A thousand times
by palemoonbeam
Summary: Lo que siempre quisimos saber y nunca pudimos preguntar acerca de la bella historia de Remus & Tonks... Mi peculiar visión de la misma guste o no guste, así sucedió en mi cabeza a través, y paralelamente, de lo narrado por J.K.¡PACIENCIA Y DISFRUTADLA!
1. Grimmauld Place

I. GRIMMAULD PLACE.

Las envejecidas maderas que conformaban el último tramo de peldaños hasta la planta baja, gemían bajo la presión decidida de los dos pares de pasos que descendían entre ahogadas risas por la escalera.

Un tímido repiqueteo, causado por la pesada aldaba metálica en forma de serpiente del otro lado de la puerta principal, denotaba que alguien esperaba fuera.

Molly Weasley apareció apresuradamente desde el fondo del vestíbulo, por el hueco de la puerta que descendía a la cocina, y atravesó la tenue penumbra murmurando algo para sí misma. Varita en mano, hizo descorrer la infinidad de cerrojos que aseguraban la entrada al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero demasiado tarde, pues en el mismo instante en que el primer cerrojo se abría con un chirrido, el repiqueteo metálico pasó a transformarse en un atronador timbre que resonó por toda la mansión haciendo temblar los cimientos.

- ¡Sí Molly!¡Demasiado tarde!- ironizó Sirius desde el pie de la escalera.

- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA!- los aullidos de la señora Black ahogaban las palabras de Molly- ¡PARA UNA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN SE DECIDE A LLAMAR A LA PUERTA ANTES DE USAR EL TIMBRE!¡No sé para qué necesitamos a nadie más en esta casa, si siempre he de ocuparme YO de todo!- refunfuñó, al tiempo que se aferraba al picaporte tirando de él mientras miraba a Sirius que la observaba impasible- ¡SIRIUS, POR DIOS SANTO!¡YA PODRÍAS DARTE PRISA Y HACERLA CALLAR, NO¡Oh, Remus!- añadió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta principal y mudando el tono de voz por otro caluroso y amable al dirigirse al hombre que se hallaba fuera- ¡No te esperábamos hasta más tarde!¿Qué tal el viaje?¿Cómo te encuentras?¡SIRIUS, MALDITA SEA!- volvió a vociferar Molly tras volverse nuevamente hacia el interior del vestíbulo donde los gritos de la señora Black aún se sucedían. Molly enmudeció por un instante y con la mandíbula levemente desencajada por la sorpresa continuó más irada que antes- ¡PERO CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE, SIRIUS?

La figura de Sirius, que había descendido la escalera y se dirigía a un cuadro enmarcado por cortinas en el que se veía la imagen de una mujer mayor a tamaño natural que torcía el gesto con cada improperio e insulto que gritaba a diestro y siniestro, había dejado tras de sí, todavía ocupando los primeros peldaños de la escalera de madera, la silueta, algo más menuda, de una bruja que hacía levitar frente a ella una enorme y al parecer pesada caja, sujetando su varita teatralmente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

- ¡CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO DEJARLA CARGAR CON ESO!- añadió Molly, como deseando hacerse oir exclusivamente por Sirius, pues a pesar de que era inevitable usar un tono de voz elevado, miraba fijamente a su interlocutor y vocalizaba con énfasis cada una de sus palabras, como quién quiere decir algo disimuladamente en un susurro pero a voz en grito- ¡Perdona querida, pero no es por ti, ya lo sabes!- añadió cariñosamente dirigiéndose a la joven bruja, cuyos oscuros ojos y puntiagudo flequillo asomaban tras un borde de la caja.

- ¡Vamos Molly!¡Es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo!- respondió Sirius, que había conseguido correr las cortinas del retrato, ocultándolo completamente a la vista, no sin un gran esfuerzo, y consiguiendo así que los alaridos que le acusaban de "mal hijo, canalla, traidor a la memoria de tus ancestros y deshonra para toda tu familia" cesaran- ¡No son más que platos!

- ¡Sí!¡YA!- dijo ésta en tono sarcástico, acercándose a Sirius y a la cortina y tantándola como para asegurarse de que hubiera quedado bien cerrada- Sirius, sabes sobrad...

Mientras tanto Tonks, que había descendido hasta el último peldaño de la escalera, hizo un ademán en el aire con su varita, que ciertamente a punto estuvo de resbalar de sus dedos, y la carga que transportaba descendió suavemente hasta el suelo del piso, yendo a aterrizar frente a ella.

- ¡Fin del trayecto!- dijo con voz sonora y un suspiro, sorteando a continuación de un salto la caja y dirigiéndose al recién llegado que aún en el marco de la puerta parecía observar la situación con cierto aire de sorpresa- ¿Qué tal si mientras discuten ...- le espetó- ,por enésima vez hoy,- apuntó cansinamente entornando levemente los ojos- pasamos a las presentaciones?- y tendiéndole su mano puntualizó- Soy Tonks.

Remus, que parecía petrificado por el recibimiento, o más bien por la falta de recibimiento, que se le había dispensado, se adelantó unos pasos y esbozando levemente una sonrisa estrechó la mano que se le tendía.

- Remus, Remus Lupin.

- ¡Estupendo Remus-Remus- Lupin!- bromeó Tonks- ¡Pero no conviene dejar la puerta abierta durante tanto tiempo!- y también con una sonrisa y un gesto de su varita, hizo deslizarse hasta el interior de la casa los tres bultos, un maltrecho baúl y dos bolsas de viaje envejecidas por el uso, que Remus había dejado del otro lado del umbral.

A continuación, tras haber cerrado nuevamente la puerta con sus incontables sistemas de seguridad y colocándose la varita sobre su oreja izquierda, dejando a un lado un corto mechón de pelo castaño, Tonks giró sobre sus talones y aproximándose nuevamente a Remus hasta prácticamente rozarle el oído con los labios le susurró con voz dulce:

- ¡Ah, y bonitos ojos Remus-Remus-Lupin!- y sin dejar de sonreir se perdió en dirección al fondo del vestíbulo, dejando la caja que al parecer había originado la discusión, la segunda discusión, entre Sirius y Molly al pie de la escalera y creando en su interlocutor una expresión de algo parecido a la incomprensión.

- ¡Vaya!- sonó la atronadora voz de Sirius- ¡Ya se me ha adelantado, no?

En ese momento Molly también desaparecía por la escalera descendente de la cocina, con cara de disgusto y sin mediar palabra con nadie.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Remus algo aturdido todavía.

- ¡Tonks!- afirmó con una carcajada- ¿Qué te ha dicho?¡Ya veo que te ha dejado algo ... descolocado, no?- añadió con naturalidad al ver la expresión de su amigo- A veces puede ser un tanto ...¿chocante?¡Ya te acostumbrarás!¡No hay remedio, nada que hacer!¡Ha heredado la sangre "defectuosa" que llevamos algunos Black, amigo!


	2. Manzanas y pucheros

II. MANZANAS Y PUCHEROS.

Tonks volvió a morder por segunda vez su manzana, arrastrando entre los dientes un pedazo considerable, mientras hacía balancear su silla reclinada contra la pared.

- ¡Estoy harta!- irrumpió Molly en la cocina- ¡HARTA, ME OYES¡No pienso tolerarle a TU PRIMO ni ésto más!- y pinzó entre su índice y pulgar un pedazo de aire prácticamente inexistente.

Tonks no respondió. Se limitó a observar a Molly mientras propinaba otro mordisco a la fruta.

Ante el inesperado silencio, Molly continuó más disgustada aún si cabía por la falta de respuesta.

- ¡Mañana mismo!¡MAÑANA MISMO envío a Dumbledore una lechuza Y ME VUELVO A MI CASA!- esto último lo añadió elevando exageradamente el tono de voz, con la clara intención de que sus palabras llegaran más allá de los oídos presentes en la cocina- ¡Y COMO SI ESTA MALDITA CASA SE CAE EN PEDAZOS SOBRE SU CABEZA!- finalizó al fin totalmente exasperada.

- Molly...- intervino Tonks en voz baja y tímida- Eh... Molly, creo que...- dudó- Creo que Sirius lo ha pasado bastante mal...- Molly la miró atenta- Creo que merece algo de... paciencia y tolerancia de nuestra parte... – ante la falta de réplica las palabras de Tonks ganaron confianza- No creo que para él esto sea fácil, me refiero al estar aquí encerrado todo el día y eso...

Molly la miró con ojos medio entornados y un deje de incredulidad en el semblante pero no dijo nada.

- Molly, ya sé que a veces puede llegar a ser un poco... – intentó proseguir la joven.

- ¡Un poco!- volvió a estallar Molly- ¡UN POCO!¡DEMASIADO TONKS!¡DEMASIADO!¡DEMASIADO SOBERBIO Y DEMASIADO ARROGANTE Y DEMASIA...

- ¡Molly!¡Sirius no es soberbio ni a...- se apresuró a replicar.

- ...DO INCONSCIENTE!¡Y si no lo es contigo pues mejor para ti!¡Y para colmo apenas he podido recibir a Remus!- y acercándose a los fogones, alcanzó un cazo con algo de comida en su interior y lo puso a calentar con brusquedad- ¡Maldita sea!- finalizó.

Por unos instantes se hizo el silencio. Tonks permaneció en su silla desistiendo dar pie al reinicio de la discusión.

- No tiene muy buena pinta¿no?- dijo al fin.

- ¿Cómo?¡Si es lo que hemos comido hoy!- se sorprendió Molly en tono aún disgustado.

- ¡NO!- soltó Tonks con una carcajada algo forzada- ¡Me refiero al amigo de Sirius!- aclaró- Parece un poco...¿acabado?

- ¡Ah!- Molly dudó unos instantes, suavizando el tono de voz y entreteniéndose exageradamente al remover el contenido humeante del cazo- Eso es... por el viaje.¡Sí!- se apresuró en afirmar- Creo que viene desde... ¿Aberdeen?¡Sí, creo que es allí dónde vive! Tiene una pequeña casa que era de sus padres... o algo así... Creo... Y además, hoy no parece encontrarse muy bien de salud –concluyó.

- ¡Ni que lo digas!¡Cualquiera diría que lleva todo el día barajando todas las combinaciones posibles de transporte muggle entre Aberdeen y Londres!- ironizó Tonks.

- No querida, no- dijo Molly sin prestar demasiada atención al comentario de la chica- Me parece que ha venido en el autobús noctámbulo.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió- ¡Peor todavía!¡No me extraña!- rió- ¡Te aseguro que yo no tendría mejor aspecto si hubiera venido desde Aber...

- ¡Tonks, tú siempre tienes el mejor de los aspectos!- terció Sirius que en ese momento bajaba a la cocina portando la caja que Tonks había dejado abandonada en el vestíbulo instantes antes- Por cierto¿de qué habláis?

Sirius tomó asiento junto a Tonks, abandonando la carga en un rincón bajo la mesa y provocando que Molly torciera el gesto y que dándoles la espalda volviera a entretenerse intencionadamente en los fogones.

- Molly me decía que tu amigo ha venido en el noctámbulo. ¡La verdad, no me extraña nada que tenga...- se detuvo un instante- que se le vea tan mal- se corrigió Tonks.

- ¿Que-se-le-vea-tan-mal?- añadió Sirius, remarcando cada una de las palabras al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de reojo a Molly y esbozaba a continuación una media sonrisa.

- Sí, parece... bueno, parece... bastante enfermo¿no?

- ¿Sabes Tonks?- continuó Sirius aproximando su silla a Tonks y adoptando un tono paternalista- Tonks, Tonks, Tonks...- y negó con la cabeza-¿Sabes?¡Ni siquiera lo imaginarías!

- ¿Qué?- quiso saber la chica.

- Tonks, nuestro amigo Remus anoche estuv...

Un golpe sordo en la superficie de madera de la mesa interrumpió las palabras de Sirius. Molly había colocado con suma brusquedad una bandeja con un gran cuenco lleno de humeante líquido en su interior que se había derramado en parte tras el golpe sobre una servilleta pulcramente doblada y el juego de cubiertos que contenía.

- Remus estuvo preparando el equipaje y lleva todo el día viajando, así que si no te importa, Sirius...

Molly clavó una mirada amenazadora en los ojos de Sirius. Éste se sonrió.

- Ya- dijo como única respuesta.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos mirándose fijamente, Sirius ya sin sonreir, hasta que Tonks se puso en pie y deslizando el tronco sobre la mesa asió las asas de la bandeja con ambas manos. Molly desvió en ese momento sus amenazadores ojos hacia la joven en el preciso instante en que ésta añadía:

- Ya se la llevo...- pero ante la mirada de Molly dejó de inmediato la bandeja y se apresuró en añadir en voz baja- Era... una... broma, Molly.

Molly tomó entonces la bandeja con decisión y dándoles la espalda sin mediar palabra subió las escaleras de la cocina y se perdió por el hueco de la puerta.

Sirius y Tonks se quedaron observando la escalera vacía unos instantes en silencio.

- ¡Jo!¡Cómo están las cosas, no?- dejó escapar Tonks mirando a su primo.

- Sí- asintió Sirius con resignación- ¡Así qué, te quedas a cenar hoy con nosotros?


	3. Cómplices

III. CÓMPLICES.

- ¡Sí, por supuesto!¡Y luego me acompañas a casa, verdad?- dijo Tonks con fastidio.

- Tonks, sabes que nada me apetecería más...- respondió Sirius cortesmente- ¡Pero ya ves!- añadió con pesar- Quizá con algo de suerte Kingsley se quede a cenar esta noche...

- ¡Sirius, por favor!¡Kingsley tiene guardia esta noche!- dijo Tonks un tanto irritada- ¡Creo que ya lo sabes, no?

- ¡Y qué más da!¿No irás a decirme que temes disgustar a tu madre- comenzó Sirius en tono burlón- si llegas a casa a horas intempestivas?¿Cuántas veces antes lo has hecho, Nymphadora?

- ¡Que no me llames Nymphadora, vale?- se quejó Tonks disgustada- ¡Y además creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia!- e hizo una mueca sacándole la lengua infantilmente a su primo y cambiando la cara de enfado por una sonrisa acto seguido.

- Tonks¿te he dicho alguna vez que eres un encanto?

- Gracias, pero ¿sabes?- le espetó risueña- Por mucho que me alagues no vas a conseguirlo... Sirius, entiéndelo: es que no conviene pasearse por ahí en estos tiempos...

- Ya...- Sirius guardó silencio unos instantes, derrotado, mudando la sonrisa por un rictus sobrio- Oye... ¿y si... te quedaras a dormir?- dijo con precaución.

- ¡JA!- soltó Tonks sin pensárselo dos veces- ¿Es una invitación, Sirius?

- Eh... – continuó totalmente serio- ¡Vamos!¿Qué te cuesta?

- ¿Que qué me cuesta?¡Sirius, sé realista!¿Dónde pretendes que duerma? Porque te aseguro que no me apetece nada ponerme a limpiar ahora solo para complacerte...

- Bueno- continuó todavía serio- podrías dormir en mi habitación, a mí no me importaría...- y se apresuró en añadir ante la cara de desconfianza de la chica- dormir en cualquiera de las habitaciones de arriba, aunque no estén en condiciones. Te aseguro que en peores sitios he dormido- finalizó intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¡Sirius...- dijo Tonks conmovida- cómo crees que voy a permitir...

- ¡ES QUE NI TE IMAGINAS LO QUE ES DESPERTAR POR LA MAÑANA Y DAR POR SENTADO QUE VAS A PASAR UN DÍA MÁS AQUÍ ENCERRADO!¡BAJO ESTE MISMO ODIOSO TECHO!- gritó con rabia, al tiempo que se percataba del semblante asustado que sus palabras estaban causando en su interlocutora- ¡Y lo que es peor...- añadió más calmado y sonriendo para intentar quitar gravedad al asunto- con Molly! Tonks... eres... como una bocanada de aire fresco entre estas paredes...- intentó sonar sincero.

- Sirius...- se quejó la chica- ¿te has propuesto ponérmelo difícil, no?

Por unos instantes Tonks dudó.

- Lo siento, pero no...- dijo al fin firmemente pero no sin que sus palabras sonaran como si requiriesen de un gran esfuerzo para salir- ¡La verdad: No soporto el aliento de ese hipogrifo y la sola idea de pasarme la noche con él me revuelve el estómago!- intentó bromear- ¡Además, si me propones otro alojamiento correría el riesgo de amanecer con dos cucharas soperas clavadas por la espalda de manos de ese odioso elfo tuyo!¡Lo siento, pero tu casa está llena de motivos, hoy por hoy, para que prefiera soportar un rato la presencia de mi madre esta noche! Lo siento...- finalizó al fin, borrando la sonrisa de su cara y aproximándose a Sirius y rozándole la mano levemente- ¡Además, anímate, estos días ya no estarás "bajo este mismo odioso techo con Molly"!¡Estará Remus, no?- y Sirius esbozó una sonrisa- ¡Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de ahucar el ala!- y Tonks se alzó de su silla y se dirigió a la escalera- Voy arriba a por mis cosas¿vale?

- ¿Vuelves mañana?- se apresuró en preguntar Sirius con cierto aire de preocupación.

- No, mañana por la noche tengo guardia¡qué mejor manera de pasar la noche del viernes?- bromeó Tonks- El sábado quizá venga un rato a echar una mano.

- ¿Quizá?

- ¡No!- dijo Tonks cansinamente ante el tono alarmado de Sirius- Usted perdone¿he dicho quizá?¡Oh, qué despiste! Quería decir SEGURO que vengo...- y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ternura a su primo desde el pie de la escalera antes de iniciar el ascenso.


	4. Remus Lupin

IV. REMUS LUPIN.

Remus sujetó con firmeza el tirador de la puerta y la desplazó hacia sí, encontrándose del otro lado con la chica que se le había presentado en el vestíbulo hacía escasamente una hora.

- Ah! Ésto...- dijo sonrojándose levemente, aún sorprendida con los nudillos en el aire sin haber llegado a golpear con ellos la madera de la puerta- Lo siento...- se disculpó- no pretendía molestarte, pero es que es el único sitio dónde aún no he mirado, como hemos estado limpiando...- le dijo con una sonrisa y sin apartar de él la vista- ¿No habrás visto mi bolsa, verdad? Es de color azu...

Antes de que finalizara la frase, Remus le tendió la especie de bandolera de color azul eléctrico que acababa de descubrir minutos antes en el tirador de la puerta de su habitación y que se disponía a colgar del lado de fuera. Ambos se sonrieron y Tonks cogió la bolsa y se la colgó del hombro.

- Estaba dentro... Supuse que no podía ser de ningún antepasado de Sirius (algo extravagante), así que iba a colgarla fuera por si su legítima propietaria aparecía.

Ambos mantuvieron la sonrisa unos instantes, mirándose mútuamente, hasta que Remus no pudo evitar recordar lo que la chica le había susurrado a su llegada a la casa y se apresuró en apartar la vista de aquellos oscuros ojos.

Tonks pareció entonces un tanto incómoda y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, sin moverse del sitio y clavando la mirada en un punto al parecer extremadamente interesante del sucio marco de la puerta.

- Oye¿te ha dicho Sirius- continuó- lo del baño de la tercera?

- Eh...- dudó Remus, pero Tonks no parecía dispuesta a darle tiempo de responder.

- Mejor que no lo uses: hay algo en él que no sabemos muy bien qué es. Y el reloj del rellano, también de la tercera, tienes que hacerle un encantamiento inmovilizador: ha tomado por costumbre abalanzarse sobre todo aquél que se atreve a pasar frente a él. Y siempre que te vayas a dormir- continuó de carrerilla, volviendo a fijar su vista en Remus- es mejor que cierres a conciencia la puerta de tu habitación, el elfo de Sirius tiene por costumbre...

- ¿El elfo de Sirius?- la interrumpió Remus.

- El elfo de Sirius...- continuó como sin prestar atención.

- ¿Tiene un elfo Sirius?- volvió a preguntar Remus pausadamente y con incredulidad.

Tonks pareció sorprendida y calló un momento, clavando su mirada nuevamente en la de Remus. Éste, que se percató enseguida, apartó la vista.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Tonks con aire contrariado pero sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Remus.

- ¿Que qué haces?- volvió a preguntar Tonks, esta vez riendo abiertamente- ¡Vamos!¡Es la segunda vez que lo haces!

- ¿Que hago...

- ¡Que evitas mi mirada!- le interrumpió Tonks- ¿Qué se supone que te he hecho?

- Eh...- Remus se quedó sin palabras, no supo qué responder, pero Tonks tampoco le dio esta vez mucho tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! Por lo que te dije abajo- y volvió a reir- ¡No es culpa mía que tengas esos ojos!- se quejó sin parar de sonreirle.

Remus tuvo el deseo de desaparecerse de aquel lugar y en aquel preciso momento pero no lo creyó correcto, más bien hubiera resultado falto de educación.

Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron interminables, la chica guardó silencio y acto seguido le tendió una mano.

- Mejor volvemos a empezar ¿no?- dijo completamente seria- Soy Tonks.

Remus fijó la vista en la mano que se le tendía pero dudó acerca de qué hacer. Tonks se percató de ello.

- Oye, lo siento... No he sido muy correcta. No pretendía incomodarte...- y se mantuvo todavía con la mano en el aire y en silencio unos instantes más.

Remus la miró unos segundos y vio que la joven ya no sonreía.

- ¡Además, no pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que me perdones!- añadió intentando sonar jovial y volviendo a sonreir levemente.

Remus, que se sentía suficientemente cansado y convencido de que la amenaza de no moverse del lugar podía ir en serio, optó por estrecharle nuevamente la mano.

- Gracias- dijo Tonks- Sí, Sirius tiene un elfo- continuó como si tal cosa- La verdad es que si fuera mío yo también me avergonzaría de él: es bastante desagradable. ¡Espera a que descubra de qué pie cogéas y no tardaremos en enterarnos todos! Yo soy... ¿cómo era?... ¡Ah sí!: "Esa inútil mestiza (la verdad es que en eso lleva algo de razón, soy bastante patosa y no me permiten ayudar tanto como querría)- aclaró- que con su nacimiento acabó de mancillar el buen nombre de la familia Black"- recitó en tono solemne- y bla, bla, bla...- rió- Mi madre es prima directa de Sirius, pero ya ves, fue a enamorarse perdidamente de mi padre, hijo de muggles, y digamos que, como Sirius, dejamos de existir definitivamente para el resto de los Black.¡Te vas a dormir ya?- le soltó de repente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que Remus llevaba puesto un pijama.

Remus no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo al ser descubierto con aquella indumentaria: no contaba con encontrarse a nadie en el pasillo y entablar una conversación.

- ¡Oye, no te preocupes!- le dijo la chica al percatarse de ello- ¡Si te queda muy bien!- le sonrió- Además, no es mala hora para irse a dormir: las siete. ¡Quién pudiera!

- Lo siento, pero es que no me encuentro muy bien hoy- se disculpó, intentando sonar educado al tiempo que deseaba acabar cuanto antes con aquella conversación y volver a su cuarto- Me duele bastante la cabeza...

- ¿No será por mi culpa, verdad?- preguntó Tonks, aunque sin esperar realmente respuesta- A veces dicen que hablo demasiado...

- No- mintió Remus, sin conseguir sonar demasiado convincente.

- Uhh...Vale...- dijo la chica ante la rotundidad de la respuesta- Entonces... ¿no te entretengo más?- Remus respiró aliviado- ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

- Sí, eso supongo- finalizó, entrecerrando levemente la puerta y con una sola idea en la mente: abandonarse al sueño.


	5. Nadie es perfecto

* * *

V. NADIE ES PERFECTO. 

Tonks dudó un momento si debía emplear el timbre o bien golpear la puerta con la aldaba y finalmente se decantó por lo primero, pues por lo general nadie solía oir la aldaba desde dentro de la casa, almenos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y se había usado el timbre.

Pulsó el botón con discreción una única y ligerísima vez y aguardó pacientemente, clavando sus negros ojos a un lado y a otro de la solitaria plaza.

Transcurridos unos minutos, durante los cuáles se preguntó si debía o no volver a usar el timbre mientras intentaba despegarse contra uno de los escalones de piedra un chicle que se había adherido a la suela de sus zapatillas, finalmente oyó algo de movimiento en el interior.

- ¿Si?- sonó una voz algo grave.

- ¡Soy Tonks!¡Venga abre ya!

El ruido de cadenas y cerrojos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada se oyó a continuación y la puerta se entreabrió con cautela no dejando entrever apenas nada de la oscuridad interior.

- ¡Va!- se quejó con fastidio- ¡Que llevo cinco minutos aquí plantada!

La puerta acabó de abrirse y Tonks, que aún luchaba por despegarse el chicle contra el escalón, pudo ver al hombre que había conocido dos días antes, que la miraba desde el interior con expresión hostil y desconfiada. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido e hizo a la chica reaccionar con furia: Remus alzó hacia ella su varita e inició la vocalización de unas palabras inaudibles.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- gritó la joven con fiereza echando mano de la varita que prudentemente llevaba al alcance en un bolsillo de los tejanos y dirigiéndola hacia su oponente.

Remus, desarmado, salió despedido hacia el fondo del vestíbulo, cayendo y golpeándose la espalda fuertemente contra la pared: Tonks siempre se jactaba de ser bastante rápida. Con paso firme, entró en la casa hecha una furia y olvidándose del chicle por completo se dirigió varita en mano hacia el lugar dónde había caído Remus, apartando de allí su atención un segundo solamente para volver a cerrar la puerta y continuar después totalmente irada hacia su indefenso oponente sin dejar de apuntarle amenazadoramente.

- ¡PERO DE QUÉ VAS!- le gritó- ¡ESTÁS PARANOICO O QUÉ?¿Qué te pasa?- y le propinó una patada rabiosa al viejo paragüero de pierna de trol que se tambaleó peligrosamente.

- ¡Tonks, baja la varita!- ordenó Sirius en tono autoritario desde la entrada a la cocina.

En ese momento Tonks se dió cuenta de que Sirius y Molly, ésta última lanzando un grito ahogado ante la escena y jadeando por la evidente carrera escalera arriba, habían irrumpido en el vestíbulo. Molly asiendo a Sirius del brazo.

- Que bajes la varita, Tonks- volvió a ordenarle más pausadamente y en tono menos frío.

- ¡JODER, SIRIUS, TU AMIGO HA INTENTADO ATACARME!- le gritó la chica, cegada por la furia y sin atender a razón alguna.

- Tonks... ¡yo también hubiera intentado atacarte...- y acto seguido, Sirius echó una mirada a Remus, que aún permanecía en el suelo contemplando con extrañeza la situación mientras la señora Black trataba de acaparar la atención desde su lugar en el retrato- ... si no te conociera!- y aproximándose con una sonrisa le arrebató distraídamente la varita de entre los dedos a la chica y tendió una mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse- Tonks, Tonks, Tonks...- y negó con la cabeza- ¿cuándo vas a aceptar lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre ... y, por consiguiente ... a su hermana mayor?

Tonks hizo una mueca.

- ¡Lo que aún no entiendo, es cómo te han permitido salir así del Ministerio esta mañana?

Tonks hizo otra mueca y algo en su cerebro se puso a trabajar.

- ¿Qué...quieres...decir?- añadió más calmada.

- ¡Tonks, por favor, no me digas que no te has mirado todavía al espejo?- dijo Sirius con incredulidad- ¡Eres la viva imagen de tu tía...- explicó- almenos la de hace unos años!¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ponerte hoy ese pelo?

Tonks se mantuvo en silencio y se recordó a sí misma frente al espejo luciendo aquella brillante melena negra. Entonces dirigió a Molly una mirada en busca de apoyo, pero ésta se la devolvió negando con la cabeza cansinamente y dándole la espalda en dirección a la cocina.

- Lo, lo siento- titubeó algo aturdida- Lo siento, lo siento mucho- continuó con voz más firme y dirigiéndose ahora a Remus- Oye, lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño- añadió totalmente abochornada- De verdad, no era mi intención ...

- Eso espero- le dedicó Remus con rudeza, iniciando la marcha tras Molly después de recoger su varita que había ido a parar a uno de los escalones de la escalera.

- ¡Oye, de verdad!- se esforzó la chica, pero acto seguido volvió a adoptar el mismo tono hostil anterior y gritó nuevamente con enfado- ¡JODER, SIRIUS!¡ÉSTO ES CULPA TUYA!¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO HAS DICHO?

Sirius, que era el único que aún permanecía junto a Tonks en el vestíbulo, asió a ésta suavemente del brazo y conduciéndola a través del hueco de la puerta de la cocina añadió a voz en grito:

- ¡LO VES MOLLY!¡TODO ÉSTO ES CULPA MÍA POR NO DECIR LAS COSAS A TIEMPO!- y a continuación, normalizando la voz y dirigiéndose a Tonks le dijo con sorna- ¡Además, no habías sido tú quién había hecho las presentaciones? Ten- y le tendió nuevamente la varita- Vamos, ayúdame con ésto, por favor- le pidió, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia la cortina que cubría habitualmente el retrato de su madre-¡Y tú cállate vieja arpía!

- ¡Sí, pero yo no voy por ahí diciendo "hola, soy Tonks, metamorfomaga"- se defendió en voz baja mientras le ayudaba.

- No, pero vas diciendo cosas menos ... ¿cómo diría?- Tonks permaneció atenta, incrédula ante la posibilidad de que Remus le hubiera contado aquello a su primo- ¿apropiadas?

- Frecuentes ... diría yo- añadió la chica esbozando una triste sonrisa.

- Corrientes- le sonrió Sirius, tomándola nuevamente del brazo e invitándola a bajar hacia la cocina.

- ¡PERO QUÉ DICES?- le espetó con ojos desorbitados intentando zafarse- ¡No pienso bajar hasta haberme cambiado el pelo!

- Un cambio de look no va a arreglar las cosas, Tonks; almenos de momento- y añadió- Además¿no querrás privarme del rictus de horror de Molly cada vez que te mire, verdad?- finalizó en un susurro.

Tonks le sonrió.

- ¿Crees que se ha enfadado?

- Bueno, Molly sólo... está sorprendida de tanta inconsciencia, supongo. Y si te refieres a Remus ...sí, creo que sí, pero no te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida: es un buen tipo. ¿Qué?¿Bajamos? Si continuamos cuchicheando va a pensar que tramamos algo más en su contra...- Sirius rió.

Ambos intercambiaron unas sonrisas e iniciaron el descenso por la escalera.

En la cocina, Remus apuraba un plato de estofado en silencio, sentado en uno de los laterales de la vieja y arañada mesa. Molly, mientras tanto, servía otro plato de lo mismo entre un juego de cubiertos colocados en el lateral de enfrente, junto a otro plato ya comenzado. Sirius corrió a ocupar su hueco habitual presidiendo la mesa y Molly el lugar libre junto a él.

- ¡Tonks, te aseguro que después de lo que has hecho no pienso calentarte la comida si se enfría!- le refunfuñó Molly al cabo de un instante al ver que no hacía ademán de sentarse a la mesa.

- No tengo hambre, Molly. Creo que será mejor que suba ...- se disculpó echando una rápida mirada hacia Remus que se hallaba extremadamente concentrado en su plato.

- No pienso tolerar que te quedes sin comer, por mucho que asegures que no tienes hambre, lo cuál me parece bastante difícil de creer- le devolvió Molly en tono autoritario.

Tonks no supo qué responder y se limitó a tomar asiento en silencio. Realmente tenía el estómago vacío pues apenas había desayunado esa mañana y la amenaza de Molly la recibió ciertamente agradecida.

- ¿Y bien, cómo fue anoche?- rompió Sirius al cabo de un momento de incómodo silencio dirigiéndose a la chica.

- Pues aburrido, como siempre- le sonrió ésta atacando frugalmente su plato ahora medio vacío- Aunque tengo algo que puede interesarte- se animó- Kingsley está planeando dirigir tu caza hacia el Tíbet o Australia, con un par de años de retraso ¿no? No sé por cuál se decidirá al final, pero ¿te imaginas tú en una ...

- Sí, sí,sí ...En vez de estar aquí encerrado...- dijo con fastidio- Gracias Tonks ¡Nada más alejado de la realidad, verdad? Por cierto, recuérdame que no te lleve si alguna vez decido ir .

- ¡No te preocupes!- y Tonks rió para quitar hierro al asunto- Creo que tendría que estar muy desesperada para fugarme contigo...

- Ya...- dijo Sirius también sonriéndole y levantándose de la mesa una vez finalizado su plato- ¿Alguien tomará postre?¿Molly?

- No gracias, Sirius- le dijo ésta con amabilidad.

- ¿Remus?

- No- dijo escuetamente levantando apenas la mirada para tomar El Profeta, que se hallaba a su lado, en la mesa, y perderse tras de sus hojas.

- A tí no pienso ofrecerte, Tonks- se adelantó Sirius antes de que ella pudiera contestarle- ¡Después de lo que has hecho!- añadió en un tono muy parecido al usado anteriormente por Molly.

- ¡Cómo si me hiciera falta!- le respondió con ligereza y riendo- ¡Depender de tí, no me hagas reir!

Molly se levantó de su asiento un tanto disgustada por el comentario que acababa de hacer Sirius y recogió con un gesto de varita el plato de Remus y el suyo propio mientras Tonks finalizaba de comer. Sirius se hallaba junto a los fogones, de espaldas a la mesa, preparando algo de fruta, y Tonks vio entonces su oportunidad de intentar disculparse tras el incidente del vestíbulo.

Se levantó y tomó asiento frente a Remus, en la silla que Molly había dejado desocupada. Estiró el brazo, cruzando la mesa (y tumbando de paso un salero que derramó parte de su contenido y que la joven se apresuró en recoger), y propinó una serie de golpecitos distraídos con la punta de los dedos al vaso de agua que Remus tenía frente a él y que había dejado a la mitad.

- Ésto...- dijo en voz baja pero intentando acaparar su atención- que lo siento... de veras- puntualizó.

Remus bajó levemente el diario y miró a Tonks por encima de las páginas con ojos de duda. A continuación lo dobló cuidadosamente y en silencio y lo volvió a depositar sobre la mesa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos, Tonks con la vista perdida en la maltrecha madera.

- No importa, la culpa fue mía por reaccionar tan impulsivamente- se aventuró Remus un instante después, esbozando levemente una sonrisa ante la cara de perplejidad de la chica- No sabía que eras metamorfomaga, y además, eres muy rápida- se animó viendo que Tonks empezaba a disipar de su rostro la sombra de pesadumbre que la había acompañado desde el incidente.

- ¡Vaya, ya os habláis otra vez!- se dirigió hacia ellos Sirius, aproximándose a la mesa con un plato de cerezas en cada mano- ¡Os aseguro que era bastante incómodo estar con vosotros dos!- y depositó uno de los platos frente a Tonks.

- Sirius, eres un cielo, gracias...-le dijo sorprendida por el gesto.

- No me des las gracias, algún día pienso cobrarme todo ésto.

- No me cabe la menor duda- corroboró la chica intentando mantener el semblante serio sin conseguirlo del todo.

- ¿Así que trabajas en el Ministerio?- preguntó Remus al cabo de un rato.

- Sí, en el departamento de Aurores- respondió Tonks distraídamente desechando en el plato un hueso de cereza y tomando otra.

- ¿Y qué es lo que haces allí?- preguntó Remus un tanto confuso.

- ¡Pues soy auror, qué esperabas!- añadió ante la expresión de su interlocutor- Ya sé: Con gente como Kingsley o Scrimgeour es difícil tomárseme en serio, pero sí: soy auror.

- No pretendía ...

- No, si no es la primera vez que me pasa, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada – y tomó despreocupadamente otra cereza.

- ¡Y ahí dónde la ves, es de las buenas!- terció Sirius.

- ¡No exageres!¡Tampoco he tenido demasiadas posibilidades de demostrarlo!

- ¿Te parece poca demostración lo que le has hecho a Remus en el vestíbulo?

Tonks chascó la lengua molesta, como reprochándole a Sirius el haber sacado nuevamente el tema.

- Lo siento, otra vez ...- se disculpó avergonzada antes de proseguir- Bueno, hasta hace poco ser auror era un trabajo bastante cómodo, tranquilo hasta cierto punto y bien remunerado...- explicó- pero ahora, para horror de mi madre, las cosas parecen estar cambiando y mucho... Bueno¿y tú qué haces?¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Remus.

Remus titubeó un instante observando a Molly, que parecía desaparecer oportunamente de la escena en dirección al vestíbulo.

- Soy ...profesor- respondió.

- ¡Ja!- soltó la chica- Ésto sí que es bueno¿creía que no te relacionabas con semejante calaña, Sirius?- espetó para sorpresa de Remus.

- No generalices Tonks, no generalices- obtuvo como única respuesta junto a una sonrisa.

- ¿Y dónde enseñas?

- Eh... Bueno, lo cierto es que me dedico a las clases particulares, ante todo- se excusó- No es fácil conseguir un puesto en una de las escuelas: no suelen surgir vacantes y he de conformarme con alguna substitución de forma esporádica. La verdad es que no me van demasiado bien las cosas... últimamente...- finalizó en un murmullo apagado y con una sonrisa que pretendía no ser amarga.

- Lo siento- le sonrió dulcemente la chica.

Hubo una pausa.

- Oye¿y tienes alguna especialidad?

Molly volvió a irrumpir en la cocina en ese momento, cargada con un fajo de ropa de cama y se perdió en la estancia que hacía las veces de despensa y de lavadero.

- Eh... Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Vamos!- se sorprendió Tonks- ¡Pero si todo el mundo sabe que hay una vacante de tu especialidad en Hogwarts!¿No me digas que Dumbledore no te ha echado una mano?

Se hizo el silencio momentáneamente y Sirius se sonrió. Tonks se percató de ello y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Qué?¿Qué he dicho?¿Qué pasa?

Sirius calló y se quedó mirando a Remus con interés. Tonks también clavó su mirada en Remus y volvió a insistir en su pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa?¿Qué me he perdido?¿Vais a explicármelo o no?

- Eso Remus¿vas a explicárselo o no?- repitió Sirius.

Molly volvió a cruzar la cocina en silencio y a ascender nuevamente por la escalera en dirección al vestíbulo.

- Verás Tonks...- inició Sirius ante la falta de respuesta- Resulta que nuestro amigo ya tuvo su oportunidad en Hogwarts ¿sabes? Hace unos años...

- ¿Y qué pasó, no eras buen profesor?- interrumpió la chica.

- No, no es eso. Estoy seguro de que es mucho mejor profesor que cualquiera de los que hay actualmente en el colegio, incluído tu...- Sirius se sobresaltó ante el pisotón que Tonks acababa de propinarle por debajo de la mesa. La chica le sonrió- ¡Nymphadora ...

- ¡Que no me llames Nymphadora,vale?- soltó disgustada.

- Nymphadora eres un ...

- Bueno¿y qué pasó?- preguntó molesta ignorando a Sirius.

Remus dudó acerca de cómo responder a la cuestión.

- Dimitió, Tonks, dimitió- se le adelantó Sirius.

- ¿Que dimitiste?¿Y por qué dimitiste?

- ¿Por qué dimitiste, Remus?- preguntó Sirius simulando desconocer el motivo- ¡Vamos!¡Llevo toda la semana discutiendo con Molly sobre cómo decírselo y quién iba a decírselo!

- ¿Decirme qué?- se dió por aludida.

- Y ahora- la ignoró Sirius ésta vez- que se presenta la oportunidad ...

- ¿Qué?- volvió a insistir Tonks impaciente.

- Eh...- Remus dudó- Verás...-y miró los dos pares de ojos que le observaban, unos con expectación, los otros con un brillo de diversión malévola en ellos- No es fácil explicarlo...- Tonks esperó- La verdad es que sufro de un pequeño...

- ¡Vamos Remus!¿Pequeño?¿Ésta es una de esas contadas y célebres ocasiones en que estás dispuesto a tildar de "pequeño" tu problemilla?

- ¡Sirius de verdad!- le reprochó Tonks visiblemente molesta por la interrupción.

- ¡Oh vamos!¡Déjate ya de rodeos y suéltaselo!¿O crees que Snivellus va a perder la oportunidad de pavonearse delan...¡TONKS, voy a tener que sellarte los pies al suelo?- le soltó cansinamente ante la patada que acababa de recibir por debajo de la mesa.

Tonks le respondió con una única y amplia sonrisa, a lo que Sirius optó por ignorarla y continuar dirigiéndose a Remus:

- ¿Cuándo se supone que ha de venir a traerte la poción? Hoy, mañana...

- ¿Qué poción?- volvió a intervenir Tonks impaciente.

Se hizo el silencio y Sirius pareció resuelto a no continuar hablando. Tonks dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia Remus y esperó.

- Eh ...-dudó- Matalobos...- murmuró Remus finalmente.

En la cara de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal. Tonks, contrariada, le miró con seriedad sin poder mediar palabra, pero acto seguido estalló en una carcajada.

- ¡Venga ya!¡Os estáis quedando conmigo!

Sirius no le respondió y con un ademán de cabeza señaló a Remus. Tonks volvió hacia éste la vista, tenía el semblante muy serio, y le repitió su pregunta pero en tono más pausado y nada jovial.

- ¿Os estáis quedando conmigo, no?- titubeó.

- Me temo... que no- respondió Remus al cabo de unos segundos con una leve sonrisa.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio.

- ¿En serio?- continuó la chica al cabo de un rato.

- ¡Y tan en serio!- intentó bromear Remus apagadamente.

- Eso es...- no encontró palabras- Bueno, que es muy... ¿guay?

Remus la miró arqueando una ceja y repitiendo para sus adentros el calificativo que acababa de usar la chica.

- Quiero decir que nunca había conocido a ningún... Bueno, a nadie cómo tú, ya sabes- Tonks guardó silencio un instante tan sólo- ¿Oye- preguntó- es cierto eso que dicen de que si os apareáis en luna lle...

- ¡TONKS!- la cortó Sirius.

- ¿Qué!- se quejó la chica- ¡Es una curiosidad que he tenido siempre!

Remus se sonrió, parecía que la chica lo había aceptado con naturalidad.

- ¿Lo del lobezno, no?- le preguntó y Tonks asintió- Me temo que no voy a poder responderte con fiabilidad, por suerte creo que no lo he comprobado por mí mismo, que yo recuerde, claro... pero si te interesa mi punto de vista, no creo que sea cierto- finalizó sonriéndole.

- Ya, ya lo pensaba. Oye¿y realmente no recordáis ...

- Tonks... ¿vas a interrogarle?- apuntó Sirius cansinamente.

- ¿No querrás que deje pasar una oportunidad como ésta, no?

- Tonks... Remus no va a marcharse en breve y estoy convencido de que por el momento, aunque vas camino de conseguirlo, no le has dado motivos suficientes para salir huyendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- terció molesta.

- ¡Que le dejes respirar un poco!

- ¿Cómo que qué le deje...

- ¿Vais a esperar ahí sentados que os dé la hora de la cena?- se dirigió Molly al grupo desde el pie de la escalera, cargando una pila de ropa doblada en ambas manos- ¡Te recuerdo, Sirius, que te comprometiste a tener la casa medio en condiciones MAÑANA y que es por eso por lo que me paso aquí día y noche desatendiendo mi propia casa y a mi familia!

- Glup- susurró Tonks simulando tragar saliva.

- Bueno¿vas a ponerte a trabajar o no?- continuó Molly cada vez más disgustada ante la actitud de Sirius que no parecía tener intención alguna de levantarse de la mesa.

- Venga, vamos...- murmuró Tonks, levantándose y asiendo a Sirius del brazo para tirar de él.

- ¡Tonks!- se dirigió a ella Molly dejándola petrificada en el sitio- Tú no. Llevas toda la noche sin dormir, así que haz el favor de subir a nuestra habitación y dormir un poco- le ordenó.

- Pero...

- No. Ni hablar. Arriba inmediatamente- volvió a ordenarle.

- Pero... pero...¿y... y Arthur?

- Arthur pasará primero por casa para comprobar que los chicos estén bien, así que me temo que llegará bastante tarde hoy. Tienes tiempo de sobras para echar una cabezada.

Y Tonks chasqueó la lengua e intentó defenderse de nuevo.

- No, ni hablar- sentenció rotundamente Molly.

Tonks resopló y un brillo irisado apareció por unos segundos recorriendo el negro de su cabellera. Se contuvo para no patalear de rabia, pues sabía que Sirius tendría un pretexto perfecto para poder burlarse de ella el resto de la semana, así que volvió a chasquear la lengua entendiendo finalmente que no tenía nada que hacer ante la decisión de Molly.

- Lo hago por tu bien- le dijo ésta mientras la chica pasaba a su lado y empezaba a subir la escalera pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba Molly a veces a su madre.

- Sí, Tonks- le gritó Sirius desde la mesa antes de que desapareciera por completo de la cocina- Y por el bien de todos...- rió.

- ¡Sirius!- le riñó Molly.

- ¡Ja!¡Muy gracioso!¡Fue un accidente!- se defendió la chica antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del vestíbulo.

* * *

A/N: Me gusta especialmente este capítulo. Los comentarios que hace Sirius acerca de Snape durante la conversación dan pie a que os hagáis una idea de lo que sucederá más adelante. Me pareció que algo debía haber ocurrido (aunque en realidad no ocurrió nada) para que Severus fuera tan cruel con Tonks en el capítulo 8 del Misterio del Príncipe: Me cuesta creer que alguien sea tan retorcidamente malo de forma gratuita (aunque ya sabemos que Severus es capaz de eso).¡En fin! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.


	6. Reflexiones a tres bandas

VI. REFLEXIONES A TRES BANDAS.

-Primera-

¡Mierda!¿Por qué Sirius tenía que decir siempre la última palabra? Ya se lo estaba imaginando: desternillándose de la risa en la cocina mientras le explicaba lo del armario... y seguro que de paso salía en la conversación algún que otro momento "rememorable" de los que a ella le encantaría olvidar para siempre.

¿No había hecho suficientemente el ridículo ya en las últimas horas?¡Joder!Y la cara que le había puesto dos días atrás cuando le preguntara si no sería por su culpa lo del dolor de cabeza...

- ¡Mierda!- susurró: había ido a tropezar una vez más con el paragüero, el horrible paragüero del cuál Molly no quería deshacerse porque "podría ser de utilidad uno de estos días"- ¡Ja!- volvió a pensar en voz alta, aunque no lo suficiente como para despertar a ninguno de los retratos.

Suspiró aliviada.

- Lumos- y la luz de su varita iluminó el oscuro y angosto vestíbulo.

La verdad era que había estado pensando durante toda la guardia de la noche anterior, apostada frente a una puerta y bajo una capa de invisibilidad, y había llegado a una conclusión: efectivamente, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos... Se había dado cuenta nada más verle en el dintel de la puerta, en aquel mismo lugar, y cuando se aproximó a él pudo corroborarlo... Mirarlos le había parecido como mirar las arenas de un desierto: no ves más allá, solo las tonalidades ocres de la arena cambiante a capricho de los vientos, pero tienes la certeza de que si te aventuras en él, de que si te pierdes en sus dunas, descubrirás... ¡Que idiotez estaba pensando! Sacudió la cabeza como para expulsar aquella idea que se le antojaba delirante y cursilona. ¡Demasiadas películas muggles!

- Gracias papá- soltó a medida que desfilaba escalera arriba mirando con aprensión la hilera de cabezas de elfo decapitadas.

O quizá fuera la falta de sueño ...

... descubrirás misterios...

- ¡Sí!– y sacudió de nuevo la abotargada cabeza.

Sí, acababa de descubrir uno, y de los grandes, aunque todavía dudaba si no se trataría de otra de las bromas de Sirius, que la tendría consentida en que su amigo era un hombre lobo durante tres días para luego desmentirle la historia y seguir burlándose a su costa tres días más... Claro que el otro parecía afectado cuando lo explicaba... Pero nunca se sabe, quizá fuese buen actor... Porque como dicen los muggles: "Dios los cría y ellos..."

La verdad: no sabía qué pensar. Por una parte todo encajaba:¿hubo luna llena el día doce, no? Y el horrible aspecto que tenía cuando le conoció y lo diferente que le había visto hoy... Por otra parte: no era así como le habían descrito en la teoría a los licántropos, ni en la escuela ni durante su preparación como auror. En ningún momento le habían mencionado aquella sonrisa... que parecía sincera... ni aquellos ojos detrás de los cuales sentía que se parapetaba...

- ¡Jo!- se apartó de golpe para evitar que el reloj le cayera encima y éste se desplomó contra el suelo destrozando su propia caja con un fuerte ruido de vidrios rotos. ¡Aquel paseo hasta la habitación empezaba a recordarle a una carrera de obstáculos!

No creía que fuera un tema como para bromear con él...

- Reparo- susurró apuntando la varita hacia el objeto que volvió a su estado y posición originales.

... pero conociendo a Sirius...

Cuando llegó a la casa, por accidente, como le solía ocurrir con sospechosa frecuencia en todo lo que atañía a su vida, una de las primeras cosas que le dijo Sirius, a quién no podía dejar de mirar con la duda y el respeto de la sospecha por lo que ella había creído que era hasta hacía bien poco, fue que la recordaba como una niñita pelirroja, de cara rolliza y somnolienta una noche de invierno, levantada de la cama con su pelele y que frotándose los ojos por el pasillo iba en busca de su mamá... Después añadió que era evidente que el tiempo parecía no haber jugado a su favor...

Se lo tomó como mil relámpagos pero enseguida supo darse cuenta de que el criminal más buscado de todos los tiempos podía ser igual de bueno, o casi, con las bromas y los comentarios incisivos como ella misma, así que habían acabado llevándose bien.

Le había conocido a causa de Kingsley, hacía casi dos semanas.

Sonrió.

Su torpeza habitual la había llevado bajo la mesa del despacho de su compañero para recoger un arsenal de papeles y memorándums que inexplicablemente se le habían caído y desordenado ("que había tirado", hubiera especificado Molly) cuando entrara en el despacho vacío. Y recordaba cómo le había dolido (aún le dolía al pensar en ello) el golpe en la cabeza contra la madera de la mesa al oir la voz de su compañero con un tal Weasley, al que conocía de vista del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, comentando que Sirius Black,¡Sirius Black!, estaba de vuelta en Londres, en casa de sus padres,¡allí mismo!

No habían galeones suficientes en todo el mundo mágico para pagar la imagen de aquellos dos al descubrirla bajo la mesa de un despacho supuestamente vacío y habiendo oído lo que había oído... Tuvo la impresión de que la primera reacción de Arthur habría sido lanzarle un hechizo (aunque Arthur lo había negado siempre) de no haber sido porque allí estaba Kingsley.

Kingsley la conocía lo suficiente; de hecho había sido uno de sus profesores y su auror de referencia durante el período de prácticas. Decidió confiar en ella, según le confesara más tarde, porque sabía que si la ponían al corriente de la verdad no tendría ningún reparo en aceptarla o almenos en plantearse dudas más que razonables en cuanto a la versión oficial. Además, siempre convenía reclutar gente.

El asunto prometía acción y eso era precisamente lo que a ella le iba. Le contaron la rocambolesca historia y ella, habitualmente abierta a todo, allí estaba, formando parte de aquella sociedad secreta ... (¡como si su madre no tuviera suficiente con su trabajo como para seguir sufriendo también con lo que hacía en su tiempo libre!) (¡Claro que de aquello nada sabía Ándrómeda!).

Sirius y ella tenían desde entonces como una especie de relación simbiótica: Se reían bastante cuando estaban juntos; era divertido, aunque a veces tenía unos cambios de humor que la preocupaban en el mejor de los casos y la atemorizaban en el peor. Se hacía evidente que Azkaban había dejado su huella en él. Por otra parte, él la apoyaba siempre que Molly intentaba dejarla sentada en un rincón haciéndola sentir inútil y ella siempre estaba de su lado cuando se trataba de posicionarse en alguna discusión. No había ningún contrato firmado, pero las cosas solían salirles de aquella manera de forma espontánea.

Lo cierto es que cómo no habían tenido hasta entonces a nadie más en contra de quién guerrear, (exceptuando al profesor Snape. "-Profesor...¡JA!"- reía Sirius con desprecio, sabiendo de sobras que era un tema en el que ella prefería no involucrarse pues veía relucir una de las peores facetas de su pariente) ambos solían formar un frente común ante Molly. Y según ésta, estaba convencidísima de que congeniaban tan bien porque compartían un sinfín de defectos, a saber: la inmadurez, la inconsciencia... "y la noble y ancestral casa de los Black" añadía Sirius por lo bajo haciéndola reir mientras Molly se afanaba en nombrar más peyorativos.

¡En fin! Que lo quisiera o no se llevaba bien con Sirius y eso significaba tener que sufrirle también de vez en cuando, aunque por lo general resultaba bastante agradable como compañía.

Se detuvo al fin en el distribuidor del cuarto piso y avanzó hacia la habitación que ocupaban Arthur y Molly habitualmente. Era extraño no haberse cruzado con Kreacher,¿dónde andaría? Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con el cerrojo (por supuesto). Se sentó en la enorme cama y descalzándose se dispuso a acostarse, pero algo la detuvo: su propia imagen en el espejo del tocador... "¿cómo se te ha ocurrido ponerte hoy ese pelo?", recordó. ¡Y qué razón tenía!¡Había metido la pata hasta el fondo!

Ante la cara de crispación que la observaba desde el reflejo, su larga melena comenzó a menguar alcanzando sólo unos centímetros por encima de sus hombros y el oscuro cabello se tiñó de un rosa chispeante. Aquello estaba mejor, seguro que todos lo aprovaban. Volvió a concentrarse y los negros ojos brillantes adoptaron nuevamente su habitual color chocolate oscuro.

- ¡Bien!¡Un nueve sobre diez!- dijo girándose de un lado y del otro y observando el resultado complacida.

Se levantó y tomando el edredón que cubría la cama hizo ademán de retirarlo, pero una mueca de desagrado cruzó por su rostro al pasarle por la mente la imagen de Arthur y Molly en aquella cama, gimiendo y "haciendo sus cosas"... ¡Ecs!¡No podía dormir allí!

Se dirigió al armario y abrió la puerta de dónde sabía que Molly guardaba la ropa limpia. Encontró, entre varios juegos de sábanas un tanto desgastadas, lo que parecía una gran colcha de tupido terciopelo verde que le pareció perfecta para arroparse.

Se tumbó sin deshacer la cama, cubriéndose hasta el cuello con aquel suave manto y se acurrucó hecha un ovillo en dirección a las ventanas. Le gustaba dormir con la seguridad de no aislarse totalmente del mundo durante el sueño y aquellos rayos de sol que en breve se extinguirían y que se filtraban a través de los sucios vidrios, la ayudaban a sentir que todo seguiría funcionando a pesar de que por unas horas ella fuera a abandonar la realidad de aquel lugar.

Sintió como su cuerpo se hundía placenteramente en aquel colchón...

Las ventanas, que observaban con ojos curiosos lo que sucedía en la plaza, eran ahora de la tonalidad de aquel desierto... al calor de la tarde... si las abrías... descubrirás... como la arena... cálida... como... aquellos ojos... dulces... cambiantes...

-Segunda-

- ...el armario de tu habitación... tendrías que haberla visto haciendo equilibrios... no se le ocurrió otra cosa que subirse a él para ver si había hecho desaparecer por completo un nido de arañas que habíamos encontrado...- rió Sirius- ¡y de paso casi me lo desploma encima! A veces tiendo a pensar que Molly la quita de en medio intencionadamente... por lo demás Tonks resulta... ¿indefinible?

Remus echó un rápido vistazo a la cortina por su parte interior y la sacudió con fuerza para asegurarse de que no quedaba nada más oculto en ella, haciendo volar una nube de polvo inmensa.

Sirius, al fin, parecía haber dado por acabada la revisión del armario y cerró las puertas de lunas deslustradas para dirigirse después a la cama, volviendo a levantar el grueso colchón de lana mediante un encantamiento y comprobando nuevamente que no había nada debajo, a excepción de polvo y suciedad.

Habían pasado la primera parte de la tarde en la habitación del segundo piso, junto al "salón verde" como lo llamaba Sirius, y ahora, al fin, estaban a punto de dar por concluída la revisión y limpieza de la habitación del cuarto piso, contigua a la que ocupaba el matrimonio Weasley.

Remus se había dado cuenta, en los pocos días que llevaba en la casa, de que no era tarea fácil habilitarla para vivir en ella y mucho menos si se llevaba a cabo con la perspectiva de recibir huéspedes. Se sonrió mientras hacía desaparecer la última brizna de polvo de las cortinas y la verde y deslucida moqueta, y abrió las ventanas para dejar que circulara algo de la brisa exterior de aquel crepúsculo de mediados de julio.

Recordó, mirando a su amigo que se entretenía ahora con una vieja butaca grisácea y algo que parecía saltar por el interior del tapizado asiento, cómo Sirius se había aparecido en su casa un par de semanas antes y cómo él, de buen grado, había recibido la funesta noticia: Volver a la Orden... Lamentaba haber pensado aquello, por lo que significaba que la Orden del Fénix volviera a ponerse en funcionamiento, pero lo cierto era que la idea le agradó, sintió que se trataba de una oportunidad para "renovar" (y sonrió amargamente) su vida...

Tener algo que hacer, algo en lo que invertir su tiempo, algo en lo que trabajar y mantenerse ocupado... una misión... solo algo para dejar de sumirse cada vez más en su propia miseria... Y es que las cosas parecían irle de mal en peor en los últimos años...

Prácticamente enclaustrado en la antigua casa de su familia (e inevitablemente volvió la vista hacia Sirius: no había ni punto de comparación...él almenos había elegido por sí mismo aquello, Sirius no), alejado de todo bullicio y del contacto con el mundo... Así había pasado los días, los meses... camino iba de que pasaran los años, entre el cuidado de su huerto, la lectura y la sección de Clasificados de El Profeta.

Volvió a sonreirse y se imaginó a sí mismo como uno de esos ermitaños que a veces aparecían en lecturas muggles, huraño y descuidado... Aunque no creía haber dado nunca realmente esa imagen puesto que se había forzado a sí mismo a mantener una rutina diaria, afeitándose, aseándose y vistiéndose tal cuál hubiera hecho en condiciones bien diferentes.

Le había costado encontrar algún empleo desde lo sucedido en Hogwarts y aunque agradecía profundamente a Dumbledore que hubiera confiado en él brindándole aquella oportunidad, la mayoría de días no dejaba de lamentar haberla aceptado, al igual que la mayoría de días lamentaba el origen de su condición.

Alguna vez había tenido suerte desde entonces... pero todo era efímero: el tiempo suficiente de que alguien recordara el nombre aparecido en El Profeta, junto a la acusación contra Dumbledore por contratar licántropos en la escuela...Y para empeorar las cosas el Ministerio también se había posicionado a raiz de aquello: el borrador de la ley anti-hombres lobo...

Sí, Remus Lupin al borde estaba de la rendición, al borde de tirar ya la toalla... Cuándo sientes que tantas dificultades se agolpan consecutivas en un período tan breve de tiempo...

Cierto era que estaba más que acostumbrado a aquellos reveses de la vida. Había tenido años de sobra para desengañarse, para darse cuenta del sentimiento que despertaba en la mayoría de los magos: repulsión, miedo, odio... No era "guay" (y volvió a sonreirse más amargamente si cabe), no lo era en absoluto. Por más que se esforzaba, eran pocos los que estaban dispuestos a darle un ápice de confianza; en la Orden lo había encontrado... Pero no era fácil convivir con la realidad fuera de aquello... claro que tampoco lo había sido convivir con los que eran como él... ¡No pedía demasiado a la vida: sólo un poco de tiempo para demostrar cómo era en realidad, para demostrar que todo y su condición, él no era ni sería nunc...

- Montruos, híbridos y semihumanos en la casa de mi ama... pobre señora... pobre señora...

- ¡KREACHER!- gritó Sirius enfurecido- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!¡Fuera de la habitación!- se corrigió- ¡AHORA!¡Y DEJA ESO DÓNDE LO HAS ENCONTRADO!

La pequeña criatura que disimuladamente había accedido al interior de la habitación miraba con ojos del más profundo odio a Sirius. Se había detenido en seco, obedeciendo indiscutiblemente a su amo, y había relajado la mano que contraía contra el pecho, apergaminada y temblorosa, facilitando que un viejo reloj de bolsillo con su cadena de plata ennegrecida resbalara hasta el suelo.

Sirius avanzó hacia el objeto mientras Kreacher se afanaba por apartarse de su camino y alcanzar la puerta de la habitación cuanto antes.

- El amo debería permitir a Kreacher cumplir sus órdenes: dejarlo en el lugar dónde lo encontró... - y a continuación añadió mascullando entre dientes-... aunque el amo sea el más indigno y canalla que no se merec...

- ¡LARGO!- volvió a gritarle Sirius con desprecio.

El elfo desapareció por la puerta de la habitación aún masticando calificativos en contra de su amo. Sirius contemplaba el reloj, sumido por unos minutos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Tercera-

No existían palabras para describir la desazón que sentía...

Atrapado en aquel lugar y envuelto en todo lo que tanto había llegado a odiar sin la más mínima posibilidad de huída. Le había resultado más sencillo de sobrellevar su aprisionamiento en Azkaban que aquella crueldad del destino. Se sonrió: no era cierto. En Azkaban... había perdido prácticamente todo... todo lo poco que le quedaba después de lo de Lily y James... su juventud... sus sueños... su vida...

Giró el reloj, observando con tristeza su reverso. "R B", consiguió leer frotando la ennegrecida plata, "To ou s ur"...

Era despreciable como su madre le había llegado a repudiar de aquella manera... siempre en favor, SIEMPRE, de su hermano.

Suponía que mucho tenía aquello que ver con la rebeldía que se había gestado en su alma desde que se distanciara de la casa familiar para iniciar su instrucción como un "prometedor mago en Hogwarts". ¡Prometedor!¡Y el Sombrero había ido a seleccionarlo para Griffindor!

Sus padres habían movido cielo y tierra para cambiar aquello. "Es un Black, eso es imposible" se decían (y le decían a Albus). Pero no lo era. En cuanto a las decisiones del Sombrero, todo el mundo sabía que eran inamovibles, incluso para un Black, aunque a sus padres les pesara y se empeñaran en no entenderlo.

En el colegio comenzó a abrir los ojos y a percatarse de que la vida que había llevado en el seno de "la más noble y ancestral casa de los Black" le había dejado en la más completa inopia sobre el mundo real y sus otras muchas posibilidades. La verdad que había conocido como una única y verdadera en el núcleo de su familia se había fragmentado deliciosamente en otras formas de ver, de sentir, de vivir... en otras formas inmensamente más nobles y acertadas que las que sus padres intentaran inculcarle. Ante él se había abierto un nuevo horizonte, mucho más allá de todo aquello en lo que habían intentado que creyera y claro está, todo chocaba entonces de lleno con siete siglos de tradición y supremacía de la familia.

Alguna vez recordaba como lo habían llevado a algún renombrado sanador... Claro que eso había sido antes de que lo dieran por caso perdido... Suponía que buscaban la justificación para "hacerle desaparecer" con la excusa de alguna enfermedad (volvió a sonreir) a los ojos del mundo. Pero claro, no había funcionado.

A veces, muy lejano en el tiempo, le venía a la mente como su mal llamada madre no siempre parecía haber sido así. Tenía un recuerdo, solo uno... Aunque prefería creer que era fruto de su imaginación más que de su pasada realidad... No lo había recordado nunca antes de su "agradable" estancia en Azkaban... suponía que aquella experiencia le había revuelto la mente de tal manera que había hecho emanar aquel recuerdo para contribuir más aún (lo reconocía) a su actual estado de desequilibrio.

Recordaba cómo su madre, Walburga, una aún joven y bella mujer de ojos y cabellos oscuros, claramente perteneciente a la "noble estirpe Black", alguna vez, de muy pequeño, había acudido a arroparle antes de ir a dormir. Recordaba cómo aquella noche le acariciaba sus negros cabellos ligeramente ensortijados, con unos finísimos y bellos dedos. Recordaba también de qué manera le había mirado con ojos llenos de amor, o algo parecido, y le había susurrado con una voz que por aquel entonces le pareció la más dulce y bondadosa: "Sirius, la estrella más brillante. Ese eres tú", y le había golpeado con aquellos dedos embriagadores la punta de su perfecta naricilla infantil para después posar en ella el más tierno de los besos...

Tragó saliva y sintió que los ojos le hervían.

A veces era inevitable preguntarse qué era lo que debió ocurrir para que todo aquello cambiara... cómo pudo él defraudar tan profundamente a aquella mujer...

Pero no era cuestión de dejar salir ahora aquella faceta suya... aquel desasosiego intentaba dejarlo para sí mismo, en la soledad de sus horas bajas y a poder ser con una botella cercana de Whisky de Fuego. Pero lo único que tenía cerca ahora era a su amigo licántropo y a aquel reloj, maldito reloj.

- "RAB"- le dijo a Remus al cabo de un instante intentando reponerse- ¡Del estúpido de mi hermano!- y se aproximó a él y le mostró la inscripción- ¡He ahí donde estaba!- y observó el reloj nuevamente con ojos ausentes- El viejo reloj... "Toujours Pur"...Debería de haber caído antes en mis manos... la tradición de verlo pasar de generación en generación a través de los primogénitos... Supongo que mi bendita madre estimó más oportuno que fuera a parar a Regulus...- y aproximándose a la enorme bolsa de basura dónde se habían ido deshaciendo de todo lo inservible que encontraran en la habitación, arrojó dentro y sin miramientos el reloj al cuál, a juzgar por el tintineo que produjo al caer en la bolsa, se le debió romper la mugrienta esfera.

- Siento lo de Kreacher, Lunático- prosiguió Sirius con voz afectada al cabo de un instante, disculpándose al recordar la irrupción del elfo y lo que éste había dicho refiriéndose claramente a su amigo.

Remus tan sólo sonrió; podía ver la pesadez y melancolía que el hallazgo de aquel objeto había dibujado en el rostro de su amigo, y adivinaba que no era él quién más motivos tenía para lamentarse en aquel momento.

- ¿Así que ésto ya está?- continuó Sirius fingiendo jovialidad mientras anudaba la enorme bolsa con un toque de la varita y la hacía desaparecer- Bueno, y ahora voy a necesitar ayuda,- se animó- ¿vienes?

- ¿Qué hay que hacer?- dijo Remus intentando sonreirle y dispuesto a olvidarse del mal trago de los últimos minutos.

- ¡Perfecto!¿Es un sí, verdad?

Remus asintió.

- ¡Vamos a despertar a Tonks!¡Es capaz de no perdonármelo si la hago saltarse la cena!

* * *

A/N:¿Alguien cree realmente necesario insistir en ésto?: Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni el hilo argumental, ni prácticamente nada de lo que aquí aparece me pertenece; y lo poco que pudiera haber puesto de mi propia cosecha, creo que podría ser fruto de eso que viene a llamarse "memoria colectiva" o "consciencia social" o algo por el estilo. En fin, lo digo por si acaso. 

Y ahora... GRACIAS a Miss potter-black, Lilith05 y Staken Tonks (¿seguís ahí después de tanta demora?) y un guiño para Piofa por su reply a mi review y espero que si algún día decides pasearte por estas páginas este pobre Sirius sea de tu agrado.

Un abrazo a todas.


	7. ¡Hombres!

VII.¡ HOMBRES!

No lo creyó buena idea e intentó excusarse después de haber accedido pero no era fácil disuadir a Sirius de que no quería participar en aquello.

- ¡Vamos!¡Va a ser divertido! Además Molly debe tener ya la cena casi lista, sólo vamos a anticiparnos un poco...¡No te pido más que que me acompañes!¡Así todas las represalias quedarán repartidas entre los dos!- añadió lo último en voz baja.

- ¿Represalias?

- Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Creía que empezabas a conocerla!- rió Sirius.

A continuación se dirigieron a la habitación contigua a la que habían ocupado hasta el momento y Sirius tomó el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero ésta no cedió.

- ¡Claro!- se dijo a sí mismo y con la varita hizo un gesto y el "click" metálico de lo que debía ser un cerrojo del otro lado dió a entender que el encantamiento había surtido efecto.

Empujó la puerta todo lo sigilosamente que le permitían los chirriantes goznes y se precipitó al interior de la habitación en penumbra, volviendo al cabo de un momento sobre sus pasos para apremiar a Remus.

- ¡Vamos!¡Y no hagas ruido!- le advirtió.

- ¿No vamos a ...

- ¡Schhh!- siseó llevándose un dedo a los labios.

En el interior de la habitación las luces de la plaza daban algo de sentido a la penumbra. Estaba claro que hacía tiempo que aquel lugar había sido "acondicionado": El olor a humedad y abandono que emanaban las otras estancias en las que había estado trabajando aquella tarde había desaparecido casi por completo de aquel lugar y la atmósfera pesada por las partículas de polvo en suspensión de las anteriores habitaciones había dejado paso en aquella a un ambiente mucho más agradable y que olía muy sutilmente a fruto cítrico.

Enseguida comenzaron a dibujarse en sus retinas las líneas de un tocador con su espejo contra una pared y las de un imponente armario en el lugar opuesto a las ventanas. En el centro de la habitación, una enorme cama con estructura de dosel pero sin cortinajes restaba amplitud a la vasta estancia.

Remus percibió el pausado fluir de una respiración procedente del amasijo de ropa que parecía haberse acumulado de forma casual sobre la cama. Al aproximarse con sigilo tras de Sirius descubrió, con la luz azulada de las farolas del exterior, una revuelta cabellera corta y un fino y pálido brazo emergiendo de entre el mar de ropa desordenada.

Pensó que aquello, tal y como le había dictado momentos antes su conciencia, no podía estar bien; pero Sirius parecía haber conservado aquella facilidad de palabra que ya le conocía desde joven y que era capaz de conducir a los demás hacia el objeto de sus pretensiones sin que prácticamente se dieran cuenta. Sonrió. Aquel hecho le había costado más de un castigo unos veinte años atrás.

Fue su amigo quién le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad, fuera de sus pensamientos y lejos de sus apreciaciones acerca de lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era: había dado un traspiés y se había detenido en seco a metro escaso de la chica para recoger del suelo lo que le había provocado el pequeño accidente. En silencio, le mostró a Remus una zapatilla que volvió a dejar en el suelo suavemente antes de proseguir su camino en dirección a la cama.

Al alcanzarla se arrodilló en el piso y se reclinó sobre la cabeza ladeada de la muchacha.

- Nymphadora...- le susurró suavemente muy cerca del oído.

La chica se removió.

- Nymphadora...- volvió a insistirle en tono musical.

- Hum...- la muchacha giró sobre su costado con los ojos cerrados, quedando de frente a Sirius que la miraba como embelesado- Hum... ¿Merton?- musitó y acompañó aquel nombre de una profunda inspiración y de algo parecido a un suspiro.

Sirius miró a Remus frunciendo el entrecejo y con cara de extrañeza y le repitió con los labios, sin que su boca dijera palabra alguna, el nombre que acababa de pronunciar la chica, acompañado de lo que a Remus, a juzgar por los ojos de su amigo, se le antojó como un signo inequívoco de interrogación.

Sirius se encogió de hombros al no obtener respuesta alguna por su parte y volvió a mirar a la chica con sonrisa maliciosa pero, según la sensación de Remus, haciéndolo realmente extasiado. Empezaba a preguntarse si su amigo no pudiera tener algo con ella...

Por un instante, le pareció... que Sirius... iba... a... besarla...

Se aproximaba a ella tanto que estaba convencido de que ambos respiraban el aire de los pulmones del otro... y entonces... sucedió... Sirius se sonrió... y... le sopló a la muchacha en la cara con fuerza. Ella tan solo volvió a inspirar profundamente y girando nuevamente sobre su cuerpo volvió a darles la espalda.

- Está bien- dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose en voz alta a nadie en especial y alzándose del suelo- Nos saltamos los preliminares y pasamos directos al plan B- sentenció.

- ¿Plan B?- le susurró Remus sin entender.

- ¡Exacto!- vociferó el otro- Nymphadora, Nymphadora Tonks.- y alzó exageradamente el tono de voz, Remus mirándole sin comprender demasiado- No tengas la ocurrencia de llamarla jamás, JAMÁS, por su nombre de pila...- y echó una mirada hacia la chica nuevamente, sentándose en el borde del lecho- No lo soporta. Nymphadora...- y sonrió de nuevo con malicia mirando a la joven mientras proseguía su monólogo en voz inusitadamente alta- Nymphadora Tonks...¡Mírala!- e hizo un gesto a Remus con la cabeza en dirección a la chica.

Ésta continuaba de espaldas a ambos pero Remus hubiera jurado que el color de su cabello había aumentado de intensidad en los últimos segundos, aunque en la penumbra era difícil estar seguro de ello.

- Nymphadora...- continuó Sirius- ¿Sabes por qué le pusieron ese nombre?- Remus hizo una mueca de desconocimiento y se encogió de hombros- Su madre, cuando estaba encinta, creía que iba a tener una criaturiiita encaaaaantadooora, como una ninfa... ¡Y ya ves!¡Les fue a salir ella!

Sirius fue rápido y se dejó caer de la cama en el momento justo en que la joven, de un brinco, había tomado uno de los dos almohadones del lecho y se lo había arrojado... o almenos esa parecía ser su intención porque había errado el tiro y aquel había ido a aterrizar a los pies de Remus.

- ¡Muy gracioso!- le gritó con la cara y el cabello encendidos poniéndose en pie en la cama- ¡Te parece bien colarte así en mi habitación?- y al dirigirse hacia él enredó los pies en la montaña de ropa en que se había convertido aquel edredón y cayó de bruces sobre la cama tan larga como era.

Sirius rió estrepitosamente.

La chica, que enseguida se deshizo del amasijo de tela reptando hasta el borde de la cama mientras sacudía las piernas para zafarse, tomó tierra enfurecida y sacó su varita de la cinturilla del pantalón, apuntando en dirección a Sirius.

- ¿Has dormido con eso ahí?- se sorprendió Sirius entre incrédulo y divertido, intentando que su risa no pasara desapercibida- Nymphadora...¡ si te viera Alastor!

- ¡Cállate!- y le clavó la punta de la varita a Sirius directamente en el cuello. Éste, sin dejar de reir, alzó las manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió unos pasos hacia la pared- ¿Qué hacías aquí?- le dijo malhumorada sin retirar la varita.

- ¡Nada, Tonks!- y puso la cara más inocente que Remus le había visto poner jamás- Molly nos dijo que subiéramos a despertarte; la cena ya está lista,¿verdad, Remus?

Tonks siguió la mirada de Sirius y vió a Remus. No se había dado cuenta de su silenciosa presencia hasta ese momento.¡Mierda!

El hombre asintió sin mucho convencimiento por aquella mentira pero Tonks, tras unos segundos de duda, dibujó una mueca de algo parecido a un "no me lo creo demasiado pero vale" y guardó la varita en un bolsillo no deseando más que dejar ya de dar aquellos espectáculos que estaba protagonizando últimamente en aquella casa.

- ¡Pensé que ibas a lanzarme un hechizo o algo así!- se mofó Sirius con falsa gravedad.

- ¡Te lo hubieras merecido!- le devolvió fríamente la chica, sentada en el borde de la cama y calzándose rápidamente una de sus zapatillas mientras buscaba con la mirada la pareja- ¿Me pasas la otras?- Le preguntó a Remus con amabilidad al descubrir la otra zapatilla junto a él.

Remus se agachó y se la tendió.

- Gracias- le sonrió la joven sin apartar de sus ojos la mirada.

Los tres salieron juntos de la habitación cuando la chica se hubo calzado y hubo devuelto al armario la verde colcha.

- ¿Sabes que se te ve muy bien con ese pelo, Nymphadora?- la pinchó Sirius de nuevo mientras bajaban la escalera.

- UNO:- le dijo la chica con cara de pocos amigos- No vuelvas a llamarme Nymphadora- sonaba claramente como una orden- y DOS: Que sea la última vez que te cuelas en mi habitación.¿Y si no hubiera estado presentable, qué?

- ¡Pero si ha sido idea de Remus!- Sirius rió.

Tonks se giró inmediatamente y con incredulidad hacia el aludido, que iba escalera abajo tras ellos dos.

- No, yo n...- se defendió sorprendido por la acusación.

- Traidor...- le musitó Sirius por lo bajo.

- ¡No mientas, Sirius!- le devolvió la joven enseguida, volviéndose hacia su pariente-¡Se te ve a una legua de distancia cuando dices una mentira!

Bajaron unos cuantos peldaños más y Sirius se detuvo pensativo.

- Tonks,¿cuando dices presentable, te refieres a la posibilidad de que algún día pudiera encontrarte desnuda?- y rió.

- ¡Pervertido!- le dijo la chica aún disgustada.

- ¡Lástima!- Sirius volvió a reir- Bueno¿y quién es Merton?- cambió de tema.

- ¿Merton?¿Quién es Merton?- preguntó Tonks a su vez.

- No lo sé; Molly me ha dicho que conocías a un tal Merton...- a Remus le resultó familiar aquel tono tan inocente que Sirius sabía adoptar cuándo intentaba sonsacar información a alguien de una manera no del todo correcta.

- ¿Merton?- pensó la chica; se la veía muy concentrada...¡pobre ingenua!-¿Merton?- pareció que se concentraba de tal manera que su cabello se oscureció por unos segundos- El único Merton que conozco es Merton Graves, cellista de las Weird Sisters, pero no le conozco person...

- ¿Merton es un músico de ese estúpido grupo?

- ¡Oye, no es un estúpido grupo, vale? Es el mejor g...

- ¡Y sueñas... con el cellista ese?

- ... que ha existid...¿Qué?- le dijo la joven sin comprender. Era evidente que no lo recordaba.

- ¡Eres más criatura de lo que creía!

- ¿Qué?- Tonks continuaba confusa- No entiendo nada¿qué me estás diciendo?

- Nada, nada...- Sirius rió de nuevo ante el desconocimiento de la chica y se cuidó de no continuar la conversación por aquel camino: hubiera resultado un tanto peligroso.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir?- le preguntó la joven a Remus al llegar al segundo piso y antes de separarse de ellos en dirección al baño.

- No lo sé.- Remus negó con la cabeza, esforzándose por mantener el rostro inexpresivo y siendo consciente de que él, al igual que su amigo, sabía perfectamente a lo que el moreno se había referido.

oOo

Los dos hombres continuaron escalera abajo, ambos en silencio pero con sus respectivas risas contenidas partiéndoles las entrañas, hasta que Sirius decidió hablar el primero y el otro no pudo disimular por más tiempo:

- Así que he hecho bien en no continuar hablando...

- Sí.- corroboró- Creo que solo te hubieras empeorado las cosas a ti mismo- rió Remus.

- ¿Sabes? No has cambiado tanto... Sigues participando pero como siempre a una distancia prudencial- le dijo Sirius en un tono que sonaba algo nostálgico.

- Y tú, como siempre, ganándote a pulso a tus enemigos, Sirius.

- ¡Tonks no es un enemigo! Es...- y meditó un instante- una encantadora distracción.

- ¿Una encantadora distracción?- buen momento para tocar el tema, pensó, e intentó dar a su pregunta un toque de complicidad- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú y ...- no concluyó y aguardó respuesta.

Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Sí?

- Remus,- y negó con la cabeza- eso quiere decir que es mucho mejor distracción que cazar ratas en esta casa para darle de comer a Buckbeak, que es mucho mejor distracción que aguantar los alaridos de mi madre y el constante recuerdo de lo que se supone que soy de boca de Kreacher y que es mucho mejor distracción que Molly Weasley, sobretodo desde que su hijo pródigo voló del nido...

- No has contestado a mi pregunta- le dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Ya, ya lo sé.

- ¿Y...?

- Y...¿te interesa saber si tienes vía libre con mi sobrinita, Remus John Lupin?

- ¿Estás delirando?- se burló él ante la ocurrencia.

Sirius se sonrió y se quedó a continuación unos segundos mirando a su amigo fijamente, sin decir nada: o tramaba algo o indagaba en su rostro en busca de un mínimo indicio de algo.

- Remus...- inició al fin- Orión y mi madre eran primos; no directos, de un par de generaciones atrás. Y como ellos muchos otros Black, por esas manías de la sangre, ya sabes, han ido fomentando ese tipo de comportamiento a lo largo de los siglos en la familia y de ahí que la mayoría de los Black sean unos tarados...¡y no me mires así!¡Soy la excepción que confirma la regla!- Remus pensó en ese deje de vanidad y sonrió- Si me liara con Tonks,- parecía sincero- eso tendría un nombre, un nombre que no suena nada bien y que no es por nada, pero creo que ya pesan demasiadas acusaciones desagradables sobre Sirius Black como para permitirme añadir una más.¡Además ya la has visto!¡Es una cría!¡A veces pienso que esto de la Orden es como un juego para ella!¡Es inmadura y está cargada de defectos!- sonaba extraña la primera parte de esa última atribución proviniendo de Sirius.

- ¡Parece como si te estuvieras justificando...- observó.

- ¿Justificando?¡Vamos!- añadió ante la mirada suspicaz de su amigo-¡Desde cuándo he seguido yo los pasos de mi familia? Además, ya la has oído antes- y puso un tono de gravedad en la voz- "¡tendría que estar muy desesperada para fugarme contigo!".¿Es un cielo, verdad?¡Capaz de hundir la autoestima de cualquiera en unas...- contó mentalmente- ocho palabras! Pero desde luego no te puedo negar que tiene un buen polv...eh...culo,- se corrigió al percatarse de lo mal que iba a sonar lo que realmente tenía en la cabeza como primera opción, aunque después pensó que tal vez no lo había hecho tan bien como hubiera deseado para acabar de sacarle a su amigo aquella idiotez de la cabeza. Y es que a Remus, cuándo algo le olía (y en eso sabía jugar con ventaja por su condición de licántropo que siempre le había aportado una especie de rara intuición, no siempre acertada, como ahora era el caso) no era nada fácil hacerle desistir así como así, quitándoselo de encima con argumentos más que objetivos- pero de ahí a lo otro... hay mucho trecho, amigo; ¡así que sí, tienes el camino totalmente libre con mi sobrinita!

- ¡Sirius, no digas tonterías!

- ¿Tonterías?- Sirius reía-¡Échale un ojo esta noche y mañana me das respuesta!- y llegaron al pie de la escalera del vestíbulo e instintivamente Sirius bajó la voz-¡Ah, y fíjate también en esa cinturita y échale imaginación al asunto!- y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo- Además, me huelo que aquí el más necesitado eres tú... ¿Cuánto hace que no...?

- ¿Y tú, cuánto hace que no...?- le devolvió Remus a la defensiva sin tener el menor propósito de confesarle que hacía mucho, pero que mucho...

- Para tu información,- y el moreno puso un tono de voz de suficiencia mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo- una semana antes de que Dumbledore me enviara a tu casa estuve con una caribeña impresionante, muggle,- aclaró- que hacía unas cosas con...

- ¡No me expliques tus vivencias, quieres?

- Pensaba que quizá te interesaría... para ponerte en situación, ya sabes.

- ¡En absoluto!

Alcanzaron la puerta tras la cuál estaba la escalera que descendía a la cocina y antes de bajar Sirius frenó a Remus de un manotazo en el pecho.

- ¿Así qué, te interesa?

- Sirius, por favor...

- ¿Te interesa la chica?- insistió.

Remus no le contestó, verbalmente almenos; con la cara lo decía todo.

- ¡Vale, tenía que intentarlo!- y le sonrió-¡Siempre es mejor acabar emparentado con un licántropo a hacerlo con un idiota!

Remus dudó, lo del licántropo lo tenía claro pero...

- ¿Lo del idiota, lo dices por ti?

Sirius le soltó una carcajada que ahogó enseguida por temor a despertar al retrato de su madre, con quién no le venía nada en gana discutir en ese momento.

- ¡Lo digo por Severus!¡Creo que Tonks le pone...!- y soltó una mirada que si no hubiera ido dirigida hacia él hubiera jurado que estaba cargada de lascivia-¡Desde que ella anda por aquí tengo la desgracia de verle aparecer con más frecuencia de la considerada habitual y necesaria por esta casa!¡El muy cerdo!

oOo

Cuando los dos alcanzaron la cocina encontraron a Arthur ya sentado a la mesa.

Sirius se alegró de que Molly tuviera realmente la cena a punto (no quería volver a enfrentarse a "la ira de Nymphadora por hacer uso de una mentirijilla piadosa", le soltó a Remus.)

La cena prometía ser excepcionalmente entretenida esa noche. Molly forzaba a Arthur incesantemente a repasar una y otra vez los preparativos del día siguiente:

- Y que cojan todo lo necesario, insísteles, no quiero tener que pasearme a diario hasta casa "porque he olvidado ésto" o "aquello es totalmente indispensable". ¿Supongo que tendrán ya el equipaje listo?¿No les habrás permitido esperar hasta última hora? Y que no olviden...

A todo ésto, Arthur no podía más que poner cara como de estar completamente atento a lo que su mujer decía y asentir de vez en cuando, dejando escapar cada pocas palabras de Molly un "sí" estratégicamente colocado para que ésta no se percatara de que lo que realmente tenía en la cabeza era un artilugio muggle, harto curioso, del que había oído hablar y que consistía en un armario donde se colocaba la vajilla sucia y éste la devolvía limpia y reluciente.

Para cuando Tonks bajó a la cocina, dando un traspiés en el penúltimo escalón de la escalera que casi la hizo caer de bruces, Molly ya se había apresurado en tenerlo todo listo (no fuera que la chica se ofreciera a ayudarla, con la mejor de las intenciones pero con el peor de los resultados) y los demás ya habían tomado asiento.

- ¿Qué tal Bill?¿Cómo le va en casa?- preguntó la chica a Arthur después de saludarle y yendo a sentarse junto a Remus.

- Bien, muy bien.- repuso Arthur- No lo hubiera imaginado, pero consigue casi todo lo que se propone con los chicos.- y miró a Molly que en ese momento se levantaba de la mesa para ir a buscar un último bol con comida que había olvidado junto a la cocina- A veces puede más la camaraderia que el peor de los demonios- y bajó la voz al ver que su mujer regresaba a la mesa.

La chica rió pues sabía que lo de "el peor de los demonios" lo había dicho por su esposa.

- ¿Y qué tal le van las "clases"?- preguntó poniendo cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¿Por qué?¿Te interesa tanto?- terció Sirius lanzándole a la chica un trozo de pan a la cara.

- ¡Sirius!- se quejó la joven.

- Creo que todos somos lo suficientemente adultos como para ir lanzando comida a los demás,¿no crees, Sirius?- y Molly se sentó al fin a la mesa dando por iniciada la suculenta cena.

- Pues no, me parece que Tonks no- y la chica le devolvió una especie de mueca irritada a su pariente.

Arthur comenzó explicando su anodino día en el Ministerio y se quejaba, dirigiéndose a Tonks, del por qué la élite, o sea ella y sus compañeros del Departamento de Aurores, y todos los "jefes", podían librar todo el fin de semana mientras el resto de empleados lo hacían solo los domingos.

- Pregúntaselo a Fudge, Arthur, yo solo llevo un año en el Ministerio.- le respondía la joven.

Molly persistía en su intento de recordarle a su esposo todo lo que creía que debía ser recordado de cara al día siguiente y Sirius comía con apetito poco disimulado mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia Tonks, quién ni tan siquiera se percataba ocupada como estaba en revolver impunemente la ensalada para servirse sólo de aquello que le resultaba más de su agrado.

Remus pensaba mientras tanto y se preguntaba cómo era que la chica había ido a tomar asiento junto a él. Pregunta estúpida, se dijo, pues era más que evidente: Sirius siempre había presidido la mesa desde que él llegara a la casa y era correcto que Arthur y Molly se sentaran juntos, así que, teniendo en cuenta que el único hueco libre y no contigüo a Arthur que quedaba cuando la joven bajó a la cocina era el de al lado de su silla...¡Ay!¡Empezaba a perder facultades!

También le rondaba por la cabeza el por qué no parecía ni de lejos amedrentada siquiera por su naturaleza, bien al contrario, se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba frecuentemente de reojo entre bocado y bocado y al poco rato había comenzado la conversación con un "¿sabes? He estado pensando..."

- ...he estado pensando...- le dijo, mirándole abiertamente con una sonrisa (le daba la impresión de que esa chica tenía la sonrisa perpetuamente en la cara) mientras se servía por segunda vez del cuenco de ensalada de patata que Molly había preparado-... y no me lo acabo de creer.

- ¿Qué no acabas de creerte?- le respondió mirándola de soslayo.

- ¡Lo de que seas un hombre-lobo!- y lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Eres demasiado...- dudó en busca de las palabras que mejor definieran lo que quería decir, Remus atento-... poco salvaje- dijo con total convicción.

Remus se atragantó con un pedazo de col de la ensalada al oir aquello y no sabía cómo había logrado articular entre la tos y la falta de aire las dos últimas palabras de la chica en forma de interrogación.

- ¡Sí, mírate!- continuaba la chica sin darle mayor importancia a su acceso de tos repentino- ¡Pero si hace un rato te he visto comiéndote un rabanito!

Lo cierto es que al castaño, que luchaba desesperadamente por respirar, le pareció graciosa esa apreciación.

- No, en serio,- continuaba mientras el otro trataba de contener la tos- quiero decir que eres... pues eso: poco salvaje.¡Es la expresión más idónea!

- ¿Remus, estás bien?- preguntó Molly, y él le hizo un ademán con la mano conforme todo estaba bajo control.

- ¡Se supone que los hombres-lobo no sois así!- continuaba la joven- ¡Sois desgarbados y agresivos y...

- ¿Salvajes?- consiguió decir después de tomar algo de agua y dejar de toser. La chica asintió sonriendo, extrañamente silenciada y atenta a él- Creo que tomaré nota de cara a la próxima luna llena.

- ¿Es una... amenaza?- le miró con cara entre extrañada y divertida.

- No, en absoluto- y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa sin apenas darse cuenta de que la mirada de la joven se detenía sobre la suya quizá más tiempo del habitual en una conversación. Aquel hombre la intrigaba, sin contar el hecho de que no le resultaba difícil perderse en aquellos ojos.

- Oye,- le dijo a continuación volviendo a la realidad de la comida- lo que quería preguntarte antes:¿de verdad no recordáis nada de lo que hacéis mientras dura la transformación?

- Nada.- la chica esperó; le resultaba bastante extraño verla así de callada y atenta, como si de recibir una lección se tratase. Remus decidió continuar para saciar su curiosidad- Llega un momento en que pierdes, por fortuna, toda conciencia de ti mismo y lo único que recuerdas al día siguiente es el dolor del inicio y el despertar que suele ser bastante...desconcertante, como si te hubieran borrado la memoria de esa noche, como si no hubiera existido. Por lo general la sensación no deja buen sabor de boca y más si no controlas el lugar al que regresas.

- ¿El lugar al que regresas?- preguntó sin comprender.

- Sí, quiero decir que no es lo mismo si despiertas en el mismo lugar dónde te transformaste a si lo haces en un lugar diferente; entonces es más difícil saber lo que realmente has estado haciendo esa noche.

- ¿Y te suele ocurrir con frecuencia eso?

- No. Ya intento poner todos los medios posibles para que no ocurra- y se llevó un pedazo de pollo al horno a la boca dando por zanjada la explicación a la pregunta que la chica le había formulado.

- ¿Y... es tan doloroso como se dice?- preguntó con precaución.

- No,- negó Remus acompañando la respuesta de un movimiento de cabeza después de tragar el bocado- lo es aún más- y le sonrió de nuevo, recordando lo desagradable que le resultaba la experiencia que habría de continuar repitiendo cada luna llena durante el resto de su vida.

- Lo siento.- la chica debió ver un atisbo de la amargura de aquel pensamiento en el reflejo de su rostro, que él había forzado a sonreir, porque la disculpa sonó sincera y con un leve indicio de tristeza aunque carente por completo de compasión, cosa que Remus solía agradecer al tratar el tema: no le agradaba despertar lástima por su situación en los demás.

Hubo un instante de silencio durante el cuál se sirvió algo más de pollo e intentó distraerse comiendo bajo la mirada atenta de la joven.

- ¿Y... no... tomas... nada?

- ¿Nada?

- Poción matalobos... me refiero- aclaró la joven.

Remus hizo un sonido gutural que se asemejaba bastante a una risa ahogada.¡Qué más hubiera querido!

- No... no puedo... permitírmelo- y bajó la mirada de forma que a Tonks le pareció que se sentía más avergonzado que incómodo con el tema.- No puedo pagar una dosis diaria durante el resto de mi vida... Las cosas no son fáciles para la gente como yo- concluyó.

Sirius les había estado observando desde el extremo de la mesa participando de la conversación con Arthur, quién insistía en mostrarle un catálogo de droguería de artículos muggles que había tomado prestado sin poder evitarlo de la puerta de un establecimiento aquella misma mañana, durante su hora de almuerzo, que por lo general dedicaba a pasear por los alrededores muggles del Ministerio. Terriblemente aburrido por su interlocutor, decidió que aquel momento sería un buen momento:

- ¡Qué primita...- y le arrojó otro pedazo de pan a la cara, lo que Remus agradeció profundamente pues la interrupción de Sirius suponía una posibilidad de derivar la conversación hacia temas más superfluos.

- ¡Otra vez!- le dijo la chica de nuevo molesta.

- ... vas a quedarte esta noche?

- ¡Pero qué pesado eres, no?

- ¡Vamos!¡No te hagas derrogar!- y le dirigió una de las sonrisas que Remus reconoció como una pésima imitación de las más seductoras que le había visto a su amigo en Hogwarts durante la época de estudiantes- ¿Sabes que tengo planes? Para ti y para mí... mañana por la mañana... muy temprano...

- Si lo que querías era convencerme... eso último de "muy temprano"- y la joven intentó imitar el tono de Sirius- sobraba.

- Vale, muy temprano no. Esperaré a que te levantes... o si lo prefieres te levanto yo, Nymphadora...- y acompañó ahora la sonrisa de su mirada más encantadora, pero no pareció funcionarle pues la chica, enfurecida al oir su nombre, le lanzó a la cara su servilleta.

- ¡Vamos!¡Nos hemos pasado la tarde trabajando para prepararte tu habitación en mi "acogedora" casa!- y puso un énfasis especial en el adjetivo- ¡Y así vas a pagárnoslo?

- ¡Sí!¡Preparándome la habitación!- y su voz parecía comenzar a disipar el malhumor- ¿Y ha sido iniciativa tuya o al fin te has visto obligado por "fuerzas mayores"?- e hizo un ademán con las cejas hacia Molly, quién ni se dio cuenta.

Sirius rió.

Tonks apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y con aire pensativo recostó en la mano su fina barbilla, clavando sus ojos, aún algo somnolientos, en los de Sirius, totalmente seria y al parecer bastante concentrada. Sirius comenzó a esbozar una media sonrisa y poco a poco la chica se la fue devolviendo.

- ¡Jo!- se quejó derrotada.

- ¡Ey!¡Acabas de sucumbir a la famosa sonrisa Black, muñeca!- Sirius se veía triunfante.

- ¡Pero qué cara tienes!- le dijo la chica con su risa perpetua en los labios.

- ¡Eso es un sí, verdad?

Remus pensó que se había equivocado: aunque imitación, aquella genuina sonrisa de su amigo todavía funcionaba.

Molly se levantó de la mesa y cómo siempre fué la primera en empezar a recoger. Su esposo había desaparecido momentos antes apresuradamente con la excusa de estar muy cansado y darse una ducha antes de acostarse, cosa que pensaba hacer enseguida.

- Y bien... ¿qué haremos esta noche para celebrarlo?- dijo Sirius frotándose las manos- ¿Te apetecería acompañarnos a Remus y a mi en una noche de alcohol y desenfreno en el salón verde?

A Tonks se le escapó la risa.

- ¿Alcohol y desenfreno, Sirius?¿Qué vais a hacer, emborracharos y bailar con Kreacher?

Remus también rió ante la perspectiva de ver a Sirius bailando con su elfo. Sirius a su vez también sonreía misteriosamente.

- No... me refería a otra clase de desenfreno...- sonaba como si estuviera a punto de hacerle una proposición que pretendía ser tentadora- Ya sabes: ... los tres desnudos... cuerpo a cuerpo...

Remus sintió un vuelco en el estómago y cómo de repente le faltaba el aire, pero no podía ni compararse con lo que sintiera Molly, a quién una mueca de incomodidad le crispó por completo el rostro forzándola a detenerse a medio viaje con destino a la mesa y volver tras de sus pasos, completamente ruborizada para dar la espalda al grupo.

Tonks miraba a Sirius muy seria, al parecer también sorprendida por aquellas palabras, aunque para nada parecía escandalizada. No respondió, era como si dudara si había oído bien o como si estuviera meditando la respuesta.

- Sirius...- y le sonrió pícaramente con un aire de niña traviesa irresistible, decidiéndose a contestar al fin a la pregunta. Todo parecía haberse detenido en espera de la respuesta: Molly sumida en su silencio como testigo de aquella incómoda proposición; él mismo intentando sacar de su cabeza la imagen de una escena con la chica en el salón verde después de todo lo que había hablado con Sirius antes de la cena; y Sirius... con su mirada inquisidora y expectante sobre la muchacha-...Sirius... sabes de sobra dos cosas:- y su voz sonaba pausada y sugerente. Remus tuvo la necesidad de tragar saliva- Primera... que no bebo. Y segunda... que aceptaría encantada... siempre y cuándo no estuvieras tú de por medio.¡Lo siento!- y la chica comenzó a dejar escapar la risa que era evidente tenía contenida desde al parecer hacía un buen rato-¡Vais a tener que buscaros otra partenaire!

Sirius también comenzó a sonreirse y la joven rió aún más intentando contenerse.

- ¡Sí!¡Tienes razón!¿Qué dices, Molly?- dió por supuesto rápidamente el hombre- ¡Igual te apetece, no? Como Arthur está tan cansado...

Molly miró colérica a Sirius, a quién le divertía extraordinariamente y sin disimulo alguno poner a la pelirroja en semejante situación y luego a Tonks, quién sí se esforzó por parar la risa bajo la mirada de la mujer. No dijo nada y al cabo de un rato la cólera se transformó en resignación y a Remus, que al parecer había vuelto a respirar sin dificultad, se le antojó que los ojos de Molly sobre los suyos propios venían a decirle algo así como "Déjalos pobres que ya tienen bastante con ser como son".

Remus se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente y levantándose de la mesa decidió ayudar a Molly a recoger, mientras contemplaba a ratos a los otros dos poco menos que revolcándose por los suelos de la risa.

La pelirroja al cabo de un instante y en silencio, decidió comprensiblemente que ya era hora de irse a la cama y se marchó dejando cacharros y platos sucios por doquier, cosa inusual en ella, y a su improvisado ayudante en compañía de aquellos dos indeseables que comentaban impunemente la jugada.

La broma no llegó a su fin hasta que a Tonks le entró un acceso de tos que la obligó a calmarse y a respirar profundamente en repetidas ocasiones antes de decidir levantarse al fin de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Sirius aún riendo.

- ¿La orgía no era en el salón verde?- respondió la chica, sin el más remoto atisbo de pudor y riendo de nuevo acto seguido. Sirius permaneció atento- ¡Voy a avisar a mi madre!¡Tú qué crees?- le dijo ante la cara de expectación- Y a pedirle que me envíe de paso algo de ropa;¡llevo dos días sin cambiarme!

- ¿No irás a usar el patronus?- la chica contestó con una sonrisa- Tonks, ya oíste a Alastor: no podemos permitirnos que nadie vea patronuses rondando por los alrededores si no es estrictamente necesario.

- Es que ES estrictamente necesario- y puso énfasis en el monosílabo- Además Alastor es un poco paranoico¿no? y Dumbledore nunca ha dicho nada al respecto.

- ¡Tonks, es de noche!¿Crees que tu enorme cotorra va a pasar desapercibida?

- ¡No es una cotorra!- le gritó enfadada.

- Ya... ya...- le dijo Sirius volviendo a reir pero en el mismo tono prudencial que se usaria para dar la razón a un niño con la finalidad de que no llegue a hacer una pataleta-...No es una cotorra, entendido.

- ¡NO LO ES!- y la joven le mantuvo la mirada un rato bastante exasperada.

- ¿Qué te pasa hoy Nymphadora?¿Tienes la regla o qué?- no contestó- ¡Vale!- y Sirius alzó los dedos de las manos como en señal de paz- Solo quiero hacerte entender que me parece más sensato usar la lechuza de los Weasley- intentó por último en un arranque de extraño sentido común en él.

Tonks se dirigió hacia la escalera, aún enfadada.

- ¿Entonces, te esperamos en el salón verde?- le dijo Sirius insinuante.

- Sí, pero esperadme sentados, no sea que vayáis a echar raíces.

- ¡Perfecto!- y Sirius volvió a lucir aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada genuinamente suya, regalándoselas a la chica, que ya se perdía escalera arriba sin prestarle la menor atención- Oye, otra cosa, Tonks:- Tonks se volvió- ¿Cuando has dicho que aceptarías encantada si yo no estuviera de por medio... estabas diciendo, indirectamente por supuesto,- aclaró- que con Remus sí?

Tonks abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y olvidó por completo el malhumor que se gastaba desde hacía un rato. Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces al castaño, quién hacía rato que había vuelto a la mesa después de recoger un poco la cocina y que ahora parecía haber dejado de pestañear y de respirar y de vivir por completo.

Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que Sirius había leído entre líneas en su irreflexiva respuesta.

- ¡Mierda!- musitó y con la cara completamente enrojecida se dió la vuelta y subió la escalera a toda prisa.

* * *

A/N: Confío en que alguien opine que realmente la espera por este chap ha valido la pena (tengo un montón de excusas para justificar la tardanza). Yo creo que sí: Ya les tocaba a estos dos divertirse un poco después del mal trago del anterior capítulo, aunque me da que el único que se divirtió esa noche de lo lindo fue Sirius... 

Saludos a todas y en ESPECIAL a mi primera y única reviewer (¡sí, date por aludida!)

(¡Eiiii!¡ Review de última hora!¡Genial!¡Date también por aludida y en breve te contesto!)


	8. Por qué no todos son igualmente bien

VIII. POR QUÉ NO TODOS SON IGUALMENTE BIEN RECIBIDOS EN GRIMMAULD PLACE.

Remus abrió los ojos, deseosos todavía de permanecer cerrados. Cambió de posición aguzando el oído, intentando comprender en su adormecido cerebro qué era aquello que le había hecho despertar.

Debía ser aún lo suficientemente temprano como para que el sol no decidiera mostrarse: se apreciaba claridad a través de alguna zona especialmente desgastada del terciopelo de aquellas cortinas, pero distaba mucho de la intensidad que pudiera acompañar a un nuevo día.

Todo y aquello se había despertado. Sentía la cabeza pesada y sabía que la responsabilidad era enteramente suya, por dejarse embaucar por aquel mal amigo llamado Sirius Black para tomar un par de copas después de la cena de la noche anterior.

"... A girl I think I used to know.

Yes I'd see her when the days got colder..."

Oyó la voz que provenía del piso de abajo junto al retumbar de cañerías que acompañaban los despertares en Grimmauld Place.

Suspiró y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada... Y es que, en aquella casa, el sonido parecía desplazarse con demasiada facilidad a través de paredes y techos, probablemente con el único fin de dificultar un poco la intimidad de sus ocupantes. Por las noches, oía a Buckbeak resoplar (¿resoplan los hipogrifos?¡Nunca fue excepcionalmente bueno en Cuidado de Criaturas!) al otro lado de la pared que separaba su habitación de la de la señora Black; oía a Sirius también, de tanto en tanto, roncando en el mismo lugar que el hipogrifo; oía igualmente la voz "melodiosa" de la madre de su amigo cuando éste se retiraba y su elfo aprovechaba para hacer compañía a la "agradable" señora; oía... no, a los Weasley no les había oído nunca... de momento. Dudaba si el resto de los habitantes tendría el sentido del oído tan desarrollado o si se trataría de otra más que dudosa ventaja de su condición de licántropo.

Se sonrió y decidió que ya era momento de desenterrar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

Volvió a oir las tuberías y el agua que golpeteaba contra ellas sin demasiada fuerza y arrastrando aire por su interior, de manera que todavía se acentuaba aún más su sonoridad.

"...You know I even think that she stared like you,

she used to just stand there and stare..."

Sí, desde luego no deseaba aquel amanecer a nadie, pero había que reconocer que era mejor que el despertar con el repertorio de Sirius...

"...And roll her eyes right up to heaven..."

...Con Sirius era peor, francamente peor...

"...And make like I just wasn't there."

Los tres o cuatro días que había pasado éste en su casa a principios de mes enviado por Dumbledore lo había comprobado. Siempre se mantuvo firme a su principio de que el cantar en la ducha era una manera bien ridícula de intentar suicidarse, pero con Sirius su teoría se había derrumbado por completo: se la había tenido que replantear como una manera bien efectiva de intentar suicidarse, abocando a los otros al homicidio. Y era porque al principio solía hacérsele soportable, cuando la voz se introduce en tus sueños sutilmente como pretendiendo formar parte de ellos... pero cuando te resulta del todo consciente y eres despertado a disgusto... llegados al "Rolling, rolling, rolling on a river..." cualquier voz, hasta la más melodiosa (¡lo cual jamás había sido el caso de su amigo!) podía resultar exasperante.

Volvió a cambiar de postura, esperando el momento en que su cuerpo decidiera que le era imposible permanecer más rato en la cama en un intento de conciliar inútilmente el sueño. Escuchó atento: la chica había dejado de cantar.

"When I see you sticky as lips,

as licky as trips..."

No, solo había cambiado la melodía y de nuevo el sonido del agua correr por aquellas tuberías de cobre.

"...I can´t lick that far,

but when you pout..."

¿Aquello era una canción? Le hizo recordar a Sirius la noche anterior...¡Sirius y sus incómodas ocurrencias! Afortunadamente su amigo no había vuelto a sacar el tema más que para admitir que quizá se había "excedido un poco con Molly, no?" Suponía que efectivamente había sido así, pues no habían vuelto a ver a la pelirroja en toda la noche. Tampoco a la chica.

Suspiró. No soportaba levantarse tan temprano; los días se le hacían entonces interminablemente largos...

Las tuberías volvieron a oirse un instante y luego, al fin, silencio... Imaginó que la chica ya debía haber acabado y por un momento, cruzándosele por la cabeza Sirius y sus ocurrencias, tuvo que desechar de su cerebro, tan rápidamente como pudo, la idea de la joven secándose...

Se volteó nuevamente, dando la espalda a las ventanas y cerró los ojos embriagándose de nuevo del silencio, sintiendo cómo su pensamiento fluía con él...

Se dejó llevar por aquella especie de bienestar... imaginando como podía fluir un pedazo de tela...al contacto con una...

oOo

¡PAM!

Abrió los ojos, ciertamente alarmado y otro golpe estridente acompañó acto seguido su sorpresa:¡PUM!

Se incorporó y saltó de la cama tan rápido como le fue posible: Los ruidos provenían del piso de abajo. Se afanó por alcanzar la puerta sin olvidar tomar antes la varita que había dejado la noche anterior en el bolsillo de su jersey, sopesando la posibilidad de que al abrirla pudiera encontrar un grupo de mortífagos en el interior de la casa. Pero cuando alcanzó el pomo y lo giró, la inconfundible risa de Sirius, un par de metros por debajo de sus pies descalzos, le detuvo en seco forzándole a valorar que quizá aquella no fuese la explicación a lo que ocurría.

Entreabrió con cautela la puerta y aguzó el oído más de lo habitual.

¡PAM! y el sonido de algo grande y pesado arañando el suelo de madera acompañó esta vez la risa de Sirius.

- ¡TE LO HE DICHO: ASÍ NO!- gritaba riendo.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- se oyó más lejana la voz de Molly, probablemente desde la planta principal- ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí arriba?

- ¡NADA, Molly, NADA EN ABSOLUTO!- le devolvió el moreno con toda la inocencia que fue capaz de acaparar en su voz.

Molly no pareció interesada en averigüarlo y Remus, viendo que probablemente la situación no revestía indicios de peligro o urgencia, cerró la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a vestirse sin demora. Le picaba la curiosidad y a juzgar por el sol que se filtraba ahora por entre las cortinas, debía de estar bien avanzada la mañana.

Cuando estuvo listo, o medio listo pues había olvidado peinarse, salió de la habitación al rellano y se asomó hacia el piso de abajo apoyándose en el pasamanos de la escalera. No alcanzaba a ver nada desde allí pero oía ruido de golpes, salpicaduras y la genuina risa de su amigo.

Descendió la escalera y desde allí miró hacia el oscuro distribuidor del segundo piso.

Un hombre de ojos fríos y pálido rostro le devolvió la mirada desde un retrato que reposaba sobre una vieja mesa. Las puertas que conducían al salón verde y a la habitación de aquella planta estaban cerradas. La única que permanecía abierta proyectando un halo de luz artificial al sombrío distribuidor era la del baño, y era evidente que todo se originaba allí: un enorme charco de agua anegaba parte del suelo contiguo al baño y los golpes y arañazos se sucedían en el interior cada vez con mayor estruendo.

¡CHOOOOFFFFF!

Sonó como si algo hubiera caído en un medio acuoso, como el sonido que haría una enorme piedra al caer en un estanque.

- ¡JODER!¡MIERDA!¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!- sonó una voz femenina.

Sirius apareció atravesando el hueco de la puerta. Llevaba el torso desnudo y el cabello le caía empapado alrededor de la cara. Reía a mandíbula batiente.

Pensó, observando a su amigo, que había ganado bastante en presencia desde que lo reencontrara después de su huida de Azkaban. El tronco escuálido y la piel apergaminada y amarillenta que le había conocido entonces, aparecía ligeramente bronceada y con signos evidentes de haber recuperado buena parte de su masa muscular bajo su habitual exceso de tatuajes. Incluso juraría que los sabrosos platos de Molly en los días que llevaba en la casa comenzaban a surtirle cierto efecto visible en la línea del ombligo. Pensó incluso que se le veía bastante bien con aquel aire un tanto desenfadado y salvaje (¡salvaje!, recordó) aunque quedaba irreversiblemente lejos de ser el adonis que había sido en otra época.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!- reía sin contenerse mirando en dirección al baño-¡Menudo vocabulario que gastas!

- ¿Te parece gracioso?- se oyó a Tonks desde el interior.

- Graciosísimo- continuó Sirius-¡Date por vencida, primita!¡No le gustas!¡No le gustas nada!

- ¡Claro que le gusto!

Y Sirius volvió al interior del baño sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Remus en la escalera.¿Qué estaban haciendo aquellos dos?

Remus hizo ademán de aproximarse avanzando un paso hacia el lugar, cuando por la puerta aparecieron unos pantalones de estridente color turquesa que arrastraban las excesivamente enormes perneras y rebosaban agua por todas partes. Una varita asomaba de uno de los bolsillos traseros. A éstos les seguía el tronco encorbado hacia adelante de la joven, embutido en una igualmente empapada camiseta negra, que a su juzgar le quedaba ligeramente pequeña. La muchacha extendía las manos hacia adelante, como si sostuviera algo pequeño en ellas, y el corto pelo rosado le caía lacio a causa del agua a ambos lados de sus mejillas.

- ¡Buck... Buckbeak... vamos... ven bonito... vamos ven... ven!

- ¡Tonks, por favor!- le dijo Sirius desde el interior y todavía riendo- ¡Que no es un cachorrito!

La chica estuvo a punto de dar un traspiés caminando como iba con los enormes pantalones mojados marcha atrás en el momento en que el hipogrifo pareció decidido a seguirla. A causa del brusco movimiento del animal para intentar atravesar la puerta del baño en dirección al distribuidor, la chica dió un brinco asustada y continuó caminando de espaldas a la escalera llamando incesantemente a la criatura:

- ¡Vamos!¡Ven!¡Ven!- decía en tono suave-¿Ves como sí le gusto!- y alzó la voz en dirección al baño, seguida por el enorme y peligroso pico del animal-¡Vamos Buckbeak!¡Vamos!

Había conseguido hacer salir al hipogrifo por completo del cuarto de baño y ahora caminaba de espaldas por el distribuidor en penumbra, ciertamente del mismo modo que si intentara hacerse seguir por un cachorrillo, que en este caso hacía más de dos metros de altura.

- Me parece que lo que ocurre- sonó desde el baño la voz de Sirius- es que le recuerdas a su última cena de Navidad: pavo relleno de piña. Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir querer oler así.

- No es piña, es plátano- y continuó en dirección a la escalera.

- ¡Para el caso es lo mismo!¡Seguro que solo le interesas como plato frío... y remojado!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- falseó la chica.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada y la señora Black inició su estelar actuación de esa mañana: "Degenerados, monstruos perversos, deshonras de mi sangre...". Mientras, el hipogrifo se encabritaba de tal manera al oir el timbre que intentando izarse sobre sus patas traseras se golpeó la enorme cabeza de águila contra el techo tumbando la mesa de madera mohosa donde reposaba el retrato del mago e intentando entonces desplegar sus alas infructuosamente, dado que su embergadura no le permitía hacerlo en el reducido espacio de entre aquellas paredes. Así pues, lo único que le fue posible realizar fue sacudir sus mojadas plumas esparciendo agua por todas partes y haciendo que la chica, asustada por los movimientos del animal, retrocediera de golpe unas cuantas zancadas y se precipitara de espaldas sobre un ahora también empapado Remus, que la sujetó para evitar que cayera escaleras abajo.

Tonks se llevó un buen susto pues en vez de encontrar el suelo como esperaba (siempre era mejor que el pico o las garras de aquel animal) y como ya estaba habituada a que ocurriera con cierta frecuencia, sintió que su cuerpo era frenado por algo y que unas manos cálidas se cerraban suavemente sobre su cintura.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Remus, apartando las manos de la chica apenas un segundo después de ser consciente de ello y dirigiendo la mirada azorada hacia el suelo.

Tonks sintió un cosquilleo como de burbujas que le subían desde el vientre hasta el pecho al oir tras de sí la voz de aquel hombre y al comprender que había sido el cuerpo de él lo que la había parapetado de la caída. Pensando en aquel contacto notó como se le encendían las mejillas involuntariamente. Odiaba no ser capaz de controlar aquella reacción algunas veces, pero la alivió que esa mañana le sucediera en la semiobscuridad de aquel segundo piso en vez de en la cocina iluminada, como le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Gra... gracias- atinó a articular antes de separarse velozmente y por inercia más que por ganas de Remus y precipitarse de nuevo hacia el descontrolado hipogrifo.

- ¡Ya veo que a ti también te ha alcanzado!- le dedicó Sirius a modo de saludo matutino a su amigo, haciendo referencia al agua que su emplumado compañero había repartido por todas partes-¡Buckbeak, ven, vamos!- continuó con decisión, aproximándose al animal y posando su mano sobre el descomunal pico, el hipogrifo ladeando su cabeza en busca de mayor contacto con la mano de Sirius, e invitándolo a dirigirse hacia la escalera mientras le acariciaba el mojado plumaje de una de sus alas.

El hipogrifo pareció tranquilizarse en cuestión de un momento y Sirius caminó junto a él ante la mirada de los otros dos, que no lo pensaron a la hora de cederles espacio junto a la escalera. Sirius se adelantó al animal y ascendió un par de peldaños.

- Ahora viene la parte más divertida...¡Vamos!- y rompió a correr escaleras arriba seguido por el hipogrifo que a duras penas conseguía deslizar su enorme cuerpo entre la pared y el pasamanos, llevándose por delante los retratos varios que descansaban sobre las paredes ante los gritos y quejidos de dolor y angustia de sus ocupantes.

El ruido ocasionado junto al sonido de vidrios rotos de cada uno de los marcos al caer al suelo puso sobre alerta a Molly:

- ¡Vosotros dos!¡Basta ya!- les gritó desde abajo.

Sirius ya había desaparecido en el piso de arriba y las últimas plumas de su mascota se perdían de vista a los ojos de los de abajo. Oyeron algo más de estruendo y luego una puerta cerrarse antes del silencio.

- ¡Típico!- Remus se giró alertado por la voz de la joven al cabo de un rato de permanecer observando la escalera-¡Deja ésto hecho un estanque y se larga!

Miró a la chica, plantada en aquel distribuidor anegado de agua, muebles tumbados y vidrios rotos. Tiraba de su camiseta, haciendo un ovillo de tela sobre su abdomen y enroscándola con fuerza para que los gruesos chorros de líquido se sumaran al del suelo inundado. Si él estaba calado a consecuencia de las salpicaduras, aquella chica se llevaba el premio: adivinó que el sonido que oyera de algo caer en el agua había sido el producido por el cuerpo de la joven al caer en la bañera. Sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ries?- le dijo un poco molesta.

- No...¿me preguntaba qué tal se queda uno después de tomar un baño con un hipogrifo?

- ¡Pues ya lo ves!- y la chica le sonrió mientras continuaba retorciendo su camiseta y rezumando agua por todas partes- ¡Mojado!

Ambos rieron y permanecieron después un rato sin decir nada en el lugar que ocupaban. Finalmente fue ella quién habló:

- Gracias por lo de antes- y se refería más a la sensación desencadenada por el contacto de aquellas manos sobre su piel, que al hecho de que le hubiera evitado una caída, aunque creyó que no era bueno decir las cosas con tanta franqueza pues ya había comprobado que lo único que conseguía en aquel hombre haciéndolo, era incomodarlo-; creo que mi cuerpo no habría soportado un hematoma más- lo disfrazó.

Remus no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a sonreir. Aún sentía aquel extraño aroma de plátano al que había hecho referencia Sirius y que parecía apegado a su nariz desde el roce con la muchacha, todo y que el actual estado de la joven era el mismo que si se hubiese dado diez duchas seguidas en los últimos minutos.

- ¿Te ayudo a arreglar todo ésto?- se ofreció finalmente.

- ¡Vale!¡Me haces un favor!

Sacaron cada uno sus varitas, la de la chica de un oscuro color a causa del agua que había humedecido la madera, y en un periquete los retratos volvían a estar de nuevo colgados e intactos, la mesa de pie y en su lugar habitual bajo el retrato del mago y el agua que formaba un estanque de unos tres centímetros de profundidad sobre el piso recogida por completo.

- Espero que no se haya filtrado hasta el piso de abajo- dijo la joven con preocupación- sino Molly...

- ¡Le tienes demasiado miedo a Molly!- Sirius acababa de bajar y les miraba aún medio desnudo desde la escalera- y te aseguro que hace mucho ruido pero no muerde. ¡Y hablando de mordiscos... Remus, aunque parezca mentira, sí que muerde!¡Así que ten cuidado!

La chica dió un traspiés al pisarse una de las anchísimas perneras del pantalón como consecuencia de aquel comentario mientras avanzaba hacia la escalera, lo cual le fue que ni pintado porque le evitó tener que mostrar su cara ruborizada de nuevo a causa de Sirius.¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- ¿No te quedan un poco grandes?- preguntó el moreno haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza hacia los pantalones.

- ¡Sirius, son así!- y ante la cara de extrañeza de su pariente añadió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo-¡Me parece que te quedaste anticuado!¡Son así!¿No lo ves?- y metiendo las manos en los empapados bolsillos laterales, se ladeó de una banda y de otra, mostrándole que efectivamente y almenos de rodilla hacia arriba eran exactamente su talla.

Sirius rió pensando en lo inocentemente encantadora que resultaba su sobrinita.

- ¡Aquí hay hombres muy necesitados, Tonks!- y aproximándose con una sonrisa a Remus le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio una palmada-¡Así que haz el favor de no volver a lucirte con tanto descaro!

- ¡Mira quién habla!¿Y tú, a qué estás esperando para vestirte?¡Tu excusa para exhibirte está ya en el piso de arriba!

- ¡Ahí te equivocas! Mi excusa para exhibirme está en el piso de abajo: Voy a incomodar un poco a Molly; después de lo de ayer me parece que le he cogido el gusto...¡Ah! Y no te lo tomes a mal pero es que las casadas son más fáciles...

Ahora fue Tonks quién rió y Sirius recordó entonces que un momento antes habían llamado al timbre:

- ¿Ya llegaron los Weasley?

Los otros dos lo habían olvidado. Tonks salió como un rayo y fue la primera en alcanzar la escalera (tenía mucho interés en conocer al resto de la familia de pelirrojos), precipitándose a la carrera escalera abajo y salpicando del agua de su ropas las paredes y todo cuanto hallaba a su paso.

- Se va a matar- comentó Remus mirando con calma a su amigo.

- Sí, mejor va a ser que vayamos a recoger sus pedacitos...

oOo

Ya se marchaba. Severus Snape había llegado hacía unos minutos por orden de Dumbledore para avisar de que la primera reunión de la Orden se llevaría a cabo aquella misma noche. La visita la había hecho a disgusto y con desgana, como todas las que realizara a aquel lugar en las últimas semanas.

En el umbral de la puerta se despedía de Molly Weasley, quién le había insistido hasta el hastío para que pasara y finalmente, por pura cortesía, había accedido. Pero el sonido de las pisadas apresuradas escalera abajo le hicieron pensar que el encuentro habría de ser inminente e inevitable, y aunque era algo que no le apetecía demasiado, no le importó. Su lealtad hacia Dumbledore le obligaba a mantenerse en contacto con aquel engreído, pero había sabido sacar provecho de ello, no perdiendo la oportunidad, con cada encuentro, de vengarse poco a poco y agónicamente por todo lo que le debía.

Molly Weasley también temió la llegada de aquel momento y como Severus, esperó contemplando atónita la escalera.

Pero no, no fue a Black a quién vio descender por ella, sino a la chica. Iba calada hasta los huesos con aquella ropa muggle pegada al cuerpo y llevaba un pelo poco menos que horrible, de estridente color rosado y también empapado. Aquella aparición le desbarató todos sus planes y le dejó por unos segundos en blanco, como el actor al que dan una réplica equivocada y no sabe cómo continuar.

Nymphadora Tonks había sido una de sus alumnas aventajadas en Hogwarts, hecho sorprendente tratándose de una Hufflepuff y al que había que añadir su consabida "destreza" en el manejo de los utensilios de pociones. Sobradamente se había esforzado la chica en demostrar siempre y en cada una de sus clases, desde el primer día en que pisara su aula, para su exasperación y desespero, sus más que "notorias" habilidades. Ciertamente en alguna ocasión había pensado que lo llegaba a hacer a propósito pues le era imposible asumir tanta torpeza concentrada en una sola persona. Pero fuera como fuese, la muchacha había conseguido superar el T.I.M.O. y posteriormente el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en su asignatura y aunque jamás pudo probarlo, tenía sus sospechas de que la perseverancia de un Hufflepuff no era suficiente como para haber obtenido aquellos méritos de una manera honesta.

No había vuelto a verla desde entonces, pero con el reencuentro en aquella casa y habiendo observado que Black parecía llevarse demasiado bien con ella, había encontrado una sutil manera de apuñalar suavemente a aquel vanidoso y retorcerle el cuchillo hasta las entrañas... No le había supuesto dificultad alguna el darse cuenta que el otro parecía sentir debilidad por aquella su sobrinita largamente perdida durante tantos años de prisión... Y le bastaba con una palabra más amable de lo habitual hacia ella, o una sonrisa cargada de intencionalidad o un simple cumplido, para que la mirada de Black hirviera de rabia contenida... Claro que no siempre la rabia se contenía y alguna vez se había expuesto a la respuesta del otro, pero no le importaba, era mayor el beneficio que le aportaba la situación que toda la palabrería con que pudiera contraatacar aquel hombre vulgar. De todas maneras, valía la pena aquel juego y quién sabe si después de todo no podría cobrarse algún beneficio extra en forma de especie porque la chica en ocasiones, las que más, solía mostrarse receptiva... Sí, tenía la impresión de estar matando dos pájaros de una sola maldición...

- Tonks...- la saludó ya desde la puerta acompañando el apellido de un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.(Se moría de ganas de llamarla por su nombre, pues sabía que la joven no lo soportaba.)

- Profesor Sn...- se detuvo en el último peldaño, desilusionada al no haber encontrado a quienes creía iba a encontrar.

- Por favor... No hace falta que me llames profesor... Hace años que dejé de ser tu profesor- y puso especial énfasis en el pronombre.

Tras la chica, de repente, comenzaron a oirse pasos y en unos segundos y para su deleite se revelaba a quienes pertenecían: Black y su inseparable y patético amigo licántropo.

Severus se sonrió con malicia y continuó como si tal cosa:

- Además, sabes sobradamente que puedes llamarme Severus...- y le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica quién se la devolvió sin demora y sin que el hecho pasara desapercibido a los ojos de Sirius.

- ¿Te marchabas ya? Porque te aseguro que no es necesario que sigas regalándonos con tu detestable presencia en esta casa.

Severus permaneció impasible ante las palabras de aquel descarado que tenía la desfachatez de pasearse por aquel lugar medio desnudo (cómo no: su egocéntrica vanidad reluciendo de nuevo), y decidió sonreir nuevamente a la chica y decirle a modo de despedida:

- Entonces hasta la noche, Tonks. Molly- y le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a ésta última antes de darles la espalda-¡Ah, por cierto!- había decidido poner el broche final a su visita- Lupin,- se volvió antes de atravesar el dintel dirigiendo su mirada con una falsa sonrisa al hombre- ya lo olvidaba: Siento mucho no estar en disposición de facilitarte esta vez la poción, pero como bien comprenderás, una cosa es Hogwarts y las exigencias del director y otra muy diferente...

- No es necesario que te disculpes- le ahorró Remus el trabajo de finalizar la frase y tranquilamente y casi con cordialidad añadió- No esperaba lo contrario de ti.

Aquella falta de afectación en el tono de voz por parte del otro no le dejó tan impasible como hubiera deseado y decidió contraatacar:

- Confío en que todos en esta casa- e hizo una breve pausa que adornó con una sonrisa clavando sus ojos en Tonks- sean conocedores de tu... anormalidad.

Sirius ya no se contuvo.

- Si te refieres a Nymphadora,- se entrometió, provocando una mueca en la cara de la chica al oir su nombre- puedes dar por seguro que lo sabe. Y no solo eso, sino que ha pasado la noche con nosotros suspirando por la cola en penacho de mi amigo.

A Tonks le subieron los colores y sintió como la cara le ardía de nuevo a causa de aquel comentario, que en realidad no tenía nada de malo si es que no se sacaba de contexto; pero se dio cuenta de que al igual que ella todos los presentes habían tenido un pensamiento u otro sacándolo fuera de lugar por la intencionalidad que Sirius había dado a aquellas palabras. Nadie dijo nada. Severus se giró, también silencioso, haciendo ondear su negra capa y salió al exterior seguido por los ojos de todos.

oOo

- ¡Desde luego, Sirius!- inició Molly irritada mientras cerraba la puerta- No sé por qué tienes que comportarte así con...

- Te aseguro, por si incomprensiblemente no te diste cuenta, que es recíproco- la cortó el hombre contestándole con desgana- ¡Y tú!- se dirigió ahora a la chica acusándola con el dedo-¿Has quedado con ese impresentable!- no lo decía en el tono habitual con que solía picarla sino más bien sonaba recriminatorio y acusador.

Tonks no alcanzó a comprender nada y por ello se mantuvo en silencio.

- Sirius, vale ya- salió en su defensa Molly- Severus solo ha venido a avisar de que esta noche Dumbledore nos convoca a una reunión¿de acuerdo?¡Así pues, deja ya de comportarte de esta manera!

- ¡ME COMPORTO COMO ME DA LA GANA EN MI CASA!¡Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con esta visita- dijo para sí mismo más que para los demás- como para volver a encontrármelo dos veces en el mismo día!- todos le miraban, preocupados por aquel arranque de ira-¿QUÉ PASA!- les dijo-¿Tan inepto es que no sabe siquiera utilizar una lechuza para avisarnos?

- Dumbledore no lo ha creido oport...- volvió a interrumpir Molly.

- ¡DUMBLEDORE ES UN...-pero Sirius se mordió la lengua dejando a todos con la incógnita de lo que en verdad pensaba que era Dumbledore-¡Y TÚ!- volvió a dirigirse hacia la chica que había descendido ya a la planta del piso, esta vez avanzando hacia ella-¡TENDRÍA QUE DARTE VERGÜENZA TENER A ESE ENGENDRO BABEÁNDOTE LOS PIES!

- ¡SIRIUS!- se enfadó la joven-¡A mí nadie me babea...

- ¡JA!- soltó el hombre estridentemente y gesticulando con violencia en dirección a la joven que retrocedió unos pasos francamente asustada-¡QUE TE LO HAS CREÍDO!

- ¡SIRIUS, BASTA!- intervino Molly interponiéndose entre él y la muchacha.

- ¡Y TÚ PUEDES VOLVERTE A TU CASA!¡NADIE TE FUERZA A QUEDARTE SI NO TE GUSTA LO QUE ESTÁS OYENDO!- le gritó a Molly.

Molly respiró hondo varias veces y finalmente dudó entre marcharse o continuar discutiendo, pero no pareció decidirse por ninguna de las dos opciones y permaneció allí, en silencio, oyendo como la chica intervenía quedamente a su espalda.

- Sirius...- se defendía con calma- lo que ocurre es que cuando estudiaba no me daba... demasiado buen trato y ... ahora le remuerde la conciencia, eso es...

- ¡Severus no tiene conciencia!

- ¡Todo el mundo tiene conciencia...- dijo la chica lastimeramente.

- ¡SÍ!¡LA DE UN GUSANO SUCIO Y RASTRERO!- le devolvió visiblemente molesto porque ella parecía defender al otro.

- ¡BASTA YA, SIRIUS!- pasó Molly a los gritos también para hacerse oir uniéndose ahora a la señora Black que había despertado de nuevo en su retrato.

- ¡Gusano sucio y rastrero!¡Eso es lo que eres mal hijo de mi sangre!¡Mancillador de la casa de mis antepasados y del buen nombre de mi familia con toda esta cochambre de gentuza que osas traer!¡Tu sola presencia es un insulto para...

- ¡CÁLLATE, VIEJA ZORRA DEMENTE!- le devolvió Sirius dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia ella-¡CÁLLATE!- y con sumo esfuerzo tomó el paragüero de pierna de trol y con él en volandas, todo y lo pesado que era, se encaminó hacia el retrato de su madre.

- ¡NO!¡MAL HIJO!¡CANALLA!¡NO TE ATREVERÁS A ALZAR TU SUCIA MANO CONTRA TU MADRE!

- ¡CÁLLATE!- le gritaba Sirius-¡CÁLLATE!

Remus corrió a detener a su amigo.

- Sirius... Sirius...-trató de hacerle entrar en razón y le asió del brazo para impedirle que continuara caminando, pero el otro se zafó alcanzando al fin el retrato de la mujer.

- ¡NOOOO!- gritaba Walburga-¡NO TE ATREVERÁS!¡MALDITO SEAS FRUTO DE MIS ENTRAÑAS!¡DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO EN EL MISMO DÍA EN QUE TE TRAJE AL MUNDO!

Y Sirius, intentando ser impedido por su amigo que le sujetaba ya sin éxito el torso desnudo, consiguió arremeter contra el retrato con el pesado paragüero.

Nadie supo de dónde apareció Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, ni cómo pudo interponerse entre su amo y el retrato de su vanagloriada señora, pero lo cierto es que el paragüero voló sobre su cabeza pues no había tenido en cuenta que lo ínfimo de su estatura apenas daba para más que para recibir una dolorosa patada en el pecho por parte de su amo, precio que pagó gustoso por la nula defensa proporcionada al objeto de sus lealtades.

Cuando la pierna de trol se estrelló contra el retrato ante la aterrorizada cara de su ocupante que se parapetaba detrás del sillón que habitualmente le servía como reposo, un estruendo enorme sacudió la casona al completo y una luz anaranjada inundó el vestíbulo en aquel preciso instante en que el objeto rebotaba contra el lienzo sin dañarlo y salía despedido hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Luego silencio...

Sirius cesó su lucha por librarse de los brazos de Remus y dejó el cuerpo lánguido, como en merecido reposo por lo costoso de la acción que acababa de realizar. Remus dio gracias de que al fín su amigo se hubiera dado por vencido o que más bien hubiera alcanzado la meta que se había propuesto, no hubiera querido ir más lejos y llevar a la práctica lo que había comenzado a sopesar: aturdirlo.

Pensando ésto estaba cuando a sus espaldas comenzó a oirse un hipido y algo parecido a un sollozo.

Ambos hombres se giraron a un tiempo, dejando vía libre junto al retrato de la hasta entonces atemorizada dama al elfo, que maltrecho se alzaba del suelo y corría a consolar a su señora.

- Peor... peor que Alphard, deshonra que fue también para mi pobre madre...- musitaba entre dientes la desagradable mujer sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

Y ante sus ojos apareció Tonks...permanecía en el suelo, sentada, con Molly arrodillada a su lado, con las piernas flexionadas hacia adelante y sujetándose con esfuerzo el costado y la pantorrilla derecha. Gimoteaba pausadamente y parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos; el pesado paragüero próximo a ella, en el lado opuesto al que ocupaba Molly.

Remus tuvo la sensación de estar frente a una niña pequeña que tras un accidente estuviese a punto de romper a llorar de un momento a otro. Allí sentada en el viejo piso, con la cara oculta por el cabello de un rosa oscuro a causa del agua, las ropas completamente empapadas y los ojos repletos de contenidas lágrimas...daba una imagen de conmovedora ternura...

Pensando en ello, Sirius se le adelantó. Con cara compungida corrió junto a las mujeres y se arrodilló a la altura de la chica mascullando algo parecido a un "lo siento". La joven entonces comenzó a llorar sonoramente y se cubrió la cara con el brazo.

Remus se aproximó.

- ...perdona no...- Sirius se dirigía a ella, francamente afectado, frotándose la frente y mesándose el cabello con fuerza-...lo siento...

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Lupin aproximándose a la joven.

La chica no respondió, continuaba sollozando aferrada con una mano a su pierna y con la otra cubriéndose el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

- La ha golpeado- dijo Molly con resentimiento, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el paragüero y lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a Sirius.

- Déjame ver...- le pidió Remus, también arrodillándose frente a la muchacha y adivinando por el gesto de la chica que el mal estaba en su pierna, a la que seguía aferrada.

Remus se percató entonces de que una mancha granate se había extendido formando un círculo en el turquesa del pantalón a nivel de la rodilla y tomó suavemente entre sus manos la de la joven para alejarla de la zona que pretendía inspeccionar. La chica se dejó hacer y entonces él tomó su pierna a la altura de los gemelos.

- ¡Ahhh!- gimió ella ante el movimiento forzado, alzando la cabeza y mirándole.

- ¡Schhh! No voy a hacerte daño- y él le sonrió. Qué fácil se le hacía confiar en aquel hombre...

Tonks decidió dejarse extender la pierna no sin hacer un doloroso esfuerzo.

- ¿Dónde te duele?

- Es en el...- sollozaba-...tobillo...

- ¿Fue ahí donde te golpeó?- preguntó el hombre ante la atenta mirada de Molly y la de un culpable y apesadumbrado Sirius.

- No lo sé... supongo que... sí... Entre otros sitios... También la rodilla...

- Voy a echar un vistazo¿vale?

La chica no contestó pero le dejó hacer: aquel hombre le recordaba mucho en aquellos momentos a un amable médico muggle que la había atendido de pequeña cuando una vez, estando al cuidado de sus abuelos paternos, sufrió uno de sus acostumbrados accidentes y se fracturó un brazo.¡Andrómeda había puesto el grito en el cielo al verla llegar a casa con el brazo enfundado en un pedazo de piedra blanca!

- ¡Auuu!- gimió: Remus le había apoyado el talón en el suelo para subirle la pernera del pantalón con suma suavidad y ahora observaba la herida que no parecía ir más allá de una contusión.

- No parece nada importante...solo ha sangrado un poco y el color hace que se vea más grave de lo que en realidad es...- y de eso él sabía mucho pues estaba acostumbrado a curar las secuelas físicas de sus transformaciones una vez al mes- ¿Echamos un vistazo ahora al tobillo?

Sin aguardar respuesta, Remus pasó al final de la extremidad y deshizo el nudo de los cordones de la zapatilla entre quejidos e involuntarios movimientos por retirar el pie. Finalmente logró descalzarla y retiró a continuación el calcetín, echando un vistazo divertido a la cara dolorosa de la joven pues había descubierto aquella prenda de infinidad de listones de colores diferentes. A continuación palpó con suavidad la enrojecida piel.

El tacto era cálido todo y la humedad, y suave, y pensó que pocas veces pudiera haber imaginado un pie tan grácilmente proporcionado.

- ¡Auuu!

- Lo siento- se disculpó, quizá entretenido y habiendo sido un tanto brusco con las manos.

- ¿Se ha roto?- preguntó Sirius nervioso e impaciente.

Remus siguió palpando y no le respondió por el momento.

- ¿Puedes moverlo?- le preguntó a la chica.

- No- fue rotunda.

- ¿No puedes o prefieres no hacerlo?- la miró con un punto de autoridad.

- No...-inició ella; ya apenas lloraba- Bueno...lo intentaré...

Y sostenido entre las manos de Remus intentó primero mover los dedos, con dolor pero sin imposibilidad; y luego el tobillo, lo que no le pareció más dificultoso.

Remus la miró y le sonrió.

- Nada roto, solo ha sido el golpe.¡Aunque dá por seguro que aparecerá un feo moratón, de acuerdo?

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos llorosos se iluminaron.

- Gracias- atinó solo a responderle.

Y entonces Remus sacó la varita y con un toque suave de ésta sobre el pie, la chica comenzó a sentir un agradable calor a medida que el dolor disminuía.

- Ésto te aliviará por unas horas- y antes de que ella se preocupara por alcanzar el calcetín, el hombre ya estaba dándole la vuelta y volviéndoselo a colocar con cuidado en el pie.

Ella le observaba inevitablemente...aquel cabello fino e informalmente despeinado, entrecanoso, reflejo del sufrimiento que a buen seguro aquel hombre tan dulce cargaba a sus espaldas... su rostro amable y sincero, prematuramente surcado de arrugas en la frente y alrededor de los ojos... el look un tanto grunge que suponía lucía por las circunstancias de la vida y aquellas manos fuertes que habían demostrado dominar a la perfección la frontera entre la delicadeza y ...

- ¡Auuu!- volvió a gemir, abstraída en sus pensamientos como estaba, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, cuando el hombre le introdujo de nuevo el pie en la zapatilla.

- Disculpa... quizá he sido poco cuidadoso...

- No, en absoluto- se apresuró en negar y por un segundo le vino a la cabeza una imagen- Es como en ese cuento...- e inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué cuento?- la miró Remus extrañado.

- (¡Gracias Merlín!) Ehhh... un cuento muggle... nada, nada importante.- y le sonrió.

- ¿Entonces estás bien ya?- en ese momento Tonks tuvo la extraña sensación de que hasta entonces solo había sido consciente de la presencia de Remus en el lugar y ahora la voz de Molly evidenciaba la realidad de que ella y Sirius también estaban a su lado. Molly pasó un brazo por el hombro de la joven y la achuchó- ¡Ya estoy más tranquila, querida!- Tonks la miró con ojos un poco aprensivos y se dejó estrujar- ¿Necesitarás ayuda?

- No, creo que ya...

- Bien.- no la dejó finalizar- Tengo todavía mucho trabajo:¡los chicos deben de estar al llegar y la comida aún no está ni medio lista!¿Seguro que no necesitáis ayuda?- se dirigió ahora a Remus.

- No, ves tranquila Molly- le respondió.

Y Molly se levantó y con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la escalera que descendía a la cocina, siendo seguida por los ojos de la señora Black, extrañamente silenciosa para no estar dormida, y por los de su fiel sirviente.

- ¡Y tú Sirius,- se volvió con su habitual malhumor- confío en que arregles todo ésto!- y paseó su vista rápidamente por el paragüero y el suelo del piso mojado por la ropa de la chica y por las goteras que comenzaban a filtrarse tardíamente desde el piso de arriba. Luego se perdió escalera abajo.

Tonks miró a Sirius, arrodillado aún silenciosamente a su lado y él le devolvió la mirada tan próxima.

- Pensé...- y el hombre bajó la vista arrepentido por las consecuencias de su comportamiento-... que quizá se había roto...

- Ya ves que no...- le devolvió la chica- Este paragüero es más resistente de lo que parece...Me temo que Molly continuará sin querer deshacerse de él- y le sonrió posando su mano sobre la de él- Voy a tener que resignarme a accidentarme ocasionalmente por su causa.

Sirius alzó la vista y esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa.

- Me refería a tu pierna...

La chica no dijo nada, se limitaba a sonreirle mientras le miraba a los ojos. Finalmente preguntó:

- ¿No tendrás algo de ropa que prestarme, verdad? Estoy empapada...- Sirius sonrió de nuevo un tanto forzado- Sólo hasta que la mía se seque...

- A conjunto con esos calcetines que llevas no, pero si no eres muy exigente creo que en la habitación de Regulus algo debe quedar,¡era un enclenque!

- ¿Me estás llamando enclenque?- le dijo la chica en un hilo de voz y sin dejar de sonreirle.

- No, solo estoy diciendo que eres demasiado robusta para ser una chica.

Remus sabía que de haberse realizado ese comentario en otras circunstancias la reacción podría haber sido cuando menos violenta y acabar con Sirius corriendo escalera arriba y realizándole un encantamiento impasibilizador a su puerta. Pero ella, en vez de aquello, miraba a su amigo con ojos que destilaban dulzura ofreciéndole, en el suave trazo curvado de aquellos labios que tan inocentemente jugosos se le antojaban, el más generoso de los perdones.

* * *

A/N:¡Tenía que ser hoy!¡Tenía que ser hoy!** 10/03/08¡FELICIDADES R.J. LUPIN!**(¡48!)(Si J.K. no...)

Estés dónde estés y confío que sea en esa especie de minúsculo paraíso particular que tengo pensado como epílogo...¡Felicidades!¡Y hoy el mejor de los regalos!(aunque a veces te lamentes por ello): Tonks, que me parece que acaba de irremediable-, irreversible-, inevitablemente enamorarse...hopelessly addicted, helplessly attracted... (¡de Remus, sí!)(por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda después de leer el último pasaje.) Lástima que él solo la ve como algo...¿sabroso pero que no se toca?

La idea del Sirius/adonis, la tomo prestada de Billie Noir... Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

¡Y cómo nos gusta ponerles nuestra música, eh? La de Sirius, por si a alguien le interesa, es el Proud Mary de la Creedance (creo que le va bien); las de Tonks, Catch y High de The Cure. Últimamente suena mucho en mi emisora el Crazy de Aerosmith... y estoy tentada de montarles una coreografía con él a Tonks y Sirius en cualquier parte de la casa...  
¡Estaría bien!

¡**Muchísimos, muchísimos, muchísimos** **saludos Staken Tonks, Nailahcris y desquiciada Peperina!**¿Alguien más se añade?


	9. Salchichas con tomate

IX. SALCHICHAS CON TOMATE ( O TAMBIÉN: CAMISETAS CAMALEÓNICAS PARA METAMORFOMAGAS EMOCIONALMENTE DESEQUILIBRADAS.)

Hasta la fecha había llegado a ser más que divertido dejarse caer a diario por aquella casa tan repleta de gente.

Andrómeda, su madre, ya hacía tiempo que se había resignado a que su única hija se desapareciera a diario, para marcharse al trabajo, sin que volviera a aparecerse a primera hora de la tarde que hubiera sido lo habitual desde el último año. De un tiempo a esa parte, la asediaba a preguntas sobre lo que hacía y deshacía fuera del Ministerio y el motivo por el cuál usaba el hogar de los Tonks como si fuera algo así como una posada a la que sólo acudía para dormir, cuando acudía, pues había adoptado la sospechosa rutina semanal de no presentarse hasta la noche del sábado desde que el viernes por la mañana se marchaba al trabajo.

-¿Ya comes lo suficiente?

-Pues claro que como, mamá- le decía, intentando quitársela de encima, mientras rebuscaba en uno de los cajones de la cómoda de su habitación, extrañamente ordenada ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

-No sé, Dora... Ya no sé qué pensar... Te pasas el día por ahí y no vienes más que para dormir...- la voz de su madre sonaba dulce, como de costumbre-¿No estarás metiéndote en problemas?

-Mamá...- le dijo ella cansinamente, girándose y parándose a mirarla un instante-¿tengo aspecto de estar metiéndome en problemas?- y con cara de concentración hizo que uno de sus ojos se hinchara y amoratara y que su nariz se aplastara al límite de parecer que estuviera tocando un vidrio invisible. Su madre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y la hija volvió acto seguido a presentar el mismo rostro agradable y risueño de siempre- Te refieras a lo que te refieras con eso de los problemas...- concluyó.

La verdad es que no, no lo creía. Su hija Nymphadora estaba... estaba... resplandeciente. No podía negar que la veía más feliz que nunca y hacía tiempo que sus cambios de aspecto más radicales no se producían. Parecía que los pasos de cabello largo a primera hora de la mañana a cabeza con pelusilla de milímetros al volver por la tarde, habían encontrado su equilibrio en aquel punto exacto a nivel de la clavícula.¿Estaría madurando? No, tampoco lo creía: el tema del colorido continuaba en su habitual caos natural.

-¿Y no vas a decirnos qué es lo que...

-No, no voy a decíroslo- concluyó la chica tajante pero sonriéndole- Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, no puedo decir nada. Es sólo una... especie de... trabajo... relacionado con el Ministerio...- y al fin encontró la ropa interior que buscaba y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación y luego al pasillo en dirección al baño seguida por los pasos de su madre.

-Pero Dora... somos tus padres... sufrimos por ti cada segundo que pasas fuera de casa y no sabemos dónde estás...¿no crees que tenemos derecho a saber en lo que andas metida?

La chica llegó pronto ante la puerta del baño y se volvió hacia su madre.

-Mamá,- comenzaba a agotársele la paciencia-¿si te dijera que estoy en una asociación pro-ghouls para promover el acceso a una vivienda digna...- su madre la miraba alarmantemente seria y aquel signo de ninguna forma podía presagiar nada bueno-¡Vale!- cambió de táctica- Si lo prefieres: estoy metida en una sociedad secreta y me paso la tarde con el exconvicto de tu primo...¿contenta?

Su madre escudriñó los ojos de la joven muy seria y sin decir nada. Tonks suplicó a Merlín que aquella idea, aquel arranque de impaciente sinceridad que había tenido, a su madre no pudiera parecerle otra cosa que disparatado.

-¡Así que ahí está!- le dijo la mujer muy seria.

-¿Cómo?- le devolvió la chica tan sorprendida que creía no haber oído bien. La había cagado.

-¡Ahí está el motivo!¿Un chico, no?¿Hay un chico?

Tonks se puso extrañamente nerviosa, teniendo la sensación de haber sentido una especie de tirón en la boca del estómago, todo y la tranquilidad de confirmar que su madre estaba muy lejos de ver la realidad que acababa de servirle en bandeja.

-¡No hay ningún chico!- y técnicamente era verdad, pensó, hacía años que había dejado de ser un chico; y unas risas nerviosas que no pasaron desapercibidas a Andrómeda se le escaparon ante aquel pensamiento.

La joven apartó los ojos abruptamente de su madre y se aferró al tirador de la puerta del baño haciendo ademán de abrirla.

-Está ocupado- dijo su padre desde el interior.

-¡Oh!¡Genial!- se quejó con rabia: su última posibilidad de huída de aquel interrogatorio acorralada en el pasillo, acababa de esfumarse con las necesidades fisiológicas de su progenitor.

-¿Hay un chico, no?- volvió a preguntar Andrómeda.

-¡No hay nadie, mamá!¡Ya te lo he dicho!- pero evitó volver a mirar a su madre a los ojos y se limitó a inspeccionar el pasillo en busca de alguna otra posibilidad de huída.

-Nymphadora...- y el oir aquel nombre en su boca no le supuso la habitual incomodidad; ya estaba más que acostumbrada desde pequeña- Nymphadora... ya no eres una niña- y Andrómeda volvió a mirar con dulzura a su hija- Creo que alguna vez ya tuvimos antes esta charla, hija- la chica la escuchaba atenta, expectante por ver a qué "charla", de las muchas que habían tenido en su a veces difícil relación de madre e hija, se refería- Sólo te pido que hagas lo que hagas... seas... responsable. Nymphadora, eres muy joven todavía para... para tomar una decisión que pueda suponerte una carga, una responsabilidad... para el resto de tu vida... Las consecuencias de...

-¿Pero qué me estás diciendo?- ¿estaba entendiéndola bien?¡Su madre pretendía darle lecciones a ella!¡A ella que se había pasado seis años de su vida en un colegio muggle antes de comenzar en Hogwarts?

¡Iniciativa de su padre!, recordó, que creía conveniente que su hija se educara no únicamente en el mundo mágico. Allí, en el último curso y gracias a aquel profesor un tanto hippie y transgresor, que no tenía televisión pues se consideraba anticapitalista total (aunque por aquel entonces ella no sabía qué significaba aquella palabra y sólo veía con ojos curiosos que alguien en plenos años 80 no tuviera televisión); allí había aprendido lo suficiente como para dar por hecho que de determinados temas estaba ciertamente más instruida que la mayoría de magos o brujas y no únicamente de su edad. Y recordó entonces inevitablemente a Melinda Banks.¡Cómo se había divertido a costa de aquella presumida en su segundo año en Hogwarts!¡La había hecho creer que aquella sangre debía ser fruto del ataque nocturno de un íncubo! E ilustrándola claramente con sus conocimientos aprendidos en aquel último año con los muggles, la tuvo toda una semana creyendo que lo más probable es que su tripa comenzara a crecer hasta que al cabo de nueve meses después diera a luz a alguna especie de monstruito.¡Pocas veces se había reído tanto!¡Lástima que aquella broma le costara uno de los peores castigos que había vivido en Hogwarts!¡Aún tenía pesadillas con aquellos cacharritos de vidrio que Snape, como jefe de la casa de Melinda, la obligó a limpiar hasta las tres de la madrugada "sin dejar ni una huella"! Se le escapó una risotada al recordar a Sirius diciéndole, el fin de semana anterior, cuando le explicara la historia, que estaba seguro que ahora lo que le encantaría a Snape que le limpiara serían "otras cosas" que para nada estaban relacionadas con sus cacharritos de química y no precisamente que lo hiciera con las manos... Claro que entonces no rió: no podía darle la satisfacción a su primo de saber que le tenía por un vulgar y un soez pero de lo más divertido.

-Lo que te estoy diciendo- la hizo retornar su madre a la realidad- es que espero que no te precipites y que tengas en cuenta que cualquier acto que realices... con... con... otra persona...

-¡Vamos mamá!- y se escurrió por un hueco junto a Andrómeda en dirección de nuevo a su cuarto con la cara totalmente sonrojada por imaginar "cualquier acto" a realizar con aquella persona en concreto.

La mujer no se dio por vencida y la siguió por el pasillo.

-¡Sólo quiero que me escuches, hija! No quiero verte cometiendo un error y...

-¡Mamá, no voy a cometer ningún error!¡Sé muy bien lo que me hago, vale? Soy adulta, soy inteligente y... y...- negó con la cabeza, acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba dando por sentado ante su madre que sí, que definitivamente había alguien-¡Además, no hay ningún chico!¿Vale?¡Deja ya de agobiarme!

Andrómeda chascó la lengua y dudó un instante pero finalmente decidió dar una tregua a la joven, marchándose a comprobar si el bizcocho que había dejado en el horno no estuviera ya listo.

oOo

Y ese mismo bizcocho era el que ahora tenía frente a su mesa, entre un montón de papeles aparentemente desordenados con fotos y datos de los más perseguidos.

¡Cómo la cuidaban sus padres!¡Y ella se lo hacía pagar de aquella manera!¡Con aquella incertidumbre!¡Pero es que tampoco era para tanto!¡Su madre siempre se preocupaba demasiado por todo! Era por eso por lo que se compenetraba la mar de bien con su padre: él era un poco como ella misma, un poco despreocupado y un poco "viva la vida". Pero sabía que, a su manera, también él se preocupaba por ella y que ella era lo que ambos más querían en el mundo.

Se recreó mirando aquella delicia de tierna masa blanquecina y relleno avainillado que la esperaba en su mesa en forma de goloso postre y le fue inevitable acordarse de "la otra delicia"... que ciertamente, dudaba mucho y con pesar que la esperara en algún lugar y precisamente a ella...

Con aquellos últimos pensamientos, la promesa placentera de aquel bocado se esfumó y sintió como su frente se arrugaba y la hacía fruncir el ceño. Pero no quería... no quería ponerse de mal humor (y un Sirius mucho más joven que el que ella conocía se reía de ella- sí, seguro que estaba riéndose de ella; no había duda- desde una de las fotos de archivo).

Habían pasado prácticamente dos semanas y por mucho que intentaba persuadirse de que aquel hombre tan solo era amable con ella al igual que lo era con el resto de los de la casa, no podía dejar de ver también lo increíblemente apuesto e irresistiblemente atractivo que se le antojaba.

Estaba segura de que cualquiera que la observase desde fuera podía verla sacudir la cabeza con cierta frecuencia para expulsar aquellos pensamientos que se negaban a abandonarla, pero lo peor no era eso, no; lo peor era que había comenzado a sentir en los últimos días un impulso irrefrenable cada vez que se lo encontraba a solas en el vestíbulo oscuro y angosto del número 12, o cada vez que se lo cruzaba en aquellas escaleras en penumbra y había de aproximarse a él para continuar subiendo o bajando... un impulso... de... abalanzarse sobre él y... averiguar a qué olían sus ropas, o a qué olía su cuerpo, o a qué sabían...

-¡Ohh!- estaba alterándose demasiado: apartó la foto de Sirius justo a tiempo de que el té que había derramado de un manotazo sobre la mesa alcanzara el rostro de su pariente.

¡No era justo!¡Con qué facilidad había quedado ella prendada del amigo de Sirius sin que él pareciera darse más cuenta que de lo torpe que era y de lo cómica que resultaba cuando se abstraía en sus juegos en compañía de la hija de los Weasley y la amiga de ésta! Sí, porque más de una vez le había visto reir con aquella sonrisa... mirándola -a ella, sí- de reojo desde el otro extremo de la mesa en las cenas que compartían en Grimmauld Place, por alguna mueca que había hecho o alguna cara divertida que había puesto para las niñas y por el simple hecho de pasar el rato de forma más amena.

Pero aquello hacía tiempo que no le reportaba otra cosa que malestar, pues si bien en un principio le parecía gracioso robarle así una sonrisa, furtivamente, una de aquellas sonrisas..., comenzaba a creer que su comportamiento quizá denotaba, a ojos de él, que no era muy diferente de las otras dos chicas entre las que solía sentarse a cenar. Y aquel pensamiento, de alguna manera, la reventaba.

Su primo tampoco ayudaba ya mucho en ese tema. No parecía estar demasiado buenhumorado después de los primeros días tras la llegada de los Weasley, pues Molly había puesto una serie de normas de comportamiento con el fin de preservar a sus hijos de su mala influencia (aunque lo de "mala influencia" no lo había dicho nunca de palabra la mujer, pero estaba claro que así era): Prohibidos los vocablos malsonantes (aunque ésto reconocía que también iba por ella misma), prohibidos los comentarios escabrosos y prohibida toda manifestación física o verbal no apta para menores... con lo que, últimamente, tenía la impresión de que aquella versión desalada de su pariente resultaba aburrida en exceso...

Sólo le quedaban pues, para estar con Sirius y su amigo como había estado antes de que la casa se viera abarrotada, los momentos posteriores a las reuniones de la Orden... y aquellos podían contarse en minutos, poco más... Al principio había albergado alguna esperanza con el momento de después de las cenas, pero los hijos de Molly ya estaban suficientemente creciditos como para protestar cuando su madre insistía en que era demasiado tarde para estar aún levantados y alegaban que "para eso estamos de vacaciones". Así que lo único que le quedaba como posibilidad, era perseguir al hombre hasta su habitación (ahora y desde la llegada de los Weasley, en el último piso de la casa) o hasta cualquier otro lugar dónde pudiera encontrarle a solas. Pero aquello le parecía demasiado atrevido... incluso para ella... ¿y si no fuera capaz de dominar aquella cosa extraña que le pedía a gritos algo más que mirarle cuando le tenía delante?

-¡Tonks!

Tonks despertó de sus meditaciones imaginándose persiguiendo al pobre licántropo desamparado por la casa y hasta su habitación...¡Genial!¡Había ido a apoyar la manga de la túnica en el té derramado sobre la mesa!

-¡Tonks!

-¿Ehh?- y la chica miró al hombre pelirrojo del otro lado de la puerta del despacho- Arthur... qué...

-Me preguntaba si...

-Pasa, pasa- le interrumpió, levantándose de la mesa y asiéndose la manga de la túnica para determinar la extensión de su despiste-¡Fantástico!- se quejó cayendo en la cuenta de que la tela estaba empapada-¡Espero que Scrimgeour no vuelva esta tarde!- y se desprendió de la túnica y la hizo a un lado sobre su silla- No le gusta ver a nadie con ropa muggle en el Cuartel, dice que "creamos confusión a los de Seguridad".¡Qué tontería!¡Cómo si algún muggle despistado pudiera colarse aquí así como así!¿Buscas a Shackelbolt?

-No- le contestó Arthur una vez dentro del despacho. Llevaba un extraño artilugio en la mano.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó la chica mirando el objeto con incredulidad pues era muy parecido a lo que los muggles llamaban linternas, pero tenía números en su cara anterior y como una especie de ventanita con cristal.

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero nos dieron la alerta los de Seguridad. Al parecer alguien lo ha dejado en una de las entradas para empleados esta mañana y comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños. Estamos intentando averiguar de qué se trata.

-Pues si has venido a pedirme consejo, no tengo ni idea.

-Ya, ya lo imaginaba. Pero no vine por eso.¿Te quedarás a cenar esta noche, verdad?

-Ehh... Sí, claro...¿como siempre, no?- le dedicó desconcertada.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor entonces?- Tonks esperó- Le aseguré a Molly que pasaría por el mercado a la vuelta del trabajo, a comprar salchichas para la cena... pero este asunto- y levantó la mano dónde tenía el artilugio que comenzó a vibrar y a emitir algo parecido a una musiquilla- me va a llevar más tiempo del que creía.¿Podrías pasarte tú?¿De camino a Grimmauld Place?¿Si no es mucho pedir?

-Ehh... Sí, no... no te preocupes- titubeó la chica con extrañeza.

-Bien. Gracias Tonks. Avisaré a Molly- y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho.

-Ésto...- dijo ella. No estaba muy habituada a comprar en el mercado; siempre su madre se había encargado de todo aquello-¿Cuánto compro?

-No sé,- le dijo Arthur- yo creo que con un par... Seremos doce esta noche, Mundungus supongo que también se quedarà- y bajó la voz hasta un susurro para continuar hablando- después de su guardia.

-¿Mund?- preguntó, más por inercia y sorpresa que por interés.

Mundungus Fletcher le resultaba casi repulsivo. Después de una semana compartiendo mesa también con él (a Sirius parecía no desagradarle) no había conseguido todavía acostumbrarse a su presencia y a su hedor. La hacía dudar si es que el hombre no conocería los usos del agua y del jabón, por ello siempre se esforzaba en ir a sentarse lo más alejada posible de él.

-Es lo que dijo Molly- y Arthur se encogió de hombros antes de perderse en el pasillo en dirección a su Departamento.

Tonks volvió a su mesa todavía con cara de desconcierto y echó una mirada al estropicio que había armado con el té. Las gotas de líquido se desparramaban ya por el borde de la mesa y hasta la alfombra que cubría el suelo; y la cara de Sirius aparecía sospechosamente teñida de un color casi como bronceado, como si su primo se hubiera tomado unas largas vacaciones en algún lugar de la costa. Le dio la risa y sacando la varita enseguida dejó la superficie de madera seca y brillante y la alfombra sin rastro alguno de lo que había ocurrido.

Pensó en hacer lo mismo con su túnica pero prefirió dejarla como estaba y aprovechar la excusa para marcharse ese día un poco antes a Grimmauld Place (almenos así no se arriesgaría a toparse con Scrimgeour vestida con su ropa muggle).

Acabó de recoger el desorden que tenía sobre la mesa y decidió dejar también a Sirius con su bronceado accidental hasta el día siguiente. Sería una buena manera de comenzar la mañana: echándole un vistazo.

Se cargó la bandolera cruzada sobre el pecho y tomando el pedazo de pastel que aún no había tastado y que con todo el amor del mundo su madre había hecho para ella, salió del despacho y cruzó el Departamento de aquel segundo piso. Esperó pacientemente el ascensor, que llegó abarrotado, y finalmente descendió hasta el Atrio, pastel en mano.

Allí, en el momento justo en que pasaba frente a la mesa del guardia de seguridad, camino de la entrada y salida de empleados que desembocaba en el parking muggle, decidió no resistirse más a la tentación de aquel primer bocado que prometía ser dulcemente dulce.

-¡Humm!- aquello estaba delicioso, más delicioso incluso de lo que podría haber imaginado y se detuvo en medio de su marcha, cerrando los ojos de puro placer y lamiéndose parte de la crema que se le había escurrido con el mordisco hasta la mano.

El guardia, un mago de mediana edad con un semblante demasiado serio, le dedicó una profunda mirada de desaprobación. Ya estaba habituado a aquella joven. Y era ella, en los últimos días no había tenido duda alguna de que lo era, porque no había vuelto a cambiar demasiado de aspecto. Siempre tan extrañamente vestida, siempre tan apresurada en sus andares, siempre haciéndose notar estuviera dónde estuviera: tropezándose con el resto de empleados cuando llegaba, casi siempre de las últimas, por las mañanas; trastabillándose siempre que tenía ocasión y sin motivo aparente y ahora... ahora comiendo de aquella manera en mitad del Atrio.¡Si la viese el señor Ministro!¡Qué vergüenza para el mundo mágico tener personas así trabajando en el Ministerio!

oOo

Tonks finalmente consiguió salir al exterior. No comprendía cómo podía orientarse nadie (¡y mucho menos los muggles!) en aquel parking tan lleno de escaleras, puertas cerradas que daban a otras escaleras iguales a las anteriores, y todo tan pésimamente señalizado...¡El Ministerio debería plantearse hacer algo!¡Por algo era también la entrada desde la ciudad muggle para los empleados que no querían usar los medios convencionales!

Aquel día, salir de aquel laberinto, le había costado más de lo habitual, lo reconocía, y la causa no tenía nada que ver con el espacio en sí, sino con ella misma. Se hallaba demasiado distraída en los últimos días, y ella, y sólo ella, sabía el por qué.

Pero ya estaba fuera, y aquel sol radiante de primera hora de la tarde en aquel magnífico primer día de agosto, la hizo olvidarse pronto de su mal humor por las dificultades que se le habían planteado en su salida del parking.

Tenían razón en la predicción de El Profeta del día anterior. La adivinadora que escribía la columna acerca del tiempo lo había vaticinado mediante, según ella, el ancestral arte heredado de la línea materna de su familia desde hacía siglos que consistía en leer los excrementos de paloma (¡puajs!) sobre el alféizar de la ventana (e imaginó a una bruja de mediana edad con extravagante túnica floreada y gafas, asomándose cada día a la ventana de la redacción donde trabajaba en busca de "material" para leer el futuro climatológico.) Pero cierto resultó ser: el clima cambiaría ese día y refrescaría a partir de media tarde haciendo mucho más soportable la ola de calor que sufría el país desde hacía semanas. Claro que eso ya lo sabía ella antes de leerlo en El Profeta: lo había visto en las noticias muggles del Canal 4, que su padre solía ver mientras desayunaba, y hacía días que hablaban de la aproximación de un frente frío procedente del norte que era probable dejara alguna lluvia "localmente fuerte" en el sur del país.¡A veces y en ciertos aspectos, los magos resultaban bien ridículos frente a los muggles!

Pero fuese como fuese, el día era espléndido. Hacía sol, pero una brisa fresca amenizaba agradablemente el ambiente y lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento era disfrutar de aquellas horas de libertad que se había agenciado con la excusa de no incomodar a nadie con su atuendo y posponer un poco más el momento de encerrarse, aunque el hacerlo era equivalente a estar cerca de él, en aquella deprimente casa que en los días realmente calurosos le había servido de fresco retiro.

¡Pero hoy no! El tiempo la invitaba a pasear y comenzaba a valorar la idea de acercarse, dando un largo rodeo que no le importaba dar, hasta Hyde Park. Imaginó niños jugando en el césped y disfrutando de sus vacaciones estivales, cometas volando (aquella brisa sería perfecta), parejas paseando junto al lago después de un picnic, muggles de paseo con sus perros y ancianitos sentados en bancos a la sombra observando aquellas escenas que ella también observaba desde su mente.

Y sin darse apenas cuenta, sus pasos la encaminaron hasta allí, atravesando elegantes barrios muggles y otros no tan elegantes y zonas abarrotadas de tiendas que permanecían aún cerradas.

A Hyde Park llegó cerca de las cinco y todo cuanto imaginó encontrar, allí estaba; incluso un quiosquillo de helados que no había imaginado en el que compró (siempre llevaba alguna libra muggle encima) un cucurucho doble de delicioso tutti-frutti.

Sirius siempre se metía con ella alegando que comía demasiado y que le encantaría comprobar en qué fogosa actividad secreta (y lo de "fogosa actividad" solía acompañarlo de su sonrisa más suspicaz y un encorvamiento de ceja) empleaba tantas calorías extra, porque no se veía en zona alguna de su cuerpo aquellos excesos reflejados. Molly hacía días ya que había censurado oportunamente ese comentario a la hora de la cena. Suspiró. El tema de su apetito, lo achacaba ella simplemente a sus transformaciones, que suponía requerían algo más que intención para realizarse y, la verdad, no le importaba demasiado saturar su cuerpo de azúcares de absorción rápida (que dicho sea de paso estaban deliciosos) cuando no los veía acabar acumulados ni en sus piernas, ni en sus caderas, ni en su cintura.

Y ésto estaba pensando mientras saboreaba el más exquisito de los helados, a la sombra de aquel enorme roble sobre el césped y contemplando el lago y a una familia de muggles que se esforzaban cómicamente por intentar atraer a la orilla el barquito de juguete de su hijo, que se había alejado demasiado, cuando una voz lejanamente conocida la llamó:

-¿Nymp?¿Nymphadora Tonks?

Un chico de redonda tez morena y blanquísimos dientes sonrientes, la miraba desde unos pasos más allá de dónde ella estaba.

-¡No!- se sorprendió ella con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿Ramid?- y se alzó del suelo apoyándose en el tronco con la mano que sostenía el helado consiguiendo que una de las bolas resbalara hasta el suelo-¡No!¡Mi helado!

El chico rió y ella decidió olvidarse del helado y se aproximó con el cucurucho sin una bola al joven, echándosele encima, dándole dos sonoros besos y un abrazo que le manchó la camiseta de tutti-frutti en la zona del hombro y acabó con la última bola sobre la hierba.

-¡Ohh!¡Lo siento!¡Perdona!¡No era mi intención!¡Espera!- y la chica hizo ademán de echar mano a la varita.

-¡Señorita Tonks!¡No cambiarás nunca!- le dijo el joven riendo-¡Ésto está lleno de muggles!

-¡Ohh!¡Vale!¡Lo siento!- y desistió en su empeño-¿Qué...qué haces tú... aquí?

Ramid Hassim había sido compañero de casa en Hogwarts hasta quinto curso. Sus padres eran muggles, de ascendencia hindú aunque nacidos en Inglaterra, y él... bueno... todos habían llegado a pensar en su primer año que era un squib o algo parecido si el término fuera aplicable a los hijos de muggles y lo cierto era que le había costado muchísimo superar algún T.I.M.O.(que no todos) y que ya no había continuado intentando seguir más allá, abandonando Hogwarts en aquel curso.

-¿Qué pasa?- le devolvió el joven limpiándose el hombro con un pañuelo y sin dejar de sonreir-¿que Nymphadora Tonks no está dispuesta a compartir Londres con un excompañero de colegio?

La chica rió.

-Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?¡Creía que vivíais en Plymouth!

-Y creías bien, pero decidí asentarme aquí hace cerca de un año. Nymp... estás, estás...- le dijo observándola de arriba a abajo-¡Estás igual a como te recordaba!¡Mejor incluso!

-¡Menos mal!¡Creía que no serías capaz de apreciar que al fin me he deshecho de mi acné!

Y ambos rieron.

-¿Cómo podías tener problemas de acné siendo metamorfomaga?

Tonks se encogió de hombros y volvieron a reir.

-¿Te quedas?¿Tienes prisa?

-No demasiada. Iba camino del trabajo pero no importa si me entretengo un poco- y le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

-¿Camino del trabajo?¿Dónde trabajas que te permiten llegar a la hora que quieras?- y ambos se encaminaron a la sombra del árbol y tomaron asiento sobre la hierba, Tonks justo encima de la bola perdida de su helado-¡Joder!¡Mierda!¿Por qué me tiene que pasar siempre ésto a mí?

Ramid rió sin disimulo alguno.

-¡De verdad que sigues igual a cómo te recordaba!¡A excepción del peinado!- y la chica se levantó y con el pañuelo que le tendió su amigo comenzó a frotarse cómicamente la posadera derecha.-¿No has mejorado nada de nada?

-¡Nada!- continuó la joven tomando de nuevo asiento pero ahora al otro lado de su compañero- Creo que es una cosa que se debe acentuar con la edad.

El chico volvió a reir mostrando sus blanquísimos y perfectos dientes.

-¿Y bien?¿Dónde trabajas?

-¿Sabes? Tengo mi propia empresa- comentó con orgullo. La chica le miraba incrédula-¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh? Yo convertido en un prometedor empresario...¡No!¡La verdad es que sólo se trata de una pequeña tienda de ropa que yo mismo diseño y confecciono con ayuda de mis "habilidades"!

-¿Vendes túnicas?

-¿Túnicas? Mi emporio está en la zona más multicultural del Londres muggle... Ropa muggle con... un toque mágico. Creo que te gustaría. Va con tu estilo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro!¿Quieres venir?

-¡Ohh!- y se puso en pie como si de un muñeco de resorte se tratara.

-¡Eyy!¡Espera!¡Me había hecho a la idea de escaquearme un rato de mis obligaciones!- y no hizo ademán de levantarse- ¿Y tú, qué?¿Has hecho algo de provecho con tu vida en estos años?

-Ya lo creo- y la chica volvió a sentarse y mordisqueó la galleta del cucurucho de helado- Me he casado y tengo una numerosa prole de niños hermosotes esperándome en casa.¿Te parece poco provecho?¿Por qué, si no, creías que estaba fugada del mundo bajo este árbol?¡Para respirar un poco de tranquilidad!

-No, en serio,¡no tienes aspecto de haber parido una prole!

-¡Vale!¡Tienes razón!¡Me has pillado! He hecho fortuna en el Ministerio.

-¿En el Ministerio?¡No!

-¡Sí!¡Soy auror!- rió la joven.

-¿Auror?¡No puede ser!- se sorprendió.

-¡Cómo que no puede ser?- y la joven le dió un puñetazo de broma en el hombro manchado de helado.

-¿Cómo...como has llegado a ser auror?¿Cómo llegaste a pasar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.?¿Cómo llegaste a sobrevivir a Snape?

-¡Ni yo misma lo sé, pero mira!- y abrió su bolsa y le mostró el carnet de empleada del Ministerio- Sólo llevo un año.

-¿Esa de la foto eres tú?¡No te pareces en nada!

-¡Pues claro que no me parezco en nada!¡Soy metamorfomaga! Los de seguridad insistieron en que era imprescindible la foto... e intenté ponerlo lo más difícil que pude. Y vale, lo confieso, el carnet no es mío, en realidad es robado.- Ramid rió nuevamente.

-¡Anda, vamos!¡No cambiarás nunca!- y se alzó del suelo-¡Podemos seguir rememorando nuestros años de juventud por el camino!¡El negocio es el negocio, por muy agradable que sea todo lo demás!

oOo

"Una pizquilla de magia" era lo que rezaba en el rótulo sobre la puerta de la tienda de Ramid.

Tonks le ayudó a levantar manualmente la persiana de aquel pequeño local en aquel barrio tan variopinto de Londres donde gente de todo tipo de color, raza, etnia y creencias iban y venían de aquí para allá a aquella hora de la tarde.

-Adelante madame- le insistió el joven para que pasara, sujetándole la puerta.

Tonks quedó extrañamente sorprendida al aceptar la invitación. La pequeña tienda en penumbra tenía el aspecto de un estrecho corredor de altísimos techos cuyas paredes, tapizadas hasta su máxima altura de las prendas que se exhibían, daban la sensación de estar ligeramente inclinadas pareciendo que iban a desplomarse sobre el visitante en cualquier momento. Avanzó por el pasillo central observando las coloridas y deslumbrantes camisas, camisetas, faldas y pantalones que realmente destilaban un "algo" que no sabía definir muy bien qué era, pero que se salía fuera de lo común.

De repente se hizo la luz. Ramid se había adentrado hasta el fondo del local accionando la instalación eléctrica y todo aquello tomó más colorido del que ya mostraba en la penumbra. Una relajante música con aires exóticos comenzó a invadir el ambiente y Tonks se sintió como... flotando en una nube... y algo muy agradable comenzó a colarse también en su olfato...

-¿Qué?¿Qué me dices?- y Ramid rió.

-¿Que...?- dijo medio obnubilada. Tonks no se sentía ella.

-Es un encantamiento que he perfeccionado. Quizá a simple vista nada de lo que hay aquí parece muy diferente de lo de las tiendas de al lado, pero ¿desde que has atravesado el umbral no has notado...?

Tonks sacudió la cabeza. Era un gesto que solía hacer con frecuencia en los últimos tiempos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy siendo víctima de un encantamiento?

-Bueno, algo parecido- y Ramid hizo cesar aquella música y repentinamente aquel olor a incienso y canela se esfumó por completo de su nariz igual que había aparecido.

-Me siento como...

-Colocada, sí. Agradablemente colocada. A mí también me ocurría al principio pero creo que me he ido habituando con el tiempo y prácticamente ya no me afecta.

-Ramid... pero eso no es muy...

-¿Honrado?¿Ético? Ya lo sé, pero mira: en realidad sólo hago que los muggles que entran a mi "pizquilla de magia" se sientan tan... agradablemente estando aquí, que no tengan prisa alguna por marcharse y si de paso adquieren algo de mi mercancía...

-¿Pero te es necesario echar mano de esa treta?- dijo la chica todavía algo aturdida mirando embelesada la estridente combinación a su lado izquierdo entre una larga falda de chillón color azafrán y una corta blusa morada.

-Bueno, quizá no, porque mis diseños por sí solos ya valen la pena pero... toda ayuda es poca cuando empiezas- y sonrió ampliamente.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa bastante divertida.

-¿Sabes? Tengo algo que te va a gustar. Vas a tener el privilegio, por un módico precio especial de amiga, de ser la primera persona de todo Londres y quizá de todo el mundo entero,¡y no digamos ya del mundo mágico!, en adquirir- Tonks le miraba atenta con expresión entre divertida y desconfiada- y lucir mi más novedoso diseño.

-¡Qué bien lo vendes, Ramid!

-¡Espera primero a comprarlo para decirme eso!- y se fue a la trastienda por un hueco de detrás del mostrador y al cabo de un minuto volvió a aparecer con una camiseta en las manos de un blanco luminoso.

-¿Una camiseta?

-Ten, pruébatela- y la acompañó tras de una cortinilla que había unos pasos antes de alcanzar el mostrador desde la puerta y que escondía un diminuto habitáculo con un espejo de cuerpo entero- Yo diría que has aumentado una talla... dos más bien, desde que te vi por última vez en Hogwarts.

-¡Buen ojo!- le dijo ella cerrando la cortina y cambiándose su camiseta por aquella que no parecía tener nada en especial- Es la delantera, que ha mejorado considerablemente desde entonces. Como el tema del acné.

Ramid rió desde fuera.

-¿Sabes que eras la envidia de las chicas y no sólo de las de nuestro curso? Aunque no te quisieras dar cuenta y te negaras a explotar tus posibilidades- Tonks descorrió la cortina ya vistiendo la camiseta- Muchas hubieran estado dispuestas a hacer una maldición imperdonable por tener tus habilidades...

-¿Te refieres a aquellas habilidades que desesperaban a los profesores, no?¿La que provocó la explosión en tercero en la clase de Snape o la que me costó una T en segundo en la asignatura de McGonagall?

Ambos rieron.

-¡Vaya, vaya!

-¿Vaya, vaya, qué?

-Tu camiseta...

Y Tonks bajó la vista y vio que la camiseta antes blanca estaba teñida de un rosa pastel espantoso.

-¿Qué es ésto?- dijo alarmada contemplándose en el espejo-¡Parezco un pastelito de esos de la Pantera Rosa!

Ramid rió.

-Sí, te doy la razón. Y creo que estás deseando que te coman,¿no?

-¡Qué?- le espetó entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Nymp, este tejido confeccionado y perfeccionado exclusiva y únicamente por un servidor en todo el mundo entero, o así lo espero, es capaz de exteriorizar el estado de ánimo de quién lo luce.

-¡Sí, hombre!¡Vamos!- y la chica le miró con escepticismo- ¿Y qué estado de ánimo se supone que tengo yo, eh?

-¡Pues es bastante obvio! Estás... de rosa.

-¿De rosa?

-Sí, que estás colgadísima por... alguien, y estos manchurrones violetas- y le señaló unos círculos que comenzaban a aparecer a nivel del bajo- significan ni más ni menos que he puesto el dedo en la llaga,¿no?¿Quién es, Nymp?

La chica no supo sinceramente qué responder y decidió desviar la conversación y hacer como que no había oído la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Vendes ropa hechizada a muggles?¿Cómo lo haces para que no se den cuenta?

-Es muy sencillo. Éstas cosas a los adolescentes les encanta y si no fuera por las leyes del Estatuto del Secreto, estoy convencido de que las vendería todavía con mayor facilidad. A los muggles les parece muy atractivo todo este tipo de prendas y supongo que cuando las comercialice siempre podré hacerlas pasar por ropa confeccionada con tejido termosensible por ejemplo, que cambia de color según la temperatura corporal, ya sabes, como aquellos Detectores de Hostilidad ambientales que ideó hace bastantes años...¿cómo se llamaba aquel mago? Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a esas cosas que acabaron apareciendo en todas las casas muggles como predictores meteorológicos.

-¿Esos juguetitos que cambian de color según el día que hace?

-Según el grado de hostilidad del ambiente en el que se depositen, más bien- la corrigió.

-Mi abuela tenía uno en su casa, un gatito de porcelana precioso con un gorrillo en la cabeza y una bufanda a juego que le cambiaba de color...¡Yo creía que realmente tenían relación con el clima! Ahora entiendo por qué el día que se me cayó se le puso el gorrito tan feo...- Bueno, y qué más tienes, porque esta camiseta te aseguro que no pienso comprártela.

-¡Pero si iba a sacarte una falda a juego!

-¡Ja! No me digas más,¿quieres disfrazarme o es que prefieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo que me pasa?

Y al volverse de espaldas al chico camino al interior del probador de nuevo Ramid alegó:

-Ya veo...¿y además no te va nada bien, eh?

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?- y el chico le señaló la espalda de la camiseta y ella giró la cabeza cómicamente, intentando mirarse lo que el joven le señalaba sin conseguir ver nada.

-No te va bien con tu...- y ante la mirada de la chica decidió continuar- Tienes unos manchurrones horribles en la espalda. Definitivamente me temo que este tipo de tejido no es para gente tan desequilibrada como tú.

-¿Desequilibrada?- y la chica había conseguido desesperadamente ver algo usando el espejo del probador.

-¡Lástima!¡Te iba que ni pintada!¡Camisetas camaleónicas para metamorfomagas emocionalmente desequilibradas! Me parece que después de ésto- y el joven rió- puedo dar por seguro que no te la quedas, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente.

-¡Muy bien!¡Voy a enseñarte otra cosa!- y se dirigió a uno de los percheros más altos de la derecha y mirando hacia la puerta del local como precaución, sacó la varita e hizo un encantamiento convocador a un blusón de algodón estampado.

-¿Qué es ésto?¿También está hechizado?

-Ésto- dijo solemnemente- es el éxito garantizado que necesitabas y sí, como todo en esta tienda, también está hechizado.

-¿El éxito garantizado?¿Qué éxito?

-El éxito... con esa persona...¿lo captas?

-¡Ramid!- y le miró como quién está a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Si te lo pones estando con la persona indicada...¿Ves las florecillas?- y le señaló el minúsculo motivo del estampado- Esa persona y sólo esa persona comenzará a percibir un aroma irresistible que le hará desear tumbarse sobre este prado tan florido y por consiguiente sobre quién lo lleve puesto- finalizó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué?- Tonks sintió como el vello del brazo se le erizaba al imaginar por un segundo... Sacudió la cabeza como solía hacer cada vez que una idea de esas se asomaba a su mente en un momento inoportuno- Y bien,¿cómo se supone que sabré que es la "persona indicada"?

El chico rió.

-¡Nymp, esas cosas se saben!

-Pues perdona, seré una ignorante pero yo esas cosas no las sé, de momento- se sentía bastante estúpida por lo que acababa de decir- Quiero decir, que yo creo que para mí lo es, pero me da la sensación que yo para él no.

-¡Pues he ahí la utilidad de esta prenda!¡Te puede ayudar a desvelar si lo es o no!¿No darías las seis libras por bien empleadas?

-¡Seis libras!¿Tan poco?¿No estarás intentando engañarme?

-Nymp, soy Hufflepuff, como tú. Y te considero una amiga. Es un precio especial por ser quién eres. Además, así me aseguro que volverás otro día y que me harás buena publicidad entre tus conocidos...

-Si la blusa funciona, no lo dudes- le sonrió la chica.

-¡Eyy!¡Entonces te la llevas?

-Oye,¿y cómo sabes que funciona?¿Realmente?

-¿Que cómo sé que funciona? Todas mis prendas están garantizadas. Además tengo mi maniquí particular- y le guiñó nuevamente un ojo a la chica.

-¿Tu maniquí?

-Sí, Leyla. Una muggle preciosa. Nos casaremos dentro de un año, si todo va bien. Y te aseguro que cuando diseñé el primer modelo de ésto para ella...- e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la prenda- Bueno, sólo te diré que hicimos cosas pero que muy, muy privadas. Créeme, sé lo que me digo al asegurarte que deseará irremediablemente...

-Ramid,¿y cómo sé que sólo funcionará con él... y no con ningún otro? No me gustaría ir por ahí llamando la atención como... una perra en celo o algo así...

-¡Tranquila! Sólo funciona si hay "chispa" de por medio,¿lo entiendes? Chispa por ambas partes; sino con el resto de humanos se comporta como una prenda normal.

-¿De humanos?- Tonks meditó-¿Ramid y...- comenzó la pregunta muy seria y dudando si Ramid habría testado su producto con alguien no del todo humano. No valía la pena continuar con la pregunta.

-Y si tienes dudas, pruébatela. Ya verás como a mi no me causará el menor efecto. Además, tiene una caída excepcional, estiliza la cintura y el escote tipo barco realza voluptuosamente el busto. Así que si no fuera la persona correcta y la magia no le surtiera efecto, siempre podrás asegurarte el no pasarle desapercibida.

La chica le sonrió y se metió de nuevo en el probador con la prenda en la mano. Se deshizo de la camiseta rosa y manchada de gris en la espalda que en cuanto se despegó de su piel volvió a adoptar su color blanco inmaculado original y se la tendió a Ramid por encima de la cortinilla. A continuación se enfundó aquel blusón y lo cierto fue que se vió estupenda.

-¿Qué tal?¿Cómo te queda?- le dedicó el chico desde el otro lado del probador.

Tonks descorrió la cortina y volvió a mirarse al espejo complacida. Aquellas minúsculas florecillas lavanda le daban una candidez francamente perceptible a su rostro y aquel enorme escote, con una lazadita de raso a la altura del pecho, la hacía parecer más joven e inocente de lo que era pero le otorgaban una picardía especial en conjunto.

De repente sintió las manos del chico sobre sus hombros y dió un brinco.

-¡Ey!¡Tranquila! Sólo quería recomendarte que si te lo pones así- y le bajó el escote hasta la mitad de los hombros, dejándoselos al descubierto- le volverá más loco todavía.

¿Era eso lo que pretendía hacerle al amigo de Sirius?

-Y si quieres mejores resultados asegúrate de olvidar ponerte sujetador ese día- y pícaramente le señaló las tirantas fucsias del que la chica llevaba.-¡Oh!¡Una clienta!- dijo el joven mirando hacia la puerta-¿Has visto como conmigo no ha surtido efecto?- y se marchó corriendo al mostrador y volvió a encender las luces y la música embriagadora y perfumada volvió a sonar.

Tonks, temiendo quedar atrapada en aquel lugar y prendada de aquella sensación que se apoderaba como el sueño de su mente, corrió a desvestirse y saliendo del probador a toda prisa con la prenda en una mano y las seis libras en la otra, se aproximó a Ramid que con una escalera subía intentando alcanzar una camiseta roja con bordados anaranjados en seda de uno de los percheros más elevados.

-Ramid, lo siento, pero creo que no estoy en condiciones de quedarme... ya sabes... no sé si luego estaría decidida a marcharme...- y el chico le sonrió nuevamente, mientras la joven muggle miraba perdida y con una sonrisa de estúpida felicidad el rojo abrasador de la camiseta- Te dejo las seis libras en el mostrador,¿de acuerdo?- y se encaminó apresurada pero feliz, en medio de aquella nube irreal en que se hallaba y que se le antojaba de fumadero de opio, hacia la puerta de salida de la tienda.

-¿No quieres una bolsa, Nymp?

-No, no te molestes- le gritó la chica ya desde el umbral.

-Nymp, Nymp- y bajó de la escalera y corrió hacia la puerta- Nymp- le gritó a la joven que ya caminaba acera abajo. Ella se volvió- No olvides venir a explicarme si funcionó como esperabas...

oOo

Tonks había decidido volver caminando hasta Grimmauld Place, aunque aquel nuevo paseo le costase más tiempo del que había previsto inicialmente.

Al salir de la tienda de Ramid se había encontrado temporalmente desorientada y había vagado agradablemente por las aceras de aquella zona de la ciudad observando los escaparates y a la gente extraña, aunque no más que ella misma, que disfrutaba del atardecer que ofrecía Londres. En ocasiones, durante lo que duró la caminata, se sorprendía a sí misma pensando, probablemente a causa de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Ramid en su tienda, que aquellos grupos de gente dispersos aquí y allá se le asemejaban ovejas de un rebaño,¿ovejas de un rebaño?, que pastaban tranquilamente en aquellas calles de hormigón rebosantes de ruido y colorido...

Al cabo de un rato de permanecer así, al aire libre, estuvo en condiciones de comenzar a pensar con más claridad y razonablemente.

Llevaba en la mano todavía aquella prenda, con su etiqueta aún colgando en la que se leía el nombre de la tienda con una foto muggle de fondo del sonriente de Ramid... Comenzaba a preguntarse cómo había sido capaz de adquirir una cosa así, que no se le asemejaba más honesta que unos de esos filtros de amor. Claro que en realidad no tenía nada que ver con un filtro de amor y si Ramid no le había tomado el pelo, cosa que no se le ocurría poner en duda dado el compañerismo que una vez habían compartido, compañerismo más que amistad, no tenía nada de malo usarla si era equiparable al Veritaserum pero con resultados no-verbales usado con la persona idónea.

Cavilando iba en estos asuntos cuando se encontró a sí misma, con la blusa aún colgando de una mano, con un dedo en el timbre del número 12.

Mientras esperaba sintió frío y se arrebujó en sus propios brazos pues no llevaba nada con que cubrirse, a excepción de aquella dichosa blusa de la que aún no sentía haber llegado a ninguna conclusión referente a si debiera utilizarla o no. Alzó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo percatándose de que ya era de noche.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió con los sonidos metálicos habituales pero sin que con anterioridad nadie le preguntara, como era lo acostumbrado, quién era la persona que esperaba fuera. Sospechoso, pensó.

Desde las sombras, y he ahí la explicación del por qué no le habían preguntado, el avizor ojo de Alastor Moody, la enfocó un segundo al rostro... luego al cuerpo... luego al bolso, acto seguido a la tela que sostenía en la mano, a continuación de nuevo al bolso, su cara, la tela, el cuerpo y el bolso... la chica decidió centrar la vista y toda su atención en el ojo normal de su compañero de Orden pues sentía que comenzaba a marearse.

-¿Alastor... qué haces a...

Moody gruñó algo entre dientes que ella no pudo comprender y se hizo a un lado permitiéndola entrar sin decir nada más.

La joven se adentró en el vestíbulo sombrío sin el menor interés de entablar conversación con el ex-auror, que ya había cerrado la puerta y la seguía. Sabía que lo único que hubiera podido conseguir hablando en aquel lugar y con aquel hombre, hubiera sido una reprimenda de su parte. Así fue como Tonks se decidió a bajar a la cocina, donde probablemente Molly tendría más que listo para ella algún plato calentito y delicioso, sopa de cebolla por ejemplo, que la reconfortaría y le quitaría aquel frío repentino y que probablemente también la devolvería al mundo real aparcando aquel estado de extraño nerviosismo que la invadía cada vez que le cruzaba por la cabeza las posibilidades de la prenda que acababa de comprar.

Pero al llegar al final de la escalera no fue el calor de la sopa lo que halló en la cocina. Más bien lo contrario: tuvo la impresión de que la atmósfera era más fría de la que reinaba en el exterior de la casa. Al entrar en el lugar, todos los ojos de los presentes, que eran muchos, demasiados, se volvieron hacia ella: Molly y Arthur, su compañero en el Ministerio Kingsley, Hestia, Dedalus, Elphias, Emmeline, Sturgis también, el mayor de los Weasley,¿también Snape?, Sirius y como no podía ser de otra manera...el dueño de aquellos ojos tan...

-¡Menos mal!- la voz de Molly en su más que conocido tono reprendedor la fue a sacar de su ensimismamiento-¡Por Merlín y su madre, Tonks!¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?¿En qué pensabas?¡Llevamos horas...

-¿Horas...- consiguió articular la chica sin alcanzar a comprender.

-Molly, tranquila- intentó calmarla Arthur alzándose de la silla que ocupaba junto a su mujer, que también se había alzado al entrar la chica.- Ella no podía saber nada...

-¿Saber?¿Qué necesita saber?¿Que llevamos horas angustiados por lo que ha sucedido y preguntándonos si no le habría ocurrido algo a ella también?

Nadie de los presentes decía nada; nadie parecía dispuesto, a parte de Arthur, a salir en su defensa;¡ni tan siquiera Sirius!, que simplemente aparecía junto a su amigo, cabizbajo y cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, como si le afectara un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-¡Tonks!- continuaba Molly Weasley-¡Se suponía que debías estar aquí hacía horas y... y...¡Como si no tuviésemos motivos suficientes de preocupación ya!

La chica de repente tuvo una visión, pero no podía ser, aquel histérico comportamiento de Molly no podía deberse... deberse a... un olvido, su olvido...

-¡No, Tonks!¡No!-¿algo en su cara la había delatado? De repente la mirada un tanto de persona fuera de sí, ida, que Molly le dirigiera hasta el momento, pasó a transformarse en una mezcla de furibunda sorpresa combinada con un toque de exasperación y clara falta de paciencia- ¡No!¡No me digas...

-¡Molly, por favor!- intentaba tranquilizarla Arthur.

Tonks, que no se lo pensó dos veces, giró sobre sus talones sin disimulo alguno y con unas ganas irrefrenables de huir de todos aquellos ojos que la excrutaban de forma infinítamente más desagradable a como lo solía hacer el ojo de Alastor e igualmente, de todos aquellos estómagos que debían estar de un humor de perros esperando las salchichas que ella se había comprometido a traer para la cena y que no habían llegado nunca.

-¡Tonks!- le gritó Molly una vez más desde la cocina mientras ella ya había alcanzado nuevamente el vestíbulo y su mente trabajaba por dar respuesta al dónde iba a encontrar salchichas a esa hora de la noche. No era posible.¡Le parecía tan irreal que Molly se pusiera así por un pequeño descuido!¿No se le había ocurrido hacer patatas, por ejemplo?

Y cuando sus pasos ya la habían encaminado a la altura del fatídico paragüero de siempre y ella fijaba ya la vista en él y toda su atención a fin de que una caída no le supusiera más demora en la huída, se topó, literalmente, con la túnica violácea de Albus Dumbledore y la larga y blanca barba del ex-profesor.

-Lo siento- le dijo la chica disculpándose por el encontronazo y saltando un paso hacia atrás. ¿Él también famélico?, pensó con desesperación.

-¿Nymphadora...- le dijo el anciano con voz enérgica y determinante pero que no dejaba de sonar como un saludo hasta cierto punto cordial-¡Nos alegramos de que hallas llegado!

¿Nos alegramos?, pensó la chica. Desde luego la bienvenida a ella no le había reportado ese sentimiento precisamente... y sin saber cómo ocurrió el director la había tomado del brazo y la conducía de nuevo escalera abajo, de vuelta a la cocina.

-¿No te importará que este pobre anciano vuelva allá abajo del brazo de una joven tan encantadora, verdad?- Tonks quedó perpleja- Lo cierto es que después de la espera que les he hecho padecer debido a mis necesid... pero dejémoslo; no es un tema interesante para una joven como tú... los achaques de la edad...- y le guiñó un ojo a la chica que cada vez estaba más perpleja- La verdad, no me atrevería a bajar sin compañía...

Alcanzaron al fin la cocina y antes de poder darse cuenta, Tonks la había atravesado hasta llegar, sin ningún tipo de acusación, o represalia, o comentario alguno desde fuera de lo que se le antojaba la burbuja protectora que suponía ir del brazo de aquel hombre mayor, hasta una silla vacía, junto al lugar que ocupaba Sirius.

Aún sin que ella fuese totalmente consciente, se sintió invitada a sentarse y notó sólo las manos del anciano sobre sus hombros cuando éste permaneció de pie tras ella y comenzó a hablar:

-Así, Alastor, quedas a cargo de la misión.¿Crees poder tenerlo todo organizado tal y como hemos hablado para finales de semana?

-Por supuesto, el día cinco, tal y como hemos hablado- respondió el aludido sin vacilación.

-¡Excelente!

Tonks se sentía perdida.¿Misión? Intentó excrutar los ojos de todos los presentes en busca de algo parecido a una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no la halló porque todos dirigían sus miradas unos palmos por encima de su cabeza, hacia Dumbledore.

-¡Excelente!¡Excelente! Necesitaremos también una guardia para escoltarle hasta aquí porque es probable que Vold...- y Sirius hizo algo así como un amago de levantarse con precipitación pero Dumbledore le detuvo- Sabes que no, Sirius... Es demasiado arriesgado.

-¡No me asusta el riesgo, Albus! Estoy dispuesto a...- pero ahora fue Sirius quién no pudo continuar; Snape le interrumpió.

-Es evidente...- y habló pausado y claro, con toda la audiencia expectante a sus palabras- que ciertas cosas jamás las comprenderás, Black. No se trata de una prueba de tu coraje o de tu valor- y enfatizó ambos "tu"-. Lo que se está tratando de hacerte entender es que tu participación en semejante misión, podría ser peligroso para la Orden, no para tu integridad. Puedes estar tranquilo y volver al cobijo y seguridad de tu casa materna,¿nada como eso, cierto?

Sirius hizo ademán de levantarse con brusquedad y encaminarse a Snape, que le había hablado desde un par de sillas más allá de la suya, pero Remus, sentado en la silla contigua a la de su amigo, le extendió un brazo hacia el pecho en intención de apaciguarle. Sirius no respondió finalmente a aquella provocación, ni física ni verbalmente, cosa rara en él, y el director volvió a hablar:

-Sirius, Severus tiene razón: si las cosas no fueran como deseamos y alguien pudiera relacionarte con miembros de la Orden...

-Miembros realmente valiosos para la Orden- aclaró Snape, ganándose una de las miradas de desprecio y odio más profundas que Tonks le conociera jamás a su primo.

-Sirius, no podemos permitir que si algo fuese mal te encontraran en compañía de miembros vinculados de una manera u otra al Ministerio... piensa en lo que están arriesgando esas personas que como Kingsley- y el anciano hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia él- o la señorita Tonks- y le propinó dos palmaditas en el hombro a la chica- están entre lo mejor de lo mejor del Ministerio y aún así asumen el riesgo que supone para sus vidas y sus trabajos el pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix. No podemos pedirles que asuman otro riesgo añadido. No podemos arriesgarnos, lo siento, Sirius.- Dumbledore guardó silencio unos segundos- ¿Y bien, algún voluntario?

¿Voluntarios?, pensó al chica.¿Voluntarios para qué?

Y entonces, aquel hombre que en los últimos días la mayor parte del tiempo se le estaba antojando excesivamente arrebatador fue el primero en alzar la mano, cruzando una mirada y una sonrisa con aquel otro que era su pariente prófugo. Tonks entonces creyó ver la luz y pensó que si Remus era voluntario para lo que fuera, era toda una oportunidad de ser ella también voluntaria para lo que fuera con aquel hombre y lejos de la casa, y sin que su cerebro pudiera apenas procesar ese razonamiento, su mano se alzó sin más.

-Remus, Nymphadora...- y volvió a sentir en sus hombros las manos del anciano e intercambió una mirada leve y una sonrisa que se le antojaron maravillosas con el licántropo-, Kingsley contamos contigo también.

-Por supuesto- añadió el mago con su grave y profunda voz mientras casi la totalidad de los presentes alzaban sus manos a un tiempo.

-¡Bien!¡Muy bien!- finalizó Dumbledore aparentemente complacido y tomó una capa de viaje que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba la chica, quién ni se movió todavía absorta en la contemplación de Lupin que se dirigía en voz inaudible a Sirius.

Molly se apresuró en cruzar la estancia repleta ya de magos y brujas que se alzaban de sus asientos mientras comentaban entre ellos lo debatido en la reunión que acababan de celebrar. Cuando alcanzó a Dumbledore y por consiguiente a la chica, ésta despertó de su ensoñación al percatarse de que Molly era ahora la que hablaba desde su lado.

-¿Albus, no te apetecería quedarte...

-No, Molly, gracias pero no puedo demorarme. Sé que cocinas unas salchichas excelentes...- le dijo el anciano con jovialidad y Tonks deseó fundirse con la silla en aquel preciso instante en que Molly Weasley le lanzaba una mirada de reojo- pero debo volver al Ministerio... Todo éste asunto de los dementores en Little Whinging...

-¿QUÉ?¿DEMENTORES?- exclamó la chica casi en un grito y atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes al alzarse del asiento.

* * *

A/N: ¡Bien, bien ,bien! Me costó mucho, muchísimo, situarme después del anterior.¿Qué he hecho?, me dije,¿cómo se me ha ocurrido enamorarla YA?¡Tan pronto!¿Y ahora qué? Era un tema que no había imaginado en ningún momento cómo debía suceder ni cuándo, pero ocurrió en el anterior chap... y ocurrió porque Remus lo sirvió en bandeja (¿quién no se enamoraría después de aquello si el chico ya te entró por los ojos desde el primer día?¡Y si él en cuestión es Remus Lupin...) Así que si este chap os decepcionó no me lo toméis muy en cuenta: andaba un poco perdida, a la deriva, como Tonks hoy... Confío en que almenos os halla resultado medianamente entretenido o si lo encontrásteis simplemente soportable ya me doy por satisfecha...

Almenos creo que ha servido para ver esa faceta de Tonks que la hace tan auténtica, tan juvenilmente fresca y desenfadada y que estoy segura que si Remus pudiera haberle echado un simple vistazo la hubiera encontrado realmente irresistible...

¡Sí, lo sé! Remus y Sirius no han salido prácticamente... soy consciente... y también sé que después de los dos anteriores (que cuanto más los releo más insuperables me parecen) en este capítulo falta todo, absolutamente todo, lo que conllevó poner a los tres juntos (de momento aún no revueltos) en el mismo escenario...¡Es que forman un trío genial! Sirius ya lo dirá: Tonks hubiera sido una buena merodeadora.

Pero bueno, un poco de aliento: Después de lo de hoy (¡había que ir pensando en ir a buscar a Harry, no?) han de venir cosas muy buenas...¿Detalles sobre "esas cosas" muy buenas? Pues Tonks ha de decidir lanzarse al ataque y como es Hufflepuff y de perseverante lo es un rato, tendremos "ataque" y formas de "atacar" durante una larga temporada hasta que Remus decida darse por aludido.¿Convencidas de seguir adelante?(¿Aunque eso conlleve ir a por Harry?)

Gracias, para no perder la costumbre, a mi fantástica hadita compañerita de casa de abrazos más que golosos (¡piénsatelo bien, muy bien, para intentar superarlo!¡Te advierto que ya tengo un contraataque medio preparado!); gracias también a mi compatriota del país del Chikilicuatrilandia (¡por dios!¡Que vergüenza ajena!¿Cambiamos de nacionalidad?) perdida unos días entre cajas de mudanza y el trabajo que tal experiencia supone; y gracias también a la alocadita que creí desaparecida del Mapa del Merodeador (y creo que aún debe estarlo) y que en realidad ha sido abducida por unos seres con escuadras y compases gigantes. Y, por último, gracias también a la "nueva", la del nombre que se me antoja del "imperio del sol naciente" y que no deja medio alguno, ni pista, ni rastro al que pueda aferrarme para seguirla cuando se desaparece, porque quería preguntarle:¿Cuál es tu plan para vengarte de J.K.? Ah! Y a esas que se mantienen a la sombra, también gracias, pero os aseguro que si salís tengo un bote de crema protectora factor 60 "Pantalla Total" que estoy dispuesta a cederos encantada.

Bye!!

P.S. El próximo será mejor (o almenos más corto (¡eyy!¡Os he oído suspirar aliviadas!)). Intentaré, por lo menos y como siempre, mejorar el presente. OK? Gracias otra vez.


	10. Preparando la Avanzadilla

X. PREPARANDO LA AVANZADILLA (DON'T GET ME WRONG).

Día -3. Miércoles.

La pluma rasgó la hoja de pergamino que tenía frente a él, al compás del dictado que discurría en su interior, en su cabeza a veces tan repleta de tantas cosas... Pero sólo un momento, un último rasgado porque su mano se detuvo. A mitad de línea. Algo inusual.

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta, instintivamente, sin saber muy bien a qué obedecía aquel impulso, hacia la entrada a la habitación que fuera de Regulus Black. Aquella chica de comportamiento un tanto extraño le miraba con ojos... ausentes... perdidos... cómo viéndole pero sin ver... el tipo de mirada que produciría un encantamiento Confundus...

- Nymphad..., Tonks- se corrigió-¿Estás bien?

La joven, al sonido de su voz, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, casi imperceptiblemente. Llevaba la corta melena de un violáceo como de...¿tormenta? y recogida sin mucho éxito en una coletilla que le dejaba la mitad de los cabellos desparramados sobre la frente, dándole un aire a su rostro más informal del que ya mostraba habitualmente.

- ¿Estás bien?- repitió la pregunta.

- ¡Sí!¡Sí!¿Por qué?- le devolvió ella con voz nerviosa.

- No lo sé.¿Quizá porque parecías un poco ausente?¿Llevas mucho rato ahí?

- Eh...- dudó- Acabo de llegar- mintió ella. No acababa de llegar, de éso estaba más que segura, aunque no era capaz de determinar cuánto tiempo había permanecido observándole desde el pasillo, mientras escribía tan atractivamente concentrado en su tarea.

- ¿Y... querías algo?

- ¡Oh, sí!- claro que quería algo en particular, por supuesto, pero intentó reponerse y centrarse en la oportunidad que Molly le había brindado aquella tarde- Molly empieza a tener serios problemas con la ropa- aunque a ella el hecho en sí no le importaba lo más mínimo- con tantos hombres en la casa... Me ha pedido que os subiera ésto- y por primera vez Remus se percató de la pequeña montaña de ropa desordenada y arrebujada que la chica llevaba en sus manos- a Sirius o a ti. La de los suyos la tiene controlada, pero la vuestra... Creo que no está dispuesta a indagar a quién pertenece cada prenda.

Remus se sintió un tanto incómodo momentáneamente mientras la chica ganaba jovialidad en su voz, volviendo a ser la misma que ya conocía, pero que últimamente y en ocasiones se mostraba algo más extraña de lo acostumbrado.

- Y perdona que la traiga así...- dijo con algo en su voz que en ella sonaba antinaturalmente a vergüenza- es que tropecé... al subir...

Remus sonrió. No podría haber imaginado otra cosa.

- Pasa, pasa y déjala dónde...- pero con la primera "P" del primer "pasa", la chica ya se había adentrado en la habitación y se le había aproximado para dejar la ropa desordenada en la superficie del secreter donde él escribía, salvando, aún sin entender de dónde había sacado la rapidez y destreza necesarias, el tintero de un vuelco más que previsto causado por el desplome del pequeño montículo de tejidos varios.

Él, observando con incomodidad un segundo el rebujo de calcetines, pañuelos y otras prendas más comprometedoras, prefirió dar señales, en el reducido espacio que le restaba sobre el escritorio, de volver al asunto que le había ocupado hasta la interrupción de la joven, intentando disipar mientras tanto la bochornosa duda de cómo alguien pudiera no ser capaz de distinguir su ajada y maltrecha ropa de la de Sirius.

- ¡Si mi madre te viera!- sonó entonces la voz de la joven a su espalda-¡Con la cama aún por hacer a esta hora de la tarde!¡Te lanzaría un par de gritos y si con eso no fuera suficiente no dudes que te haría un Imperio!

- ¡Ah!- le dijo simulando parecer algo distraido- Lo siento- y rebuscando bajo el montón de ropa hasta hallar la varita que reposaba también sobre el secreter pero ahora sepultada, se volvió con la finalidad de que Andrómeda no pudiera tener motivos para realizarle una maldición imperdonable.

Pero no lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo: la chica había tomado asiento sobre su cama y no parecía muy dispuesta a moverse.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra o me harás sentir mal! La mía a esta hora debe de estar ya hecha pero te aseguro que si de mí dependiera no aparecería muy diferente a ésta...- y le sonrió, Remus aguantándole la mirada un momento divertido por el comentario, pero sólo hasta que pensó demasiado y decidió volver a los juegos de miradas esquivas que desde que se conocieran solían compartir cuando se encontraban a solas.

El hombre se dió la vuelta intentando centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Lo había vuelto a hacer, la había evitado como siempre le ocurría cuando le daba demasiadas vueltas a su idea de las últimas semanas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- y dió un respingo en la silla: la voz de la chica, casi en un susurro, sonó alarmantemente cercana a su oído, como el primer día que llegara a la casa.

No se atrevió a moverse ni a girarse pero tenía la certeza de que de haberlo hecho se habría encontrado con el rostro de la joven demasiado próximo al suyo y no se hubiera equivocado porque Tonks esperaba el momento más que expectante sin saber muy bien qué pretendía hacer o qué quería que ocurriera después. Pero él prefirió mantenerse así, sintiéndose observado muy de cerca pero intentando imaginar que la vista de ella se dirigía en realidad al escrito que tenía sobre la mesa y no a su rostro.

Al cabo de un instante y al no recibir respuesta, la chica preguntó:

- ¿Carcassone?- todavía la oía a la altura de su hombro, pero era evidente que en un momento u otro había desviado la vista para leer el encabezamiento de la carta-¿Eso no está en Francia?

- Sí- y volvió a sentir los ojos de la muchacha de nuevo sobre él.

- ¿Y qué hay allí?

- Eh... Trabajo. Trabajo de profesor.

- ¿Vas a marcharte?- y la joven hizo la pregunta con tanta cautela y precaución que sin saber muy bien el por qué, se giró, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, y la miró.

Y entonces ocurrió, mientras la miraba... Aquel rostro agradable en forma de corazón, siempre sonriente, y aquellos ojos tan vivos que en la mayoría de ocasiones se le hacían difíciles de mantener sobre los suyos demasiado tiempo debido a una especie de tensión que surgía cuándo lo hacía... Ocurrió... De repente esa tensión desapareció... Se liberaba de ella... de aquella sensación de extraña incomodidad que sabía era él mismo quién la creaba, por pensar demasiado como de costumbre, por ser tan complicado.¿Cómo podía haber llegado a imaginar siquiera lo más mínimo en relación a aquella chica?

Le había estado dando vueltas a algunas de las cosas acontecidas en las últimas semanas, y que en realidad eran tan sólo ideas que de forma insidiosa y corrosiva se infiltraban en su mente y no le conducían a otra conclusión, que ahora confirmaba, que la de su propia estupidez.

- ¿Vas a marcharte?- volvió a preguntar la chica mirándole con preocupación.

Remus le sonrió. Talmente era como dar explicaciones a una niña pequeña, a una de sus alumnas...¿Cómo podía haber sido siquiera capaz de pensar por un segundo...¡Aquella chica era así por naturaleza!¡Nada que ver con él en particular!¿Cómo, por un momento que se había alargado durante dos semanas, había llegado a pensar... a fantasear con la idea de que... de que él, viejo, pobre, amargado y licántropo pudiera haber despertado el más mínimo interés en aquella joven... en aquella niña... por cuatro palabras que le hubiera dirigido o cuatro miradas extrañas que hubieran cruzado...

Decidió, contemplando sin más el juvenil rostro de la muchacha, que en aquel preciso instante se le abría la posibilidad de zanjar al fin todas aquellas dudas infundadas.

- Si me sale la oportunidad, sí. No puedo pretender vivir eternamente de la caridad de mis amigos- y por primera vez desde que la conociera no se le hacía dificultoso mirarla abiertamente.¡Estúpido!¡Y pensar que hasta entonces no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que aquella joven era así, abierta, desinhibida y rayana en la coquetería con total naturalidad, sin intencionalidad, igual con él, que con Sirius, que con cualquiera que compartiera su mismo techo... Sin más sentido en todo aquello que el de la más natural inocencia...

- Pues es una pena- habló la chica- porque a mí no me importaría que vivieras eternamente de mi caridad- y le sonreía con dulzor.

- Ya,-rió escuetamente él- pero eso sería un golpe bastante bajo para mi estima y autorrealización.

- Sí. Por supuesto- y Tonks pensó que se le veía tan sumamente adorable así, a escasamente palmo y medio de su cara, que tan sólo requería de un mínimo empujoncito de valor para decidirse a besarlo.

Pero no lo tuvo. Ese valor no llegó, y decidió ponerse nuevamente erguida a su lado, algo decepcionada consigo misma por haber dejado pasar ese momento mágico que había estado a punto de suceder.

- ¿Y... cuándo te marchas?

- Bueno, primero tienen que contratarme y, la verdad, lo veo poco probable- la siguió con la vista hasta la cama, dónde la joven volvía a sentarse.

La chica se le quedó mirando, con esa sonrisa que acompañaba siempre su boca, y él se sintió bien, cómodo al fin.

- Ya...-continuaba mirándole, agradablemente relajada-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Remus Lupin?- y quería que lo que saliese de su boca fuese una de las muchas preguntas sobre aquel hombre que en los últimos días se asomaban a su mente y que había sido incapaz de preguntar a Sirius por temor a que éste se oliera algo y volviera a tener motivos para burlarse de ella-¿Conoces mucho a Harry?-¡Merlín!¿Por qué le había preguntado aquella memez en vez de...

- ¿Por qué?- le devolvió él sin tono alguno de afectación en la voz, lo que la hizo pensar que definitivamente otro momento especial se había volatilizado ante sus ojos.

- Sirius dice que fuiste su profesor cuando estuviste en Hogwarts... Bueno, la verdad es que necesito más bien saber cómo son los muggles con los que vive. Llevo todo el día pensando en cómo hacer que mi parte del plan funcione; ya sabes, lo de la maniobra disuasoria y todo eso... y me preguntaba si podrías darme tu opinión sobre lo que se me ha ocurrido al respecto.

- Bueno, no sé si soy la persona más indicada... Creo que Alastor sería más idóneo, pero si puedo echarte una mano...

"¿Echarte una mano?"... Tonks tuvo que, obligadamente, sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia ante esa idea de que ÉL le echara una mano... dónde fuera...

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó con cara de preocupación dado el movimiento extraño que acababa de realizar la chica.

- No, no. Oye,- continuó veloz- éso que has hecho hoy,- se le acababa de ocurrir un plan, improvisada y genialmente- esta mañana,- y continuó ahora con precaución- lo de ir a vigilar a Harry...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?¿Te lo ha dicho Sirius?- la chica le miró perpleja.

- ¿Sirius?

- Lo de que voy a vigilar a Harry, la guardia de la mañana...

Remus se preguntaba cómo si no podía saberlo ella dado que se trataba de una decisión de última hora de Dumbledore y no había sido comentada con el resto de miembros de la Orden.

- ¡Nooo!- le dijo con sorpresa-¡Simplemente lo supuse! Sirius está insoportable y aprovecha la más mínima ocasión para despotricar contra quién sea y comentó que por culpa de Mundungus has tenido que asumir las guardias y le has dejado sólo en la casa sin más compañía que "Molly y sus mocosos"- la chica rió-. Y todos sabemos que si los del Ministerio hacemos nuestras guardias en el Ministerio pues vosotros las debéis hacer en...

Remus sonrió: Bien observado.

- ¿Mañana también vuelves?

- Sí. Todos los días hasta el sábado: Mundungus está desaparecido por el momento.

- ¿Y sólo vas por las mañanas?¿No haces ninguna guardia por la tarde?-¿sería capaz de seguir sonsacándole sin que él sospechara nada?

- Bueno... creo que por el momento no.-¡mierda!¡No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer entonces: estaba convencidísima de que Scrimgeour pondría todas las pegas posibles si intentaba pedirse el día libre con tan poca antelación!

- ¿Y no cabe la posibilidad de que cambies el turno de guardia con...

- ¿Cambiar el turno?- interrumpió Remus-¿Y por qué debería cambiar el turno?¿A qué tanto interés?- Tonks se puso súbitamente nerviosa.¡Se le estaba notando demasiado?¿Veía él sus intenciones?

- No..., es que había pensado que quizá podría... acompañarte mañana y hacerme una idea más clara de cómo son los familiares de Harry, para hacerles más creíble todo... y eso...- añadió sin demasiada convicción en sus propias palabras.

- ¿Más creíble?- esa chica y todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza parecían de todo excepto creíbles.¡Había sido ella quién se empeñara en encargarse de alejar a los muggles de Harry cuándo fueran a buscarlo y a tres días vista, aún no parecía tener ningún plan, nada atado, a excepción de una excursión a Surrey para reconocer el terreno!- No pretendo parecer...-intentó que su voz no denotara sus pensamientos-... poco decoroso... pero creo que no podemos permitirnos dejar pasar mucho más tiempo. Faltan tres días y...¿no has... planificado... nada?- aquello empezaba a sonarle a reprimenda.

- Bueno...- en realidad había pensado muchas cosas, aunque sólo una hacía referencia a los familiares de Harry- Pensé que quizá podría enviarles alguna especie de invitación o algo así, para algún elenco o...¿Crees que hay algo que pudiera interesarles especialmente?

- ¿Una invitación?- y la miró severamente y con incredulidad. Tonks sintió un peso desagradable en el estómago, como si acabara de comerse de golpe una caja entera de galletas junto a un gran cuenco repleto de helado.

- Sí... Ya sabes...-dijo con precaución- el comité preseleccionador- y poniendo tono solemne intentó infundirse ánimos a sí misma- del... Concurso de Jardines Suburbanos Mejor Cuidados de Inglaterra,¿tienen jardín, verdad?- Lupin parecía estupefacto- les comunica que han sido seleccionados como mejor exponente en cuidados y planificación en jardinería de su condado como finalistas del certamen de este presente año 1995.-y un punto de aceptación le pareció que brillaba en los ojos de aquel hombre y prosiguió, sonriéndole- Les invitamos a la ceremonia de entrega de premios que se celebrará el próximo sábado día cinco de agosto a las veintiuna horas en algún lugar por determinar y a la que probablemente podríamos hacer asistir a Su Majestad la Reina o a algún otro representante de la Casa Real.¿Qué te parece?- y antes de que Remus respondiera puntualizó-¡Ah! Imprescindible etiqueta.

- ¿Etiqueta?- preguntó Remus entre divertido e incrédulo todavía, por el plan que acababa de oir.

- Sí, es lo mismo que para nosotros la túnica de gala. Les encantará... Excepto en el momento en cuestión- y la chica notó cómo una especie de carcajada silenciosa se le expandía en el abdomen- en que se den cuenta de la treta.¡Claro que para entonces tendrán que volver y nosotros ya no estaremos allí!- Remus pareció sonreir.¿Le habría parecido válida su idea?

- ¿Y cómo has pensado hacerlo?

- ¡Por correo!¡Muggle!

- No, me refiero a cómo vas a asegurarte de que se lo traguen...

- ¡Vah!¡A todos nos encanta que nos alaguen!¿Tú no irías?

Remus se la quedó mirando, un buen rato, sin decir nada; de hecho empezaba a ver claro que aquella joven cada vez evidenciaba más su parecido al Black que él mejor conocía.

Tonks no tuvo prisa y permaneció lo que le parecieron horas navegando en aquellos ojos color chocolate que le sonreían más allá de la sonrisa que expresaba su boca. Al cabo de un rato de silencio cómplice por parte de ambos, la chica se reclinó en la cama del licántropo, apoyándose en los codos y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y balanceándola sin dejar de mirarle un segundo y sonreirle.

- Remus Lupin...- y consiguió hacer sonar su voz extremadamente coqueta y se percibió a sí misma irresistiblemente sexy en aquel momento y en aquel lugar.

- Me parece un buen plan- la cortó él sin sospechar lo más mínimo qué era lo que hubiera salido de la boca de la joven de no haberlo hecho.

- ¿QUÉ!- la chica pareció decepcionada, y con razón.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Remus percibió un cambio en su semblante.

- No, nada- y volvió a sentarse rápidamente en la cama, diciendo de nuevo adiós a su oportunidad.

- ¿Te parece un mal plan tu propio plan?-¡No había quién la entendiera!

- ¡No!- estaba hecha un lío. Aquel hombre se le resistía y tenía la impresión de estar empezando a hacer el ridículo- No...¿Me... preguntaba si me ayudarías a redactarlo? Seguro que se te da mejor que a mí.

- ¿El engañar a los muggles?- y Tonks sonrió ante aquella nueva faceta de él.

- ¡No, en eso no vas a ganarme ni tú ni nadie!- le dijo desafiante por la falta de percepción de él, pero divertida al tiempo.

- ¡No quieras apostar!- y aquel reto la hizo empezar a comprender el por qué Sirius se llevaba tan bien con aquel hombre que parecía tan reservado en primera instancia.

- ¡Sí, quiero apostar!

- ¿Quieres apostar?- le dijo él incrédulo y sonriendo-¡No creo que tengamos muchas más oportunidades de volver a engañar conjuntamente a algún muggle!

- No- y le sonrió ella también-, pero siempre podemos tramar un plan en contra de Sirius,¿qué te parece?¡Podríamos enviarlo en túnica de gala a una entrega de premios al mago más buscado o algo así!

- ¡Eso sí que no!¡No me parece buena idea!¡Tú juegas con ventaja! Cuándo se diera cuenta a mí me daría un puñetazo en el estómago y... contra ti dudo que hiciera lo más mínimo: eres una chica.

- ¡Ah!¡Ventajas que tiene ser chica!- y permanecieron nuevamente mirándose y sonriendo- ¿Me ayudarás entonces a redactarlo?

- Sí, por supuesto- y la joven se alzó rápidamente con la intención de colocarse junto a él- Pero... has de esperar unos minutos que acabe lo que estoy haciendo. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

- Sí. Vale- y volvió a sentarse en la cama- Aunque si he de serte sincera, preferiría que no lo acabaras, así no tendrías que marcharte...

- ¿Que marcharme?- y la chica le sonreía.

- Sí, a Carcassonne o dónde quiera que sea- y Remus se giró de cara otra vez a la solicitud de empleo que estaba redactando sin querer pensar demasiado en el comentario de la joven.

Concentrándose mojó la pluma en tinta y comenzó a rasguear el pergamino nuevamente, pero al cabo de un breve instante se vio interrumpido.

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo la chica a su espalda- Mi tía abuela o lo que fuera, la madre de Sirius, ya sabes, debía de ser muy mala persona...

Remus se volvió. La joven se había tumbado de costado, atravesada en la cama y le sonreía abiertamente, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo flexionado mientras se acariciaba el cabello tan peculiar con la mano.

- Sí- y la chica se volteó cerrando los ojos un segundo para acompañar un bostezo y mirándole ahora tumbada boca arriba- Tu cama: está bien pero es mucho mejor la de Sirius,-¿la de Sirius?, pensó él- que era la de su madre antes...- proseguía la joven- Ya sabes, dónde duerme con Buckbeak...- Remus asintió-¡No sé!¿Qué clase de madre se guarda para ella el colchón más cómodo de la casa y deja a su hijo uno peor? No quiero decir que el tuyo, bueno el de Regulus, sea mucho peor pero es que salta a la vista, y bueno, ya ni te menciono el de la habitación en que dormí aquella tarde... Creo que el sofá del salón verde hubiera resultado incluso más cómodo cómo lugar de reposo... Mi madre jamás lo consentiría... Quiero decir que una madre lo da todo por sus hijos; bueno, por su hija en este caso, y que si tiene un buen filete y uno regular pues que le servirá el mejor de los dos a su hijo y que si tiene un buen colchón y...

- Eh... Tonks...- le dijo algo abrumado por el soliloquio de la joven-¿Te importa que continúe? Acabaré enseguida.

- ¡Oh, sí!¡Perdón!¡No pretendía distraerte! Lo siento- y volvió a colocarse de costado y a sonreirle.

Remus intentó proseguir:"En deseo de que mi experiencia curricular", y sentía en su nuca los ojos de la chica,"pueda resultar de su..." y un silbido persistente de una melodía a su espalda volvió a interrumpirle. Se detuvo. Cerró los ojos e inspirando profundamente un par de veces intentó contenerse para no decir nada.

- Tonks...- y no lo consiguió-¿Quizá sería mejor si esperaras abajo?- y se giró y aguardó esperanzado una respuesta afirmativa que no se produjo.

- ¡Ohh! Perdona otra vez. A veces me cuesta estarme en silencio. Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Y Remus volvió a girarse y a concentrarse en el escritorio.

Ciertamente no volvió a suceder y tuvo tiempo de finalizar el escrito, releerlo e incluso borrar con un toque de varita y corregir alguna parte del mismo que no acababa de ser del todo de su agrado.

Mientras tanto supo que la chica le miraba persistente pero esforzadamente callada. Sentía su mirada Black insidiosamente sobre él pero lo achacó a que probablemente la joven se moría de aburrimiento por la espera, aunque de haber estado residiendo en su cabeza se hubiera dado cuenta de que en realidad la espera era un deleite para ella...

Para cuando finalizó unos quince minutos más tarde y se volvió para informar a la muchacha la encontró tal cuál la había dejado: atravesada a los pies de su cama vergonzosamente deshecha aún a aquella hora de la tarde y con los pies calzados colgando fuera de la misma. Pero la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro extrañamente relajado, sin el brillo especial que parecía aportarle aquella sonrisa tan familiar para él durante las últimas semanas.¿Realmente se había dormido?¿De aburrimiento?

Se levantó intentando ser sigiloso y se aproximó para comprobarlo... Efectivamente... Eso parecía... Indudablemente... Su rostro no mostraba un músculo en extraña tensión y su respiración era regularmente acompasada lo que le hizo pensar que sí, que efectivamente se había quedado dormida.

Pensó también en lo que debía hacer a continuación:¿La despertaba?¿Dejaba que siguiera durmiendo?¿La arropaba?¿La descalzaba? Ante aquellas dos últimas preguntas se convenció, pensando en que quizá si se arriesgaba a hacerlo la chica despertaría preguntándole qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo... Lo mejor sería salir de la habitación y bajar a la cocina o a cualquier otro lugar lejos de aquel dormitorio.

Y así lo hizo: Remus Lupin se encaminó, pluma y tintero en una mano y hojas de pergamino en la otra, a la cocina, dónde suponía podría dar algo de forma a la idea de los Jardines Suburbanos de la muchacha.

Llegó al lugar, cruzándose por el camino con el inteligente gato de Hermione que correteaba detrás de una rata y también, poco después, con los hijos gemelos de Molly.

- ¡Ey, Lupin!- le dijeron al unísono desde el rellano de la primera planta mientras él continuaba escalera abajo-¡Ven a ver lo que hemos ideado!

- Ahora no puedo- les respondió-, quizá luego más tarde,¿de acuerdo?- y continuó descendiendo pensando en qué sería aquello que habían ideado y que su negativa les provocó tamaña mueca de decepción a través de los barrotes de la escalera.

Al bajar a la cocina en ella sólo halló a Molly preparando la cena, quién lo saludó con su afabilidad habitual y que al saberle ocupado no hizo ningún intento de distraerle de su trabajo. Mujer prudente, pensó y sin quererlo le vino a la mente la imagen de la chica cinco pisos más arriba, hablando por los codos mientras le arrancaba ahora al hacerlo una sonrisa simpática que en su momento fuera más bien un suspiro de desesperación.

Se puso a trabajar y en pocos minutos tuvo sobre el papel más o menos lo que había comentado la joven rato antes en la habitación. Habría que darle seguramente algún retoque y también sería obligado mecanografiar de algún modo el escrito antes de enviarlo pero quería suponer que la chica ya habría pensado en aquellos detalles.

Ron, uno de los hijos menores de Molly y amigo de Harry, entró a la cocina, trayendo El Profeta consigo y dejándolo sobre la mesa mientras le saludaba con un "hola" bastante mustio y aproximándose luego a su madre con cautela dijo:

- ¿Mamá, queda mucho? Me estoy muriendo de hambre...

- ¿Has terminado ya con vuestro armario?- le devolvió severamente la mujer. Remus pensó que tenía suerte de no ser uno de sus hijos.

- Eh...-dudó.

- ¡Eso es un no!- le reprendió Molly sin darle tiempo a dar una respuesta-¡Pues jovencito, aquí no se cena hasta que no se cumpla con las obligaciones!

- ¡Es que Sirius me ha distraído!- se quejó el chico-¡Lleva toda la tarde persiguiéndome con preguntas sobre Harry y lo que le gusta y lo que no!¡Sólo le ha faltado preguntarme qué talla de ropa interior gasta!- Remus pensó que tenía más suerte aún de no ser ese hijo en particular de los muchos que tenía Molly: no deseaba a nadie un interrogatorio por parte de Sirius.

- ¡No me sirven las excusas!¡Seguro que a ti no te faltó tiempo para olvidarte de tu tarea y darle conversación! Y en cuánto a Sirius...- esto último lo dijo más para sí misma y el final lo masticó de manera inaudible.

Ronald se sentó a la mesa, en actitud de espera, pero su madre le gritó:

- ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE SUBIR INMEDIATAMENTE Y ACABAR LO QUE DEBERÍAS HABER ACABADO HACE RATO!- y el chico no se lo pensó y salió escalera arriba sin dilación alguna.

Con El Profeta a su lado Remus se sintió feliz y se dispuso a leer un rato ojeando primeramente el contenido y deteniéndose particularmente en los artículos que eran más de su interés, como aquel que le ocupaba sobre Fudge cuando Sirius apareciera por la cocina.

- ¡Siempre entre papeles, eh, Lunático?

- Para no perder la costumbre- le dirigió él por encima de las páginas del diario.

- ¿Y qué es ésto?- y el moreno se asomó a las hojas de pergamino en que Remus había estado redactando la idea de la chica y que luego había aparcado pulcramente a un lado de la mesa-¿Ahora te dedicas a organizar concursos?

- Es para Tonks... Me pidió que le echara una mano con su parte del plan- y Sirius leía el texto con cara harto incrédula.

- ¡No sé cómo Dumbledore...- dijo al fin el Black enojado- cómo Moody le permiten jugar a estas cosas!¡Quedan apenas tres días y sólo se le ocurre distraerse jugando a... a...

- No lo veo tan mala idea...- se posicionó Remus antes de que su amigo siguiera hablando.

Molly se aproximó a los dos hombres con un trapo de cocina, secándose las manos, y echó un vistazo al escrito de lejos.

- ¡No me parece mala idea, Sirius!- dijo-¡Siempre es mejor eso que entrar aturdiendo a los muggles a diestro y siniestro cómo sugeriste a Alastor ayer!- y sin aguardar más respuesta volvió a su trabajo con las ollas.

Sirius no respondió y fue a sentarse tristemente junto a Remus. Éste hubiera deseado tener palabras de consuelo para su amigo, pero no las tenía. Sabía de lejos que Sirius, desde aquel fatídico martes, lo veía todo bastante peor que de costumbre y tenía la extraña sensación de haber intercambiado papeles con él. Ahora era Sirius quién a todo le buscaba un pero, una pega o una falta y quién hacía lo imposible por ver el lado más pesimista de cualquier asunto. Sirius parecía no ser él. Entendía que estuviera preocupado, cómo lo estaban todos, por su ahijado, y quería confiar en que aquel agriado amigo en que se había convertido en los últimos días, volvería a ser el mismo tan pronto el plan que estaban trazando alcanzara su objetivo y el chico estuviera al fin en la casa sano y salvo.

- ¿Dónde está Nymphadora?¿La has visto?- preguntó Sirius al fin rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡Sirius!- Molly intervino. Su voz sonaba a reproche- Si vas a emprenderla ahora con...

- ¡No voy a emprenderla con nadie!¿De acuerdo?¡No sé por qué clase de persona me tienes!

Molly no se la devolvió. Supuso que responderle sólo haría que encender más al hombre.

- Sólo pretendía darle alguna información- intentó explicarse conteniéndose- que se me ha ocurrido- y con sarcasmo añadió- en mi tranquilo retiro en esta casa... sin otra cosa que hacer en todo el día que imaginarme estar en cualquier otro lugar y facilitarle al Ministerio de vez en cuando pistas ficticias sobre mi propio paradero...¡Ésto es más que patético!- y nadie le respondió-¿Dónde está mi encantadora sobrinita?- y nadie habló-¿No la habéis visto?

- Ehh... Me parece que...- Remus dudó: No sabía cómo podría tomárselo Sirius- Está arriba... durmiendo... creo...

- ¿Durmiendo?- y el castaño permaneció atrincherado detrás del diario-¡Pues ya es hora de que vaya levantándose, no?

Remus no respondió pero a Sirius tampoco le hacía falta una respuesta.

- ¿Dónde es arriba?- y se levantó dispuesto a ir en su busca.

- En... la... habitacióndetuhermanoRegulus...-y al mejunje de palabras que había sido aquel mensaje añadió al final algo parecido a una tosecilla.

Sirius guardó silencio un instante pero acto seguido le arrancó el periódico de un manotazo y le miró con suspicacia.

- ¿HE-OÍDO-BIEN?- y de haber tenido bastantes años menos estaba seguro de que aquel Sirius que le miraba con aquella pregunta en la boca, le hubiera hecho sonrojarse o algo por el estilo-¡Qué se supone que has estado haciendo con mi sobrinita?- y lo que Remus encontró a continuación no lo hubiera previsto:¿El Sirius entrometido?¿Interesado en ciertos asuntos en particular?¿No molesto?¿No enfadado?¿Curioso?¿Que le miraba con ojos vivazmente divertidos?¿Que sabía estaba sonriéndose para sus adentros?

- Sirius... No es lo que parece...- y Sirius ya le sonreía abiertamente- Se quedó dormida... Nada más.

- ¡Sí!¡Nada más!¡Salvo que eres penoso!¡Más que yo! Eso me alegra...¿Que se quedó dormida?¿Y qué le hacías para que se te quedara dormida? No, no digas nada- se adelantó al ver que Remus tenía intención de replicar- De hecho, ya suponía que en ciertas cosas eras malo- y soltó una risotada- pero cometí el error de pensar que con la edad quizá habrías mejorado un poco.¡Ehh, Molly!¿Tú que opinas de que Remus esté cepillándose a mi sobrinita bajo mi techo y delante de mis propias narices?

Molly le lanzó una mirada de disgusto y desapareció en la despensa. Estaba ya más que harta de Sirius Black.

- Sirius, no...- intentó Remus volver a dar una explicación.

- No, no; no empeores más las cosas. Prefiero quedarme con mi versión a conocer la penosa realidad: que la mataste de aburrimiento. Para una vez que te llevas a una chica a la cama...

Y Sirius se alzó de la silla y fue hacia la escalera.

- ¿Qué, vienes?

- No- y volvió a tomar el diario.

- ¿No?¿Sin más?- y rió- Ya... Ya sé lo que te ocurre: le tienes miedo- y tuvo la sensación de que Remus se escondía tras el diario- Una vez me ocurrió algo parecido. Bebí demasiado y no cumplí.- y el licántropo simulaba no oirle- Al día siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible y no fue por la resaca... Aquella bruja tenía tanto de guapa cómo de rencorosa: amanecí colgado de un árbol cabeza abajo y con lo puesto, que no era mucho valga el detalle. Desde entonces aprendí a no mezclar mis vicios.¡No hay nada peor que una mujer insatisfecha! Yo de ti, huiría del país...¡Ah!¡Claro!¡Que no sabes de qué te estoy hablando!¡Lo olvidaba! Se quedó dormida, nada más.

Día -2. Jueves.

Ayer todo le parecía perfecto, incluso cuando Sirius la despertó sujetándola de los pies y sacándola a tirones de la cama mientras le decía que qué era eso de dormir con zapatos en la cama de un licántropo... Pero hoy, hoy...¡Mierda!¡Todo se confabulaba hoy en su contra!

Había llegado tarde al Cuartel de Aurores esa mañana y Scrimgeour no quedó muy convencido de que fuera por culpa del mago de seguridad del Atrio que un día más le había pedido que se identificara aunque ella estaba más que convencida de que el muy cretino lo hacía adrede.

Luego, para colmo, todos sus planes de aparecerse en su hora del almuerzo en Surrey y hacer una corta visita a cierta persona de guardia, compartir unos minutos, no más pretendía, se habían esfumado con Arthur y su máquina de mecanografiar muggle que le había prestado para hacer más convincente el escrito a los parientes de Harry. La cuestión era que les había llevado más de veinte minutos el averiguar cómo debían colocarse aquellos rollos de tela que les habían dejado los dedos tiznados de negro.

Después de eso, tuvo que repetir el escrito en cuestión tres veces, desilusionando la máquina cada vez que alguien se oía cruzar o moverse cerca de la puerta de su despacho, porque en ambas ocasiones se le coló la misma falta de ortografía. Pero aquello no le importaba. Se embelesaba igualmente con él, como con su letra, en especial la curvatura con la que unía las "l" con las "m" y la forma en la que alargaba las "g" y las "j".

Y cuándo ya tuvo el escrito listo, libre de errores, faltas ortográficas y huellas dactilares de sus propios dedos manchados de tinta, tuvo que salir a toda prisa a la oficina de correos dónde llevaba ya casi quince minutos siendo la última y única persona de la cola que impacientemente ya en ese momento esperaba a ser atendida antes de que cerraran. Y es que le parecía increíble que aquella mujer que tenía delante acaparara durante tanto rato para ella sola y sin miramiento alguno al único empleado de la oficina con no sabía exactamente el qué acerca de una reclamación.

- Hola, buenos días- le dirigió al empleado cuando al fin la señora desistió en su empeño de lo que fuera y le cedió a ella a aquel hombre de cara malhumorada- Necesitaría que esta carta estuviera en Surrey esta tarde, si es posible.

- ¿Esta tarde?- y el hombre echó una mirada como de repulsión al sobre rojo escarlata que la chica le tendía y luego paseó la vista por ella misma, con idéntica expresión. Tonks tuvo la sensación de que intentaba formarse una idea del tipo de persona que se suponía que era ella por el atuendo que vestía o algo parecido.- Y yo necesitaría muchas cosas- y al fin tomó la carta que la chica había dejado en la bandeja de la ventanilla, y la posó sobre una balanza- Urgente y con suerte estará mañana por la mañana en su destino. Una libra y cinco peniques.

Al marcharse, Tonks se preguntó cómo podía haber en el mundo gente así, tan poco agradable, e intentó justificar al empleado de correos con el hecho de que quizá había tenido un mal día, uno no muy diferente al de ella misma, salvo que en su caso intentaba que los que la rodeaban no pagaran las consecuencias.

Y volvió justo a tiempo a su despacho, transcurrida su hora del almuerzo y sin haber almorzado, para encontrarse a Rufus Scrimgeour esperándola para citarla a una reunión a la mañana siguiente.

- Estás muy dispersa últimamente- le había dicho su jefe antes de marcharse.

¿Dispersa últimamente?¡Si se encontraba más centrada que nunca! El detalle era que sólo en lo referente a alguien en particular...

Esa tarde, esperó con impaciencia la hora de marcharse a Grimmauld Place, rellenando el tiempo con una visita al despacho de Kingsley para poner en su conocimiento lo que Sirius le había dicho la noche anterior durante la cena: que había decidido visitar la isla de Jamaica y que pensaba cambiar de look, dejándose el pelo más largo y haciéndose rastas.

Kingsley no pudo evitar reirse y le ordenó, por algo estaba por encima de ella en la jerarquía del grupo de Aurores, que preparara un supuesto retrato robot de su primo y su nueva imagen, pero que obviara el tema de las rastas porque no acababa de verlo demasiado creíble a ojos de Scrimgeour. Y Tonks agradeció ese trabajo porque en el año que llevaba en el Ministerio se había dado cuenta de que aquella profesión que prometía acción, nada tenía que ver con lo que ella había imaginado...¡Se pasaba más tiempo dentro del Ministerio que fuera! Y el hacer papeleo la mataba...¡Ella era una persona de acción!

Cuándo esa tarde se presentó en Grimmauld Place, Sirius la recibió en la puerta con un:

- ¡Vaya!¡La bella durmiente en persona!- y mientras le cedía espacio para que pasara al interior de la casa, le preguntó- Dime una cosa,¿por qué nunca te has quedado dormida en mi cama?

- Sirius- y parecía que éste, en el último día, estaba de mejor humor que en los precedentes-, ya te lo dije ayer: porque tú no eres de fiar.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Que no soy de fiar?¿Dónde estabas el día que estudiásteis los hombres-lobo en tercero?- y la miró escéptico-¡Seguro que estabas revolcándote con uno!

Aquel comentario la molestó sin saber muy bien el por qué, pues Sirius lo había dicho en su habitual tono de mofa.

- ¡Pues no!- le devolvió enfadada-¡Estaba en la enfermería, viendo cómo vendaban de pies a cabeza al último idiota que se atrevió a hacer un comentario de ese tipo!

- ¡Vale, vale!¡Indirecta captada!- y riéndose cerró la puerta.

- No era una indirecta. Más bien iba derechita a matar.

- ¡Merlín!¡Ya se lo dije a Remus: nada peor que una mujer mal foll...- e hizo una pausa y le sonrió- Insatisfecha, quería decir- y antes de que Tonks asimilara en su cerebro aquello, Sirius ya había desaparecido escalera arriba.

La tarde pasó sin pena ni gloria: chicos pelirrojos desfilando por las diversas estancias de la casa, Molly quejándosele en la cocina acerca de Sirius en un momento en que ambas quedaron a solas, Ginny y Herm que la reclamaron para hacerle unas preguntas referentes a ciertos "temas de chicas" y Sirius, claro, recordándole aún en un par de ocasiones más en que se lo había encontrado por la escalera lo acaecido el día anterior:

- Si te apetece echar una cabezadita, me parece que Remus está esperándote arriba...

Y lo cierto es que era indudable que debía estar arriba porque en el resto de pisos inferiores no lo había visto a lo largo de toda la tarde y tuvo que resistirse pero muchísimo para no volver a subir sin excusa alguna hasta su habitación.

No fue hasta la hora de la cena que volvió a encontrarlo. La noche anterior se había disculpado con él por lo sucedido, aunque en realidad fue el "lo siento" más falso que jamás había salido por su boca porque para empezar había dormido de maravilla, siendo él lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de cerrarse y siendo su olor impregnado en las sábanas lo primero que había llegado a sus sentidos cuando despertó, aunque en realidad lo primero que llegara a sus sentidos fueran la voz de Sirius y sus sacudidas...

Pero ya lo había comprobado: ese hombre olía a jabón... a jabón... a pastilla de jabón... y si inspiraba más profundamente... a chocolate... a chocolate sin duda alguna. No había podido corroborarlo pero tenía la impresión de que debía llevar los bolsillos llenos de barritas de chocolate porque en diversas ocasiones le había visto comer aquel tipo de cosas mientras leía en la cocina o alguna vez que se había cruzado con él en las escaleras.

Se sonrió pensando en revisar sus bolsillos con él aún dentro de la ropa... Y también al recordar lo que una vez había leído en una revista muggle femenina con respecto al chocolate: que estimulaba la fabricación de hormonas que se relacionaban con el placer y por ello se decía que podía substituir ciertas carencias...¿Tendría aquel hombre carencias en ese aspecto?¿Estaba decidida a averiguarlo?¡Estaba decidida a averiguarlo!

Cuando entró a la cocina el licántropo saludó con su "hola" en el amable tono habitual y la miró una décima de segundo, esbozando ambos una sonrisa, todo y que Tonks ya suponía que la suya propia debía haber aparecido en su cara desde el mismo momento en que lo imaginara poniendo un pie en la escalera para descender al lugar.

Durante la cena la chica intuyó que nadie de los presentes a excepción de ellos, los implicados, y Molly y Sirius debían de saber nada de lo de su siesta de la tarde de antes, y ni tan siquiera Arthur, porque Sirius parecía guardarse mucho de tocar el tema delante de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley.

Sólo cuando finalizaron la cena y mientras Molly recogía, Arthur ojeaba El Profeta, los gemelos y su hermano cuchicheaban a un extremo de la mesa y ella parecía atenta a la historia que narraba Ginny acerca de su hermano Charlie sin disimular de tanto en tanto un vistazo al licántropo, Sirius se atrevió a sugerirle a su amigo:

- ¿Qué, crees que si te la llevas hoy arriba podrás acabar lo que...

Día -1. Viernes.

No fueron muchos los que repararon en aquel hombre apostado desde hacía varios días en el pedazo de césped reseco, a la sombra de uno de los dos únicos árboles que se hallaban en la parcela de nadie que era el terreno sin edificar en la esquina entre Privet Drive y la calle Hortensia.

Pero Vernon Dursley fue uno de los pocos que sí repararon en aquel individuo, tanto aquella mañana como la anterior. Se había dado cuenta desde el coche, cuando pasara frente a él a primera hora para ir al trabajo: Su ropa casi andrajosa y aquel aspecto de enfermedad... Probablemente fuera uno de aquellos viciosos, enfermos portadores de aquella nueva peste que sólo afectaba a gentuza. En la ciudad se contaban a puñados: vagos y maleantes, indeseables todos sin otra cosa que hacer que el molestar a la gente honrada mendigando para gastarse el dinero en sus vicios: alcohol, tabaco y probablemente drogas. Sí, los conocía muy bien y apostaba a que aquel hombre, todo y que pretendía dárselas de no serlo porque jamás había visto en la ciudad a ninguno de aquellos con un libro en las manos, lo era sin ninguna duda.¡Buena estrategia!, pensaba, seguro que su estado no le permitía enlazar más de tres palabras seguidas de su lectura ficticia...

Pero sí las enlazó. Remus Lupin incluso tuvo tiempo de ver mientras lo hacía la papada, el bigote y unos ojillos diminutos que le miraban desde el otro lado del vidrio de la ventanilla del coche.

Sabía que aquel hombre era el tío de Harry Potter, pero no le importó lo más mínimo ser visto. Se había dado cuenta de que su presencia apenas era percibida. Las mañanas apostado al inicio de Privet Drive y encarado hacia la segunda casa de la acera de enfrente transcurrían tranquilas y sin incidencias. Prácticamente nadie se atrevía a sacar la cabeza fuera de cualquiera de aquellas casitas tan iguales unas de otras, dado el sol inclemente que les obligaba a pasar las horas diurnas en el fresco interior de sus hogares. Por ello no había precisado desilusionarse o usar cualquier otro medio para evitar ser visto. Además, la capa invisible de Moody a aquella hora debía estar dentro del bolso de la prima o sobrina o lo que fuera de su amigo, dado que esa noche la joven volvía a tener su guardia semanal en el Ministerio.

Había avanzado mucho, muchísimo, en sus lecturas durante las guardias y estaba convencido de que si en breve no tenía un golpe de suerte en el tema laboral acabaría con la totalidad de la biblioteca Black en su cabeza. Y es que aquellas largas esperas le resultaban muy provechosas: a la sombra de un árbol, hasta que llegara el relevo de media tarde; con una nueva lectura en el regazo, y mirando el fino lomo leyó "El sueño de una noche de verano" impreso en pan de oro; con el encantamiento termorregulador que había puesto alrededor de sí mismo y que le permitía mantener una temperatura constante y bastante agradable todo y lo caluroso del día; y por supuesto, lo que no podía faltarle de ninguna de las maneras, su chocolate.

Sacó una fina barrita del bolsillo de la camisa. Debía ir con cuidado y siempre guardaba la barra original como un tesoro con la finalidad de multiplicarla cuándo estaba próximo a quedarse sin existencias.

Desenvolvió la barrita y le hincó el primer bocado... Era como un buen amigo con quién conversar y que siempre proporcionaba consuelo. Saboreó aquel pedazo como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, sintiendo como se fundía en su boca y le dejaba un retrogusto ligeramente amargo. Y fue al hincarle un segundo mordisco cuando sucedió.

Algo silencioso y relativamente grande se apareció frente a él batiendo sus alas plateadas. Tenía el tamaño de un halcón pequeño pero no era un halcón. La cabeza redondeada y de amplia y despejada frente, simpática, de diminutos ojos vivaces, y la curvatura de su pico pegado a las plumas le recordaban más a un ave tropical que a una de presa.

El patronus se le quedó mirando un instante y luego abriendo el pico dijo con voz de chica:

- Hola, Remus Lupin.¿Cómo vas?- y calló, Remus pensando que ya había terminado el mensaje- Confío en que la carta llegue hoy- continuó el patronus-, va en un sobre escarlata. Por favor, házmelo saber cuándo llegue. Si ves al cartero muggle, claro- y volvió a guardar silencio- Gracias. Que pases una muy buena jornada. Mañana nos vemos. Gracias otra vez. Hasta mañana. Que vaya muy bien. Nos vemos.

El patronus alado se le quedó contemplando un instante más y luego se esfumó como niebla. Remus quedó perplejo. No había visto en la vida a un patronus ser tan poco escueto y conciso con un mensaje, claro que la joven al que pertenecía tampoco tenía nada de escueta y concisa.¿Qué podía esperar?

Y a unas horas de aquel momento y a unas millas de aquel lugar, en la capital, Nymphadora Tonks bostezaba y bostezaba de aburrimiento sin poder dejar de sentir la desazón de que algo habría de salir mal.

Las 13:37... Estaba nerviosa, extrañamente nerviosa.¿Y si su carta no llegaba a tiempo a Little Whinging? Ojoloco se pondría hecho una furia y Sirius... Sirius...

Pero la culpa de que estuviera así, toda la culpa, era sin duda de su padre. Se le había ocurrido preguntarle aquella mañana sobre el funcionamiento del servicio de correos de los muggles y de todo lo que le había contestado su progenitor tan sólo una única cosa había quedado instaurada en su cerebro:"Sólo hay una opción si te decides a usarlo: que la carta llegue a su destino.¿Cuándo? Eso ya es más difícil de determinar...¿Más zumo?... Si tienes la mala suerte de que se pierda puede sucederte cómo a la señora Whiatt de Ballymena, en Irlanda del Norte, que al cabo de cincuenta años recibió al fin una carta de su hijo que había salido de Londres hacía eso: medio siglo. Pero en el fondo es una tranquilidad saber que cuentas con la eficiencia del servicio de correos británico, llegue cuándo llegue...¿No te apetece otra tostada?"

Era por ello por lo que se le había ocurrido enviar a Remus el mensaje. El mensaje que a esa hora aún no había sido contestado... Suponía que él podría estar atento y ver si el cartero llevaba su carta a los Dursley... no creía que fuera muy difícil constatar si entre el correo sobresalía un sobre de color escarlata...

Miró a Kingsley en medio de esos pensamientos exponiendo a Scrimgeour en una especie de pizarra que había hecho aparecer, un plano de una isla mientras le informaba de los últimos movimientos que teóricamente había realizado Sirius Black según testigos oculares de aquella parte del mundo.

No pudo evitar bostezar una vez más, ya sin demasiado disimulo y sin percatarse de que Dawlish, que la observaba hacía rato, comenzaba a mirarla francamente molesto.

Se frotó los ojos e intentó que su boca no se abriera demasiado con el siguiente bostezo, pero no le hizo falta contenerse: la sorpresa la despabiló de aquel estado de semiletargo en que solía sumirse en las aburridas reuniones de trabajo con Scrimgeour y compañía. Y es que allí estaba al fin: un imponentísimo lobo plateado mirándola, a ella, con ojos hambrientos o eso se le figuraba, y diciéndole con la voz de aquel hombre:"Envío recibido", sin que pudiera sospechar lo más mínimo lo mal que Scrimgeour iba a tomarse aquella interrupción.

* * *

A/N:¡Y hasta aquí el New Chapter!¿En serio dije que iba a ser más corto que el anterior?¿Lo dije yo?¿Seguro?¿Seguro? De hecho lo es, vale... Algo más corto (¿unas mil seiscientas dieciocho palabras menos?) Lo siento, pero a veces las cosas salen cómo salen...(la verdad es que no lo siento, je! je!)

Ya habéis visto que vuelve a tener doble título (le empiezo a coger el gusto). Va por la canción de The Pretenders, y creo que es totalmente aplicable a lo que le pasa a Tonks.

He de decir, y no por compromiso sino más bien con orgullo y gustosamente, que el Sirius dirigiendo su búsqueda (aunque no necesariamente hacia Jamaica) es una idea plagiada, prestada, cedida de muy buen grado para la ocasión por Staken Tonks. Y he de decir también que la leáis, entre otras cosas porque tengo un premio para la primera (¿por qué doy siempre por hecho que todas somos chicas?), para la primera decía, que sepa situar exactamente de dónde ha salido eso (historia y chapter) consistente en...¡TACHÁN! Cena con velitas para dos con Remus John Lupin, a la luz de la luna (creciente), con sonido de violines bien harmonizados o música swing si lo preferís sonando en su fonógrafo y en su despacho al fondo del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...(Ni que decir tiene que el menú es a elegir pero puedo sugeriros indudablemente el chocolate, en sus mil formas y sobre mil partes del cuerpo diferentes (Ja!¡Hay quién ya ha probado eso!)).¡Eyy!¡Staken!¡Tú no puedes participar!(almenos con tu nick, je! je!)¡No sería justo!(Aunque bien mirado puedo corromper más aún a la organización del concurso y repartirnos el premio...¡Corre!¡Ves pensando otro nick!¡Ahora que no nos lee nadie!)

Vuelvo a repartir agradecimientos con nombres propios...

Un millón de ellos a Lilith 05, Miss Potter-Black, Danittalovegood, CerezaPiel y Roxysnape.

Dos millones de ellos para las más osadas y, puntualizo, no necesariamente también las más ociosas: Peperina, Nailahcris, Isuky y LucySueLupinTonks.

Y dos millones y UNO, bueno,y DOS (mayúsculos, para que no te quejes) para Tonks en Staken-by...(Gracias por estar ahí. A diario. Siempre.)

¿Me he dejado a alguien?¿Alguien cree haberse quedado fuera de los títulos de crédito? Admito reclamaciones, toda clase de reclamaciones, vía Review. GO!


	11. La Avanzadilla

XI. LA AVANZADILLA.

Se levantó a toda prisa en cuanto comenzó a sonar Bach en su versión despertador. Había días en los que la pereza le había dado ánimos para dejarlo sonar y sonar, incansablemente, pero hoy no podía permitírselo, de ninguna de las maneras.

Su madre no había hecho otra cosa que mirarla raro al ver que aparecía al mediodía de aquel sábado por casa, a la hora de la comida.¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que aquello no ocurría? Y más raro aún la miró cuando después de la comida le dijo que tenía intención de acostarse.

Asomaba ahora la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y oyó el televisor y las voces que desde él parecían escenificar una secuencia romántica:"Y ahora...¿no vas a besarme?". Era su oportunidad: seguro que Andrómeda estaba embelesada ante la pantalla mientras su padre roncaba en el sofá.

Se escurrió rauda y veloz y puso todo su empeño en no tropezar camino del baño con ninguno de los objetos que su madre se empeñaba en que no eran obstáculos, sino decoración: la alfombra y el secreter con su tapete de ganchillo y sus figuritas y marcos de fotos varios; el baúl embrujado de fondo interminable que Andrómeda solía usar de trastero y en el que una vez, de pequeña, su madre consiguió convenientemente meter su vieja bicicleta azul y que jamás fue capaz ella de encontrar la forma de hacerla salir... Y, por increíble que pareciera, lo consiguió.¡Ni tan siquiera el tiesto con aquella planta de nombre impronunciable al que siempre acababa dando un puntapié y desparramando tierra en la alfombra, la hicieron detenerse!

En el baño, a salvo, se duchó rápidamente (no había tiempo que perder), se embadurnó de arriba a abajo con su mejor crema (¿Melocotón?¿Le gustaría el melocotón? Había dudado bastante entre coco y melocotón...¿Melocotón o coco?... Aún dudaba pero ya estaba hecho...¿Mora hubiera sido mejor?) y también se había cambiado el pelo como quince veces hasta decidirse por un look radical de pelo cortísimo y violeta que con unos pendientes largos podría irle bastante bien.

De regreso también exitosa y sigilosamente a su habitación, se enfundó los jeans que creía más la favorecían, mirándose infinidad de veces en el espejo, y se puso una de sus camisetas favoritas de las Weird Sisters. Rápidamente y frente al espejo todavía, se concentró para oscurecer la línea de sus ojos y sus pestañas, y a estas últimas las volvió onduladas. También usó brillo de labios muggle, que siempre daba mejor resultado que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera conseguir con sus habilidades metamórficas. Además, tenía un sabor delicioso a vainilla y contra eso no se podía luchar.

¡Lista para salir!¡Ya estaba!

Rebuscó en el armario su túnica más gruesa (era más que probable que hiciera frío durante el vuelo), planchada por su amorosa madre días atrás y hecha un ovillo ahora entre sus manos, y guardó en el bolsillo interior su varita. Se colgó su bolsa cruzada sobre el pecho y respiró hondo para armarse de valor...

Asomando previamente la cabeza con la esperanza de controlar la situación pero sin ser vista, cruzó frente a la puerta del salón donde notó los ojos de su madre clavándose sobre la estela que su paso veloz debía haber producido en el pasillo. Ya en la cocina tomó su escoba del escobero.

- Mamá...- dijo con cautela desde el umbral de la puerta del salón- que... salgo...- e hizo una mueca que pretendía parecer una sonrisa.

Su padre emitió un sonoro ronquido desde el sofá y su madre la miró nada complacida.

- Volveré esta noche... después de cenar...- Andrómeda no dijo nada- Os quiero...- añadió, sintiendo, sin saber muy bien el por qué, una especie de congoja que se esforzaba por subir hasta sus ojos- Díselo también a papá...

Sí, una nefasta idea pasó por su mente, una única vez, pero luego la desechó.¿Cómo podía ser tan negativa?¿Qué podía ocurrir? Eran un grupo experimentado: Kingsley se encontraba entre lo mejor de lo mejor, al igual que Ojoloco y...¡Qué narices!¡Ella misma!¿Por qué subestimarse?¡Es cierto que no estaba al mismo nivel que muchos de sus compañeros del Ministerio, pero había llegado a ser auror, no? Lo único que la diferenciaba sin duda de aquellos dos era la experiencia, nada más, pero era tan válida como ellos, por mucho que a veces sacara de quicio a su jefe y a alguno de sus colegas. Y luego... claro... estaba él... Siempre estaba Él... un experto en Defensa...¿qué podría ocurrirle con...

- ¿Salís?- la despertó su madre de las ensoñaciones-¿En escoba!- y ya levantada del sillón se aproximaba sonriéndole a su hija. Tonks pensó que debía estar soñando-¿Es un mago, entonces?-¡Ohh!¡Aquello era demasiado!¡Su madre seguía empeñada en lo mismo!

- ¡Mamá!- se quejó.

- No creas que yo no pasé por ésto- y le sonrió dulcemente-. Hay cosas que no se pueden disimular y el amor es una...

- ¿Amor?¡Mier-da!- y quiso taparse la boca porque la segunda palabra que había exclamado en realidad debiera haber sido sólo un pensamiento, pero no en voz alta.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a conocerle?- y aquella pregunta desorbitó los ojos de la joven de tal manera que tuvo la extrañísima sensación de solidarizarse con Moody y su peculiaridad ocular.

Y Tonks no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna mientras su madre debía observarla apreciando lo desencajada que aparecía la mandíbula de la chica.¡Conocerle!¡Por Merlín!¿Cómo se suponía que iban a conocerle? Estaba convencidísima de que la idea que su madre se había forjado de... de quién se supusiera provocaba lo que ella había detectado, observado, o lo que fuera en su hija, jamás, jamás podría tener siquiera remotamente en su cabeza el aspecto y las características de Remus Lupin, por no mencionar ya su condición...¿Conocerle?¡Igual incluso se conocían ya de Hogwarts!¿Habría ido Sirius con su amigo alguna vez a casa de su madre cuando ella era pequeña?¿La habría visto Lupin a ella alguna vez con anterioridad?¿La habría tenido en sus brazos?¡No!¡No!¡Mejor no continuar pensando aquello delante de su madre!

- Ehh... me...- dijo la joven medio aturdida- me... me... me voy- tartamudeó.

- Nymphadora...- y antes de que se girara camino a la puerta, su madre la tomó de ambas manos, evidenciando que su hija había heredado una más de sus características físicas: sus finas manos.- Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites. Te queremos y te apoyamos- desde luego, lo que fuera que su madre estuviera viendo en el televisor le había dejado claras secuelas en su estado emocional en aquel momento-. Divertíos,¿de acuerdo?

- Emm... Sí, mamá- y no pudo evitar responder al abrazo que su madre estaba deseando regalarle desde hacía días.

Se abrazaron durante unos segundos.

- Estás preciosa. Seguro que le gustas- le susurró Andrómeda al oído antes de separarse de ella, y la chica la miró con escepticismo para darle después un último incómodo adiós hasta que más tarde regresara a casa tras la cena.

Después salió al jardín. Pasó con decisión junto al árbol con el columpio que tanto la había acompañado en sus solitarios juegos infantiles y pronto llegó a la verja de la parte delantera y salió al camino de tierra.

Allí pensó que quizá debería haberle desmentido a su madre, una vez más, el hecho de que hubiera alguien, alguien por quién se había preocupado en arreglarse más de lo habitual aquella tarde y por quién estaba dispuesta a esforzarse, más de lo que ya se esforzaba, para no pasar desapercibida, para no pasarle desapercibida.

Sí, desde luego, lo más sensato no hubiera sido callarse, pero lo había hecho y suponía que aquello para Andrómeda había sido el punto de inflexión, un antes y un después de la silenciosa confesión que justificaba sus sospechas...

La chica asió fuertemente su Comet, apretó contra su cuerpo la túnica que colgaba de su brazo y con un sonoro "CRAC", que hizo alzar el vuelo a un grajo desde el árbol más cercano, se desapareció.

oOo

Remus Lupin empezaba a aburrirse. Demasiado poco qué hacer en aquel día, quizá el más caluroso hasta entonces desde el inicio del verano. No había previsto bien su velocidad lectora y se había encontrado con que el enorme libro que lo acompañaba en aquel día tan largo, se había consumido a la hora del almuerzo.

Molly le había preparado un par de sandwiches para el mediodía, convenientemente rellenos en exceso. Probablemente aquella mujer lo encontraba excesivamente delgado, y no podía reprochárselo, teniendo en cuenta que su salud cada vez se veía más minada por su "peculiaridad", que añadiéndola al paso de los años, podía decirse que no le hacían bien alguno... Aunque fuera cómo fuera, siempre resultaba agradable dejarse cuidar... Y así era como, entre bocado y bocado en aquel mediodía, podía decirse que había devorado también el libro.

Abrió la solapa y comenzó a pasar parsimoniosamente las páginas, dudando en si volver a iniciar la lectura una vez más, por aburrimiento. Finalmente releyó una al azar:

"En la posterior versión acadia, estos mismos papeles los interpretaban la diosa Istar y su amado Tamuz. En esta variante, cuando Tamuz murió, Istar siguió su cadáver al inframundo, el reino de su rival, Ereshkigal, un lugar lúgubre donde los muertos se alimentaban de polvo, vestían plumas y aguardaban como siervos a la entrada. Unos muros macizos protegían ese inframundo de varias esferas, una dentro de otra, con portones sellados y guardias monstruosos. Istar no sólo tuvo que nombrar cada parte del portón y a quienes lo guardaban, también tuvo que pagar para cruzar esos umbrales dimensionales. Una a una, se despojó de sus joyas y ornamentos como pago. Cuando Istar cruzó al fin las siete puertas y llegó al trono de Ereshkigal, estaba desnuda e indefensa, y sólo logró entrever a su amado esposo antes de ser asesinada. Su desaparición sublevó a la tierra: nada crecía del suelo y ningún útero podía conceb..."

¡CRAC!

El sonido familiar de una aparición le hicieron levantarse de golpe, varita en mano, dejando caer al suelo el libro.

- ¡Tranquilo!¡Soy yo!- y la figura de la chica se apareció de la nada, acompañada de una bolsa, una túnica sobre el brazo y una escoba.

- ¡Merlín, Nymphad...dora...- la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado-¿Qúe estás haciendo aquí?- y a continuación rió por la sorpresa que su aparición había causado y mientras lo hacía, sus ojos siempre vivaces se apresuraron en recorrerle de arriba a abajo, cayendo en la cuenta, una vez más, de que seguía pareciéndole más atractivo que nunca aún sin saber muy bien el por qué.

Cuando pensaba al respecto siempre creía hallar la respuesta en la conjunción de su aspecto casualmente desenfadado y el encanto de su personalidad que le parecía tan metódica. Sabía que su indumentaria era reflejo de las vicisitudes por las cuáles atravesaba, que se le veía más bien clásico en el vestir pero que el estado de su ropa le otorgaba ese aire claramente informal que ella adoraba. Lo mismo su peinado, con el cabello un poco largo, su cara pálida, sus ojos que eran lo que más la atraían, su pulcritud, siempre tan aseado, y su aspecto de tierna indefensión...

- Lástima...- suspiró.

- ¿Lástima?¿Lástima qué?- preguntó él, ceñudo, antes de guardar la varita y dejarse caer nuevamente al pie del árbol.

- No...- la chica pareció contrariada, lo parecía con cierta frecuencia- Lástima nada- y sonrió para disimular que consideraba una verdadera lástima el haberle encontrado vestido en la manera habitual con el calor que hacía, puesto que había fantaseado, en la guardia de la noche anterior, frente a la puerta del Departamento de Misterios, con que quizá podría hallarle haciendo su guardia esa tarde sin camisa o algo así, o almenos no tan abotonado como de costumbre.

Volvió a sonreir y lanzando sus cosas sin orden alguno al suelo se sentó al pie del árbol, junto a él, muy junto a él. Ladeó la cabeza y le miró, un segundo, casi de refilón...¡Merlín!¡Era tan condenadamente irresistible!

- No has contestado a mi pregunta- le dijo él al cabo de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Pregunta?¿Qué pregunta?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se suponía que vendrías con todos los demás, cuando diera la señal.

- Sí, se suponía eso- hizo una pausa y le miró ahora abiertamente entrecerrando cómicamente un ojo y arrugando la nariz molesta por el sol de la tarde-. Pero...- y sonrió, dejando el resto de la excusa a merced de la imaginación de su interlocutor.

- ¿Pero?- y él volvió la cara para mirarla, prácticamente hombro con hombro y sonreirle también y aquella mirada divertida que ambos acababan de cruzar podría haber derivado en algo, sin duda, si Lupin no hubiera decidido darla por finalizada demasiado pronto y hubiera centrado su interés en una ramita marronácea y reseca que tomó del suelo y comenzó a trocear entre sus dedos devolviendo la vista a las construcciones de la acera de enfrente.

- Pero...- aquella situación la divertía- Creí que sería más provechoso adelantarme...¡No quiero ni pensar lo insoportable que debe estar Sirius hoy!¡No me sentía lo suficientemente paciente como para aguantar sus nervios y avisé a Alastor de que nos veríamos aquí!

- ¿Y Alastor lo aceptó?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- negó con la cabeza- Ya sabes que todo lo que se sale de lo planeado tiene su más profunda desaprobación.¿Pero no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo, no?¿Te apetece un helado?- y la chica se estiró hasta la túnica que había dejado en el suelo y sacó dos helados del bolsillo interior- Te lo he traído de chocolate, supuse que te gustaría. No sé cómo habrá llegado porque este tipo de encantamientos no se me dió nunca muy bien- y le tendió uno de los dos que traía.

Remus la miró un tanto...¿sorprendido? Y a Tonks le pareció verle dudar un instante.

- Te aseguro que no está envenenado ni nada por el estilo. Puedes cogerlo. Lo traje para ti.

- Gracias- y lo tomó.

- No hay de qué- y la chica se le quedó mirando como embobada- Sólo te lo he traido porque hubiera estado feo que yo me comiera uno y tú no, aunque en realidad hubiera compartido el mío contigo...- y guardó silencio, un instante- Aunque no creas, no estaba muy decidida a renunciar a tomarme uno entero yo sola- y él la miró alzando levemente las cejas, con diversión en sus ojos, pensando en lo extraña que le parecía aquella joven y sus razonamientos-¿Qué leías?

- Nada en particular- la chica se estiró hacia el libro que reposaba en la hierba y lo cogió- Por pasar el rato...

- "Mitos y leyendas del mundo muggle"- leyó la cubierta-¿Es divertido?- y quitó el envoltorio a su helado.

- ¿Divertido? Eh...- dudó- No es... divertido, precisamente.

- ¡Ah!- asintió ella y flexionó las rodillas y lo colocó sobre su falda pasando las páginas mientras las ojeaba-¿Es de la biblioteca de Sirius?

- Sí, creo que en breve habré acabado con ella...- y suspiró desenvolviendo también el helado y mordiéndolo: ya que estaba allí sería una pena dejar que se derritiera.

- ¿Y de dónde ha salido?¿Creía que mi familia, bueno, su familia, odiaban a los muggles?¿Cómo pueden tener un libro que incluya siquiera esa palabra en su biblioteca?

- No lo sé. Igual era de Sirius. Recuerdo que en Hogwarts le apasionaba todo lo que tratara de seres fantásticos y leyendas- y miró a la chica quién, para variar, le devolvía la mirada sonriente y cayó en la cuenta, por primera vez desde que llegara, de su pelo...¿Qué se había hecho en el pelo?

- ¿Qué pasa?- ¿la chica se había dado cuenta de su pensamiento?

- Nada, nada.- negó él.

- ¡No, vamos! Acabas de reirte.¿Qué estabas pensando?

¿Acababa de reirse? Remus soltó ahora abiertamente una carcajada.¿Iba a decírselo?¿Iba a tener el valor suficiente para decírselo?

- ¡Vamos, qué pasa?¡Tengo derecho a saberlo, no?- y con el ceño fruncido y antojándosele a él como una niña que se cruza de brazos con simulado enojo, la joven se llevó el helado a la boca- Humm...- cerró los ojos-¡Joder!- y se retractó de su última palabra- Perdón- e hizo ademán de taparse la boca- Remus rió- Es que está de muerte...¿Quieres probar?- él negó con la cabeza-¿Qué tal el tuyo?¡Apenas lo has probado!- y le miró expectante-¡Vamos!¡O voy a pensar que no te fías de mí!¿Sospechas que le he puesto algo?

Remus volvió a reir. Encontraba cierto placer en hacer sonreir a aquel hombre.

- ¡No!¡En serio!¿No pensarás que le he puesto Veritaserum o algo así?

Y él la miraba, divertido y relajado, sin decir nada ante las ocurrencias de la muchacha... Y Tonks le sonreía y de aquella manera a la chica se le ocurrió una idea, un atrevimiento, una pícara insinuación tal vez... y abalanzó su boca hacia el helado de él y con los ojos cerrados le arrebató un mordisco, disfrutando como nunca de la sensación del frío al hacer contacto con sus labios e imaginar que por aquel lugar habían pasado también los labios de él. Y un cosquilleo en el estómago la hizo esbozar una sonrisa tonta, de la que Remus sin duda se percató. Pensó que efectivamente aquella joven era como una niña: con sus ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa un tanto boba en la cara y la más feliz del mundo por saborear un pedazo de helado robado de aquella manera en aquel día de verano...

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Remus que la miraban divertidos, muy próximos, y su sonrisa más escondida que era siempre, por su excepcionalidad, un regalo.

Y por un momento, el impulso que hacía días sentía, sobrepasó sin temor el límite de su autocontrol y la precipitó hacia él, hacia la curva de sus labios que la sonreían, dispuesta a besarle... pero... con tan mala suerte, que olvidó por completo el helado, su helado, el que sostenía en su mano derecha, y que fue a aplastárselo a él contra el brazo.

- ¡Joder!¡Perdona!¡Lo siento!¡No quería...- y jamás su torpeza le había pesado tanto. Saltó alarmada y arrodillándose a su lado dejó caer el libro nuevamente al suelo.

- No pasa nada. Tranquila. No te preocupes- le devolvió él con calma aparente.¿Iba a suceder lo que él había creído que iba a suceder antes de que notara el frío en su brazo?

- ¡Es que soy un desastre!¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo!- dijo la chica con pesar y enojada consigo misma.

- No, no te preocupes. Tiene fácil arreglo.- y tomó la varita y se dispuso a usarla.

- ¡No puedes!- le gritó la chica alarmada.-¡Estás en zona muggle!

- ¿Zona muggle?- y rió ante la expresión-¡Eso no existe!- y con un toque de varita hizo desaparecer el accidente y rió de nuevo-"Zona muggle"- se repitió para sí-¿Dónde te han enseñado esa expresión?

- Eh...- la chica dudó:¿Se estaba riendo de ella?- En... en la escuela de Aurores...- alegó con inseguridad.

Remus volvió a reir. Algo más fuerte que anteriormente.

- Sí, claro. El Ministerio- y su tono sonó como si esa palabra zanjara la cuestión.

Tonks tomó el libro del suelo, confusa, contrariada...¿Se estaba riendo de ella!; y lo colocó de nuevo sobre su falda y comenzó a pasar las páginas... silenciosa.¡No era culpa suya trabajar en el Ministerio! Y propinó un mordisco furioso a lo que le restaba del helado, de su helado.

Remus había percibido algo, indudablemente. Un gesto de avance que había hecho la chica y que ahora el silencio le permitía asimilar, meditar su percepción. Y la miró de reojo, concentrada, mientras leía. No, por supuesto que no.¿Cómo podía volver a plantearse aquello? Y al inspirar pesadamente por la propia inquietud que aquellos pensamientos traían, le llegó el aroma que emanaba la joven... melocotón... Le hizo cerrar un instante los ojos...¡Merlín!¡No podía ser!¡No podía ser!¡No podía permitírselo!

- ¡Jajajajaja!- le despertó la chica riendo-¡Mira ésto!- y señaló una página del libro-¿Has llegado a esta parte?- preguntó sin aguardar respuesta-"Había una vez dos jóvenes muchachas que ansiaban hacer el amor con las estrellas...

- Ehh...- Remus se removió en su sitio, indudablemente ya había leído aquella historia.

- ... pues creían que los astros eran muy buenos amantes y querían probar la experiencia."¡Juajuajuajua!- volvió a reir-"Decidieron soñar con las estrellas y dejar que sus sueños las llevasen hasta ellas por la noche."¡Qué bonito!¿No crees?- añadió buscando un segundo la mirada que él dirigía azorada hacia el suelo-" Así, las muchachas se engalanaron con sus mejores prendas y se lavaron el pelo para estar lo más guapas posible para las estrellas. Se taparon con pesadas mantas de pieles y dejaron que las invadiera el sueño. De pronto, abrieron los ojos y descubrieron que estaban entre las estrellas. Se sorprendieron al comprobar que cada una de ellas tenía un nuevo marido estrella y, entusiasmadas..."¡Jajajaja!- rió de nuevo-", no perdieron el tiempo charlando sino que insistieron en hacer el amor con sus maridos de inmediato. Tras muchas hor...

- Tonks...

- ...as de intensa actividad sexual, los hombres decidieron que tenían que escapar de la voracidad de aquellas mujeres, pues temían pasar el resto de sus vidas haciéndoles el amor."¡Juajuajuajuajuajuajuajua!

- Tonks...- volvió a insistir Remus, incómodo, muy incómodo.

- No, espera, ahora viene lo mejor:"Los maridos estrella encontraron una rendija en el cielo que conducía a la tierra. Para llegar a aquel mundo inferior, soltaron una larga soga y se descolgaron por ella."¡Qué bueno!¿Te imaginas a aquellos dos bajando cuerda abajo?- la chica se encogía ya de la risa y comenzaban a asomar lágrimas en sus ojos.-"Sin embargo, mientras descendían por la cuerda, se enredaron en el nido de un águila. Incapaces de..."¡Juajuajua!"... incapaces de liberarse de las espinosas paredes del nido del águila, los maridos estrella gritaron para pedir auxilio a los animales que pasaban por debajo de ellos. Al ver que ninguno los ayudaba, los maridos tra...

- Tonks...-¡Merlín!¡Aquella chica no sabía lo que era el pudor!

- ¡No, espera!¡Que ahora viene la parte en que las estrellas tratan de...¿cómo era? Aquí, sí:"... trataron de convencer a los animales con promesas de largas- y reseguía la línea con el dedo entre hipidos provocados por la risa- y salvajes..."¡Juajuajuajuajua!"...sesiones... amatorias."¡Juajuajuajuajua!"Sin embargo, el único... el único interesado en su oferta fue el glotón."¡Qué demonios debe de ser un glotón?

- Ehh... Tonks, por favor...

- ¡No!¡Espera!- continuaba riendo ella, ya llorando abiertamente y olvidada de su pequeño enfado-¡Estos indios Ojibwe eran unos obsesos...¡No me extrañaría nada que el libro fuera de Sirius!- Remus fue a abrir la boca para intentar nuevamente acallarla- Pero espera, que el final de la historia es buenísimo:"Pensando que a cambio de una noche de pasión con el glo...

- Tonks...- algo en su tono de voz...

- ...tón..."

- ¡Tonks!¡Nymphadora!

La chica, al fin, quedó en brusco silencio y lo miró ceñuda más por el tono autoritario del que había hecho uso que por haberla llamado por su nombre, y ya iba a replicarle cuando Remus hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Privet Drive, hacia el número cuatro, dónde una pareja de mediana edad junto a un chico se apresuraban a subir al coche de color oscuro estacionado a la entrada, todos ellos elegantemente vestidos.

- ¡SÍ!¡SÍ!- Tonks dio un respingo triunfal y quedó arrodillada en la hierba, bajo la mirada severa de Remus que sabía le reprochaba tan poco disimulo en su comportamiento, más cuando desde el número cuatro, los ojos del señor Dursley se dirigieron a la mujer que había gritado al principio de la calle, de aspecto bastante incómodo, una punk de aquellas, seguro, jonkie, drogadicta, que venía a qué sabía él qué, pero que probablemente no iba a ser a nada bueno. Debería llamar a la policía, pero ya se les estaba haciendo tarde; al día siguiente lo haría, sin duda alguna...-¡TE LO DIJE!¡Te lo dije!¡A todos nos gusta que nos alaguen!¡He ganado!- le dijo a Remus, moderando la voz pero canturreando y bailoteando con disimulo de rodillas en la hierba-¡He ganado!¡TE he ganado!- puntualizó.

- ¿Que me has ganado?- devolvió él con extrañeza.

- Sí, habíamos hecho una apuesta.

- ¿Una apuesta?- Remus rió para sus adentros- Sí, creo que ya la recuerdo... La hiciste tú, pero yo nunca dije que la aceptara- y su rostro antes severo, le pareció a Tonks que refulgía en el momento en que la miró con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo que no?- rió ella también-¡Eres un pésimo perdedor!- le reprochó en medio de la broma y se dejó caer nuevamente junto a él al pie del árbol.

Y así quedaron, hombro con hombro de nuevo, mirándose y sonriéndose, mientras el automóvil de los Dursley iniciaba su marcha calle arriba en dirección a la capital. Cuando pasó frente a ellos, instintivamente dirigieron la vista hacia los ocupantes del vehículo que en breve se alejarían ya por la calle Hortensia.

- ¡Uff!¡Ahora ya estoy más tranquila!- suspiró la chica-¡No sabes las pesadillas que he tenido estos días con lo que podían hacerme Ojoloco y Sirius si fallaba hoy!

Remus no dijo nada, tan solo rió mientras se ponía en pie, tomaba su varita y de un toque hacía desaparecer el libro.

- ¿Vamos?- y le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantar. Tonks la aceptó sin dudarlo. Tenía la mano grande, poderosa, pero suave, extremadamente suave para ser un hombre.

- Gracias- le devolvió.

- ¡Vamos!- sonrió él- Tenemos que realizar los encantamientos insonorizadores antes de dar la señal.

La chica se apresuró en recoger sus cosas del suelo: el bolso, la túnica y su vieja Comet.

- ¿No has traído escoba?- se dirigió hacia Remus que ya comenzaba a caminar hacia el número cuatro.

- Alastor la traerá. Habría sido difícil disimularla si algún muggle asomaba la cabeza por alguna de las ventanas.

- ¿Y qué tal vuelas?- la joven lo seguía aprisa, cargada con sus cosas y preguntándose dónde quedaba la caballerosidad de un Gryffindor en aquel momento.

- Creo que mejor que tú.- y Remus se giró para ver la estupefacción que aquel comentario había provocado por un segundo en la chica, que lo miraba boquiabierta.

Le sonrió y Tonks entendió que en realidad no estaba poniendo en duda sus habilidades, sino que se trataba de una broma.

- ¡Eso está por ver!- le siguió el juego llegando a su altura.

- ¿Te atreves a retarme?

- ¡Por supuesto!- era divertido jugar con él, aunque sólo fuera a eso-¡Ja!¡Perderás! Sirius nunca ha mencionado que fueras bueno en...- calló, Remus mirándola a la expectativa por conocer el tipo de cosas sobre él que se hablaban a sus espaldas en Grimmauld Place.

- Con...- sonrió en forma poco habitual- con... nada que no... fueran... los libros- y Tonks se sentía extrañamente incómoda por haber dicho aquello; temía que él creyera que podía ser un pensamiento suyo, en vez de de su primo.

- ¿Sí?- rió él en voz alta plantado en la carretera-¡Aún quedan algunas cosas que Sirius no sabe sobre mí!¡No vayas a sobrevalorar a tu tío!

Era su oportunidad.

- ¿Mi tío? No es mi tío, es mi primo o... algo así; y además,¿qué cosas son esas que no sabe de ti?- le dijo divertida y sumamente interesada, aunque intentó disimularlo.

- Cosas... de las que no tengo necesidad de alardear- y se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa enigmática que la hizo sentirse como si estuviera a punto de derretirse sobre el pavimento recalentado por el sol recibido durante todo el día.

Remus Lupin continuó caminando en dirección al número cuatro, meditando en lo que acababa de decir y sus posibles interpretaciones y que ahora consideraba quizá que no había sido demasiado apropiado. Una vez en la puerta sacó la varita y girándose hacia la joven que permanecía aún inmóvil en la carretera, la apremió.

- ¡Vamos!¡Tenemos trabajo!

La chica pareció regresar del lugar dónde se supusiera que estaba y corrió con sus cosas hacia la entrada a la casa. Remus sonrió sin poder evitar pensar que aquella joven era un caso y a continuación rodeó la casa, seguido por ella, en busca de la entrada trasera. Allí, apuntó con la varita a la cerradura de la puerta y la hizo abrirse.

- Adelante...- y la sostuvo para hacer pasar a la joven al interior.

- Gracias- le sonrió ella por el gesto.¡Claro que tenía que gustarle!

Tonks descargó sus cosas en la mesa de la amplia cocina con tanto descuido que fue a golpear con el mango de su escoba una pequeña pila de platos limpios que reposaban sobre la madera y el primero de ellos fue a dar contra el suelo.¡Crack!

- Lo, lo siento...- e hizo una mueca arrugando la nariz.

A continuación, y después de reparar el incidente con su varita, se puso a curiosear por la estancia mientras Remus se apresuraba en realizar hechizos alrededor del lugar para evitar que la aparición múltiple de tantos miembros de la Orden pudiera ser oída más allá de aquellas paredes, en el exterior.

- ¿El chico debe de estar arriba, no? Empieza a anochecer- comentó la joven casualmente al cabo de un rato, mirando por la ventana medio abierta ahora por ella misma y toqueteando los pétalos de unas flores que empezaban a aparecer un poco mustias en sus tiestos.

Al cerrar la ventana reparó de repente en su propio reflejo en el vidrio y se percató de que quizá el color de pelo que había elegido para esa noche no era el que más la favorecía.

- ¿Qué te parece mi peinado?- le preguntó a Lupin.

- Eh... Bien, está bien– respondió él sin demasiado convencimiento y concentrado en los encantamientos que estaba realizando. Ella no quedó muy conforme con esa respuesta.

- ¿Bien?¿Qué quiere decir "está bien"?- pero él no respondió y la chica fue a tomar asiento sobre la mesa y se decidió a observarle, encantada, todo el tiempo en que él estuvo ocupado.-¿Ya has acabado?- le dijo al fin.

- Sí, creo que con ésto será suficiente. Voy a dar el aviso- y sin decir nada más, convocó su patronus que un segundo después de su aparición ya se había esfumado hacia su destino.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustó tu patronus... Ayer, cuando me lo enviaste, por lo de la carta... Claro que a Scrimgeour, mi jefe, no le gustó nada.¡Menuda cara puso cuando interrumpió a Kingsley! Luego la cara la puse yo...- dijo casi con resignación- Me advirtió de muy mala forma que esperaba que fuera la última vez que me enviaban mensajes personales al trabajo de esa manera- y aproximándose al lugar desde dónde estaba Remus observándola, mientras hablaba, se reclinó sobre la mesa apoyando ambas manos en la superficie- Le dije que eras mi novio.

Remus se sintió exageradamente incómodo tras recibir esa información e intentó hacer como si repentinamente no hubiera prestado atención a aquellas palabras, optando por dirigirse hacia la ventana y escudriñar el exterior con interés. Y mientras Tonks se sonreía para sus adentros, él empezaba a sentirse...¿acosado? Claro que no era como aquella otra vez, por supuesto, por supuesto que no. Aquella chica no se comportaba así, no podía comportarse así, por ser él... No, decididamente no. Estaba convencido de que de haber sido él cualquier otra persona, aquel comentario se hubiera producido también. Muy diferente, mucho, con lo sucedido la vez anterior... hacía dos años, cuando aquella extravagante profesora de adivinación en Hogwarts, el año del reencuentro con Sirius, estuvo haciéndole toda clase de proposiciones, primero indirectamente y después más directas... Pero aquella chica definitivamente no. No. Aquella joven no tenía necesidad de buscar lo que fuera en alguien cómo él, por supuesto que no. Era joven, era guapa, era simpática, tenía un muy buen trabajo...

Y mientras Remus meditaba sobre esas cuestiones, Tonks seguía sonriéndose para sus adentros. Sabía que aquel comentario la había hecho ganar algo de terreno y maliciosamente decidió que aquel momento podía ser el mejor momento. Estaba convencida de que después de todo, ella no le era indiferente por completo, pero su propia actitud, tan prudente, tan sigilosamente intuída y sin duda, más discreta de lo que hubiera sido en diferentes circunstancias de haberse tratado de otra persona en cuestión, de otro hombre, comenzaban a retrasar las cosas.

Para empezar, él era mayor que ella, más experimentado, sin duda, y ese temor a no estar a su altura, a no estar preparada para lo que él pudiera esperar, la cohibía, mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado en su impulso por entrar en acción. Claro que si bien era cierto que no era la primera vez que "entraba en acción" con un chico, estaba convencida de que las expectativas y los límites de lo que debiera ocurrir en un primer encuentro no serían los mismos a los veinte años que a los treinta y más si era ella la que daba el primer paso... Además, en realidad, nunca había "entrado en acción" del todo y sentía algo de temor por el hecho de que el ser ella quién tomara la iniciativa pudiera interpretarse como que quería... bueno, entrar realmente en acción. Y una voz en su parte del cerebro más sincera añadió al hilo de su pensamiento un "ahora, aquí, sobre la mesa de la cocina de estos muggles". Sacudió la cabeza y aunque sabía con certeza total que aquel hombre le gustaba y la atraía hasta el punto de imaginarse "cosas" con él, la desbordaba la misma certeza de no estar preparada para lo que él pudiera esperar, si es que esperaba algo.

Además, había otra cosa: era un licántropo y seguro que si a sus experiencias de cualquier hombre de su edad, tan educado, tan galante, tan encantador, tan agradablemente bien parecido, tan amable, tan dulce... y un sinfín de cosas más que lo hacían tremendamente seductor, se añadía las que su otra condición probablemente le habría brindado a lo largo de su vida... la que se hallaba bajo la piel del hombre y que salía sin tapujos con cada luna llena...¿Desmentiría aquel hombre los mitos que corrían por el mundo mágico acerca de ellos? Que vivían en grupos, pequeñas comunidades o manadas, en las que no se observaba ningún tipo de norma moral o ética y en las que todas las conductas eran lícitas, desde el incesto y la paidofilia hasta el asesinato... Sintió una especie de desazón por aquellos pensamientos, claro que aquella versión era la que ella había conocido a través del Ministerio de Magia y en el curso de Aurores y que siempre le había levantado dudas, por ser tan parcelada, tan negativa y que por lo general era el motivo por el que toda la comunidad mágica daba de lado a los enfermos de licantropía y les forzaba a excluirse de la sociedad en aquella especie de guettos sin ley dónde decían se refugiaban. Pero todo aquello que le habían enseñado entraba en contraposición con lo que ella había descubierto en aquel hombre, que al parecer era simple y llanamente perfecto, en todos los sentidos; tanto, que siempre que estaba junto a él se sentía en clara desventaja. Y lo mismo le provocaba el misterio de no saber cómo era, su desconocimiento...¿Y si daba un paso y luego descubría que era imposible que alguien como él estuviera... libre?¿No podía ser que tuviera ya a alguien a su lado? En algún lugar había oído que conforme pasaban los años los "buenos" ya estaban "pillados"...¿No sería "bueno" aquel hombre? A ella le parecía que sí. Y como él, Sirius tampoco estaba "pillado"... aunque pensándolo bien... Sirius era un caso aparte... Quizá fuera entonces por su licantropía...¿Por la inseguridad que parecía le creaba ésta y que era más que evidente?¿Y si era por su licantropía, quién podía asegurarle a ella que no tuviera ya a alguna lobita a su lado?¿Dónde debía estar ella entonces?¿Y si así era, cómo iba a competir con alguien de su misma condición? Seguro que aquella chica sería mucho mejor que ella misma en muchos aspectos, empezando por su torpeza, por ejemplo... Y además, se decía que, todo mitos desconociendo si carecían o no de fundamento, que los licántropos, ellas y ellos, como amantes eran...

Y antes de que pudiera imaginar siquiera la palabra que buscaba, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna devolviéndola de nuevo a la cocina, ya en penumbra, y a la visión de aquel hombre que le daba la espalda observando por la ventana la oscuridad de la inminente noche...

¡Mierda!¡Es que le gustaba pero ya no sabía qué hacer para que se fijara en ella! Estaba convencidísima que de ser cualquier otro, con todas las insinuaciones que le había hecho ya, haría días que habría entrado en acción con él o lo que fuera.¿O quizá es que ella no le gustaba?¿Y si era así, por qué no le gustaba?¿No era su tipo? Pero eso no era un problema, podía ingeniárselas para cambiar a su antojo y ser la mujer ideal para él. ¿Y si estaba libre y ella no le gustaba... no sería... porque... era... gay?¡Merlín!¡Ya se imaginaba preguntándole aquello a Sirius... No, seguro que no lo era... No podía serlo...¡Qué desperdicio para el mundo femenino heterosexual!¡No! No podía ser. Seguro.¡Pero tendría que averiguar el por qué Nymp Tonks le resultaba invisible!

¡CRAC!

¡CRAC!

¡CRAC!¡CRAC!¡CRAC!

¡CRAC!

Las dos personas que estaban en la cocina saltaron en sus respectivos lugares, alarmados todo y saber sobradamente qué era lo que ocurría.

- ¡Joder!¡Mierda!¡Menudo susto!- se quejó Tonks.

- ¡Y tú menuda boca!- le respondió Kingsley con su grave voz y sonriéndole- Luego dirás que es lo que te enseñamos en el Cuartel de Aurores...

- Sí, algo así- rió la chica-. Pero no te preocupes, mi madre lo tiene casi asumido ya.

- ¡Nymphadora!

- ¡Merlín!¡Que sea la última vez que me llamas así, Alastor Ojoloco Moody!- se dirigió ahora enfurruñada al exauror que se le había aproximado.

- Y tú, que sea la última vez que pones en riesgo una misión cambiando los planes en el último momento.

- ¡No exageres!¿De qué riesgo estás hablando?- y saltó de la mesa con un brinco y su desparpajo habitual- Además, si te lo hubiera propuesto en cuanto tomé la decisión de venir por mi cuenta, lo que fue hace varios días, seguro que te hubieras opuesto igual...¿Por qué tenerte disconforme durante toda una semana si podía evitarte el mal trago y hacértelo pasar mal sólo unas horas?- y la joven rió, rió por lo bajo mientras el otro rezongaba algo que incluía las palabras "nuevas generaciones","jóvenes","conocimiento" y alguna más que la chica no se molestó en oir- Además, Remus necesitaba ayuda para disponer los encantamientos silenciadores, porque vosotros decidísteis tenerlo hoy todo el día bajo un sol demencial y más aburrido que un Grindylow en una bañera.¿A que sí?- y miró al aludido y le guiñó un ojo; y sin esperar respuesta , tal cuál ocurrió, continuó con su charla- Bueno,¿esperamos a alguien más o nos ponemos ya en marcha?- y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que debía comunicar la cocina con el resto de la casa, tomó el pomo e hizo ademán de abrirla, pero no se abrió-¡Alohomora!- y apuntó con la varita e intentó abrirla de nuevo pero siguió sin ceder-¡Joder!¿Qué pasa?- los demás la miraban estupefactos mientras la joven tiraba de la manilla sin conseguir que la puerta se moviera lo más mínimo-¡Alohomora!¡Alohomora!¡Alohomora!- ordenaba con rabia- Vale...- y su voz pareció al fin darse por vencida. Suspiró-¡Bombard...

- ¡Tonks, Tonks... espera!- era la voz de Remus, que había sido lo suficientemente rápido para adelantarse a Kingsley y a Moody antes de que la chica provocara una catástrofe en la cocina- Creo... que si...- decía con precaución- pruebas... a empujarla, en vez de tirar de ella...- sugirió un tanto divertido por una cosa más de las muchas inverosímiles que le ocurrían a aquella joven, aunque también con algo de temor por la reacción que aquel comentario que ponía a prueba a la chica, pudiera comportar de su parte.

- ¡No!¡No puede ser!- y la joven probó con una amplia sonrisa lo que él le había aconsejado, sin revestir ninguna confianza en que eso funcionara.

Y para su sorpresa... funcionó.

- ¡Merlín!- y la muchacha, lejos de estar afectada, se veía alegre y despreocupadamente risueña como siempre-¡Ésta puerta está del revés, no?¿En qué estarían pensando esos muggles?

"¿En qué estaría pensando Nymphadora Tonks?" Esa era la pregunta que en aquel momento Remus Lupin trataba por todos los medios y haciendo acopio de toda su concentración, de dejar sin respuesta...

* * *

A/N: Eoo...¿Cuánto tiempo, no?¿Alguien me echó en falta ni que fuera un poquitín?¿No?¿No?¡En fin!¡Qué triste vida ésta! De todas formas os vuelvo a agradecer a todas, a todas por un igual hoy, el que hayáis regresado para leerme una vez más.

Bueno, la continuación del chapter ya la sabéis. Os remito a ella en los capítulos 3,4,5 y 6 de La Orden del Fénix. Y luego volved por aquí porque el próximo comenzará solapado con el final del sexto capítulo de J.K. Sabed que muy probablemente (bueno, muy probablemente no, en realidad será así porque ya está escrito)(almenos el inicio), muy probablemente os decía, le dará inicio Sirius Black, desde su punto de vista, porque he llegado a la conclusión, como ya dije en una vez anterior, de que si él no está de por medio, cómo que le falta algo...¿ese toque chispeante y obscenamente divertido que sólo él puede aportar?

Apuntes varios (tres). Uno (el brikind...)(¡Perdón!¡Debe de ser la resaca!) : El libro "Mitos y leyendas del mundo" (en realidad, y como supondréis, lo de "muggle" no consta en ningún sitio) existe de verdad así como el contenido que he transcrito literalmente en este chapter (sí, también la historia de las estrellas. Si a alguna le interesara el final, que en verdad Tonks tenía razón al insistir en que es buenísimo, hacédmelo saber con el "Go" y os explico/transcribo cómo acaba la historia.)

Dos (el cru...): Toda la leyenda alrededor de los hombres-lobo a la que se refiere Tonks en su pensamiento... Siempre creí que debía haber algo grande, grave, que justificara ese temor irracional, ese rechazo brutal que les tiene toda la comunidad mágica a los licántropos. Imagino que debe poder tratarse de algo así, que ya veremos más adelante...¿Os apetecerá, en la segunda parte del fic y si para entonces aún estáis decididas a continuar a ese lado de la red, dar el salto al interior de una de esas sórdidas comunidades sin ley de licántropos, en las que no hay nada prohibido, con Greyback a la cabeza? Advierto que será obligado cambiar el género de "romance/friendship" a "adventure/romance" y aunque no sé cómo se me dará escribir aventuras trepidantes, como véis tengo previsto continuar con el Romance Forever... Take a walk on the wild side?

Tres:¡Alohomora, alohomora, alohomora! Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera... más si es Tonks... Así fue cómo hizo "click" el cerrojo de la habitación de Harry.

Y bueno, en este espacio y ya para acabar, me acojo al turno de Ruegos y Preguntas.

Ruegos:¡Dejad Reviews, dejad reviews, dejad reviews, por favor!(Y no me véis pero estoy de rodillas con las manitas juntas y con cara suplicante...¿Ah, que aún ni con esas os conmuevo?¿Y si lo intento de rodillas sobre la silla giratoria y con ruedas y tan peligrosamente cercana a la ventana?¿Os sentiríais un poco más... piadosas?)

Preguntas: A mis eternas abonadas, de forma individual.

Staken: Mi nick sí podría ser de guerrera india...¿Imaginamos que tú eres la otra india loca Ojibwe y nos ponemos a soñar con las dos estrellas escapando cuerda abajo...¡Juajuajuajuajuajuajuajuajua!¿O mejor, antes de que se escapen, verdad?¡Pobres!¡Seguro que hasta estamos dispuestas a compartírnoslos a ratitos, no? Ceniza, ceniza...

Peperina:¿Alguna mala sugerencia con lo del helado esta vez?¡Mira que me he esmerado al escribirlo para hacerte pensar cosas sucias! Espero una post-data en la misma línea que la anterior...¿o no la habrá?¿Te reformaste?

Nailahcris:¡Dios!¡Tanto que renegué de mi nacionalidad y llevo una semana con el "TitiritititititiTitirititiperreaperrea" en la boca... Pregunta:¿Soy sólo yo o al resto de españolitos les dura?

Y pregunta ahora a mis ocasionales, a las que no quiero que piensen que las tengo en menor consideración, isuky, LUCY SUE LUPIN TONKS, Namelia Phoenix y Cereza:¿Os apetece pasar a abonaros cómo han hecho las tres mosqueteras? Es del todo gratuito y sólo os supondrá un poco de tecleo cada...¿veinte días, digamos?(Sí, a veces algo más, cierto) A cambio gozaréis de las ventajas de ser del club...¿Que qué ventajas serán esas? Pues de momento y para el inicio del próximo chapter estoy preparando un casting entre vosotras para interpretar el papel de Tonks, acorralada sugerentemente en una pared por un Sirius desnudo... de cintura para arriba...¿Go?

Y para mis otras escondidas pero que me constan (Roxysnape, Danitta lovegood, Miss Potter-Black y Lilith 05) también tengo pregunta:¿Habéis quedado satisfechas? Os lo pregunto porque el dinero sólo se devolverá a las registradas como Reviewers y os sugiero que si tenéis previsto quedar descontentas en breve Reviewéis porque en el contrato existe un período de cadencia de...¿digamos?¿dos chapters?... para poder daros de baja con reembolso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso...¿habéis invertido dinero? Porque a mí no me ha llegado nada...¡Ah, no!¡Que fué tiempo lo que invertísteis!¡Muucho tiempo! Pues lamento deciros que eso ya va a ser más difícil de retornar... Recordad que ya no quedan giratiempos en el Departamento de Misterios...¿O se salvó alguno Nailahcris?

Abrazos enormes a todas, y me despido hasta la próxima con la promesa que hice sobre Sirius y alegando que sin duda os encantará la escenita... Seguid ahí, por favor y cómo ya sabéis suelo responder a todos los Reviews vía Reply, OK?

Bye!


	12. Ghouls & Quickstep

XII. GHOULS & QUICKSTEP.

Cuando despertó con un atroz dolor de cabeza, su primera acción fue la de mesarse los cabellos con la intención de expulsar así los últimos efectos de las aún conservadas existencias de la exquisita bodega Black.

Había bebido. Había bebido mucho, muchísimo, y no podía recordar cómo demonios había sido capaz de regresar a su habitación la noche anterior.

Intentó incorporarse con la clara certeza de que al hacerlo todo giraría a su alrededor, pero no fue así, y aunque se balanceó levemente, consiguió mantenerse sentado el tiempo suficiente como para comenzar a plantearse que ya iba siendo hora de aparecer públicamente ante el resto de habitantes de la casa. Y salió de la cama, lanzando las sábanas a un lado descuidadamente y fue a mirar por la ventana. Parecía que en el exterior ya hacía rato que el día había comenzado, pero allá dentro... Debía de ser la hora de la comida tal vez, aunque no le importaba demasiado...¿De qué le servía saberlo?

Sonrió con sarcasmo para sus adentros y volvió a dirigirse a la cama, dejándose caer libremente sobre el colchón y perdiendo la vista en dirección a la chica del biquini. Desde luego, tenía mérito haber llegado hasta aquel último piso en el estado de embriaguez en que debió encontrarse la pasada noche.

Se mesó nuevamente los cabellos y pensó que necesitaba una ducha, una ducha que lo despabilara, entre otras muchas cosas...

Se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse con un pantalón de pijama que estaba bastante pasable y que había aparecido en uno de los armarios en las acostumbradas odiosas sesiones de limpieza. Compuso otra sarcástica sonrisa...¡Sirius Black vistiéndose en su propia casa para ir al baño! En otras circunstancias, con ponerse su ropa interior le hubiera bastado, o el quedarse sin nada, pero cierto, estaba más que prohibido dar espectáculos de exhibicionismo delante de aquella mujer y sus hijos... Suspiró y esbozó otro tipo de sonrisa: creía saber muy bien lo que necesitaba aquella mujer... Y se puso el pantalón de cualquier forma y se dirigió descalzo al baño.

Descendió varios pisos.¡Merlín!¿Había sido capaz incluso de esquivar por sí mismo el reloj de la tercera?¡Eso estaba muy bien!

Y alcanzó la puerta del baño en la segunda planta, la primera planta en realidad si descontaba la planta baja, pero al girar el pomo aquella no se abrió.¡Ocupado!¡Siempre ocupado! Era lo normal con tanta gente en aquella casa. Resopló con impaciencia y golpeó con los nudillos en la madera, pero no obtuvo respuesta... Golpeó de nuevo con más energía.

- Está ocupado.

- "Está ocupado"- se repitió sonriéndose imitando el timbre de voz de la persona que le había respondido... Justamente su sobrinita, la persona indicada...¿Qué hora debía de ser para tenerla ya pululando por la casa? Por primera vez en muchos días no se le avinagró aún más el carácter al encontrar el baño ocupado- ¡EYY!- le dijo con su potente voz a través de la madera, golpeando la puerta estridentemente y urgiéndola a salir aún sin que hubiera necesidad real-¿No tendrás previsto pasar ahí todo el día, no?

- ¡Sirius!- le gritó la chica desde el interior con fastidio al percatarse de quién había del otro lado.

- ¡Vamos, date prisa!¡Llevo aquí quince minutos!- mintió-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- y Sirius planeaba hacer la espera más entretenida de esa manera.

- ¡No creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que estoy haciendo y además es imposible que lleves ahí quince minutos porque sólo hace cinco que he...

- Sí; ya, ya, ya, ya...- la interrumpió él- Y por cierto,¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?¿Al fin te han echado del cuerpo de élite?

- ¡Muy gracioso!¡Yo también te quiero y no sabes cuánto!- le gritó la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta para hacerse oir- ¡Pero por si no lo sabes son casi las seis de la tarde!

Sirius soltó una carcajada ahogada.

- ¡Menuda noticia!¡Cómo si eso cambiara las cosas!¿Vas a tardar mucho? Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

Volvió a reirse y se frotó la frente con la mano, como en un intento de hacer a un lado los últimos vestigios de su monumental borrachera.

- ¡Vamos sal!- le dijo-¡Tengo que hablar contigo! Seriamente.

- ¿Seriamente?- rió ahora la chica desde el interior-¿Tan seriamente que no puedes hacerlo desde ese lado de la puerta?

Sirius volvió a sonreirse, apoyando la cabeza que le pesaba horrores contra la madera. Le gustaba aquella chica, era tan... como él... Una merodeadora, sin duda.

La joven no habló más y Sirius esperó pero no se produjo ningún cambio. Al cabo de un rato el hombre chascó la lengua asumiendo su derrota.

- ¡Ahh!¿Pero aún sigues ahí?- le dedicó ella tras la puerta, riendo.

- ¡Vamos primita!¡Necesito hablar contigo!- y en verdad era así-¡Por favor!¿Sales?- y Sirius sonó, a oídos de la chica, tierno como pocas veces.

- Sí, dentro de unos diez minutos, pero si vuelves a pedírmelo de esa forma igual me lo pienso y salgo en...¿digamos... cinco?

- ¿En serio?- y se esforzó por mantener el mismo tono anterior.

- No, en serio no. Puedes volver dentro de un rato.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- se apresuró en cortarla de nuevo y reir-¡Visto que estás de excelente humor hoy, tú te lo habrás buscado, preciosa! Estás a punto de agotar de una vez por todas mi paciencia y todo el aguante de mi vejiga, y te advierto que me hallo en el momento previo a abrir esta puerta- e hizo el gesto de apuntar con una varita inexistente, la que había dejado en su habitación, al pomo de la puerta- Así que te prevengo para que estés presentable cuando cuente hasta tres.

- ¡Sirius, no te atreverás!- rió la chica.

- ¡No lo pongas en duda!- él también rió. Iba a hacerla salir de inmediato.- Una...

- ¡Sirius!- le gritó la chica desde dentro. Ya no se la oía reir.

Sirius apoyó el oído en la puerta y oyó ruido, ajetreo al otro lado de la madera y eso lo animó.

- Dos...

- ¡Maldita sea!- y más ruido y el sonido de algo caer al suelo-¡No puedes hacerme ésto!

- ¿Que no puedo?¡Claro que puedo!¡Y no quieras saber qué más cosas te haría si no fueras mi prima! Y... tres...

Y la puerta se abrió por el impulso propinado por la joven, cuyo rostro se enmarcaba hoy en una corta melena de color azul turquesa.

- ¡Eres un degenerado!- le dijo con reproche mientras salía del baño cargando con varios enseres en la mano y llevando bajo la chaqueta algo que a Sirius le pareció confeccionado con las cortinas o los visillos de su prima Andrómeda.

- ¿Que soy un degenerado?¡Ja!- soltó-¡No me culpes a mí de lo que tu sucio cerebro imagina!¡Además, es culpa tuya! Este pelo te da un aire tan...¿de pilingui?

La chica lo miró con enojo. Pero al cabo mudó su expresión por una sonrisa.

- ¡De verdad, Sirius, que tienes una cara impresionante!

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero verás... Resulta que esta cara tan bien cincelada no me sirve de mucho aquí encerrado- y se aproximó a la joven como en una confidencia apoyando su brazo en la pared, sobre el hombro de Tonks, y cerrándole el paso con su cuerpo por el otro lado.

Se la quedó mirando, a los ojos, sin decir nada. Ella devolviéndole la mirada, abiertamente, sin parecer incómoda.

- ¿Sabes que estoy pensando en pedirle a Dumbledore que me deje acompañar a Harry el día de la vista?- y la manera en que su voz sonaba no parecía muy acorde a lo que estaba diciendo, susurraba más que hablar y realmente era como si estuviese haciendo una confidencia.

- ¿QUÉ?¿Pero qué dices!¿Estás planteando meterte en el Ministerio de Magia?¡Sirius, estás, estás...

- Sí- y se aproximó aún más a la chica-, loco... lo sé. Soy un asesino loco...-y su voz sonaba tan sensual susurrada en esa manera, a pocos centímetros de distancia de la cara de la joven, que la chica se removió en su sitio-¿No te estaré poniendo nerviosa, no?

- ¿Sirius, qué quieres?

Si alguien hubiera irrumpido en el distribuidor de aquella planta en aquel momento, hubiera imaginado lo que la escena muy probablemente sugería en primera instancia: un hombre, medio desnudo, salvajemente despeinado, acorralando en una pared a una mujer que le sonreía sin tapujos mientras se recostaba contra el marco de una puerta.

Sirius sonrió, sonrió como nunca y se acercó aún más a la chica.

- ¿Seguro... que... no te pongo nerviosa?- le preguntó.

- ¡Uyy!¡Uyy!¡Uyyy!¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?- y la joven hizo un intento por colarse por debajo de su brazo.

- ¡Ehhh!- e hizo descender el brazo a la altura de la cintura de la chica y le barró el intento de huída.

- Sirius...- y compuso una sonrisa divertida pero el tono de su voz parecía próximo a perder la paciencia.

- Me preguntaba si... no tendrías... alguna amiga... caritativa y compasiva... con la disposición suficiente como para satisfacer las necesidades de este pobre fugitivo...

La chica rió.

- ¡Ayy!- suspiró- Me temo que Sirius Black, primito, es demasiado popular como para que ninguna de mis amigas esté dispuesta a montárselo con él.

- Ya, ya lo imaginaba- pero su voz no denotaba ningún tipo de decepción-, pero quizá podríamos no decirle que soy Sirius Black...- sugirió.

- ¡Sí!¡Como si no corrieran suficientes fotos tuyas por ahí!

- Y fotos que no me hacen ninguna justicia... en ningún sentido...- reflexionó más para sí que para la joven- Pero si realmente consideras que ha de ser tan difícil...- y ya no se aproximó más a ella porque no era posible más proximidad, simplemente se pegó a su cuerpo- ¿no estarías dispuesta tú... a hacerle... un pequeño... favor... a tu tío preferido?

- ¡Sirius eres un cerdo!- y lo hizo a un lado empujándolo de un manotazo.

Sirius reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Te he puesto nerviosa!

- ¡SÍ, cualquiera se pondría nerviosa con...

- ¡Conmigo cerca!¡Dílo!¡Es precisamente lo que quería oir!

- ¡Ohh, Sirius!- se quejó la chica desde la escalera ya, tentada de patalear de rabia pero conteniéndose.

- ¡Me encanta saber que aún conservo eso!- rió más aún.

- ¡Sí, eso: La facilidad extrema que tiene tu persona para exasperar a cualquiera!

- ¡Ohh!¡Vamos!¡Empiezas a parecerte a Molly!¿Dónde quedó lo nuestro?¿Sabes que desde que estás en celo te has vuelto real y desagradablemente sosa?

- ¿QUÉ?- y la joven, que ya había descendido hasta mitad de la escalera, volvió tras sus pasos escalera arriba-¿En celo?¡No soy un anim...

- Sí, ya lo sé- quiso dar por zanjado el asunto-, pero que sepas que yo sí puedo llegar a serlo y te aseguro que ciertas cosas puedo olfatearlas mejor que cualquier lobo...

- ¿Qué...?¿Qué...?¿Qué... estás... insinuando?- Tonks tartamudeaba ya de pura sorpresa y nerviosismo: la posibilidad de que Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta realmente de algo cuando ni tan siquiera el aludido parecía haberse percatado era quizá la última que se habría llegado a plantear.

- Nada... Yo ya sé lo que me digo...- y se adentró en el baño sin más.

Tonks miró hacia el lugar dónde había desaparecido su primo.¿Qué había querido decir?¿Realmente lo que ella creía haber oído? Era obvio que sí.

- Oye- y Sirius Black volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta del baño, encontrando a la chica justamente allí dónde la había dejado-,¿sigues ahí porque estás dudando si vas a venir a frotarme la espalda o es que piensas acercarme el pantalón del pijama?- y lanzó al suelo del pasillo, próximo a dónde estaba la joven, la única prenda que un rato antes había llevado puesta.

oOo

Hacía ya un momento que estaba en el vestíbulo, observándole, como otras muchas veces hacía. Hoy el escenario era la entrada al comedor, en la planta baja, y a él se le veía como siempre: Tan bien... Concentrado, lo que facilitaba que habitualmente ella pudiera observarle sin ser descubierta hasta al cabo de unos instantes... Sentado sobre la alfombra hoy... en un desgastadísimo pantalón tejano, con las piernas cruzadas... tan sexy... sus rodillas huesudas... Trajinando con un aparatejo con ruedas, tuercas y correas.

De no haber sido por Sirius y su interrupción en el baño, lo hubiera hecho; habría hecho acopio del valor suficiente para usarla y no dejársela medio escondida bajo la chaqueta, como acababa de hacer. Porque había llegado a la conclusión de que no existía otra forma de hacerse notar, de no continuar siendo ignorada por él durante más tiempo y estando como estaba en su mano el no serlo; porque estaba convencida de que Él era "la persona indicada", aunque él no lo supiera... todavía.

- ... detestable mestiza- sonó una vocecilla maliciosa a su espalda-..., pretende ser parte de la familia de mi ama y cree que el insulto de su madre a la antigua casa puede subsanarse... Pero Kreacher no, Kreacher no la considera mejor que a ese otro engendro infrahumano que es el amigo de mi amo...

- ¡Kreacher!- le gritó la chica sin contener la ira que sentía correr por su cuerpo en aquel momento y que sabía no había sido fruto de la agresión verbal hacia ella o su madre; y se esforzó sobremanera por no encauzarla hacia un gesto de violencia física contra el aparentemente indefenso elfo, aunque de sobras sabía que se lo hubiera merecido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Lupin se había levantado y se había aproximado al vestíbulo, percatándose por la voz de la joven de que había alguien allí. Con su habitual afable rostro observó a ambos, la chica y el elfo, desde la puerta del comedor-¿Qué ha pasado?

- El amigo del amo debe disculpar a Kreacher...- y el elfo hizo una reverencia y se adentró sin darles la espalda en las sombras del vestíbulo-, aunque Kreacher sabe de sobras- mascullaba mientras se alejaba caminando marcha atrás- las bajas intenciones de ese insulto que es esa mujer para la sangre de los Black y la clase de cosas que querría hacer con ese otr...

- ¡Odioso elfo!- se esforzó Tonks en apagar las últimas palabras del sirviente.¡Podía ser posible que Kreacher también se hubiera dado cuenta?-¡El día que Sirius se decida a ahogarlo en el water pienso echarle una mano, sin duda!

- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué ha dicho esta vez?- rió Remus.

- No... no lo sé- se encogió ella de hombros- Supongo que es lo de siempre: soy un continuo recuerdo andante del ultraje de mi madre a la casa Black. Debe de ser eso.

- No se lo tengas muy en cuenta, está algo desquiciado.

- Sí, como todos en esta casa- observó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Yo no- le sonrió ahora él.

- ¡Tú el que más!¿Sirius no te llama Lunático?¡Por algo será!

- Sí, por mi pequeño problema peludo, simple y llanamente; por nada más.

- ¿Tu... pequeño-problema-peludo?- y trató de no imaginarse dónde debiera estar ubicado exactamente ese pequeño problema y se le escapó la risa al no conseguir dar con su situación y fantasear con buscárselo por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba aquella tarde o dentro de sus pantalon...

- ¿Te ríes?- le soltó divertido, sin imaginar siquiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven- Te aseguro que no resulta nada cómico cuando una vez al mes aparece la luna llena.

- Sí, supongo que no debe serlo- y se esforzó en aguantarse la risa floja que jugaba a aflorar cuando volvía a pensar en el asunto.

Y quedaron un instante en silencio en el vestíbulo vacío.

- ¿Qué hacías?- le preguntó ella adentrándose en el comedor y desplazando la vista por el suelo, donde se desplegaban toda clase de pequeñas piezas: tornillos, tuercas, correas...

- Intentaba reparar ésto- y él la rebasó y fue a sentarse nuevamente en la alfombra, tal cuál ella lo había estado observando antes. La chica tomó asiento también en el suelo, frente a él- Es un gramófono, sirve para...

- ¡Remus!- lo cortó ella-¡Sé perfectamente lo que es un gramófono, vale?

- Bien, perdona...- y se puso a trajinar con las diferentes piezas que se desplegaban en el suelo sobre la alfombra-, sólo te tomé por una mocosa sin conocimientos- y alzó la vista riendo para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica que lo miraban pasmados, sin devolverle para nada la sonrisa- Era una... broma- trató de explicarse.

Tonks se había quedado sin palabras...¿Mocosa sin conocimientos?¡Eso había sido un golpe bajo!¡Una puñalada trapera y cochina! Pero aunque por dentro ardía de furia, solamente tuvo posibilidad de asentir con el gesto fruncido y no muy convencida en creer que hubiera sido realmente una broma...

- ¿No te habrás enfadado, no?- preguntó él al cabo de un rato de silencio- No era más que una broma, en serio. Disculpa si te he molestado.

- No, no, no... te preocupes- titubeó con afectación.¿Mocosa sin conocimientos? Y decidió tomar la piedra que él le había arrojado y retornársela...¿Pero cómo? No se le ocurría cómo hacerlo- Igual te sorprendería saber que...

- ¿No tienes calor?- dijo él casi simultáneamente a las palabras de la chica.

- Eh...¿Calor?-¡Merlín!¿A qué venía aquello?¡Ese hombre ciertamente la descolocaba al punto de hacerla sentir algo estúpida en ocasiones!

- Sí, calor- dijo él con naturalidad- Estamos a principios de agosto y...- titubeó un segundo sin dejar de prestar atención a las piezas que tenía entre manos-... llevas la frente perlada de sudor...¿No será que llevas demasiada ropa encima?

Tonks quiso articular una interrogación, un "qué" que le permitiera volver a oir la pregunta que acababa de formularle Remus, pero de su garganta no salió nada...¿Se había fijado él en su frente?¿Se había fijado en su cara enrojecida?¿Se había fijado en su ropa?¿Estaba invitándola... invitándola... a... a... quitársela?

Los nervios hicieron temblar sus manos. Tenía calor, era cierto. Pero ahora no sabía ya si era debido a su autosugestión tras lo que acababa de oir o imaginar o al calor que su chaquetilla, aunque fina, le provocaba por encima de aquella blusa... Tragó saliva... Y volvió a tragar saliva...

Sirius... Sirius... Si Sirius le hubiera dado tiempo no tendría que verse ella ahora en este apuro. Sólo había pretendido probársela y decidir qué iba a hacer después... pero Sirius no le había dado esos minutos más que hubiera necesitado... Y las palabras de Ramid volvieron a su mente:"Esa persona y sólo esa persona comenzará a percibir un aroma irresistible que le hará desear..."

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó él con naturalidad pero observándola un punto preocupado-¿Estás bien?

¡Merlín! Sus manos temblaban y su estómago se agitaba por el aleteo que le debía producir lo que fuera en lo que se había transformado su comida de aquel mediodía.¿Estaba bien? No, no lo estaba. No lo estaba en absoluto.¿La solución? La solución a aquella situación: Sencilla. Cruzar sus brazos para ocultar sus manos y frenar así el temblor, no despegar la vista de los cachivaches varios que se desplegaban por la alfombra y... y...

- Es... esto... y... algo des...templada...-¿Y si él ahora le respondía que se ofrecía para... darle... calor?¡Merlín!¡Le faltaba el aire!¡Sentía frío y luego calor!¡Calor y quería... quería... quería... quería... y...

¡CRAC!

oOo

Remus quedó estupefacto.

Miraba fijamente el lugar dónde un momento antes la joven había estado. Realmente parecía algo enferma, o almenos eso quería creer... Probablemente tuviera fiebre, quizá en consecuencia del vuelo nocturno del sábado. Él mismo había cogido algo de frío aquella noche.

El día de después de haber ido en busca de Harry, ella había estado en la casa, como de costumbre, y las tardes siguientes, solo que él eso lo sabía por Sirius y algún comentario inconexo que le había hecho al respecto. Se había preocupado lo suficiente en evitar coincidir con la chica y a este fin hacía días que llevaba a la práctica su idea, inventando la excusa para desaparecer de la casa Black de estar cumpliendo secretas misiones para la Orden que en realidad no existían.

Sirius se lo reprochaba, lo sabía, aunque también sabía que no sospechaba; nadie sospechaba en la casa de la veracidad de su actuación, cobarde actuación.

Realmente aquella joven había conseguido hacerle sentir incómodo. La noche de la avanzadilla había hecho lo imposible por no despegarse de su lado, como si fuera su sombra, y en su cabeza y muy a su pesar empezaba a dibujarse una idea que él no podía, en forma alguna, permitirse asumir.

Aquella chica era simpática, era agradable, era bonita... era joven... Y todo en conjunto resultaba triste y desolador. Un juego triste y desolador. Cruel juego que aquella tarde de sábado le había parecido que ella empezaba a jugar y del que él se había retirado, huído, aún a tiempo.

Con suerte, la luna llena del día siguiente (nunca la había esperado con tanta impaciencia) le otorgaría algo más de tiempo; una pausa de almenos unos días más en aquella especie de combate que sin serlo ambos mantenían en cada encuentro, aún sin existir nada declarado, nada en absoluto, salvo conjeturas, suposiciones, confusión...

Y creía haber encontrado una manera de sobrellevar la situación, y la había confirmado unos segundos antes de que la joven se desapareciera: arrebatarle esa ventaja con la que ella jugaba y que era su frescura, su decisión, su superioridad de saber que lo tenía todo para tener el mundo a sus pies... mundo que también le incluía a él, de alguna manera...

Sí, de alguna manera ella siempre tendría la victoria y su única defensa, la única que había vislumbrado, era quizá encontrar el modo de desbancarla y quitarle la seguridad de que todo le era posible. Aunque él no era así, el arrebatarle toda seguridad, todo argumento, almenos le serviría para hacer que la situación no avanzara hacia dónde él temía que ella parecía querer que avanzara...

Y por ello lo mejor era evitar, huir, bordear, escapar, rehuir... desaparecerse con fingidas excusas de misiones inexistentes y pasar las tardes vagando por Londres, observando a la gente ajena a todo lo que le pasaba por su cabeza y en su vida y también visitando la enorme biblioteca mágica del Callejón Diagón y que constituía uno de los pocos lujos que se había esforzado por mantener en su precariedad económica.

- ¡Eyy, Lunático!¿Qué haces?- Sirius había irrumpido en el comedor y se le aproximaba descalzo, con el cabello húmedo y llevando como única prenda un pantalón largo de pijama.

Remus alzó la vista.

- No deberías ir descalzo por aquí, hay tanta suciedad acumulada que podrían aparecer doxys o algo peor de entre los tejidos de la alfombra.

Sirius rió.

- ¡Si así fuera ya te habrían mordido hasta los mismísimos!

Ahora fue Remus quién dejó ir una carcajada abandonando en ella tanta angustia como le había surgido momentos antes por sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Y además te lo merecerías, por abandonar a tu único amigo a cambio de una secreta misión fuera de estas paredes, dejándolo en la más corrosiva soledad!- y Sirius tomó asiento en la alfombra, frente a él, dónde un momento antes estuvo la chica, y lo observó un instante.

- Sirius, cuando te pones tragicómico eres de lo mejor... No dudes que incluso estaría dispuesto a besarte si no fuera por ese aroma que despide tu aliento después de una borrachera...

- ¡Eyy!¡Para esa escoba!¡Lo de que me alagues llamándome borracho tiene un pase pero a estas alturas deberías saber que no estoy tan jodidamente desesperado aún como para aceptar practicar zoofilia contigo!

Ambos rieron un buen rato, como en los viejos tiempos, sin duda... Pero sólo hasta que Sirius se puso repentinamente serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Recapacitando acerca de mi proposición?- intentó continuar bromeando el otro.

- ¿Lunático, puedo pedirte un favor?

Remus le miró, igualmente serio. El semblante risueño de su amigo en sus tiempos de juventud, aparecía ahora ensombrecido, y aunque habían estado riendo un minuto antes, sus oscuros ojos llevaban inherentes un profundo abismo de pesadumbre que le hacían plantearse la nimiedad de sus propias preocupaciones al lado de aquel, su único amigo, tan injustamente tratado por la vida. Pero Sirius improvisadamente cambiante... Eso lo alarmaba... Una secuela más de lo que le había comportado su larga estancia en Azkaban o quizá una secuela más de la frustración que su aprisionamiento en aquella casa le producían.

- Estoy pensando...- y ante la pausa, Remus guardó silencio- en pedirle a Dumbledore que me permita acompañar a Harry a la vista.

Ahora fue el moreno, quién aún sabiendo que no se produciría, que Remus no iba a brindarle su aprobación, aguardó a que el otro hablara.

- Sirius...- y el licántropo intentó disimular el movimiento de negación que su cabeza había iniciado- Sirius...- sentía la derrota, el pesar que su amigo transmitía a través de su voz cuando hablaba sin miedo a mostrar su corazón-, no creo que Dumbledore esté dispuesto a permitírtelo.

- Ya- dijo con resignación-. Suponía que dirías algo así... Soy consciente de que probablemente su respuesta sea un no, pero tal vez su negativa me dé la oportunidad de negociar.

- ¿Negociar?- parecía incrédulo y de hecho lo estaba. No creía que fuera posible negociar con Dumbledore y las decisiones que tomaba.

- ¡No me mires así, Lunático! Estoy convencido de que si me deniega el ir al Ministerio no podrá negarse acto seguido a dejarme salir un rato a estirar las piernas, las patas más bien- corrigió en un afán por añadir algo de humor a la situación- y respirar algo de aire fresco...- y sonrió con amargura.

- ¿Qué estás tramando, Sirius?

- Verás; si no puedo acompañar a Harry al Ministerio quizá pueda escapar de entre estas paredes- y sus ojos se pasearon en derredor cargados de tristeza- Llevo más de un mes aquí dentro, soportando todo ésto- y su cabeza hizo un gesto en dirección a aquellas paredes que eran su actual prisión y Remus tuvo la sensación de que la estancia iba a derrumbarse sobre su amigo y sobre él mismo de un momento a otro-: esta casa, mi madre, ese elfo y por si eso fuera poco a Molly... y también a ti.

Remus sonrió. Trató de sonreir, más bien, pero le costaba, y en lugar de sonrisa sus labios se torcieron en un rictus extraño, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Remus... necesito aire... Aire, simplemente...

¿Cómo negarle el hecho de que tenía razón? No podía. Sirius se merecía vivir, no volver a verse encarcelado en aquella tortura que era para él, lo sabía, la casa de sus padres.

- ¿Me ayudarás... si es necesario?- y clavó sus angustiados ojos en los de Remus.¿Cómo podía negarse?

- ¿Qué pretendes- y le sonrió el otro-, cavar un túnel al estilo muggle desde la despensa hasta el exterior?

El Black también sonrió.

- No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero la consideraré si todo lo demás falla...- guardó silencio- Más bien quería saber si podía contar contigo si Dumbledore insinuaba, como previsiblemente hará si es que se apiada de mí, que no puedo salir solo. Seríamos como una vieja pareja de novios- y sonrió sonoramente pero con amargura- paseando por la ciudad...¡Incluso estaría dispuesto a dejar que me besaras el hocico! Pero te lo advierto- y le señaló con el dedo-, como te propases un solo pelo de lobo conmigo...

- Disculpen...- y una vacilante vocecilla acompañando a una larga melena pelirroja asomó por la puerta-¿Han... visto a... Tonks?

- Sí- dijeron ambos al unísono dirigiéndose a la niña, pero intercambiando acto seguido una mirada entre ellos antes de volver a coincidir en sus palabras- Estaba hace un moment...- y se interrumpieron mirándose con extrañeza.

- Estaba hace un momento- prosiguió Sirius- en el baño de la segunda.

- Un rato antes de que vinieras, Ginny, estuvo aquí, pero se desapareció. Lo siento.

- ¿Que se desapareció?- lo miró Sirius con interés y sorpresa.

- Sí- le respondió Remus y volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia al niña añadió- Podría estar en cualquier parte, Ginny; siento no poder ayudarte.

- No importa- sonrió ella-. Y disculpen otra vez por la interrupción- y se perdió en las sombras del vestíbulo.

- ¿"Disculpen"?- añadió Sirius-¿Has visto?¡"Disculpen"!¡Nos trata como a dos abuelos!¡"Disculpen"!- se quejó.

- Sirius- rió el otro-, para ella somos dos abuelos...

- ¡Habla por ti!¡Quizá tú has tenido tiempo de habituarte pero yo todavía no!¡Fue sin duda la experiencia más traumática de Azkaban, créeme: el ingresar siendo "tú" y el salir de allí y que esta niña pase a tratarme de "usted"! Pero aclárame una cosa:¿Qué es eso de que se desapareció?¿Mi linda sobrinita?¿Le enseñaste algo que no debieras y salió huyendo?- insinuó, explorando el semblante de su amigo con avidez.

Él no pudo responder. Se frotó los ojos y forzó un suspiro que pretendía pasar por impaciente pero que ante Sirius translucía su nerviosismo interior.

Sirius emitió entonces una serie de risas ahogadas al tiempo que se alzaba de la alfombra y se proponía a sí mismo que a pesar de lo que acababa de constatar, ya iba siendo hora de bajar a la cocina y meter algo en su vacío estómago.

- ¡Lo sabía!- volvió a reirse para sí mismo- Remus Lupin... eres tristemente patético.¿Te lo he dicho ya alguna vez?

oOo

El "CRAC" sonó con estruendo en el baño de la tercera, pero nadie se percató.

Tonks no abrió los ojos hasta unos instantes después de haberse aparecido. Se sentía mareada, todo la estorbaba y estaba deseando sacarse aquella ropa de encima... Al dejar de sentir la sensación de opresión, sacudió los brazos a su espalda y dejó deslizarse la chaqueta por sus hombros y hasta el suelo y al agacharse para recogerla se dió cuenta de que sus ojos no se posaban sobre las esperadas baldosas negras, ni en el negro lavamanos con grifería en forma de serpiente, ni en la bañera dónde una vez acabara bañándose con Buckbeak... Bueno, sí que se posaron en ellos pero ciertamente, o no eran los mismos o no estaban ubicados en la forma habitual a la que estaba ella acostumbrada...

Sacudió la cabeza.

Aquella estancia, o más bien lo que en ella había, le resultaba familiar, pero pensó que... pensó que...¿que qué diablos le estaría pasando para reaccionar involuntariamente de aquellas maneras en las que solía reaccionar y por culpa de aquel... Remus Lupin!

¡Y ahora para más inri estaba empezando a volverse loca?¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?¿Qué le había hecho Sirius al baño en el rato que había estado ella abajo?

Quiso llevarse la mano a la frente para comprobar si realmente no tendría fiebre que la estuviera haciendo delirar, pero ya no pudo hacerlo porque sintió de repente un peso en su espalda, un peso nada ligero que caía con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y la imposibilitaba mover la extremidad que ella había alzado y que además, y sin saber cómo, se había extendido también hacia su cuello imposibilitándole el respirar.

Tonks, impulsivamente, se reclinó hacia adelante intentando zafarse de aquello que era lo que la estaba atacando y entonces, por el reflejo del inmenso espejo, que por su amplitud otorgaba a aquel baño unas dimensiones que no le pertocaban, entrevió a su atacante: una criatura de poco menor estatura que ella, con aspecto humano pero de complexión mucho más delgada que la suya propia, piel cetrina, aspecto languidecido, cabeza pálida y sin pelo...

¡Merlín!¡No!¡Había ido a aparecerse en el baño de la tercera?

E hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó de espaldas contra la pared más próxima, obligando al ghoul a soltarla tras el golpe, y recuperando ella así de nuevo el aliento.

Corrió a tomar la varita que había sobresalido del bolsillo de su pantalón. Pero dónde suponía que debería estar, ya no estaba porque con el ataque del ghoul había caído al suelo y había rodado hasta uno de los pies de la bañera. Y en el momento en que la descubrió al recorrer todo el suelo del piso con la vista en desesperación, fue a cometer su segundo error de la tarde: agacharse para dar la espalda de nuevo al ghoul, que volvió entonces a arrojarse sobre ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y forzándola a tenderse sobre el suelo para apretar nuevamente después los alargados dedos alrededor de su garganta.

Tonks luchó, luchó desesperadamente por zafarse y respirar una brizna de aire pero no lo conseguía, y tanteando el suelo a su alrededor con la mano libre en busca del lugar hasta dónde su varita debía haber rodado, al fin sus dedos rozaron sobre el negro enlosado algo... La tomó con desesperación pero se dió cuenta de que no sólo la falta de aire le imposibilitaba el poder pronunciar cualquier palabra o sonido, sino que la anoxia le producía ya una falta grave de concentración que le sería necesaria, imprescindible, para practicar un hechizo no verbal, aún a sabiendas de que no le serviría de mucho dado que era imposible alcanzar de esa forma en que estaba tendida a su atacante.

La vista comenzaba a nublársele y los brazos empezaban a resultarle extrañamente ajenos a su cuerpo...¿Cómo podía ser que un triste ghoul pudiera con ella!¡Eso no iba a permitirlo!¡De ninguna de las maneras! E intentó una vez más hacer un esfuerzo para tomar aire, sin éxito...

¡No! Nada ni nadie iban a impedirle alcanzar... su Destino... aquel hombre... con Determinación y Desenvoltura...

oOo

Y... ¡CRAC!

La opresión alrededor cedía; movimiento y su cuerpo de espaldas tendido contra la dureza amortiguada de aquel suelo. Sus pulmones se insuflaban de nuevo y una voz algo lejana, siempre cálida, al son de una música, la llamaban por aquel odioso nombre que detestaba.

- No... me llames... Nymphadora...- articuló y al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquellos otros que le asemejaban las arenas de un desierto a merced del siroco y sintió nuevamente que le faltaba el aire.

Y Nymphadora Tonks quedó perdida en aquel lugar sin tiempo que había sido hasta entonces el viejo comedor de la casa Black pero que acababa de transformarse en el lugar perfecto, dónde la música que oía lejana palpitaba al mismo ritmo que su corazón, más aún al sentir los brazos cálidos de él alrededor de su espalda y sus hombros, izando su tronco para incorporarla y aproximándola hacia él, hacia su rostro, hacia sus labios... Y volvió a cerrar los ojos, voluntariamente, esperando el momento en que se produciría el contacto, el ansiado contacto, anunciado por aquella calidez que era la respiración de él frente a su rostro. Y tomó aire profundamente y hasta su olfato llegó el sabor de la boca de él... chocolate... Inspiró más profundamente a fin de no quedarse sin respiración en el mejor momento y tener que interrumpir lo que tanto podía haber ansiado y que a punto estaba ya de llegar... Y cuando ya... ya estaba...

- ¡Aguamenti!- y el agua fría abofeteó sus esperanzas en plena cara.

- ¿Qué?¿Qué?¿Qué?- fue lo único que ella atinó a decir, incorporándose de golpe.

- Estás bien- sentenció Lupin con rotundidad y sin más se alzó del suelo y alejándose de ella en dirección a la puerta del comedor salió tras los pasos del ghoul.

oOo

¡Merlín y su bruja madre!¡No daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer!¡Ni a lo que acababa de hacer ni a lo que a punto estuvo de haber hecho antes de eso!¿Qué diantres, qué diantres le había ocurrido? No lo entendía.¿Cómo había sido capaz de... Estaba convencido de que ella se había dado cuenta... Convencido era poco, tenía total certeza, total, de que ella se había dado cuenta y... y...¡Y eso no se le hacía a... a una mujer!¡Menos aún de esa forma! Por mucho que... que... que...¿le fuera la vida en ello? No, no tenía excusa... Mucho menos perdón... Seguro que aquella chica estaría odiándole hasta el fin de los tiempos por lo que acababa de hacerle... Aunque bien pensado quizá fuera la solución... Pero detestaba crearse enemigos...¡Cómo si su condición no le creara ya suficientes!

¡Pero mejor, mejor pensar ahora en el ghoul!¡O almenos eso creía! Que había sido un ghoul, porque apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo rodar sobre el suelo cuando la chica se apareció y escapar segundos después, inusualmente veloz para un ghoul, hacia el vestíbulo.

Había sido eso lo que sus ojos habían visto antes de preocuparse por el estado de ella y antes de que le ocurriera lo que le había ocurrido y que finalizara en un rociarla de agua para despabilarla, o más bien para dar un giro radical a la situación... Una estupidez, ni más ni menos...

Pero ahora era momento de ir a por esa criatura. Había niños en la casa y un ghoul agresivo que había sido capaz de tumbar a una auror no era muy recomendable como inquilino.

- ¡Sirius!- llamó desde el hueco de la escalera que descendía a la cocina-¡Sirius!- pero no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo, sí de Molly que subía apresurada.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Remus? He oído gritos...

- ¿Gritos?-¡ni los había oído!-¿Quién ha gritado?

- Diría que ha sido uno de los chicos.

Ambos se precipitaron de nuevo con sus respectivas varitas en ristre al vestíbulo y luego escalera arriba, Remus sin atreverse siquiera a mirar hacia la puerta del comedor dónde sentía el desasosiego que la mirada de aquella chica sobre sí mismo solía provocarle.

Alcanzaron el segundo piso, primero sin contar la planta baja, Molly ya puesta al corriente del incidente con el ghoul, parcialmente, no en su totalidad, y allí abrieron todas las puertas, la del Salón Verde, acondicionado hacía escasamente un par de días; la del baño de aquella planta y la de la habitación que ocupaban Ginny y Hermione.

- ¿Profesor Lupin!- le dirigieron a la vez ambas chicas sorprendidas y boquiabiertas, sentadas sobre la cama, porque él se había adentrado en la habitación sin llamar siquiera a la puerta.

- ¡Cerrad la puerta!¡Cerradla a conciencia!- les ordenó- Hay un ghoul peligroso suelto en la casa y no conviene...

- ¿Un ghoul peligroso?- preguntó Hermione- Pero profesor, los ghouls no suelen ser peligrosos. He leído alguna referencia acerca de...

- ¡Cerrad la puerta!- se asomó Molly haciendo a un lado a Remus y usando su habitual e imperioso tono de "yo estoy al mando y se hace lo que yo digo"-¡Y cerradla ya!- y de un portazo cerró la puerta dejando a las dos jóvenes intrigadas y zanjando así la cuestión.

Ambos adultos continuaron ascendiendo a toda prisa por la escalera, Remus sacando clara ventaja a Molly. En el tercer piso revisaron el baño en el cuál había habitado el ghoul por quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta hacía escasos minutos y la habitación de la madre de Sirius, dónde hallaron a Buckbeak plácidamente dormido por lo que podía presumirse que la criatura no había pasado por aquel lugar. Se dispusieron también, en aquel mismo piso, a abrir la puerta donde Ron dormía con Harry, pero les llegó, al ir a girar el pomo y desde el piso de arriba, un grito de terror, un estruendo, y las voces y risas de los gemelos.

- ¡Jajajajajaja!¡Vamos hermanito!¡Si hasta nosotros lo haríamos mejor, verdad George?

- Cierto- asentía la voz del aludido.

- ¡No!¡No quiero!- sonó la voz del hijo menor de los Weasley.

- "¡No!¡No quiero!"- imitó la voz de Fred-¡Eres un cagado!¡Deshonras la valentía de tu casa, Ronald!

Y mientras Lupin y Molly ascendían, un haz de luz azulada pasó escalera abajo, sobre sus cabezas, y la voz de George se oyó como una advertencia.

- ¡Es mío, es mío, dejádmelo a mí!- y otro haz luminoso voló sobre sus cabezas y lo que aconteció después sucedió tan rápido que apenas sí tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo consciente.

La luz azulada. Una figura torva, no demasiado alta, de aspecto humanoide. Un empujón. Molly Weasley maldiciendo en el suelo y la criatura perdiéndose escalera abajo, indemne.

oOo

- ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Sirius riendo, al observar a la chica con la melena empapada y oscurecida sentada cabizbaja en la alfombra.

Tonks no respondió.

- ¡Mira que estabas... sugerente con aquel otro pelo!- y volvió a reir sentándose junto a ella en la alfombra-¿Qué te pasa?

Tonks sonrió amargamente para sus adentros.

- ¡Vale, si quieres intento adivinar! Veamos: Llevas dos meses encerrada entre estas paredes y estás harta de toparte cada día con las mismas caras, con las mismas voces, con las mismas rutinas, con Molly, con Kreacher, con mi madre y con la patosa de mi prima, para acabar de redondear.

Tonks sonrió esta vez.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho gracia, que haya metido a Molly en el mismo saco en que habéis ido a parar mi madre, Kreacher y tú o el que esté tan jodido que te des cuenta de que siempre hay alguien en peor condición que tú misma?¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Me... me atacó tu ghoul.

- ¿Mi ghoul?¡Vaya!¡Ahora resulta que entre la fauna de esta casa también cuento con ghouls de mi propiedad!-y soltó una carcajada-¿Te refieres al ghoul del baño de la tercera?- Tonks asintió-¿Os habéis decidido a liberar un baño!¿Y qué habéis hecho con él?

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabes primita? Estás muy apática últimamente, de verdad te lo digo- y se la quedó mirando atentamente-. Oye,¿qué está pasando entre tú y Remus?

Tonks se removió en el sitio odiando tener que recordar a la fuerza lo que acababa de hacerle ese tal Remus.

- ¿He dado en el clavo? Pues te diré una cosa: no te lo creerás pero puedo asegurarte que aunque no lo parezca soy infinitamente mejor partido que Remus...¡o almenos menos peludo!¿No es así como os gustan ahora los hombres?

Tonks lo miró perpleja y sin saber el cómo, ambos estallaron en una carcajada en el mismo momento.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- ¿Que de dónde lo he sacado?¡No hay más que ver esas revistas que leéis!¡Están plagadas de fotos de tipos que parecen venidos de la otra acera!

- ¿Qué!- continuó riendo, forzándose a olvidar a Remus Lupin un instante-¿Y de dónde has sacado tú esas revistas?

- ¡Tus amiguitas!¡Se las van dejando por cada rincón de la casa! El otro día, y para mi horror- añadió-, me encontré una en el baño...¡Merlín!¿QUÉ ES ESO!

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo Tonks antes de que se le desencajara la mandíbula viendo de nuevo, al seguir la vista de Sirius hasta el umbral de la puerta, al ghoul, que ya se precipitaba violentamente en el interior de la habitación y hacia ella, esquivando el hechizo que Sirius le lanzaba al instante con la varita de Tonks, y abalanzándose de nuevo sobre su víctima predilecta.

- ¡Petrificus totalus!- fue el nuevo hechizo que oyó de la voz de Lupin después del fatídico "aguamenti".

Acto seguido el cuerpo del ghoul sobre el suyo dejó de agitarse y cayó como peso muerto que Sirius se afanó en quitarle de encima. Tonks fue entonces consciente de que estaba rodeada de los ojos del resto de habitantes de la casa que la miraban atónitos y extrañados, preguntándose quizá el por qué aquel ser la habría tomado con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿No habéis visto nunca a un ghoul enamorado?- les soltó para librarse de la tensión que tantas miradas sobre sí misma le provocaban y sonrió pudiendo ver que su comentario arrancaba una carcajada a Sirius y algo así como una mínima mueca a Remus.

Molly no sonreía. Estaba pálida como la cera y no dijo nada, ni cuando sus hijos gemelos se adelantaron a los demás y se acercaron a Sirius para preguntarle si podían quedarse con el ghoul.

- ¿Por qué todos creéis que las criaturas de esta casa han de ser mías a la fuerza?

- ¡Perfecto!- repusieron los gemelos al unísono- Creo que- prosiguió George- nos lo llevaremos este curso a Hogwarts y si conseguimos que se tenga en pie quizá lo usemos para decorar la mazmorra de Snape.

- ¡Buena idea!- observó Fred-¡Podría ser algo así como el hijo que nunca tendrá!

- Yo os sugiero- les propuso Sirius, aprovechando que Molly estaba lejos de poder comprender en aquel momento- que se lo metáis en la cama, a ver si así sazonáis un poco su aburrida vida sex...¿nocturna?

- ¡Excelente sugerencia!- y tomando el ghoul petrificado, el uno de las piernas y el otro de la cabeza, los gemelos se lo llevaron tal cuál dos improvisados camilleros, fuera del comedor.

Molly reaccionó unos segundos más tarde y pareció procesar la sugerencia que el Black le había hecho a sus hijos, saliendo todo lo rápidamente que pudo en pos de sus gemelos.

-¡Y bien, chicos!- soltó Sirius aproximándose a Ron y Harry y colocándose entre ambos y posándoles una mano a cada uno sobre el hombro para guiarlos hacia la puerta del comedor-¡Se acabó el espectáculo! Ahora voy a explicaros aquella vez que nos dió, a tu padre- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry en particular- y a mí, por intentar colarnos en el baño de las prefectas...

Y Sirius desapareció en el vestíbulo con Harry y Ron, el último con una cara de agobio de la que el Black no pareció percatarse.

Y quedaron a solas.

Remus y Tonks.

Él en pie, aún con la varita en la mano.

Ella en el suelo, sentada sobre la alfombra y en silencio. Sólo por un instante.

- Gracias...

- Lo... lo siento...

Ambos sentimientos pronunciados a un mismo son: el del Quickstep que sonaba en el girar de un disco de cera sobre un gramófono antiquísimo que había pertenecido a la más noble y antigua casa Black.

* * *

A/N:¡Eyy!¡Hola, hola! Antes de que alguien diga lo mucho que me odia debido a mi tardanza, os diré yo que tengo como excusa unas palmeras, hamacas en piscina, arenas del sur y unos PCs que funcionaban a golpe (sí, aquellos hermanita) de costoso Clink-Clink... Pero finalmente, aquí ando.

¿Saludines? En primer lugar saludines a las que se incorporaron en el pasado capítulo al club de las sólo lectoras: Sohma Hatake Ale-chan y Joslin Weasley, que junto a Lilith05, Miss Potter-Black y Roxysnape, por ahí andáis, de incógnito en algún lugar de la red.

En segundo lugar, saludines igualmente pero con ingredientes especiales a la otra incorporación, de momento sólo al grupo de las reviewers ocasionales: Nataa (¿volverás a reviewar esta vez?) También saludines de panecillo especial a las otras ocasionales, por supuesto: Isuky, Namelia Phoenix y Danitta.Lovegood.

Y ahora sí, en tercer pero no en último lugar (¿invertimos posiciones?) saludines especiales, ovaciones, aplausos de circo y todo tipo de cordialidades agradecidas a las tres mosqueteras que ahora son cinco... lobitas... (Tenían que ser lobitas, sí)(Cinco, en el harén del lobo)(Y olvidemos por un instante que los lobos son monógamos)(Cinco, una por cada noche de la semana, a elegir por riguroso orden de llegada y sobran dos noches...¿Alguien repite?¡Señoras, por favor, un poco de orden!) Veamos: Staken Tonks (¡Dios!¡Deja de gastar tus ahorros en mandarme visitantes nocturnos agujereados!¡Ha vuelto a ocurrir!¡Y venía con compañía en la segunda parte del sueño!¡Sí, cierta niñita con amigos subacuáticos a la que me encantó conocer y que con la emoción olvidé observar si seseaba o no!¡Te he visto!¡Te he visto!¡Te he visto!), Peperina (¿Peperina?¿Peperina?¿Dónde andas? Apareces, desapareces, vuelves a aparecer...¿Qué tal todo?), Nailahcris (¡Eyy!¡Que no me he echado atrás!¡Dame algo de tiempo para deshacer las maletas y ponerme al día!¡Se me acumula el trabajo! Sólo decirte que el otro día la peque se puso La Orden del Fénix y te aseguro que no me fué tan fácil imaginarme a Malfoy "de andar por casa" como yo creía y que al ver a Hermione en la sala de las profecías me dije:¡Ehh!¡Vaya lo que le depara el futuro a esta chica!), Lucy Sue Lupin Tonks (una duda:¿te están llegando mis respuestas a tus reviews?) y Cereza Piel (a continuación, lo prometido...)

Y después de estos SALUDOS PARA TODAS TODÍSIMAS (¿me dejo a alguien?), una sugerencia Remus/Tonks: Anda por ahí oculta, nunca mejor dicho, una pequeña joyita rebosante de poesía, rezumando belleza, destilando corazón y alma, sentimiento, y que da para reflexionar leyendo entre líneas y al son de la música; como una pequeña gema preciosa aguardando a ser descubierta... Más información en Search Story By Title: Caos Arco Iris, sin más. Espero que os guste y que os emocione como a mí me emocionó. Más incluso. Dejad review, eh??

Y finalizando y después de daros otra vez mi más sincero agradecimiento por perder el tiempo de esta manera (leyéndome), pocos comentarios hoy acerca estrictamente del chapter (esperaré que comentéis vosotras)... Adelantaros que el siguiente pretende ser extremadamente romántico (¡si soy capaz finalmente de conseguirlo!) y que dará para un mini-paseo en la mejor compañía bajo un cielo estrellado en una noche de verano con el Kiss me de Sixpence Not The Richer en la cabeza de la protagonista...¡Seguro os decepciona! Starry starry night...(Sí, a ti te lo adelanté, amiguita.¿Lo recuerdas?)

Starry starry night, paint your palet blue and grey...


	13. Starry starry night

XIII. STARRY STARRY NIGHT.

La tarde aún era calurosa, aunque sin duda no tanto como debía estar siéndolo en Londres.

Hacía dos días que Remus Lupin, después de aquella disculpa breve y la posterior cena con los Weasley en casa de Sirius, se había marchado de Grimmauld Place sin mediar más palabra, almenos con ella.¿La excusa? La luna llena; una mala excusa porque no encontraba qué podía tener de menos peligroso el hacerle frente en Aberdeenness a transformarse en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Te parece que pueda ser agradable para él tener que hacerlo en esta casa?- Tonks se encogió de hombros entonces- ¿Con tanta gente?¿Tantos niños en particular?- le había dicho Sirius durante la cena de la noche anterior; luna llena.

- ¡No sé qué puede tener de... malo?

Sirius rió.

- Te aseguro que no podrías estar cenando y charlando tan tranquilamente si hubiera un licántropo arriba en plena transformación. He vivido la experiencia más de una vez y no es para nada agradable.

- Sí...- intervino tímidamente el hijo menor de los Weasley, pero cuando pronunció aquel "sí" pareció retractarse enseguida de haber hablado y se encogió en su silla, ante la cantidad de miradas que se posaron sobre él, y su voz fue transformándose en un hilo, cada vez más fino, a medida que había continuado hablando- Nosotros lo vimos... hace dos años... y... no resultó... muy divertido- y Tonks pudo percibir como se le enrojecían al chico las orejas y cómo el final de la frase parecía casi inaudible. Sonrió.

- Y esa vez pudísteis dar gracias- volvió a retomar la conversación Sirius, dirigiéndose a los chicos- de que estaba libre.¡No queráis saber lo que es tener a un licántropo encerrado y sin poder descargar su agresividad más allá de unas paredes!¡Da por hecho, primita- y se volvió entonces hacia ella- de que si durmieras bajo su mismo techo no ibas a pegar ojo en toda la noche! Tampoco cuando hubiera luna llena...- y se la quedó mirando sonriéndole socarronamente.

No hubo más conversación al respecto. Sirius había aprendido de sobras a callar justo antes de alcanzar el punto en el que Molly agotaba su paciencia y ese siempre estaba próximo, peligrosamente próximo, a los últimos comentarios que el Black gosaba hacer, evitando así que llegara a producirse el estallido previsto.

Tonks sonrió para sí misma y continuó ascendiendo, ahora por un sendero que discurría junto al margen de un pequeño riachuelo en el cuál los árboles proyectaban su bien agradecida sombra.

Aún se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho para que Rufus le diera la tarde libre. Había entrado a su despacho, dispuesta a justificar la necesidad con una excusa que incluía a su abuela paterna, su única abuela, que teóricamente habría sufrido un pequeño accidente que la habría llevado a uno de aquellos hospitales muggles en vez de la realidad, que era el que estaba disfrutando de unas vacaciones en una de las soleadas islas españolas, con sol, playa, comida en abundancia y baile nocturno, que no faltara, muy seguramente con algún señor septagenario cuando menos en iguales condiciones de libertad que ella misma. Y rió esta vez, tomando la bifurcación del sendero de la derecha, tal cuál le había indicado Sirius, imaginando a su abuela todoterreno, bailando agarrada a algún anciano con ropa anticuada y seguramente mostacho y pajarita a cuadros, y siendo ella quién le llevara a él en el baile...¡Daría lo que fuera por ser como ella cuando se hiciera mayor y llegase a su edad!

Scrimgeour la había despachado rápido esa mañana. Al parecer tenía prisa por dejar unos asuntos liquidados antes de marcharse al mediodía.¡Nada como ser jefe! Desde que estuviera comenzado el mes de agosto, había decidido tomarse libres todas las tardes y ya se rumoreaba que se desaparecía en el Ministerio para aparecerse directamente en alguna playa de la costa, aunque nadie lo había confirmado. Lo que sí era evidencia era que, a cada día que pasaba, tono más oscuro de piel que traía el jefe... Incluso se hablaba de que bajo la túnica escondía un traje de baño... Y pensando en aquello, mientras exponía el motivo ficticio de su necesidad, había ido a sacudir la cabeza delante de él para expulsar la idea de que realmente Rufus Scrimgeour, jefe de aurores, no se debería ver nada mal en traje de baño...

- ¡Jijijiji!¡Tú siempre en lo mismo!- se dijo, y aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iba a lograrlo, se había planteado quitarse a aquel otro hombre que había abarcado gran parte de sus pensamientos en el último mes, fuera de la cabeza. Claro que era un propósito y no las tenía todas consigo para ser capaz de cumplirlo. Probablemente, dentro de un rato, cuando volviera a verle, le sucedería exactamente lo de siempre...¡Para qué intentar evitarlo!¡Debía estar predestinada!

Y el sendero ascendió hasta el punto más alto de la pequeña colina y allí la vio, a apenas quinientos metros, en el centro mismo de un extenso prado que amarilleaba ya por el sol veraniego, con su tejado marronáceo, y su cerca de color blanco... tal cuál la había descrito Sirius.

- ¡Tráele!¡Ni que tengas que sacarle a rastras y tirándole de sus orejas lobunas!

Sirius se había mostrado nervioso. Nervioso era poco.

La noche anterior y a última hora, cuando ella ya se marchaba y era despedida por su primo en la puerta, fueron a toparse con Albus Dumbledore, quién había decidido ultimar personalmente con Arthur los detalles del día de la vista interdisciplinar de Harry. Así que no se marchó, y volvieron a bajar a la cocina, y fue cuando Dumbledore iba a dar por concluída la visita, que Sirius pidió hablar con él un instante.

Les observó a ambos hablar por lo bajo desde el otro extremo de la mesa, el más alejado al que ella ocupaba, próxima a Bill, quién esperaba le comentara algunos detalles acerca de los planos sobre el Ministerio que habían confeccionado entre ella misma, Arthur y Kingsley, y que albergaba sus dudas de que fueran correctos al cien por cien. Pero ella no había estado por la labor. Observaba al anciano negando en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza, a Sirius acto seguido argumentando, a continuación a Dumbledore mirándole con preocupación y volviendo a negar con la cabeza, a Sirius mesándose los cabellos, levantándose violentamente y paseando paralelo a la pared unos segundos para volver luego a sentarse y volver a argumentar. Supo de sobras, a diferencia de los Weasley que a ratos observaban de reojo sin prestar tampoco demasiada atención, lo que estaba ocurriendo, aún con Molly en sus idas y venidas acabando de recoger los últimos cacharros de la cocina: era evidente... la petición de Sirius (lo había hecho) y la previsible negativa del director, de permitir que acompañara al chico a la vista.

- Nymphadora...

Y despertó de su asombro entre el trajín de Molly, las explicaciones de Bill frente al plano con Arthur y la observación de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su primo y Dumbledore. Despertó cuando el último, tan amable como de costumbre, la llamó por su odiado nombre.

- Nymphadora,¿te importa aproximarte?

- No señor- contestó apresurada, levantándose de inmediato, tumbando su silla al hacerlo, y propinando el más certero golpe al cúmulo de platos que levitaban tras ella por encantamiento de Molly en dirección a la pila de agua espumosa que los esperaba, y que no fue posible que los recibiera enteros.

- ¡Tonks!- gritó Molly, alertada por el ruido de la loza al caer al suelo y hacerse añicos.

- Lo... lo siento, Molly- y sin interés alguno de mirar atrás por la vergüenza de contemplar las consecuencias de su torpeza, fue a cruzar la estancia y a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa con los dos hombres mientras Molly se encargaba de recomponer los restos de vajilla.

- Nymphadora- dijo el anciano solemnemente, con su venerable voz- Sirius y yo nos preguntábamos- y le pareció percibir que su primo mascullaba algo entre dientes- si estarías en disposición de acompañarle, pasado mañana, de madrugada, antes de ir al trabajo, a estirar las piernas como él dice- y lanzó una mirada a su primo que ella le hubiera dedicado con una sonrisa tierna por las palabras que había pronunciado el anciano, pero que en él era fría e inquietante.

No logró decir nada intentando como estaba poner todo su empeño en descifrar el significado de aquellos ojos azules posados sobre Sirius.

- ¡Tonks!- la inquirió su primo con urgencia.

- Sí... ésto... Sí... por supuesto... Puede contar conmigo...

- Bien- sentenció en voz alta el anciano, de manera que los tres Weasley dedicaron su atención abiertamente al otro grupo por primera vez- Has de saber, Sirius, que ésto se lleva a cabo sin mi conformidad- nadie dijo nada- Aún así, es mi deber velar porque no haya el más mínimo riesgo para nadie en tan... descabellada decisión. Nymphadora, quedas al cargo de... supervisar a Sirius en su salida.

Un "CLONG" sonó estruendosamente y todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia el origen del sonido: Molly acababa de dejar caer al suelo el pesado caldero metálico en el que había preparado la cena rato antes y que ahora transportaba con la varita, limpio, hasta uno de los armarios.

- Pe... pe...pero...- tartamudeó la mujer- ¿Que Tonks y Sirius, qué?¿Salir?- titubeaba por la sorpresa- Disculpa, Albus, pero creo que no es una buena idea.

- Molly- la trató de serenar el director, alzando una mano-, yo tampoco creo que lo sea pero Sirius ha tomado esa decisión y, como comprenderás, no puedo retenerle en contra de su voluntad y aún no siendo lo más sensato.

- ¡Que no puedes retenerle?- le dirigió la mujer al anciano.

- ¡No pasará nada!- se apresuró a intervenir Sirius, apagando las palabras de Molly con agresividad y resentimiento pues sabía que de continuar alegando en su contra habían posibilidades de que Dumbledore dejara a un lado su flexibilidad.

- ¿Que no pasará nada, Sirius?¡Por si no eres consciente esto es el inicio de una nueva guerra!¿Acaso no recuerdas ya lo sucedido la última vez?¿Cuántos cayeron...

- ¡RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE!- y se alzó de la silla que ocupaba y pareció dejar a medias lo que iba a decir a continuación. Sus palabras sonaron cortantes. Rotundas- No es necesario... que...- calló y se dejó caer derrumbado de nuevo en el asiento. Inspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a los ojos. Parecía como si tratara de contener algo que clamaba por salir de su boca con furia. No. Pareció serenarse- No... no es necesario que digas nada... Recuerdo... perfectamente...

- ¡RECUERDAS PERFECTAMENTE PERO AÚN ASÍ VAS A ARRIESGARTE Y A ARRIESGAR A LOS DEMÁS!- Molly no parecía dispuesta a desistir ni a compadecerse.

- ¡NO-PASARÁ-NADA!- le dirigió el Black realizando un descomunal esfuerzo visible por no perder del todo los estribos y estallar en una disputa que Molly no parecía dispuesta a evitar- Además Tonks...- intentó razonar él.

- ¿TONKS?¡POR MERLÍN , SIRIUS! Tonks no está preparada...

- ¿Qué?- se inmisculló también la joven, sorprendida por lo que acababa de oir.

- ¡TONKS ES AUROR, MOLLY!- la ignoró Sirius, poniéndose en pie de nuevo- ¡ESTÁ SOBRADAMENTE PREPARADA!- y continuó alzando la voz progresivamente.

- ¡TONKS NO ES MÁS QUE UNA NIÑA!

- ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!- intentaba hacerse oir ella sin éxito, incrédula de lo que estaba oyendo de boca de Molly.

- ¡TONKS VA A ACOMPAÑARME TE GUSTE O NO!- continuó Sirius.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, SIRIUS!¡ERES UN INCONSCIENTE!¿VAS A ARRIESGARTE Y VAS A ARRASTRAR A TONKS CONTIGO POR UN CAPRICHO INNECESARIO?

- ¡¿CAPRICHO INNECESARIO?!- Sirius parecía realmente ido, tanto que Molly se achicó y no pareció dispuesta a replicar- ¿INNECESARIO?¡HE PASADO DOCE AÑOS, DOCE, ENCERRADO EN AZKABAN! LOS QUE PODRÍAN HABER SIDO...- su voz escupía con furia las palabras- ¡Y AHORA PRETENDÉIS... VOLVER A ENCERRARME?¿AQUÍ?¿EN ESTA JODIDA CASA?- pero sus ojos parecían próximos a estallar en llanto mientras recorrían las mugrientas paredes de la oscura cocina- ¡Necesito salir, Molly!¡Necesito perder de vista todo ésto!- y su voz sonaba rota, angustiada y desesperada- ¡Necesito ver el cielo sobre mi cabeza!¡Necesito respirar!¡Necesito estar vivo!- y finalmente se apagó, mirando un instante a los presentes, quizá sorprendido por el cómo todos le devolvían la mirada en una mezcla de sorpresa, compasión y pena; y se dejó caer en su incomprendida derrota en la silla, encorbando el cuerpo y cubriéndose los ya enrojecidos ojos con las manos, el oscuro cabello ocultando el resto de su rostro. Sus manos temblaban.

- Yo... voy a acompañarte, Sirius...- le dijo ella enormemente conmovida, más por lo que sus ojos veían, al hombre desesperadamente vencido, que por lo que acababa de oir. Realmente Sirius estaba sufriendo.

Se aproximó a él y le rozó la pierna en lo que pretendía ser un gesto de apoyo. Sirius no actuó. Ni tan siquiera alzó la vista.

- ¿Y a ti quién va a acompañarte?- le dedicó Molly con desdén a la chica.

- ¡No hace falta que me acompañe nadie!- había respondido ella con hostilidad a aquel ataque inesperado- ¡Soy perfectamente...

Dumbledore se puso en pie y alzó una mano hacia la chica en gesto apaciguador, de manera que todos supieron que debían dar por zanjado el asunto... todos excepto Molly.

- Tonks, he visto morir a muchos amigos en la anterior guerra...- intentó, más conciliadora, hacer entrar en razón a la chica- ¡Ésto no es un juego!

- ¡Molly- chascó la joven la lengua-, estás exagerando!¡Sirius tiene razón!¡No va a pasar nada! Entramos y salimos a diario de esta casa,¡contínuamente!, y nunca ocurre nada...¿Qué puede haber de malo en que Sirius haga lo mismo?¡Una sola vez!

- ¡Oh!¡Claro!- replicó la mujer, ahora intentando sonar indiferente-¡Lo olvidaba! Sirius y tú... unidos eternamente por... la sangre Black...¡dentro y fuera de esta casa!

- ¡La sangre no tien...

- Albus... no puedes permitirlo- se dirigió ya al director-. Tonks es tan...- se interrumpió- Sirius y ella son tan...¡No puedes permitir que salgan!¡Me opongo enérgicamente!

- Molly- terció el director-, me temo que la decisión ya está tomada y no puedo hacer nada más al respecto.

- ¡Pero Albus!¡Tú no les has visto como se comportan dentro de esta casa! Son unos... irresponsables- y finalmente acabó diciendo lo que había tratado de eludir desde hacía rato.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, mirando a Tonks y al Black, y muy probablemente recordando la estancia de ambos en su escuela, lo cuál no ofrecía ningún punto en favor de ellos.

- No obstante- habló al fin-, creo que no estaría de más que no fuesen solos...¿Posibilidades al respecto?- y el anciano posó en Molly sus ojos como en espera de un ofrecimiento por su parte.

- Remus se ofreció a acompañarme si era preciso...- terció Sirius, y aún hablando en voz baja y como para sí, acaparó enseguida la atención de todos.

- Bien, bien, bien...- y el director se frotó las manos y sonrió afable a Molly- Asunto resuelto- le dedicó exclusivamente a ella- ¿Y dónde está nuestro amigo Remus?

- La...- inició Tonks con decisión, pero se detuvo al ver sobre ella todas las miradas por su presteza al responder-... la luna llena...

oOo

Y así era como había llegado ella hasta allí, hasta la mismísima puerta de aquella casa perdida en el verdor y frondosidad de los parajes escoceses. Y así era como se había aproximado y había golpeado con los nudillos la madera, y así era cómo se hallaba esperando pacientemente a que el hombre (¿de sus sueños?) le abriera la puerta.

Ciertamente continuaba molesta; algo molesta; un poco, solamente; bueno, bastante; por lo del aguamenti y la falta de explicación a lo que antes de aquello le pareció que había estado a punto de ocurrir... de hacer él...¿besarla? Dudaba ya si había sido una percepción, su imaginación o no sabía el qué... pero el caso era que él, desde entonces, no había vuelto a hablar con ella y había huído como un cobarde. Y ahora allí estaba, yéndolo a buscar en una tarde de verano para vivir lo más parecido a una cita con él en aquel idílico lugar, tan perfecto, tan ideal; para volver a verle a solas, en su casa, en tan hermosa casita en medio de...

- ¿Sí?

Y sus pensamientos, que comenzaban ya a proyectarse en una visión de prometedor futuro, se vinieron abajo al oir la voz de mujer y ver a su propietaria: una chica, quizá poco mayor que ella misma, con una exuberante y ondulada melena color miel y unos ojos verdosos que la miraban con algo de estupefacción.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tonks se dió cuenta de que estaba apoyada visiblemente en el marco de la puerta y suponía que la sorpresa, el horror y probablemente la perplejidad por lo inesperado, la debían haber hecho resbalar hasta allí. Se reincorporó en un desastroso intento por guardar la compostura.

- Eh...- atinó a articular.¿¡Por qué diablos nadie se había dignado a decirle nada!?

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?¿Quieres pasar y sentarte?

- ¡No, no, no, no!- y mientras volvía a observar a la mujer de arriba a abajo... reparó... en su... vientre... abultado...

Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, no. Era como una de sus peores pesadillas. Allí plantada, en el dintel de una puerta, arreglada pero a su estilo, dispuesta a pasar una tarde especial y a solas con el hombre que hacía semanas la hacía suspirar y... y... y...¡que él no le hubiera dicho nada!,¡que no le hubiera parado los pies a tiempo!,¡que la hubiera permitido seguir haciendo el ridículo durante un mes entero!¡Aquello... aquello... tenía un pase! Pero Sirius...¡Sirius que sin duda lo sabía, estaba convencida, iba a tener que ocultarse durante el resto de su vida en el armario de Kreacher si quería seguir respirando!¡El muy... debía estar pasándolo en grande al imaginársela a ella incursionando en forma tan patéticamente triunfal en el hogar de los Lupin!

- ¡Mami, mami, mami, mami!-¡No!¡No podía ser cierto! Y la voz de un niño de no más de tres años precedió al pequeño que pedaleaba con furia un triciclo muggle hasta la puerta de entrada.

Tonks tuvo la sensación de marearse, quizá era el calor, y sintió como su mayor deseo en esos momentos el morir, allí mismo, de un paro cardíaco, o el que cayera un rayo en la despejada tarde de verano y la fulminara en aquel mismo lugar. Pero nada de lo que deseaba sucedería, lamentablemente.

El pequeño frenó en seco, derrapando, y se la quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos castaños.

- Te he dicho mil veces, pequeño John, que no frenes así, podrías hacerte daño- le riñó la que era evidentemente su madre.

- ¡Qué pelo tan divertido!- y con su dedito infantil señaló el cabello de la recién llegada.

Tonks, que en otras circunstancias a buen seguro no hubiera tardado en responder al pequeño, no tuvo fuerzas ni para dirigirle una mueca; ni tan siquiera para pestañear.

- Discúlpale- intentó justificar la chica el atrevimiento del niño. Verdaderamente era muy bonita, tristemente bonita, incluso con su tripa, que daba por asegurado que en un par de meses tan solo, el pequeño John iba a dejar de ser el pequeño... Eso la hizo sentir aún peor...-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Ehh... Sí...- no supo ni cómo había sido capaz de hablar por el nudo que tenía en el estómago y que había subido hasta su garganta- Estoy buscando a... Remus... Lupin...-¿sería una licántropo también aquella mujer?

- Cariño- voceó ella en dirección al interior de la casa.¿Cariño? Ya estaba, ahora sí que Nymphadora Tonks acabaría muriendo.

Pero aunque la proximidad del sonido de los pasos provinientes de la estancia contigua al vestíbulo pareció bien a punto de hacerle estallar el corazón, ya más que roto y pisoteado unos instantes antes, sintió un vuelco y un alivio inmenso al ver surgir la figura de un hombre, no muy mayor, más bien bajito, de rostro redondeado y bonachón, que preguntaba con voz bastante amigable y musical que qué ocurría.

- Ésta chica: Está buscando a un tal... Remus...¿Lupin, has dicho?- le preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a ella-¿Puede ser el hombre que vive junto al bosque?¿Aquel que vinieron buscando hace unos meses?

- Sí- respondió él-, ya vinieron preguntando por él... otro tipo bastante raro... Vive o vivía en una casa en la linde del bosque, cruzando el prado- y se aproximó a la puerta y le indicó con el dedo un punto invisible tras una colina, la más cercana- Si continúas por el sendero de tierra al pie de esa colina, en una milla poco más, llegarás a lo que parece la entrada a un bosque. Verás que el sendero se bifurca a la izquierda o continúa hacia la espesura; toma la bifurcación y en unos minutos estarás allí, pero no creo que le encuentres: hace semanas que no se le ve por aquí y paso a diario cerca de su casa y no da la impresión de que haya nadie... Suerte.

- ¡Bien, gracias!¡Muchas gracias!- y tomó la mano del hombre y la sacudió efusivamente a modo de inusual agradecimiento.

Tonks acababa de recuperar todo su buen ánimo rato antes ya de que el hombre acabara de hablar, y ni la caminata que aún la aguardaba, ni el rapapolvo que tenía previsto echarle a Sirius por su bromita en cuanto saliera de la vista de aquellos muggles, ni ningún otro incidente con el que pudiera tropezarse en el camino, iban a poder con su buenhumor cosechado al quedar desmentida la sospecha de que quizá Remus Lupin estuviera casado o con alguien, y que además pudiera ser padre por partida doble...¡Muy buena, Sirius!¡Muy buena!¡Ya encontraría la manera de tomarse la revancha!

Cuando atravesó el prado y alcanzó el sendero de tierra que le había mencionado aquel muggle, Tonks sacó su varita y convocó su patronus para que enviara a Sirius un sarcástico "gracias por tu ayuda".

Al poco había llegado, algo sudorosa por el paseo aunque la brisa del inminente crepúsculo era fresca y agradable, a la bifurcación del camino que se adentraba en el bosque. Allí fue donde el gran can plateado del patronus de Sirius la asaltó:

- ¡Jajajajajaja!- reía el perro fantasmal-¡Sabía que te iba a encantar mi sorpresita! Nada mejor que un mal trago para disipar los nervios de una primera noche de... de lo que surja... ¡Y no me lo agotes mucho, eh? Remus ya no es lo que era... Por cierto,¿sigue estando tan buena la mujer de ese tipo?- y el patronus se esfumó para aparecer un instante después, un poco más avanzado el camino que se desviaba a la izquierda, dándole un susto de muerte- Ah!¡Y más te vale que me lo traigas, primita!

Y el patronus se esfumó definitivamente.

Mientras continuó caminando cabiló en ese "lo que surja". No tenía muy claro qué era lo que esperaba que surgiera, aunque si quería ser completamente sincera consigo misma debía confesar que sí, que sí lo tenía bastante claro: quería estar con él, a solas, en un lugar apartado; sin elfos, sin niños, sin Sirius, y hablar con él, quizá decirle abiertamente lo mucho que le gustaba y esperar abiertamente una respuesta, que es lo que suele hacerse en esos casos y lo que no había tenido oportunidad alguna de esperar de él, para bien o para mal; el saber definitivamente y de su boca si tenía o no alguna posibilidad de llegar a algo... aunque contemplando su trayectoria de los últimos tiempos era más que probable que la situación volviera a quedar en eternas tablas.

oOo

Remus Lupin había pasado la tarde, lo que restaba de tarde, girando de un lado a otro de la cama, sin ser consciente de estar del todo despierto, en ese estado de semiconsciencia que roza la realidad pero que se acompaña de ensoñaciones, como en un cuadro febril en el que el tiempo y su devenir dejan de tener la más mínima relevancia.

Había despertado por la mañana, temprano, ya en forma humana, en la misma habitación sellada en que había perdido toda noción de su yo la noche anterior. Desnudo, magullado, con una herida algo profunda en la ceja derecha, otra no menos desestimable en el hombro y contusionado en un costado, probablemente desde primera hora de la noche pues la zona comenzaba a aparecer más azulada que enrojecida. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado: eran muchos años de luna llena. Y sabía ya que sus ánimos y sus fuerzas sólo daban entonces para trepar hasta la cama e intentar dormir un poco más.

Pasado el mediodía había vuelto a despertar. El patronus de Sirius le ponía en conocimiento de que Dumbledore había accedido a su petición y de que era necesario, imprescindible, que regresara a Grimmauld Place de madrugada pues sería entonces cuando iba a tener lugar la salida.

Tras conocer aquello y hacerse a la idea de que debería volver a Londres esa misma noche para acompañar a su amigo todo y su lamentable condición tras el plenilunio, decidió hacer acopio de sus pocas energías y emplearlas en lavar los restos de sangre ya seca de sus heridas y aplicarse poción cicatrizante en las mismas con la intención de ayudar a curarlas. Después de aquello había regresado a la cama y había dormido a ratos observando, a través de las cortinas que el tiempo había vuelto grisáceas, en los breves instantes en que despertaba, como el luminoso sol de mediodía perdía su fulgor y daba paso prácticamente al atardecer que precedería al crepúsculo.

Y Remus Lupin no se levantó, no lo hizo, no lo hizo hasta que los golpes insistentes en su puerta lo alertaron. No imaginaba quién podía ser pues las visitas eran algo más bien inusual en su casa, aunque suponía que algo podría tener que ver con Sirius y su salida. Pero los golpes volvieron a sonar nuevamente y persistieron hasta que aprisa, se levantó, se medio vistió y decidió abrir.

Y abrió. Y su mueca de asombro inicial pasó a transformarse en algo parecido a la desconfianza cuando sintió la mirada de la joven inevitablemente sobre su torso y toda la zona superior de su cuerpo, que no se había molestado en cubrir pensando como pensaba en cualquier cosa excepto en que fuera ella quién aguardara al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo... pasar?- le dijo con algo de incomodidad al cabo de un instante, al ver que él no hacía ni decía nada.

- Sí... Pasa, pasa- no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir visitas y mucho menos tan sorpresivas e inesperadas como aquella.

- Gracias- y Tonks entró en el pequeño salón mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, pero haciendo un intento porque no se notase demasiado- Llevo caminando- inició en su desenfadado tono habitual- como un par de horas y es que vives en el culo del mundo, pero es un lugar muy bonito...¿Sabes? Esto de pasear por el campo suele darme hambre, aparte de cansarme bastante, claro, y si tenemos en cuenta que desde que me levanté esta mañana aún no me he sentado...- y mientras hablaba curioseaba a su alrededor observando todo con interés.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó un punto incrédula-¿Que qué estoy haciendo aquí?¿No te ha avisado Sirius?- y resopló-¡Joder!- dijo con fastidio- Perdón- se retractó- Debí suponerlo: Sirius- e inició su explicación- tiene permiso para salir esta próxima madrugada...

- Eso ya lo sabía- masculló él.

- ... y me dijo que te llevara de vuelta a Grimmauld Place fuera como fuera.¡Ja!- soltó-¡Parece que no se acaba de fiar de ti! Por si no vuelves o algo por el estilo... digo yo... Tenemos que acompañarle esta madrugada.

- ¿Tenemos?

- Sí. La verdad es que Dumbledore primero me propuso a mí, pero al parecer para... bueno, que no somos una pareja muy recomendable... Ya sabes, los dos Black descarriados y juntos...

Remus esbozó una leve sonrisa que para Tonks se le antojó de lo más seductora y por ello volvió a desviar la atención de su vista hacia esa parte del cuerpo de él que hoy se le ofrecía. Pensó que todo y su delgadez y el torso y la espalda cubiertos de secuelas por la luna llena se le veía...WOW!... increíblemente atractivo. Todo esto lo pensó mientras le seguía con la mirada cuando él, notablemente incomodado, cruzó la estancia en dirección a la habitación con la finalidad de cubrirse con una de las camisetas menos deterioradas que tuviera.

Cuando regresó al salón, Remus sorprendió a la chica curioseando entretenida la librería que ocupaba una de las paredes y con sus ojos escrutando algunas de las fotografías que en sus marcos deslustrados reposaban aquí y allá en los estantes.

- ¿Y cuándo tienes previsto que nos marchemos?

La joven se giró y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. Había pensado que quizá podría echar una cabezadita antes de irnos, más si mañana voy a tener que presentarme en el trabajo sin haber dormido...- y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que por su frescura a él le pareció encantadora y no pudo más que devolvérsela-¿Qué tal la luna llena?

Remus sonrió para sus adentros.

- Nunca mejor que en veces pasadas.

- Ya...- y ella fue a tomar asiento en una butaca, aunque claro está, nunca podía ser en la forma habitual, sino atravesada y con los pies colgando de uno de los reposabrazos. Bostezó, sin apuro, y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza sin reparos- Estoy cansadísima...¿No te importará si duermo un rato?

- No... por descontado...¿Querrás que te traiga algo?

- Ehh... Sí, la verdad es que estoy sedienta...¿Agua?¿Puede ser?

- Por supuesto.

- Gracias.

Y Remus desapareció por la puerta que conducía a su pequeña cocina, meditando. Meditaba en que aunque la visita no había comenzado bien, no se sentía tan molesto como había sospechado en primera instancia al verla. Aunque eso solía ocurrir, todo comenzaba por lo general bien entre ellos, con la más absoluta normalidad, hasta que algo lo estropeaba. Y mientras buscaba un vaso en un armario, agradeció que la chica hubiera pedido solo agua: estaba demasiado cansado como para tener ánimos de preparar algo más y, aparte de eso, no disponía de mucho más que ofrecer.

Se sirvió otro vaso para él y se tomó su tiempo para acabarlo antes de regresar al salón. Aquella joven le hacía sentir nervioso, por no pensar ya en lo que a punto e incomprensiblemente estuvo de hacer la última vez que se encontró a solas con ella.

Cuando regresó al salón la observó unos instantes, de espaldas a él, curioseando su viejo telescopio que continuaba en la misma posición en que lo había dejado hacía dos noches, encañonado hacia Saturno en su cénit. Le pareció que ciertamente aquella chica aún tenía mucho de criatura, comenzando por su curiosidad. Se la veía divertida, entretenida pero concentrada, mirando sucesivamente ahora por la lente, ahora por el buscador, de nuevo por el primero, luego por el segundo, el primero y el segundo, y todo a través de una ventana cerrada. No pudo evitar dejar ir una carcajada ahogada que pilló a la joven desprevenida, haciéndola dar un respingo y un posterior manotazo involuntario al cañón del telescopio, y provocando que éste se balanceara peligrosamente y que la muchacha se abrazara a él para evitar el desastre, consiguiéndolo.

- No sé si te habrás dado cuenta...- y le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior- pero soy algo torpe...¡Jeje!- finalizó, volviendo a colocar aparatosamente el instrumento en equilibrio y separándose de él para ir a tomar el vaso que Remus sostenía y tomar unos sorbos.

- Creo que no, que no me había dado cuenta...- y también le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sin atreverse a estropear el momento cruzando con ella la mirada. Se sentía bien, sin tensiones y cómodo.

- Remus...- y él alzó la vista, instintivamente, ante la llamada de la joven, que tenía sus ojos oscuros puestos sobre los suyos-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él no lo sabía, no lo imaginaba, pero Tonks ardía de puros nervios por dentro...¿O quizá sí lo imaginaba?¿Esa pregunta suponía que iba a preguntar algo para lo que precisara un consentimiento?¿Un permiso?¿Una aceptación por su parte?¿Algo que iba a ir más allá del a qué hora estaba previsto que se marcharan o del cuánto tiempo podría dormir antes de que partieran?¿Algo... personal?

Y Tonks pareció leer en su rostro o en sus ojos ese miedo, ese pánico que crecía en el interior del hombre por lo que iba a oir y que se desbordaba por sus poros. Estaba convencida de que lo que tenía previsto decir acabaría embarrándolo todo, como tantas veces, lo que no deseaba que ocurriera hoy, no esa noche.

- ¿A... a qué hora querrías que nos marcháramos?-¡Mierda!¡Ya estaba dicho!

- Creía... creía que...- titubeó él- tú ibas a decidir eso...- y sintió como su pecho se deshinchaba con alivio.

- ¡Pues ya ves que no!- y desenfadada, le mantuvo la mirada con una sonrisa que a Remus le resultó tan hechizante que no hizo intento alguno por huir de ella.

Remus se sonrió. El peligro había pasado. Quizá había acabado asumiéndolo, quizá había acabado dando por hecho que el perdedor siempre iba a ser él.

- ¿Te despierto, digamos... a la una?- le preguntó.

- Sí,¿no? Supongo que será una buena hora. Podemos comer algo y luego marcharnos... La verdad es que apetito ya tengo pero ahora mismo me llama más la cama... o el sillón- sonrió-, en su defecto... me refiero... claro...

Remus intentó no pensar demasiado en aquel comentario.

- Creo que aprovecharé también para dormir un poco...¿Necesitas algo más?¿Quieres que te traiga algo para arroparte?- ofreció.

- No, gracias. Hace calor esta noche- y la joven dejó el vaso ya a medias sobre la mesa y volvió a la butaca y a dejarse caer cruzada en ella- Estaré bien, gracias.

- Eh... Sí..., como quieras... Que descanses- y él se dirigió entonces hacia su habitación, pero algo le removía la conciencia... Se volvió hacia la chica- Te... ofrecería... la cama... pero no...- intentó excusarse buscando una razón que no hallaba para justificar el por qué no le había ofrecido el lugar más adecuado y el único de reposo de toda la casa.

- ¡No busques excusas, Remus!- y sus avispados ojos, igual que sus labios, le sonrieron-¡Sé de sobras que eso de la caballerosidad de los Gryffindor no es más que un cuento!¡Sois una especie de cajón de sastre dónde vais a parar todos los inclasificables!

Con esas últimas palabras de la joven y un nuevo y relajado intercambio de sonrisas, Remus Lupin, con un gesto de varita que proveyó de luz la estancia que dejaba al otro lado de su puerta, se dejó caer sobre la cama gimiendo por el dolor de su costado pero pensando que era la primera vez que tenía a una invitada durmiendo en su casa.

oOo

Pero Nymphadora Tonks no dormía. Había permanecido confortablemente en el sillón de orejas, sonriéndole hasta que él hubiera cerrado la puerta y poniéndose luego en pie de un respingo para iniciar su hasta ahora contenido curiosear por el lugar.¡No podía permitirse desaprovechar aquella oportunidad!

Tal cuál había percibido desde el exterior, el hogar de Remus no era muy grande. Se trataba de una construcción de una sola planta, rectangular, sencilla, con un tejado rojizo y sin cerca u otro tipo de cerramiento que delimitase un jardín de entrada o algo así. Efectivamente, su parte trasera daba al bosque junto al cuál había discurrido el sendero y por la distribución interior de la casa, creía poder asegurar que probablemente habría en la cocina una puerta trasera que se abriría a la frondosidad de la tupida vegetación. Pero se abstuvo de comprobarlo, no fuera que él se levantara y la pillara chafardeando más de la cuenta por su casa y aquella noche que tan bien se había iniciado, acabara siendo nefasta, como de costumbre... Además, teniendo tanto por curiosear como tenía en aquel salón...

La estancia principal no era muy grande. Una habitación cuadrada, ocupada austeramente por una gran librería en una pared, dos sillones con sus tapicerías demasiado gastadas por el uso y una mesa rectangular con un par de sillas de madera. Aún así, todo mantenía un encanto: las cortinillas en las ventanas, perfectamente atadas a los laterales; el bello efecto de los libros con sus cubiertas resplandeciendo en el mueble de la biblioteca; los marcos de fotografías mágicas que parecían ocupar cada cuál el lugar más perfecto, equidistantes unos de otros, como colocados con la mayor escrupulosidad imaginable, y que dejaban destellos aquí y allá iluminados por la mágica luz de las velas que él había encendido y que levitaban sin rozar superficie alguna sobre la mesa y en puntos estratégicos próximos al techo.

Y se aproximó a aquellos marcos, a los que su madre solía ser también aficionada, con la clara intención de incursionar en la vida personal de Remus John Lupin, a quién dicho sea de paso, el aspecto de recién levantado, con su cabello desordenado, por no mencionar ya aquella zona de su cuerpo que le había robado sus miradas más que cualquier otra cosa al verle medio desnudo, le sentaban... Suspiró...

Captó su atención, en primer lugar, un niño, de seis o siete años, no más, alzado un par de palmos del suelo en escoba y que con una sonrisa triunfal en su boca, golpeaba repetidamente el aire con un puño en señal de victoria. Estaba convencida de que era él. El color de su pelo, sus ojos... pero su constitución parecía distinta: fuerte, robusta, bien al contrario de la que le conocía, al igual que aquella risa, carcajada más bien, que ella no le había visto nunca.

Recorrió varios estantes viendo fotografías de niñez, algunas en las que aparecía él en soledad, otras en las que aparecía con un hombre, supuestamente su padre, con quién guardaba cierto parecido físico en los rasgos de su rostro. En otras, compartía el encuadre con una pareja de ancianos de sonrisa amable, como la que él regalaba en la mayoría de ocasiones, que debían ser sus abuelos.

Encontró también fotografías de juventud, dos únicas. En una de ellas aparecía con la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en una mano, sonriente y feliz, como le había visto momentos antes de niño sobre la escoba, con dos chicos a su lado izquierdo, uno regordete que se rascaba incesantemente la cabeza con aire de desconcierto y el otro con gafas y que sentía que le recordaba vagamente a alguien, que hacía señales de victoria con los dedos de la mano y reía a mandíbula batiente. Pero también había un tercero, colgado a horcajadas de su espalda y asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro, obligándole, en el momento justo en que había sido tomada la fotografía, a encorbarse hacia adelante para no perder el equilibrio. A aquel lo reconoció, por descontado, y pese al pasar de los años, estaba en la obligación de admitir que aquel Sirius Black, con su rostro juvenil siempre elegante y su melena oscura desordenada por la acción y preservada en aquella fotografía mágica, era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

La otra fotografía de juventud ya no la agradó tanto, no. En ella aparecía, en primer plano y también en Hogwarts, a juzgar por el cuello de sus ropas, con una chica, cabeza con cabeza, ambos sonriendo a la cámara y a ratos riendo abiertamente... Una chica de larga y sedosa melena pelirroja y profundos ojos verdes.

Aquel hallazgo la puso de mal humor y decidió cambiar de estante posando la mirada ahora en otra fotografía, la de otra mujer. Era algo mayor que ella pero tampoco demasiado; muy guapa, de corto y rubio cabello rizado, ojos profundos y sinceros y con una sonrisa tan dulce y amable en los labios que todavía se sintió peor. Estaba claro que las conquistas de Lupin eran chicas con encanto y que no precisaban de un cabello estrambótico para captar su atención... Con cara de mal humor se concentró y una mueca de crispación cruzó su rostro al tiempo que su cabello crecía unos centímetros, se ensortijaba y se teñía de un rubio claro, como el de aquella chica de la foto. Se acercó al vidrio de la ventana y se observó en él, dado que la oscuridad del exterior en contraste con el interior iluminado, le propiciaron un improvisado espejo. Sí, no acababa de verse mal del todo; quizá lo utilizara. Pero retornó al instante a su color, aquel rosa chicle, fuera porque realmente le sentaba bien o porque ya estaba habituada a verse con él en los últimos tiempos, aquel color que era el que más la favorecía.

oOo

Remus despertó dos horas después de que la joven se decidiera finalmente a dormir un rato, claro que él ésto no lo supo jamás y creía que ella dormía desde el mismo instante en que cerrara él la puerta.

Consultó su reloj. Había dormido mejor durante aquel rato que en todo el resto de la tarde, y aunque estaba cansado y aún no era hora de emprender la marcha, pensó que una ducha no le iría nada mal, además de que necesitaba ir al baño.

Se levantó tal cuál se había acostado, prudentemente completamente vestido, y abrió con sigilo la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con el salón. Observó antes de salir el sillón y a su ocupante: La chica dormía todavía, hecha una especie de ovillo, descalza, con ambas piernas flexionadas sobre el asiento del sillón y contraídas hacia el pecho, de manera que muy probablemente al despertar, las arrugas de sus tejanos le provocarían algún tipo de parestesia momentánea en las extremidades. Observó también su rostro, relajado, reposando apoyado en el lateral del sillón, y aguzó el oído para captar el compás de su respiración, que a él se le hacía audible en el silencio nocturno mientras acompañaba el ascenso y descenso de sus hombros y su busto, contemplados a la luz de las velas, sólo cubiertos por los anchos tirantes y la fina tela violácea de la camiseta que llevaba esa tarde. Y así, prendado un instante, volvió a pensar por vigésima novena vez en los últimos días, en el qué diablos le debía haber ocurrido a él la última tarde que pasara en Grimmauld Place para que hubiera estado a punto de besarla. Era cierto que aquella joven llevaba semanas insinuándosele, o eso le parecía, objetivamente, pero... pero no es que ella no le gustara (a nadie en su sano juicio podría no gustarle), pero él tenía sobrada entereza para poder elegir, sembrar distancia entre lo que sí se podía probar y lo que estaba terminantemente prohibido, y aquella chica lo estaba, sin duda. Él tenía la suficiente voluntad y la suficiente decisión, como para no dejarse llevar y sucumbir, igual que otras veces ya la había tenido. Por eso no comprendía qué le había ocurrido aquella tarde en el comedor de Grimmauld Place y le atormentaba el no comprenderlo como todo aquello capaz de escapar a su razón...

Y la chica se removió en su improvisada cama, devolviéndole de nuevo a la realidad de su cabeza ladeada hacia la puerta de la habitación, hacia él, y a la de su rostro dormido y ajeno a los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente y se desvanecían en la contemplación del respirar... que se adivinaba por debajo de su camiseta... ceñida... y en los rosados y carnosos labios que entreabiertos se asemejaban a pétalos de rosas...

Sintió como le palpitaba la sien a causa de su pulso que sentía desbocado y apartando la mirada de la chica, cruzó a toda prisa pero con sigilo la estancia y se encaminó al baño. Necesitaba una ducha, una ducha tan fría como su cuerpo pudiera tolerar, durante la cuál imaginar a su único amigo, Sirius Black, omnipresente como el Dios en el que creían los muggles (y algún que otro mago) en sus diferentes representaciones, reprochándole lo innegable: que jamás sabría aprovechar lo que se le ofrecía en bandeja, por muy hambriento que estuviera el lobo.

oOo

Cuando un rato después salió del baño, no encontró a la chica dónde la había dejado.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación un instante, como si en tan reducido espacio pretendiera hallarla bajo la mesa o escondida tras uno de los sillones, pero enseguida oyó su voz cantando desde...¿su habitación?

"Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the..."

Se interrumpió al verle en el marco de la puerta.

- ... beneath the milky twilight- prosiguió ahora sin cantar y sonriéndole.

- Nympha... Tonks- corrigió-¿Qué estás haciendo?- y esperaba una explicación del por qué aquella chica se había adentrado en su habitación y estaba...¿¡haciéndole la cama en la forma muggle!?

Ella rió.

- Luego me lo agradecerás. Mi madre mantiene- explicó- que nada mejor que una cama recién hecha para dormir como una reina, bueno, como un rey en este caso... Y da gracias a que no he seguido todas las recomendaciones y no he tenido la desvergüenza suficiente como para curiosear en tu armario en busca de sábanas limpias, porque las instrucciones de missis Andrómeda Tonks hacen referencia a "cama recién hecha con sábanas limpias", claro que también incluyen lo del toque de varita pero la verdad es que con magia nunca consigo hacer desaparecer del todo las arrugas de la bajera...

Remus no fue capaz de no sonreir ante la frescura de la joven y dio gracias interiormente de que no hubiera tenido menos vergüenza de la que ya habitualmente parecía carecer, porque su guardarropía en ropa de hogar estaba quizá en más precario estado que el de su vestir.

- ¿Ves?¡Ya está!¡Ha sido fácil! Kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor- y prosiguió cantando mientras se aproximaba a dónde él estaba-¿Te importa si ahora uso yo tu ducha?- le susurró casi- Me irá bien para acabar de despertarme... o más bien ayudarme a no dormirme...- y se quedó embelesada mirándole, el rostro y el mojado cabello, mientras él se apartaba de la puerta para cederle paso- Ésto... Te sienta muy bien el pelo tan desordenado...

oOo

Cuando Tonks salió de la ducha se encontró con un Remus que, aunque exhausto a juzgar por su apariencia y la lentitud con que se desplazaba desde la cocina hasta el salón y viceversa, había tenido el detalle de preparar una improvisada mesa para dos en el salón.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó gratamente sorprendida.

- Puedes ir sentándote. Creo que ya debe de estar listo- y él se perdió una vez más en la cocina sin decir más.

Tonks se aproximó a la mesa y tomó asiento. No era como cenar en un buen restaurante, con sus flores y su mantelito blanco pero aquel regalo de cenar con Remus a la luz de las velas era algo que no podía haber siquiera imaginado. A lo sumo, se había planteado que acabarían comiendo cualquier cosa aprisa y quizá de camino a Grimmauld Place.

- Espero que te guste- dijo él de regreso, portando dos platos y dejando uno frente a ella antes de dejar el otro en el lado opuesto de la mesa e ir a sentarse- No es gran cosa pero nos apañará la cena.

No era la primera vez que comía con ella, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía a solas y sin nadie más, y ese pensamiento le hizo bajar la vista y dar gracias de que fuera ella la que reiniciara enseguida la conversación.

- Uff!¡Creía que íbamos a cenar un sandwich o algo así!- le dijo sorprendida.

- Hem... No, no tenía pan... Lo siento, pero espero que te guste, todo y lo... pobre de la comida... No contaba con recibir a nadie de visita. Lo siento- y sonrió, iniciando su plato y dudando si no se sentiría ella defraudada.

- ¿Bromeas?¿Pasta?¿Con verduritas?- y le miró, pinchando con su tenedor el contenido del plato y enarbolando sus cejas y sonriendo-¡No podría haber tomado nada mejor que ésto!¡De verdad! Me encanta la pasta y además estoy muertita de hambre...- y la chica comenzó a enrollar en el cubierto sus cintas.

Remus esperó con disimulo el momento en que ella se llevara el primer bocado a la boca, masticando concentrado, con la clara certeza de que por nada del mundo querría verla defraudada.

- No tenía mucho más con lo que improvisar una cena- volvió a disculparse mientras la chica decidía que el contenido de su tenedor era ya el adecuado y lo introducía en su boca observada de reojo por el licántropo.

Entonces, un gesto que a él ya le resultaba familiar de una vez anterior se dibujó en el rostro de la joven cuando cerró los ojos y soltó una especie de gemido de placer que no le dejó impasible.

- Humm... Ésto está...- se tomó su tiempo a la hora de volver a abrir los ojos- buenísimo.¡Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de conquistarme!- y cazó un segundo sus ojos marrones, advirtiendo de nuevo la nefasta incomodidad que siempre aparecía para estropearlo todo.¡Mierda!¡Tenía que intentar arreglarlo!- Por lo de la cena con velas y todo eso...- y trató de forzar una sonrisa.

- Nada más alejado de mis intenciones- titubeó él, dudando de la completa sinceridad de sus propias palabras-, te... lo aseguro.

- Ya...- y se le quedó contemplando un instante sin decir nada mientras él acababa de comer-¿Sabes que se te ven unos ojos preciosos con esta luz?

Remus no respondió pero ya volvía a sentir el palpitar del terreno peligroso dentro de su pecho.

- Remus... me gust...

- Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa- la interrumpió con brusquedad- y levantándose tomó su plato, que aún no estaba del todo finalizado, y se encaminó sin decir más a la cocina, Tonks quedando sola en la mesa.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!¡Acababa de estropearlo y de qué manera!¡Mierda! Y se propinó un golpe con la mano en la frente y quedó con el codo sobre la mesa y soportando el peso de su cabeza con la mano.¡No podía creeer que aquello hubiera ocurrido!¡Cómo!¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan bocazas?¡Pero no todo era culpa suya!¡Aquel hombre... o estaba ciego o... o efectivamente no lo estaba y pasaba totalmente de ella!¡Mierda!

Terminó su plato y veloz se encaminó tras él a la cocina dónde sabía que Remus andaba demorando intencionadamente su regreso al salón.

Le encontró entrando de nuevo a la casa por la supuesta puerta que no había visto pero que sí intuyó que debía existir de salida al bosque. Al verla él no dijo nada y simplemente se dirigió a la pila y se puso a fregar los cacharros de la cena al estilo muggle, dándole la espalda.

- Si... quieres... puedo hacerlo yo...- se ofreció.

- No, mejor que no.

- Sí, ya... Soy conocida en toda Inglaterra por mi torpeza...- intentó bromear, poniendo tremendo empeño en conseguir sonar jocosa aunque su ánimo no la acompañaba.

Remus no respondió.

- Oye, lo siento... No pretendía molestarte, aunque como tantas otras veces lo acabo consiguiendo- intentaba continuar aún ganando con cada palabra mayor tristeza- La verdad es que solo quería decirte que... me gustas, como amigo- se apresuró en especificar y pensando para sus adentros que en realidad estaba mintiendo como nunca- Creo que eres un tipo... excepcional... y me gustaría que fuésemos... amigos... Sólo eso... A mí también se me hacen un tanto incómodas estas situaciones, la verdad... Sólo amigos... No pretendo... otra cosa... Perdona si he dado pie a... a que pienses lo contrario...

No, no sabía ya qué creer él. De una parte todos los cumplidos y comentarios fuera de lugar que solía hacer ella... por otra su carácter, su forma de decir las cosas y de sobrellevarlas con naturalidad tan parecida a la de Sirius... Estaba confuso; y lo que más confusión le creaba era el no saber él mismo lo que en el fondo quería, lo que en el fondo sabía que quería pero que no tenía posibilidad alguna de alcanzar.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Son cerca de las dos y aún nos queda bien bien una hora de viaje hasta Londres- y se volvió hacia ella, aproximándosele, para tomar el plato que aún sostenía la chica en sus manos.

- ¿Una hora de viaje?- preguntó extrañada.

- Sí. No te lo he mencionado pero no puedo...- dudó- aparecerme... tras la... luna llena.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó esta vez con incredulidad-¡No lo había oído en mi vida!¿Y eso por qué no?

Él calló y se puso a fregar ese último plato.

- ¿Por qué no?- volvió a insistir ella.

- Bueno... de joven sufrí un... incidente...

- ¿Un incidente?¿Una despartición, quieres decir?

- Sí- y sin saber ni el por qué volvió la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla con una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa- Sí... Desde entonces no he vuelto a intentar aparecerme tras una luna llena...

- ¿De veras?- rió ella- Perdona...- intentó contenerse poniéndose súbitamente seria ante la mirada de él-¿Y... qué fue... lo que dejaste atrás?- le preguntó con suma curiosidad.

- Nada importante- y él se secó las manos en un trapo y se aproximó a ella, o más bien se aproximó al hueco de la puerta frente al que ella seguía, con la intención de ir a vestirse- Será mejor que nos demos prisa. El Noctámbulo puede tardar un buen rato en llevarnos a Londres.

- Ah, ah...- negó con la cabeza abriéndole paso a través del hueco de la puerta y siguiéndole a continuación-¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a viajar en el Noctámbulo después de tu estupenda cena!- y él se volvió a mirarla-¡Me mareo con facilidad!- explicó-¡Y sólo me faltaba sacar hasta el hígado esta noche y ponerte perdido de vómito para que acabes odiándome aún más hasta el fin de los tiempos y amén!- y ella sonrió, lo que sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió arrancarle también a él una sonrisa.

- ¡Ves! Así estás mejor- y no dejó de sonreirle- Y ahora que te tenemos de mejor humor...¿me dirás...- y se le aproximó con ojos divertidos y encandiladores-... qué parte es esa... que dejaste atrás?

Extrañamente no se puso nervioso cuando la chica llegó a su altura y se aproximó tanto a él que pudo oler más de cerca su eterno perfume afrutado, que parecía destilar directamente desde su piel. No se sintió mal, en absoluto, de hecho quiso convencerse de que realmente ella "no pretendía otra cosa".

- Por descontado- rió-, que no voy a decírtelo.

- ¿¡Cómo que no vas a decírmelo!?- exclamó fingiendo la más enorme incredulidad-¿Piensas obligarme a que lo averigüe yo?

Remus quedó pensativo, mirando a la joven que a su vez lo miraba expectante.

- Creo que sí. Es un reto- sentenció.

- ¿Un reto?- y rió asombrada de estar compartiendo aquel momento relajado con él después de cómo habían estado las cosas unos instantes antes.¿Igual él había creído aquello del ser amigos? Recordó entonces que no era la primera vez que, sorpresivamente, proponía él un juego o una apuesta. De hecho aquel hombre era amigo de Sirius,¿no? Suponía que no todo podía ser seriedad y sobriedad en él... Acababa de autoconfirmarse que Remus Lupin no sólo le gustaba por fuera, sino que también la tenía atrapada su interior, cosa que ya hacía tiempo que sospechaba- Acepto.

- De acuerdo- dijo él con solemnidad y le tendió la mano con la intención de hacer algo así como afianzar el pacto.

Ella estrechó su mano, como ya había hecho alguna vez anteriormente, pero concentrando hoy todos sus sentidos al cien por cien en ello.

- Vale,¿y si gano?

- Si ganas... cosa que no ocurrirá- dió por hecho- podrás optar a... a lo que quieras.¡Cómo si pides tenerme eternamente de cocinero para ti!- aunque no sospechó, para nada, que Tonks no iba a solicitar un cocinero precisamente... De haberlo sospechado, no se hubiera atrevido a ofrecerse a sí mismo.

- Vale...- asintió ella riendo. Aquello le gustaba.

Él volvió a ponerse en marcha y se adentró en el dormitorio con el fin de vestirse, alegrándose de que la situación pareciera haberse arreglado otra vez y haciendo el gesto tras de sí de ir a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Remus!- lo llamó la chica desde el salón-¿Sirius podría ayudarme?

- No- se asomó él-, estoy convencido de que no- y le sonrió, viendo divertido la mueca de decepción que su "no" había provocado en la chica- Ah! Y no te odio- e hizo el gesto de cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

- ¡Eyy!- lo increpó bruscamente ella con falsa cara de enfurruñamiento, haciéndole asomar de nuevo la cabeza-¡Entonces me parece muy injusto que cierres la puerta para cambiarte!

Pero la puerta se cerró, regalándole antes una sonrisa sin más palabras. Acababa de autoconfirmárselo a sí misma, por segunda vez, que no sólo le gustaba por fuera, sino que también su interior la tenía atrapada en la más tensa de las cacerías, la del lobo acorralando en su morada al corderito...¿Quién era el lobo?

oOo

Salieron al aire fresco de la noche. El cielo estaba claro, coronado por una gran luna que en apariencia, sólo en apariencia, podría haber pasado por llena. En las pinceladas de cielo que no estaba cubierto por la negrura de la copa de los árboles, se veían centelleantes estrellas que cuajaban la oscuridad. La brisa era fresca y transportaba a los sentidos el canto de unos batracios en alguna charca que debía quedar no muy lejana junto a la llamada de grillos y cigarras interpretando su inconfundible melodía nocturna. El aire, al encuentro de las dos siluetas que recortaba la luz blanquecina de la luna, dejaba tras de sí un aroma a lavanda y salvia que hechizaba los sentidos.

- Humm...¡Ésto es tan...- inició ella emocionada- idílico, Remus!

- ¿Qué es idílico?

- Ésto. Nunca había estado tan en plena naturaleza a estas horas...

- ¿No?- le dijo él mirándola con incredulidad-¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que en serio!¡Soy una chica de ciudad!- añadió como si eso lo justificara todo. Él la miró con ojos deshechos en ternura... En verdad siempre se le antojaba como una niña... inevitablemente...-¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que hay más magia en este lugar que la que jamás pueda contenerse en todo el mundo mágico.

Él rió.

- Ven, voy a enseñarte algo- y en vez de encaminarse hacia la pista de tierra por la cuál ella había llegado a la casa, le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera dejando atrás ésta y avanzando bordeando el bosque pero sin seguir un camino marcado más allá.

Ella apretó el paso para alcanzarle y caminó junto a él unos cinco o diez minutos, por terreno desigual y ligeramente en ascenso, lo que le provocó más de un tropezón todo y que la luz de la luna facilitaba enormemente la visibilidad. La cuarta vez que a punto estuvo de caer por un traspiés, Remus se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla pero no fue necesario que hablara:

- Ya sabes: soy un poco torpe- se excusó para quitar hierro al asunto.

- No, es que lo había olvidado; los licántropos tenemos mayor agudeza visual, es normal que tropieces. Es noche cerrada... Si quieres...- dudó un instante- puedes... aferrarte a mi brazo...- ofreció tímidamente.

¡Merlín! Tonks ya no respiraba. Aquello era más de lo que podría haber imaginado o soñado o suplicado a los más antiguos magos del mundo...¿Pero cómo estar segura de que iba a ser capaz de no embarrarlo de nuevo todo?

- O si lo prefieres...- añadió al verla dudar- podemos volver, aunque si rechazas mi ayuda estarás negándome mi única oportunidad de enmendar la falta de caballerosidad de los Gryffindor, de la que vengo haciendo ostentación, lamentablemente, toda la tarde.

- Ehh... Sí- dudó- Quiero decir...¡que no! Quiero decir que... que creo que soy capaz de... caminar... yo sola...-¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Ahora sí que había dejado pasar la oportunidad!- Gracias- finalizó sin mucha convicción y con un hilo de voz emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

Dejaron atrás la casita y en sus oídos se deshizo el croar de las ranas en la charca, mientras el cielo cada vez fue apareciendo en mayor proporción sobre sus cabezas a medida que ascendían y dejaban el bosque en una cota más baja. Ascendieron así hasta un enorme claro en la cima de una pequeña montaña que les regaló la más hermosa visión de aquella noche: el firmamento más especial que una chica de ciudad había contemplado jamás, el firmamento más especial que contemplaría jamás por estar justo en ese momento junto al hombre que estaba predestinado para ella y al que acabaría amando por encima de todas las dificultades...

- Ohh...- se maravilló-¡Nunca pensé que pudieran existir tantas estrellas juntas!

Ni siquiera en Hogwarts, en las clases de Astronomía, o alguna vez que había salido del castillo en plena noche para hacer alguna trastada en los invernaderos, había visto un espectáculo como aquél. Incluso la luna y su luminosidad no podían competir con aquello: como tropezones diminutos de nieve, infimísimas pinceladas punteadas en nieve en el capricho accidental del cosmos, como una taza de negro, oscuro y espeso chocolate veteado de infinitos cristales de azúcar.

Tonks había quedado prácticamente sin habla ante tan sobrecogedora belleza y sintió la necesidad, el capricho más bien, de aferrarse en busca de estabilidad al brazo que momentos antes se le había ofrecido y que ella había rechazado...

Remus dio un respingo en el sitio. Era ciertamente ella, su mano afirmada en su antebrazo, que aún cubierto por la manga de la camisa por el frío que la debilidad tras la luna le reportaba, allí permanecía... Su tacto... provocándole, sin proponérselo, un escalofrío, y haciéndole sentir que vivía, que quizá respiraba igual que siempre lo había hecho, pero que ahora lo hacía estando más vivo de lo que nunca lo había estado...

Fue como suspenderse en un lugar sin tiempo... sin espacio... por un glorioso segundo... solo su brazo y aquel cálido contacto... que se deshizo... un momento después, bruscamente, dejando un atroz frío en su interior junto a un "perdón" de aquellos labios de... muñeca...

Y Remus fue entonces, nunca antes, cuando se dio cuenta, cuando aceptó claramente que aquella muchacha le hacía temblar... vibrar... y no solamente de miedo...

Humedeció sus labios y se volvió hacia ella, instintivamente, lo que pareció alarmarla porque retrocedió unos pasos... Aquella chica tenía el miedo en sus brillantes ojos... Y otra vez, irremediablemente, la imagen del terrorífico lobo que se reflejaba torturándolo en aquel retroceso... en aquella huída instintiva de su lado...

- Lo siento... no pretendía molestarte de nuevo... Perdona...- fueron las palabras malinterpretadas por él y que en boca de la joven sólo pretendían disculparla de su atrevimiento por haber dado pie nuevamente a que se sintiera mal...

Y algo parecido a la decepción acompañaba el miedo...

Desilusionado, odiándose a sí mismo y a su condición hasta el punto de desear arrancarse la piel en jirones por haber dejado que le cegara la posibilidad... la esperanza un instante... de que su mal no existía, de que la próxima luna no existiría... de que quizá podría ser un hombre normal...

Bajó la mirada. Inspiró profundamente. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos conteniéndose de patear el polvo y dando un par de pasos nerviosos aquí y allá, bajo los ojos, jamás tan atentos en él, de la joven.

- Solía venir aquí...- dijo al fin, luchando con las palabras para arrancarlas de algún sitio mucho más profundo que de su garganta, más profundo incluso que de su corazón- con mi padre... casi todas las noches- y sin levantar la vista hacia ella se preguntó por qué demonios estaría explicando aquello- y aquí aprendí- y alzó la vista al cielo, dejando que las estrellas inundaran de algo que pretendía que no fuera más que luz, sus ojos color arena- todo lo poco que puedo conocer del mundo de ahí afuera...- silencio- Nunca aprendí nada nuevo en Hogwarts al respecto...¡En fin!¡Mejor será que nos marchemos!- y enarbolando la varita con brusquedad se dispuso a dar el alto al autobús Noctámbulo.

- ¡Eyy!¡Espera!¿Has visto eso?

La chica tenía la vista fija en el cielo ahora y él la siguió en dirección a poniente: El cielo se salpicaba allí de estelas blanquecinas que llovían hacia tierra, como finas gotas de lluvia lechosa, como lágrimas de luna llena ...

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la joven estaba ya a su lado; no a su lado: frente a él... Y sintió un leve roce en el dorso de su mano que hizo que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo. Era ella.

- Rápido- le instó la muchacha en voz baja y muy pausadamente, jugueteando todavía sobre su mano con el roce sugerido de sus finos dedos, solo intuído- Pide un deseo...

- Hace mucho que dejé de creer en estrellas y deseos...- dijo con amargura contemplándose en la proximidad de sus oscuros ojos brillantes, y sonriéndose a sí mismo con sarcasmo- La misma noche en que ví por última vez la luna llena... en este mismo lugar...

Ella no pareció molesta por su aspereza, más bien se mostró comprensiva, despreocupadamente feliz:

- Pues deberías volver a creer- le respondió con dulzor, y haciendo más real el contacto de sus manos, enlazando sin tapujos sus dedos con los de él y aproximándosele aún más, como deseaba en sus sueños más anhelados que ocurriera, desde hacía justamente un mes lunar, desde la primera vez que le viera en el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place... Y luchó, desesperadamente, haciendo el más increíble esfuerzo por no perderse en su olor, por no vagar a la deriva más en sus ojos que reflejaban ahora el universo entero y todo lo que contenía, y por no ser vencida por la tormenta que eran sus labios, tan próximos y a su alcance al fin... Y se contuvo, se contuvo muy a su pesar para no estropearlo, para no volver a sentir el desencanto de su rechazo, y en vez de suplicarle con la mirada el ser envuelta entre sus brazos potentes, entre el manto de su abrazo cálido, y en vez de arrebatarle sedienta y sin compasión aquel ansiado beso, tomó con fuerza su mano y habló de nuevo- Pues yo creo en ellas... y he pedido- y se contempló sin angustia, sin temor, abandonada completamente en los ojos increíblemente profundos de aquel hombre, bajo la oscuridad que iluminaba la luz de la luna, en aquel momento que en otras circunstancias hubiera precedido al beso- que te dejes llevar por mí... hasta Londres...

Y ambos cuerpos muy, muy próximos entre sí, desaparecieron de aquel lugar con un "CRACK", extraño, antinaturalmente ajeno a aquella naturaleza embriagada de magia, la misma que les había sorprendido, mutuamente, sin darse cuenta, en el momento en que las paredes de sus pulmones se colapsaban, con una calidez imprevista, sutil, volátil, como el aleteo de una única mariposa, que había transportado a los labios el tenue roce del más breve y tímido beso.

* * *

A/N:¡Eyy, eyy, eyy, eyy!¡Hola, hola!¿Qué tal, muchachas!¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero...¿valió la pena?¿Ni que sea un poquito?

Sí, ya sé que los hubo mejores, vale, tenéis razón, así que paso a admitir todo tipo de quejas y comentarios al respecto en el icono de reviews,¿vale? Y no hace falta que os diga que os contestaré a todas,¿vale?(Excepto a ti, Lucy, porque me temo que aún no te llegaron los de las veces anteriores,¿o sí?(¿Podría ser que la "x" fuera en mayúsculas?)(Volveré a intentarlo, no lo dudes)).

Este chapter está dedicado por partida doble:

A Ágata, si es que tuviste estómago suficiente para digerirlo y llegar hasta aquí, sin escandalizarte por ver en manos de quién pones tus cosillas... Un abrazo, deseándote lo mejor en los momentos difíciles y que no dejes de ver brillar la luz que siempre aportará el creer en la magia.

Y a mi niñita, sobrevolando en corto viaje su amado país, dándole desde estas líneas el más efusivo saludo y el más efectivo impulso a su confianza para que sepa que es capaz de conseguir todo lo que se proponga, aquí y allí.¡Ánimo chiquita!¡A ti y a todo tu equipo! Hacedlo inmejorablemente bien y que seáis el orgullo de vuestra profe, de vuestras familias y de todos cuantos os apreciamos. Mucha suerte y sobretodo recordad disfrutar de vuestra estancia. Que sepas que tienes todo mi amor y apoyo desde esta distancia inmensa que nos separa... Y junto al saludo a mi niñita, un agradecimiento especial al chico Arrugas, por sus siempre sabias enseñanzas acerca de los diferentes usos en la temperatura del agua y también por su santísima paciencia con nosotras y además una disculpa, una disculpa muy sincera y sentida, por no haber cumplido con mi palabra ni con mis deseos pero que intentaré cumplir mañana a primera hora de mi mañana desde el trabajo por si nuestra lechucita llegara a tiempo antes de partir de coger el mensaje...

Y a las demás, menciones, agradecimientos eternos por seguirme y por hacerme conocedora de ello y sobretodo también alguna disculpa por haber dejado de leer (circunstancias de la vida familiar, Nailahcris, que espero solventar con el inicio del curso. Mil disculpas) y por haber dejado de reviewar (te leí, Cereza, el nuevo chapter y también el de Teddy, pero me falta tiempo... Espero solucionarlo pronto...)

Saludos inmensos a todas: Staken, Peperina, Nailahcris, Lucy Sue Lupin Tonks, CerezaPiel, Nataa, Danitta. Lovegood, Joslin Weasley, Isuky, Namelia Phoenix, lobitablack, Sohma Hatake Ale-chan, Roxysnape, Miss Potter-Black y Lilith 05.¿Me dejé a alguien por fichar?

Y en el next chapter: Starry starry night part II.

¡Hasta entonces!

* * *


	14. Starry starry night II

XIV. STARRY STARRY NIGHT II.

Creía poder afirmar que aquello de la Desenvoltura jamás en la vida se le había dado tan mal como en esa ocasión.

Intentó por todos los medios recuperar el equilibrio pero no lo consiguió y fue a rodar a los pies de la escalera de acceso al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, perdiendo el contacto de la mano de él y quedando tendida boca arriba en la dura acera.

Pero andaba demasiado ocupada, demasiado pensativa, demasiado eufórica como para lamentarse por el golpe:¿Había sido aquello lo que creía que había sido?¿Y si lo había sido quién de los dos... quién había dado el paso?¿Había sido... él?¿¡Él!? No podía afirmarlo con claridad, aunque sí que recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que estaba luchando consigo misma por no hacer exactamente aquello, concentrándose lo indecible en la desaparición y no en el tacto de su mano, o en el calor de su cuerpo tan próximo frente al suyo, o en el abismo de misterio insondable que eran sus ojos, o en la... tentación de su boca... centrándose lo inimaginable en aquello que eran las tres "D"... cuando fue a sentir aquel contacto, cálido, sobre sus labios...

Y le pareció, con aquel pensamiento, haber tenido una revelación: Eso quería decir... que había sido... él... Que eso que notara durante un segundo, una milésima siquiera, sobre sus labios... habían... sido... los de él...

Se sintió burbujear por dentro, exaltada al límite, como una lata de bebida carbónica agitada al extremo y a punto de ser abierta; algo en su estado de ánimo comenzaba a chisporrotear con la emoción de la euforia conteniéndose al pensar que al fin había dejado de serle invisible, nadie.

Y así dispuesta, y excitadamente convencida como estaba de que Remus Lupin fuera quién diera el paso, intentó ponerse en pie en aquellos instantes que siguieron a la aparición y en los que tantas posibilidades se le acababan de abrir, pero no lo consiguió; no lo consiguió porque el peso de una enorme masa de pelo sobre su cuerpo se lo impedía al tiempo que algo áspero, húmedo y pegajoso comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro.

-¡Joder, Sirius, que asco!- regresó de sus pensamientos, e intentó como pudo deshacerse del cuerpo del animal protegiéndose la cara con las manos-¡Merlín!¡Sabes que no lo soporto!¡Eres asqueroso!- y el gran can se adentró por la puerta de la casa, dejándola completamente a solas en la desierta y oscura calle dónde no había ya tampoco ni rastro de Lupin.

La chica se alzó, sin pararse siquiera a meditar el por qué Remus Lupin, después de besarla, la había dejado tirada literalmente en plena calle; pero aún consternada por lo sucedido durante la aparición, subió trotando la escalera de piedra, pasándose la mano por la cara cubierta de babas caninas y penetrando en la casa.

Allí, en el negro vestíbulo, oteó con dificultad por el cambio de luminosidad entre el exterior y sus farolas eléctricas y el interior sombrío de la mansión Black, en busca de la silueta atractivísima del licántropo pero no halló más que a su primo, que ya la aguardaba en su humana forma, con los brazos deplegados en señal de bienvenida.

-¡Ja!¡Si esperas que te abrace vas listo!¡Que sea la última vez que vuelves a babearme!¿Dónde está Remus?- le dedicó de mala gana y mientras hablaba escrutaba el vestíbulo y el primer tramo de escalera en busca del mencionado.

Sirius se sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿Así que el lobito ya te dejó satisfecha y no necesitas nada de mí esta noche?- y se aproximó a ella con paso insinuante y su sonrisa más socarrona- Dime una cosa- le susurró-¿Qué le has hecho que ha salido huyendo de semejante manera?- y el Black soltó una inmensa risotada.

-¿Qué!- se sorprendió la joven.

-¡Jajaja!-rió el hombre-¡Estaba pálido como la cera y entró tambaleándose y huyó corriendo escaleras arriba!

-¿¡Qué!?- no daba crédito a lo que oía,¿"huyendo de semejante manera"?¿"escaleras arriba"?

La mirada de Sirius sobre ella era burlonamente acusadora.

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada!- se defendió ella-¡Qué cosas tienes!- y enfiló a toda velocidad la escalera en pos del otro, dejando al Black un tanto desconcertado al ver que no había sacado nada en limpio.

-¡Eyy!¿Pero no nos íbamos?- gritó el hombre con cierto tono de preocupación ahora en la voz, en dirección al piso superior, por dónde había desaparecido la chica a toda velocidad.

-¡Maldita basura!¡Yo te maldigo, vergüenza de mi sangre!¡Volver a la casa de tus padres con semejante gentuza!¡Tus antepasados...

- Sí, sí, sí, sí...- la interrumpió el Black cansinamente, aproximándose al lugar que ocupaba en el vestíbulo el retrato de su madre y sorprendentemente consiguiendo que ésta callara de inmediato- Esa parte creo que ya la sé: Tus antepasados se remueven...-quedó pensativo- en los infiernos por el agravio y blablablabla...¡CÁLLATE VIEJA ZORRA!- le gritó finalmente mientras se empleaba en cerrar el cortinaje que cubría el retrato.

Desde luego Sirius Black no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le estropeara aquella noche.

oOo

Abrió el grifo a tientas y dejó correr el agua sobre su nuca.

Aquello no podía haberle ocurrido, no a él.

Incomprensiblemente lo había hecho, lo había hecho y no acababa de dar crédito al cómo, al por qué se había permitido, de alguna manera, aquel error, aquel descuido.

Porque si de algo estaba convencido era de que había sido él quién había cedido al impulso, antes que ella...

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo!¿Antes que ella?

Cerró el grifo y permaneció todavía unos instantes apoyado en el lavamanos, encorbado, negando su propio reflejo en el espejo.

¿Antes que ella?¡Ella no había actuado, por Merlín!¡No había hecho nada, nada en absoluto!¿¡Y él!?¡Se había lanzado sobre su boca como un... maldito... lobo famélico!¡Había tenido la indecencia de aprovecharse de la situación!

Alzó al fin la vista y contempló la imagen que se le devolvía desde el espejo: sus ojos cansados, el mojado cabello entrecano, su rostro, más líbido y envejecido de lo habitual... Suspiró con pesadez: aquella imagen debería ser justificación suficiente como para no haber osado hacer nada...

¿Y ahora qué?¿Cómo se esperaba que actuara?

Aquella pregunta hizo que pasaran por su mente un sinfín de posibilidades entre él y la chica que le había robado la cordura por un instante. Situaciones que sin duda era mejor espantar de su pensamiento...

Cierto: cada vez más, con el pasar de los años, la proximidad de la luna llena se hacía sentir antes y después y no sólo en su físico, sino en sus impulsos... Estaba claro que comenzaba a tener serios problemas para controlarlos, y para controlarse a sí mismo, cosa que jamás antes le había sucedido...¡Cómo odiaba aquella jodida luna!

Volvió a contemplarse en el espejo y se pasó la mano por la frente empapada. Respiró hondo. Nada hubiera deseado más en aquel instante que el desaparecer del mundo y no tener que dar la cara tras su reprochable actuación.

Aunque quizá... quizá... por la confusión... quizá, sí, ella...¿no se habría dado cuenta?¡Quizá no se habría dado cuenta!¡Había sido algo tan sutil que quizá ella no sería capaz de distinguir si había sucedido o no!¡Claro!¡Apenas había sido un segundo!¡Nada!¡Un roce finalizado a tiempo! Delicioso... que le había hecho degustar... ínfimamente... el calor y la voluptuosidad de... aquellos labi...

¡No! Volvió a respirar profundo.

Tan solo una milésima de segundo, eso había durado... Nada... por eso quizá ella no habría tenido tiempo ni de advertirlo...¡Sí!¡Eso era!

Se secó rápidamente la cara y como el hombre de ciencia que acaba de descubrir la genialidad de su teoría se muere de ganas de llevarla a la práctica y comprobar su veracidad, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y descorriendo el cerrojo, abrióla...

Stop...

Silencio...

Una mirada evitada...

Allí estaba...

Ella...

El terror lo paralizó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciendo mella en su decisión. La chica lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos a una distancia tan corta que volvía a percibir el aroma de su cuerpo... Aquello era... como una tortura... para su piel... para sus sentidos... para su espíritu... sólo pasando a ser soportable si acortaba la distancia mínima que los separaba...

¡Merlín!¡Ya no daba crédito a lo que le estaba sucediendo!¡No podía sucumbir, ceder de nuevo a su bestialidad!

-¿Qué haces?- le dirigió con rudeza a la joven, a quién sin saber ni cómo tenía ya tan próxima a él que sus cuerpos, frente a frente, se rozaban y poco faltaba para que su nariz sintiera el roce de la de ella.

Pero ella se distanció de inmediato por lo sorpresivo de la interrogación. Lo miró con perplejidad, atónita; con asombro luego, hasta que un instante después algo parecido a la confusión la hizo morderse el labio inferior y bajar la vista con inseguridad, separándose de él.

- Eh...- dudó. Volvió a alzar los ojos y le sonrió en una mueca triste, desangelada...- Ehm...- y volvió a sonreirle en aquella forma tan contraria a la esencia de una sonrisa mientras viajaba en busca de una justificación válida acerca del por qué se había aproximado a él para continuar lo que hacía unos instantes estaba plenamente segura que había ocurrido, pero de lo que ahora dudaba si no habría sido únicamente fruto de su imaginación- Eh... Ésto... Venía a buscar... un...¡un peine! Sólo eso...- y dando un paso hacia el interior del baño, lo rebasó en dirección a la esquina junto al espejo dónde Sirius tenía habitualmente su arsenal para el cuidado capilar.

Para cuando la chica alcanzó su fingido objetivo, un feo peine que parecía de plata, el primero que vió, y que unía sus púas sobre un soporte en forma de sonrisa malévola que al tomarlo a punto estuvo de propinarle un mordisco, Remus Lupin ya había desaparecido hacía rato del baño y sus inmediaciones.

¡Mierda!¿Pero qué había hecho esta vez?¡Ahora sí que no era capaz de entender nada!¿Había sucedido algo o no había sucedido? Todo la hacía ya dudar de la evidencia, de lo que había creído era la evidencia hasta hacía un minuto escaso.

Cerró la puerta del baño, encogiéndose imperceptiblemente de hombros y sin ganas de darle más vueltas a lo que había o no había finalmente sucedido. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, aunque sospechaba que era más debido al coscorrón contra el empedrado de la calle, que al hecho de cavilar demasiado...

Se contempló en el espejo. Decididamente iba, sin lugar a dudas, a llamar su atención costara lo que costara. Cerró los ojos, su rostro se crispó momentáneamente y su cabello adoptó el tono dorado, la textura y la forma de aquel de la chica de la fotografía que viera en su casa aquella tarde. Se observó un rato, girando a un lado y a otro frente al espejo, y decidió que bien podría ser su segundo look favorito: se veía realmente bien con aquel ensortijado cabello rubio. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrándose de nuevo al abrirlos éstos cambiaron el marrón habitual por un verde profundo...¡Perfecto!¡Excelente combinación!

-¡Bueno, qué!¿Nos vamos ya o no?- y la voz de Sirius sonó con infantil impaciencia del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Enseguida voy, pesado!- e incomprensiblemente Sirius no continuó insistiendo como hubiera sido lo predecible. Simplemente parecía haber desaparecido de delante de la puerta del baño.

Y Tonks suponía bien pues la impaciencia al moreno no le permitía estarse esperando frente a aquella puerta mucho más rato y al ver la figura de Remus pasar en un suspiro por el rellano de la escalera en dirección al piso inferior, no tuvo más remedio que perseguirle.

- ¡Eh!¡Remus, Remus, Remus!- lo increpó, hasta conseguir que el otro se detuviera de golpe un momento en su descenso, como dudando, para reanudar la marcha acto seguido como un aparecido perseguido por Sirius de cerca y sin decidirse a volverse hacia él-¡Eh, eh, eh, eh,!¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿A mí?- Remus fingió una carcajada: confiaba que fuese una buena táctica, aunque continuaba sin detenerse a mirar a su amigo-¡A mí nada!¿Qué iba a pasarme!- y frunció el ceño preveyendo lo que se le vendría encima en los próximos minutos.

-¿Nada?¿En serio?¡Pues nadie lo diría!- y llegados al vestíbulo, Sirius lo rebasó y le barró el paso encarándose con él. Lo observó frente a frente unos instantes-¡Desde luego, si ésta es la cara que se te pone después de echar un polvo me alegraré muchísimo de tener bien definidas mis tendencias, te lo aseguro!

- Sirius... no estoy de humor para bromas,¿entendido?

Sirius se sonrió.

-¿Y alguna vez lo estuviste?¡No!¡Siempre teníamos que arrastrarte!

- Sirius, no me apetece...

-¡Vale, vale, vale!- se burló riendo el otro-¡Lobo a la defensiva!¡Captado! Tienes suerte de que no me apetezca aguarme la noche con tus cambios de humor...- y mirando escalera arriba, añadió-¿Dónde está esta mujer?

oOo

No hubieron ojos que atestiguaran la aparición.

Las manos se hallaban demasiado ocupadas, los labios sedientos en exceso, los cuerpos embriagados en demasía por las sensaciones que el contacto del otro producían en la piel, como para ser capaces de apreciar, surgidos de la nada y en silencio, en medio de la desolada acera, a aquella pareja y su perro.

El gran can negro, que bien de lejos pudiera haber pasado por un gran danés aunque su pelaje era más largo y espeso, se adelantaba en la comitiva en dirección a una de las dos calles de acceso a la plaza, seguido de cerca y con paso veloz de la mujer rubia y, algo más rezagado, del hombre de caminar lento y rostro grave por cuyos ojos, si alguien le hubiera observado, cruzó una nube de incomodidad al reparar en los jóvenes cuyos cuerpos enlazados se recortaban contra una de las farolas entre los números siete y ocho.

Nadie dijo nada. No se medió palabra alguna aunque sí hubo un intento de comunicación cuando la mujer rubia destinó una mirada casi implorante al hombre y que no fue percibida.

Tonks no pudo evitar el mirarle. Se sentía... confundida...¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sólo Merlín era testigo del sinsentido de la situación: Ella dispuesta a... a todo y él... dándole de alguna manera esperanza para acto seguido...¿rechazarla? Se rascó la cabeza y fue a pensar en la pareja que acababan de rebasar sin saber que Remus tampoco permanecía inmutable ante la imagen de los jóvenes, compartiendo con ella esa confusión unida a algo parecido al dolor, un dolor no físico que era enorme tormento para el alma.

Sólo uno de ellos no pareció sentir más que indiferencia en aquel instante y aquel fue Sirius Black. Es más, de repente, quién sabe inspirado porqué, decidió ladear la canina cabeza y echar un ojo a su prima que parecía, como poco, ausente, y hacer provecho de su oportunidad.

Fue inesperado el tirón que sintió la joven de repente de su bolsa y el cómo la figura del Sirius canino, que sin saber en qué manera ya no estaba delante de ella sino a su lado, la rebasó con celeridad y sacando ya varios metros de ventaja dobló la esquina más próxima y desapareció del campo visual de la pareja.

-¡Mierda, Sirius!- profirió la chica-¡Me ha quitado la varita!- se quejó a Remus que caminaba cabizbajo. Exhaló un suspiro, entornó los ojos y dio por hecho que tendría que salir en persecución de su primo.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!", renegaba para sí misma mientras corría ya a punto de dejar la plaza, dándose cuenta de lo sedentario de su trabajo por lo evidente de la falta de oxígeno casi inmediata que le provocaba la carrera.

-¡Mierda!- y doblaba la esquina del último edificio en Grimmauld Place-¡Si ya sabía yo que...- refunfuñó mientras inútilmente se afanaba en que sus pulmones se hicieran con más aire-... ya sabía yo que... que... Es la última vez... que me dejo...¡Ahh!- y sintió una mano aprisionándole el brazo y forzándola obligada al doblar la esquina a dar con la espalda contra una pared-¡Mierda, Sirius...- pero no finalizó porque la mano del hombre le cubrió la boca, gesto al que ella respondió propinándole un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Auu, Nymphadora!

-¡NO-ME LLAMES-NYMPHADORA!¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?¿Cómo se te ocurre transformarte!¡Se supone que debías salir como Canut...- y Sirius volvió a cubrirle la boca, aprisionándola esta vez contra la pared.

Rió, ante la evidente cara de disgusto de la joven, que sorpresivamente esta vez no intentó zafarse.

- Hablas demasiado ¿sabes, primita?- y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de la muchacha para fijarlos unos segundos después hacia la esquina por dónde los pasos de Remus ya asomaban-¿Qué?¿Viste a esos, Lunático?- y dejó ir a la joven- Le estaba...

-¡Sirius!¡Quedamos que saldrías como Canuto!- le gritó la chica.

-... metiendo la...

-¡Que no se te ocurra volver a...

-... lengua hasta el estómago...- finalizó el Black refiriéndose a la escena de la pareja.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME LA VARITA!- y la muchacha se arrojó sobre él y sobre su mano izquierda, que Sirius ya mantenía en alto impidiéndole alcanzarla, dada la diferencia de estatura entre el uno y la otra-¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!- y las risas del Black se sucedían mientras veía a la chica brincando a su lado, resonando estridosamente en la oscuridad de la calle-¡SIRIUS, DÁMELA!- y la chica optó, al cabo de un rato de infructuoso empeño, por plantarse frente a él de brazos cruzados y con cara de malas pulgas- Sirius...- le miró severa.

Sirius dejó de reir, rotundamente, y la miró con seriedad.

- Vale... Ten- y le tendió la varita sin más.

La chica avanzó y extendió la mano para alcanzarla pero Sirius la retiró adornando el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Sirius!- ya hacía rato que había perdido del todo la paciencia.

- Vale, ten...- y cuando la joven hizo un nuevo intento por alcanzarla, volvió a retirársela.

-¡MIERDA, SIRIUS!¡TE ODIO!¡DÁMELA INMEDIATAMENTE!- escupía más que hablaba-¡YA!¡ESTOY EMPEZANDO A CANSARME!- Sirius volvía de nuevo a reir estridosamente.

-¡Ah, pero no te has cansado del todo!

-¡MALDITOS BORRACHOS!- gritó una voz malhumorada desde alguna ventana vecina.

Aquello originó un silencio sepulcral en el grupo.

-¡Sirius, dámela!- susurró la chica-¡Vamos, dámela!- e intentó que su voz sonara firme y decidida.

- Vale... Ten...- dijo el otro por tercera vez con resignación, pero Tonks desconfiaba-¡Vamos!¡Ya está!¡Se acabó la broma!¡Cógela!- y viendo que ella no hacía gesto alguno por recuperarla, lamentablemente pues no era su intención finalizar aún el juego, se la lanzó al vuelo.

La chica reaccionó rápido pero no fue capaz de cazarla y tras varios manotazos la hizo rodar sobre el empedrado y el repiqueteo de la madera se dejó oir en toda la desierta calle.

- Eres un desastre, primita...- añadió el Black mientras ella se agachaba a recogerla- Y cada vez te pareces más a Molly, por lo de aguafiestas... Pensaba que el salir contigo sería más divertido...¿Qué, Lunático, nos vamos?- se dirigió por último a Remus quién había permanecido como mero observador pasivo de todo lo anterior-¿Qué tal una aparición... en la playa?

-¡Sirius!- se apresuró en añadir la joven, alarmada-¡Íbamos a salir para dar una vuelta a la manzana!¡Tú como Canuto, no a...

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, preciosa!¡Eso ya lo sé!- la interrumpió haciéndola callar- Ya estudié los pormenores frente a Molly, Dumbledore, etcétera, etcétera... Y aprové el examen. Pero,¿sabes? En la práctica la excursión de esta noche va a ser algo muyyyyyyy- y prolongó ese "muy"-, muy diferente. Y no te enojes conmigo...- y se aproximó a ella con cara de pena fingida, y la tomó de la mano, suavemente, con dulzura, sonriéndole, como un niño que desea ganarse el perdón de su interlocutor- Y tú- y caminó hacia Remus arrastrando a la chica, que se dejaba hacer, de la mano-,¿sigues dispuesto a acompañarme, amigo?¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?- y ya junto a Remus le pasó el brazo libre por encima del hombro en un gesto de camaradería y cordialidad- Y aquí estamos: los tres; como buenos amigos, hermanos, camaradas, colegas, blablabla y dando una agradable- e inició la marcha entre los otros dos, arrastrándoles calle abajo-... vuelta a la manzana después de... de cerca de dos meses de cautiverio en la acogedora casa de mi amorosa y gentil madre.¡JA!- y paró en seco y soltó aquella estridente y cínica risotada que a veces le era característica, sin dejar de aferrar con fuerza a Remus con su brazo izquierdo y mientras su mano derecha apretaba la de su prima, en la que ella sostenía aún su varita, con tanta fuerza también que la chica a punto estuvo de soltar un quejido, queja para la cuál no salió vocablo alguno de sus labios, imposible, porque sus pulmones ya hacía milésimas de segundo que se habían quedado sin aire y sus alveolos se habían plegado sobre sí mismos en aquella desagradable sensación que era el desaparecerse...

¡CRAC!

oOo

Cuando volvieron a tocar suelo firme Tonks se encontró con las zapatillas hundidas en arena y aún enlazada de la mano de un Sirius que reía a mandíbula batiente mientras Remus recuperaba el equilibrio tras la inestabilidad que el aflojamiento del abrazo del otro había causado.

-¡Jajajajajaja!¡Aquí estamos!- y soltándose de ambos definitivamente fue a arrebatarle la varita de nuevo a Tonks que aún la mantenía en la mano, atónita, desde que la recogiera de la cosmopolita calle londinense-¿Me permites? Me daría el baño desnudo pero... el pudor me puede...- y tras esa muestra de ficticio recato, se propinó un golpe de varita en el pecho y el Sirius humano dió paso al Sirius canino que ya corría hacia el agua, dejando a la chica perpleja aún y escudriñando el lugar que frente a ella era oscuridad y el rumor del romper plácido del oleaje.

No tardó demasiado en rehacerse de la impresión y la sensación de haber sido engañada que la aparición en aquel lugar le produjo. Fue, inicialmente, el frío lo que la hizo tomar de nuevo conciencia de algo que no fuera el perro adentrándose en el agua y lo que la llevó a cruzar los brazos desnudos sobre el pecho para intentar calentarlos.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro. Desierto. No se veían luces u otros signos de presencia humana próxima. Lo despejado de la noche hacía que la luna iluminara el lugar: una ancha e infinita playa solitaria dónde se podía oir el oleaje al besar la arena invisiblemente unos metros por delante del lugar dónde ella se encontraba. Y al girar la cabeza allí le vió: sentado sobre la arena, tras de ella, a su derecha, como en derrota, próximo a dónde finalizaba la playa dando paso a una especie de arboleda, con las piernas flexionadas, apoyados los brazos, lánguidos, en las rodillas.

Dudó qué hacer, si cumplir su deseo de ir a sentarse junto a él o permanecer allí, de pie, paseándose arriba y abajo, muerta de frío y sin decir nada, a la espera del regreso de Sirius y como si Remus Lupin fuera un perfecto desconocido, el más perfecto desconocido.

Y optó por lo primero: no podía luchar contra eso. Pero antes se arrodilló para recoger su varita, que Sirius, en su transformación, había dejado abandonada sobre la arena. Finalmente sus dedos fueron a dar con ella, tanteando por necesidad el suelo durante un rato antes de encontrarla, gesto que le fue de suma utilidad para darse cuenta de que había captado la atención del hombre, almenos una vez, observándola de reojo como quién no quería la cosa, lo cuál confirió algo más de seguridad a su decisión. Y caminando pesadamente pues la arena invadía sus zapatillas ya hacía rato, se aproximó a Lupin y fue a cumplir su deseo de sentarse junto a él.

- Hola...- le dedicó, tímidamente y al cabo de un rato de silencio incómodo por parte de ambos. Temía su reacción...

- Hola...- fue la respuesta de él, fría, cortante...

- Eh... Hace frío... aquí...¿no?- y le miró de reojo; él mantenía la vista fija en algún lugar del horizonte invisible, con su flequillo cayéndole desordenada y atractivamente sobre la frente, aún húmedo desde que salieran de la casa.

No respondió. Nada.¡Jodido silencio!¡Mierda!

Tonks se forzó a sonreir con tristeza un instante y miró al frente, perdidos también los ojos, como los de él, en la oscuridad del mar y el remor de las olas yendo y viniendo, atraídas por el inevitable influjo de la luna.

Quiso decir algo pero no sabía qué sería lo apropiado para intentar entablar una conversación con alguien que indudablemente no quería hacerlo. Optó entonces, mientras meditaba en busca de alguna ocurrencia que le garantizara un mínimo éxito, una tregua almenos, por empezar a descordarse las zapatillas: si algo no soportaba de la playa era el sentir la arena entre sus pies y el calzado, aunque confesaba para sus adentros que más molesta aún le estaba resultando aquella situación.

Se descalzó y volteando primero una de sus zapatillas y luego la otra, sacudió la arena del interior en un gesto que, con disimulo extremo, no pasó desapercibido a su forzado acompañante, para quién, sin poder evitarlo, aquello fue un gesto más que tierno, una imagen deliciosa a sus sentidos, aún siendo un exponente más de la triste frescura que destilaba aquella joven.

Cuando Tonks volvió a calzarse, desconocedora de los pensamientos de Lupin, había tomado una determinación:¿Quizá una disculpa?

- Eh...- dudó- Referente... a lo... de antes...- y posó sobre él los hoy verdes ojos.

- No sé de qué hablas- la cortó tajante él.

A Tonks se le desencajó la mandíbula por un instante, pudo notarlo, ante la incredulidad de lo que acababa de oir:¡No estaba preparada para aquello! Y no es que su intención hubiera sido dirigir la conversación hacia lo que había ocurrido o no realmente, ni siquiera pretendía tocar el tema, pero de ahí a... a...¡A NEGARLO!

Algo en ella se removió para ponerla a la defensiva y gritarle a la cara a aquel hombre que por supuesto debía saberlo,¡y tanto como ella misma o más!, pero se cuidó de no replicar, de contenerse: bastante mal estaba ya la cosa.

Guardó silencio.

Ambos lo hicieron.

- Eh...¿Te he... hecho... algo?- le dijo finalmente con cautela, decidida a aclarar el por qué se había llegado a aquella situación- Me refiero a algo distinto al sacarte de tu casa en plena noche para forzar una desaparición- algo de humor no podía ir del todo mal,¿no?, para aligerar las cosas. Y de nuevo giró la cabeza hacia él para observarle, suplicando sin decirlo una mirada, una vez más, que él no otorgó.

Tonks suspiró. Herida. Centrando la vista de nuevo en el oscuro mar.

-¿Quieres que encienda un fuego?- soltó él en cambio, paseando la mirada continuamente del mar a la arena que bordeaba sus zapatos y viceversa y dejando a la chica perpleja- Estás tiritando.

Y no era eso lo único que no había pasado desapercibido a ojos de él: era más que evidente que su conducta, su decisión, su lamentable actuación desde hacía un rato, estaba hiriendo a aquella muchacha, a aquella joven que no le había hecho nada, nada en absoluto, más que el intentar aproximarse a él,¡cómo si fuera sobrado por su naturaleza de calor humano! Se sonrió con amargo sarcasmo: aquella chica intentando ser su amiga y él ofuscándose en arremeter con su invisible coraza contra ella, y lo que aún era más reprochable: el hacerlo después de haber abusado de su confianza en aquel impulso que le provocaba el tenerla próxima.

Indudablemente estaba hiriéndola de forma gratuita, lo cuál le hacía odiarse a sí mismo todavía más.

Estaba decidido. Iba a acabar definitivamente con aquella guerra abierta que había iniciado solo su cabeza y por su causa...¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar así por una fantasía? Por un impulso... primitivo... necesario... Nunca, nunca más, seguro, iba a permitirse el verla con otros ojos diferentes al de una joven, demasiado joven, compañera de Orden... Deliciosa, increíblemente deliciosa a sus sentidos...¡NO!... Sobrina,¡o lo que demonios fuera!, de su mejor amigo.

Y esa pugna interna le hizo llevarse las manos a la frente y mesarse los cabellos con nerviosismo, sin que ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello y acaparando de nuevo la mirada de la chica sobre sí.

-¿Te... te encuentras bien?- le dedicó con tiernos ojos que él, por puro instinto, fue a encontrar, arrepintiéndose luego.

Creyó sucumbir en ese instante a ella, a su mirada verdosa anhelada desde sus años de juventud, cuyos efectos apenas ya recordaba y que unidos al aroma afrutado de aquel cuerpo, joven, deseable, le hacían... enloquecer... lo reconocía... febrilmente... sin remedio...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de ella sonaba preocupada y aquello vino a salvarle de su trance sensorial por unos segundos.

- No...- titubeó- No... debería... haber venido...-¡Fatídica luna! Tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos. No recordaba nunca una convalescencia tan fuera de su control.

Intentó vaciar su mente, expulsar la sed de... de aquella chica que embriagaba toda su determinación, saturándolo, desbordándolo, como un perfume sutil en el que sumergirse placenteramente, dejándose arrastrar, tan tentador que fuerza la determinación de no luchar más en su contra, en contra de lo que sería ético, correcto, mesurado, aceptable...

Respiraba con agitación, mucha agitación, sabiendo que si volvía a mirarla sucumbiría al deseo incomprensible, irracional y descontrolado, de abalanzarse sobre ella y esta vez probar sin tapujos, para comenzar, aquellos labios, yendo a tomarla allí mismo, tanto si ella se prestaba como si no...¡NO!¡Merlín!¡No era ningún salvaje como para hacer aquello! Pero se sentía tan y tan incapaz de luchar en contra de aquel impulso...

Y volvió a llevarse las manos al cabello cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-¡Voy a buscar a Sirius!- gritó la joven alarmada, lo cuál lo despabiló y pareció devolverle fuera del caos que estaba siendo su mente hasta ese momento.

- Estoy... estoy bien...- pero la chica se había levantado ya ágilmente y corría, en contrapartida, con torpeza por la arena en dirección al remor marino del rompiente del oleaje, ajena a lo que era la lucha interna de Remus Lupin por su única y exclusiva causa.

Y allí y así quedó él, viéndola desaparecer unos metros más adelante y contemplando el halo invisible de voluptuosidad que su propia mente había decidido que la joven dejaba tras de sí.

Tragó saliva. Cierto era: no debería haber ido. Y por si la luna y su influjo no fueran suficiente para alimentar el malestar, ahora sólo le faltaba Sirius, Sirius que siempre había sabido más de lo que pasaba por su mente que él mismo; Sirius, capaz de leerle más en profundidad de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dejarse leer; Sirius... haciéndole sentir aún más incómodo en aquella situación.

Suspiró, tomó aire, y con un toque de varita hizo aparecer una hoguera que se alimentaba con un fuego azulado de la nada, como su vana esperanza de poder ser algún día un hombre normal... ineludible el hacer la comparación...

Se imaginó a sí mismo alzándose y desapareciendo playa abajo, quizá para aparecerse de nuevo en su casa, dando por terminada la noche más larga de su vida, almenos en su forma humana, y como si de un mal sueño se tratara... Pero, como en otras tantas ocasiones, le podía la corrección, y aquello no hubiera sido lo correcto, así que se resignó a esperar, manteniéndose inerte, intentando apaciguar su fuego interno mientras sus ojos se perdían en el que era visible, aquel que reflejaban, dejándose oníricamente aturdir por el danzar, las llamas azuladas.

Al rato despertó de su estado de semiletargo alertado por la risa de su amigo, que desde algún punto de la oscuridad más allá del perímetro iluminado por el fuego parecía aproximarse al improvisado campamento.

-¡Devuélvemela, Sirius!- exigía la voz de la joven-¡No se por qué no pudiste traer la tuya!

- Un perro portando una varita en la boca...¡Vamos!¿A quién le compraste el título de auror, primita? Además, me gusta cómo me funciona la tuya; creo que me da incluso mejores resultados que a ti- algo parecido a un bufido de rabia debió salir de la garganta de la chica- Debería hacer por ganártela en duelo: desde que perdí la mía a manos de tus compañeritos del Ministerio no he vuelto a encontrar ninguna que me satisfaga tanto como ésta.¡Venga!¡Déjame probar!

-¡Ni hablar!¡No pienso dejar que me hagas nada!- y la silueta de ambos comunicadores se hizo al fin visible a la luz de la hoguera: la de la chica empapada completamente de pies a cabeza, vestimenta incluida; la de su amigo, totalmente seca-¡Antes prefiero morir de una pulmonía que ponerme en tus manos!- y con cara agriada la joven fue a sentarse en el sitio que ocupara antes, junto a Remus, al parecer sin signo alguno de la preocupación anterior por el estado del licántropo y sin mediar palabra alguna más.

-¡Ayy!¡Lo que hay que oir de esta mocosa, Remus!- y llegado junto a su amigo, el Black se arrodilló a su otro lado-¡Además, no te quejes!¡Olías demasiado a lobo esta noche y comenzaba a hacerte falta un buen baño!

- Gracioso...- fue lo único que le devolvió la chica.

- Vamos a ver...- continuó Sirius dirigiéndose al fin a su amigo- Aquí mi primita, Misscamisetamojadanosabeencajarunabroma...

-¡Atchíss!- estornudó la chica. Sirius rió.

-¡JA!- ironizó la joven con fastidio.

- Aquí mi primita, Laqueprefieremorirdefríoenesteinhóspitolugar a prestarse a que le haga un encantamiento su tío favorito- Remus la miró de reojo: la muchacha temblaba de frío realmente- que vino a decirme que mi amigo el licántropo está sufriendo algo así como una... crisis- y los ojos del Black, con la cabeza medio ladeada, se cernieron sobre los del castaño.

De haber tenido alguna certeza de que realmente Sirius Black dominaba la legeremancia hubiera apartado la vista de inmediato, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que su amigo sólo se dedicaba a captar lo que quizá era más que evidente de un tiempo a esa parte... Suplicó por Merlín que el moreno no soltara nada demasiado comprometedor y pareció ser oída su súplica porque el Black se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa lentamente, una sonrisa que parecía de complicidad y a añadir acto seguido:

-¿Y ésta era la urgencia?¿Un licántropo en plena crisis postmens...ual?¡Ja!¡Será que no te he visto así en suficientes ocasiones, amigo!- y deshaciendo el contacto visual le propinó una palmada en el hombro y se dejó caer junto a él en la arena.

Fue a rebuscar a continuación en la chaqueta que llevaba, en algún bolsillo interior, y de allí extrajo una petaca de tamaño considerable a la que dió un trago después de desenroscar el tapón para pasársela de inmediato a Remus, quién la aceptó sin más, inclinándola sobre su boca sin recatamiento.

- Así me gusta. Nada mejor que ésto- y sacudió el moreno el brillante y plateado continente para mostrarlo, tras volver a tomar posesión de él- para reconciliar alma y... y lo que sea... Para hacer ver las ideas más claras, en definitiva.¡Salud!- y se propinó otro trago.- Ten primita...- e hizo ademán de pasárselo a la joven pero la poca amigabilidad del rostro de ésta lo detuvo. Se carcajeó- De verdad. Es una pena que te niegues a probarlo...¡Quién sabe las cosas que estarías dispuesta a dejarte hacer con un par de copas de ésto!- y la miró un buen rato, encogida sobre sí misma, empapada y tiritando de frío. Pareció apiadarse de ella, finalmente-¡Ten!- y le arrojó la varita que inexplicablemente la chica fue a cazar al vuelo esta vez-¡Vamos, perdóname!¡Sólo fue una broma!¡No imaginaba que ibas a ser tan torpe como para caer de bruces por un pequeño empujoncito!- la chica lo miró con aún más disgusto-¡Bueno!¡Lo cierto es que sí lo imaginaba y me pareció muy divertido!- y el Black anduvo un buen rato riendo solo, incluso tiempo después de que Tonks finalizara el encantamiento, ya dueña otra vez de su varita, y quedara seca por completo.

-¡Atchíss!

- Deberías cuidarte ese resfriado.¡Ten!- y volvió a hacer ademán de tenderle la petaca. La chica no aceptó-¿No?¿Seguro?¡Mira lo bien que ha ido a sentarle a nuestro amigo!- y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Remus y volvió a tenderle el recipiente, quién lo tomó sin vacilar dando un largo trago en silencio.-¿Sabes? Creo que pocas veces te vi con tanta predisposición como hoy a seguir mis pasos con el alcohol- le dijo a su amigo- Bueno, a excepción de aquella vez en que te levanté a aquella chica... eh...¿cómo se llamaba?- Sirius se rascó la cabeza- Ros... Ros... Rosalina...

- Rosmina- le corrigió Remus con pesar.

-¡Eso! Rosmina... Rosmina... Rosmina... Rosmina no sé qué. La verdad es que nunca puse demasiado empeño en aprender su nombre.

- Jerkins- añadió el castaño por lo bajo.

-¡Ja!¡Y después de tanto tiempo aún la recuerdas!- y dirigiéndose luego a Tonks se explicó- Era una Hufflepuff...

- Ravenclaw- aclaró, sin demasiadas muestras de interés, Remus.

- Ya, sí. Era una Ravenclaw por la que, aquí el lobito anduvo colgado en el último curso. Intenté interceder por él, la timidez siempre le pudo, pero...¡Ya ves lo que sois las mujeres! La muy zo... eh... La señorita, que luego resultó no ser tal- se cortó-, tardó en caer en mis brazos, y siempre te he jurado, Remus- se dirigió ahora a él- que para nada fue mi intención, menos de lo que Peeves tardaba en ingeniar una trastada...¡Aunque nunca me creyeras!- se defendió ante la mirada del otro- Se pasó cuatro días en la torre de Gryffindor negándose a salir de la cama- le explicó ahora a Tonks- Siempre me acusó a mí de haberla seducido pero lo cierto es que era un poco pu...- miró de nuevo a su amigo y se detuvo- El caso es que no te merecía, Remus, créeme.

Remus no dijo nada, seguía con la vista fija en las llamas del fuego. Lo cierto es que nadie dijo nada en un buen rato, el castaño con la mirada perdida y el silencio solo quebrantado por el sonido del líquido de la petaca al ser ingerido por el Black mientras la chica ardía en sus adentros con algo parecido a los celos.

Sirius apuró del todo el contenido del recipiente. Lo volteó, como para comprobar que estaba finalmente vacío, desparramando la última gota sobre la sedienta arena, y volvió a dirigirse indistintamente a quién quisiera darse por aludido:

-¿Sabéis? Sois unos muermos; ambos- aclaró y se quedó mirando a la chica-¿Te apetece otro baño, primita?

La joven alzó hacia él la vista, con suma desgana y pesadez, lo que le dio a entender al otro que su respuesta era un no rotundo, acompañada tal vez de un "vete a la mierda, Sirius Black".

-¡Vale, vale!- y el Black empezó a descalzarse y cuando lo estuvo se despojó de su chaqueta y la dejó tirada sobre la arena.

Acto seguido se puso en pie y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta y a dejar al descubierto el torso desnudo. A continuación, se desabotonó el pantalón ante la atónita y escandalizada mirada de la chica que no era capaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no hasta que el moreno comenzó a bajar su cremallera sin pudor alguno.

-¡Sirius!¿Qué haces?- exclamó alarmada.

- Pues ya ves: striptease integral para ti, aunque en realidad pretendo darme un baño en forma humana. Estoy harto de nadar al estilo perro; necesito estirar un poco la espalda- y comenzó a bajarse el pantalón-¡Ah! Ésto... Te sugiero que no mires si no quieres quedar muy gratamente impresionada...- y consiguió que la chica se ladeara con extrema urgencia y pasara a mirar hacia el lugar opuesto al del moreno, totalmente sonrojada y hasta que estuvo segura, completamente segura, de saber al hombre desaparecido en la oscuridad en dirección al mar.

Y lo había hecho.¡Vaya si lo había hecho! Eso atestiguaba su ropa, toda su ropa, desparramada de cualquier forma sobre la arena. Y es que a veces tenía la sensación de concederle demasiado a su primo. Estaba segura de que de haber sido él cualquier otro, su paciencia, tan al límite siempre puesta a prueba por el moreno, se habría agotado hacía tiempo; pero no, con él no. Era como el tolerar a un niño todo por el duro pasado que le tocó vivir. Sirius Black y su circunstancia era la debilidad que la hacía estar dispuesta a permitirle casi de todo.

Pero no era en él en quién quería centrarse en ese momento, sino en el hombre que ahora se encontraba a su lado y con quién ya no sabía cómo actuar o qué hacer... y más cuando la curiosidad o algo peor la corroía por dentro:

- Eh...Esa chica... Ros... Ros...- intentó recordar sin mucho éxito. Comenzaba mal...

- Rosmina- la corrigió él con tono cansino.

- Sí, Rosmina...- se apresuró ella en finalizar. Volvió el rostro hacia él-¿Era... la chica... que aparecía en la fotografía en tu salón?

Remus se volvió hacia ella; incrédulo.¿Había estado curioseándole las estanterías aquella tarde? Y algo en su rostro debió reflejar su pensamiento porque la joven retiró un tanto temerosa la mirada y fue a centrar la vista en algún punto de la oscuridad lejana de su derecha.

Su inicial hostilidad hacia la chica se apaciguó, se disolvió de inmediato: Bien mirado tampoco es que aquellas fotografías, que más mantenía en su lugar por inercia o en memoria a lo que sus padres habían decidido cuando aún vivían, estuvieran escondidas, más bien era evidente que no lo estaban.

- No...- realmente pocas veces había sido tan injusto con alguien, creía recordar, como venía siéndolo con ella- No.- silencio- Como bien... dijo Sirius, no me merecía- y con esas palabras que no creía ni había creído nunca, intentó dar por finalizada la conversación con la joven.

Pero ella no lo permitió y volvió a preguntar con algo de timidez, cautela quizá, temor más bien, por las reacciones que en él desencadenaban sus palabras:

-¿Y... quién... era... esa chica?- y la mirada de ella volvió a posarse en él, sobre la de él en esta ocasión, lo que lejos de provocarle de nuevo la reacción fuera de lugar de hacía unos instantes fue a sumirle, al encontrar los verdes ojos de la muchacha, en la melancolía...

Y quedó por unos instantes contemplándolos, silencioso.

- Lily...-susurró. Apenas en un hilo de voz...

La chica no respondió, permaneció sumida en aquella mirada y en aquel instante que parecía tan rebosante de lo inefable de la magia, sabiendo que algo estaba a punto de suceder para dar un vuelco a la situación, indudablemente...

- Lily...- y Remus apartó la vista, roto el hechizo, y continuó hablando contemplando ahora las llamas- Lily Evans... Lily Potter... La madre de Harry... Una gran... amiga... Tenía los ojos muy parecidos a los tuyos... esta noche...- especificó.

Tonks guardó silencio, consciente de no querer enturbiar con su voz el momento de extraña serenidad y apertura de aquel caracter hacia ella. Y permanecieron ambos contemplando las llamas en algo muy similar a una tregua, Lupin sumido en sus recuerdos de juventud, Tonks hiperconsciente de que a escasos centímetros de ella podía sentir la respiración de aquel hombre, sentir tal vez el contacto de su pierna junto a la suya si simplemente la desplazaba casualmente unos milímetros a la izquierda... Aunque no lo hizo: había aprendido aquella noche que quizá no fuera el mejor día para poner a prueba a un licántropo constantemente a la defensiva.

-¿Y... la otra... chica?- preguntó al cabo de un rato, ya que parecía dispuesto a hablar-¿La... rubia?

Remus rió entonces para sus adentros, pero sin apartar la mirada del fuego.¡A saber qué extraño mejunje debía contener la petaca de Sirius para que estuviera prestándose a tan extraño interrogatorio!

No contestó de inmediato y antes de hacerlo todavía se sonrió un par de veces en su contemplación de las llamas azuladas.

- Era mi madre.

¿¡QUÉ!? Estuvo tentada de gritar pero no lo hizo; por fortuna él no estaba contemplando su rostro porque de haberlo hecho la hubiera oído gritar por dentro.¡Mierda!¡Había pretendido seducir a aquel hombre disfrazándose de una mezcla entre su madre y su mejor amiga!¡Mierda! Sólo le cabía esperar que la señora Lupin no fuese como la madre de Sirius y su presencia en la casa no fuese consecuencia de un hechizo de presencia permanente de la fotografía, aunque con la suerte que tenía seguro era así...¡Mierda!¡Y ya era tarde para hacer ningún cambio!¿Podía suplicar siquiera que él no viera tan evidente la similitud de su cabello con el de su madre como la había visto en lo de sus ojos?

- Murió hace bastantes años...- Tonks intentó articular un "lo siento" en la pausa que Lupin proporcionó, pero no pudo- Era una... buena mujer...- y respiró aliviada al oir aquello; nada hubiera sido peor que el saberse la viva imagen de otra señora Black- Nunca volvió a ser la misma después de... de lo que me sucedió...- y aquí la joven atisbó un filón del que agarrarse para dirigir la conversación hacia otros temas que le eran de su máximo interés, estratégicamente.

-¿Y tienes... hermanos?- preguntó.

- No...- fue la respuesta de él, como medio ausente- No... Recuerdo que, de bien pequeño, les había oído hablar de que les hubiera gustado darme un hermanito... Claro que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando me mordieron...

- Lo... lo siento...- esta vez sí que pudo expresarlo. Guardó silencio un instante, no era necesario darse prisa-¿Y tienes... más familia?

Lupin alzó la vista hacia ella, de nuevo. Parecía algo más cómodo y su semblante era más afable, como predispuesto extrañamente a hablar...

- Bueno... Mi padre era de ascendencia italiana... Su familia había emigrado a Argentina, en Sudamérica, una generación anterior a la suya y él se vino a Europa en cuanto tuvo edad suficiente... Creo que dejó allí algún hermano o algo de familia... Supongo que algún pariente debo tener en tan distante lugar... Mi madre en cambio era hija única- se le comenzaba a hacer cómodo el charlar con aquella chica.¡Merlín! Comenzaba a parecerle bien lejano aquello a lo que su mente había pretendido jugar esa noche con la joven-¿Y tú?¿Eres hija única, no?

A Tonks le sorprendió el cambio de actitud, gratamente.

- Sí- se sonrió- Supongo... que con mi nacimiento se rompió el molde... Eso, o que mis padres quedaron bien escarmentados...

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. Era agradable ser escuchado por ella. Aquella especie de tregua que les había sobrevenido sin saber ni cómo, le agradaba.

- Sí, eso dice Sirius de ti.- la chica le sonreía- Lo segundo, más bien...

Los dos devolvieron la vista de nuevo al fuego, con satisfacción ambos por el cordial ambiente conseguido y permanecieron en agradable silencio unos instantes más. Tonks no estaba dispuesta a cejar en su empeño de llegar a dónde pretendía:

-¿Y... tienes... más familia?- buen momento para aclarar una de sus dudas más trascendentales ahora que él parecía dispuesto a hablar, a abrirse a ella- Ya sabes... del otro... tipo de familia...-e intentó explicarse dado que él guardó silencio- Mujer... hijos...-la chica cruzó los dedos tras la espalda para que la respuesta fuera un no- Eso que se suele hacer al llegar a cierta edad...

Remus, incomprensiblemente, rió, se carcajeó estruendosamente mientras la joven se empezaba a preguntar qué debía haber dicho para que él reaccionara de esa manera.

Indudablemente, pensó Lupin, la petaca no debía contener solamente alcohol. Absenta, juraría, quizá mezclada en brillante proporción con algo de opio. Rió aún más estrepitosamente, siendo consciente de que quizá había caído en uno de los ensayos de Sirius por probar cosas nuevas "que estimularan su mente", como solía decir.

La chica lo miraba de reojo, preocupada ya por si no estuviera burlándose de ella.

-¿Qué... he... dicho?

- Nada... nada... disculpa...- intentó excusarse él. Aquel Remus comenzaba a parecerse más al que la había conseguido encandilar en Grimmauld Place y no al esquivo de los últimos tiempos que se le mostraba con demasiada frecuencia- Nada... Sólo me preguntaba si es que no te había dicho que soy un... hombre lobo...- y volvió a reir.

La chica lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Y?

-¿¡Y!?- rió ahora con más ganas- Y supongo que encuentras muy frecuente que los hombre lobo nos casemos y tengamos hijos...

La joven no rió.

- No veo por qué no- más bien parecía comenzar a estar molesta, como si creyera que se andaba burlando de ella cuando en realidad sólo estaba sorprendido por semejante pregunta. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Lo... lo siento...- recapacitó- Creo que Sirius debió ponerle algo a la bebida...- y se mesó el cabello- Me estaba refiriendo a... a que las cosas no son tan sencillas para... para nosotros...- y una nube de pesadumbre lo embargó al tener frente a sí su triste naturaleza, que por unos instantes en aquella conversación parecía haberle abandonado.

- Ya...- le sonrió ella- Ya sé a qué te referías...- con dulzura- Pero no veo el por qué no... Bueno, que... estoy segura de que a más de una... mujer lobo... o bruja...- añadió en un susurro- le gustaría...

-¡MUJER LOBO!- tronó la voz de Sirius desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

-¡Sirius, mierda!- y la joven, con esas palabras y el desvío de su mirada de nuevo a su derecha, intentando no ser del todo consciente de lo que sus ojos habían captado involuntariamente, le recriminó el que hubiera aparecido sin previo aviso y el que no se vistiera de inmediato.

-¡Mira que eres mojigata!¡Seguro que no es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo!- y la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir al Black aproximándose a ella, bien próximo ya a ella, al punto de notar el agua helada que provenía de su cabello goteándole sobre su propio brazo-¿O... sí?- Sirius rió y se concedió unos segundos de silencio en pie frente a la joven antes de proseguir- Además, tengo que secarme,¿no?- dijo casualmente- No puedo ponerme la ropa estando empapado- y a continuación se agachó frente a ella de forma que su voz sonara frente a la cara de la joven- Déjame tu varita, aunque si lo prefieres...- y la chica, voluntariamente cegada, oyó la voz del Black casi susurrándole al oído- te la tomo... prestada... yo mismo...- y fue a sentir el tacto de sus dedos acariciando la cara interna de su brazo mientras el calor de su aliento resbalaba por su mejilla-¿Y seguro que no vas a abrir los ojos cuando lo haga, verdad?- silencio, que para la joven se hizo eterno-¿Quizá ya viste suficiente y no necesites ver más?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Sirius!- y apartó el brazo con brusquedad, incómoda por la situación que el moreno había creado, y se lo llevó a la espalda de dónde tomó la varita que tenía reposando en la arena tras ella y la arrojó sin ser consciente muy bien de a dónde iría a parar. Sirius rió de nuevo.

- Así me gusta, primita: Complaciente hasta el final, aún a riesgo de chamuscar tu propia varita en el fuego.

La chica se alarmó ante esa posibilidad pero se negó, aunque tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, a seguirle el juego al Black y abrir los ojos. Más tranquila quedó al sentir la presencia intuida de Sirius distanciándose de ella y oir el sonido de su ropa, mientras éste comenzaba a vestirse, en algún punto más próximo a Remus que a ella misma.

-¡Mujer lobo!- volvió a exclamar Sirius mientras se vestía-¿No te ha dicho aún que no son su tipo?¡Demasiado peludas! Por eso se hizo profesor: Remus prefiere las jovencitas,¿verdad, amigo? Tiernas y dulces...-rió-¡Nada que ver contigo!

Tonks sintió como se le comenzaba a encender el cabello de rabia por el comentario, pero calló. Estaba segura que de alargarse mucho más la noche era más que probable que el Black sufriera algún percance allí mismo y bajo algún hechizo de su varita.

- Ten, preciosa- y la chica sintió como algo le caía en el regazo, su varita presumiblemente, y buscó a tientas con las manos hasta disponer nuevamente de ella- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Se acerca la hora y no me gustaría que Harry ya se hubiera marchado para cuando volvamos.¡Ey, Tonks!¿No piensas abrir los ojos?- Sirius volvió a reir-¡Vamos!¿Tan impresionada te he dejado?

Y la chica comenzó a girar la cabeza, molesta de nuevo, hacia el lugar desde dónde había sonado la voz pero sin confiar demasiado aún en que no fuera un nuevo truco del hombre. Para cuando se decidió a abrir poco a poco los ojos nuevamente, Remus ya se hallaba en pie mientras Sirius acababa de subir la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Diriges tú esta vez, primita- y el Black se aproximó a ella y susurró- Me encantará eso de sentir nuevamente tu tacto...- y la chica le tomó del antebrazo ejerciéndole tanta presión como pudo para demostrar su decisión de hacerle retractarse de sus palabras.

-¡Eyy!¡No juegues conmigo- le devolvió el otro-, si no quieres que te demuestre que soy más fuerte que tú! Aunque a decir verdad, si apretaras un poco más tendría un pretexto excelente para tumbarte sobre la arena y no conformarme sólo con imaginarme un revolcón contigo en este sitio...- y se dirigió ahora a Remus, inteligentemente, ya que la joven a punto estaba de perder la compostura y ya no pudo hacerlo-¡Vamos, Lunático!¡Engánchate a ella!

Remus miró a la chica de reojo.¿Tomar contacto de nuevo con ella?¿Voluntariamente?¿Eso le reavivaría lo que ya creía había conseguido apagar finalmente?

- Creo que puedo hacerlo so...- inició.

-¡Vamos!¡No digas tonterías! Me parece que estás demasiado...¿ebrio?, al afirmar eso...¡Y más aún para pretender llevarlo a la práctica!

- No estoy ebrio- se defendió el castaño- Es solo eso que has ido a meter dentro de la petaca.

Sirius rió.

-¿Lo notaste?¡Vaya!- se sorprendió el moreno-¡Debías estar muy desesperado para haberlo bebido siendo consciente de ello! Era sólo un poco de una cosa que leí por ahí y que no había probado. Lamentablemente no se servía de aquello en Azkaban...¿Qué?- Sirius soltó una risotada-¿Te aferras a su mano o...- volvió a reir- digamos... prefieres hacerlo sobre otras partes de su fisionomía?

Tonks se ruborizó como nunca creía le había ocurrido y Remus se apresuró en deshacer el hechizo de la hoguera mágica, más para ocultar la turbación reflejada en su semblante por aquel comentario, que por el hecho de continuar en el lugar dejando que el Black exaltara su imaginación con palabras. Se hacía urgente el regresar, sin duda alguna, a Londres, a Grimmauld Place. Era indudable que Sirius estaba sufriendo los efectos de su propio mejunje en forma bien proporcional a la cantidad que había ingerido.

Remus no lo pensó demasiado, de haberlo hecho le hubiera resultado más dificultoso, y tomó la mano de la joven. Estaba fría.

Y fuera consecuencia o no de lo que Sirius había añadido a la petaca o bien de sus comentarios, no pudo evitar el deslizar un simple dedo, imperceptible, seguro, por la palma de la mano de la muchacha antes de enlazarse con ella, provocándose un punto de excitación por el arrebato, nada involuntario, de ese roce prohibido...

Tonks, indudablemente, se percató de ello.¡Cómo no hacerlo con todos los sentidos a flor de piel desde que vislumbrara la más mínima posibilidad de sentir el contacto con él de nuevo! Y aquel atrevimiento, aquel gesto, simple, simplísimo, quizá casual, cabía la posibilidad, lo reconocía, fue a saberle a gloria y a dejarla anhelante de más: de todo el resto de la piel de aquel hombre que podía tener continuidad en aquel dedo...

-¡Tonks, venga!¿A qué esperas?- la increpó Sirius.

-¡Ah, sí, perdón!- se disculpó, y concentrándose de nuevo en la tarea que tenía encomendada e intentando dejar atrás su propia abstracción, desconocedora de lo que efectivamente se había reavivado en el licántropo en forma inversa al fuego azul que acababa de extinguir, hizo que las tres siluetas se desaparecieran de la oscura playa.

oOo

¡CRAC!

En cuanto pudo estar segura de pisar de nuevo suelo londinense volvió a echar una rápida mirada al hombre que la asía de la mano mientras aflojaba la suya propia del brazo de su primo.

Remus pareció haber pensado en aquel mismo gesto y ambos intercambiaron por unos segundos un destello de algo en común en los ojos del otro... Deseo...

El licántropo respiró pesadamente... Deseo... por supuesto que lo era... pero todo, todo, todo ello había sido producto de la convalescencia por la luna llena y de lo que fuera que Sirius había añadido a la absenta, por descontado que sí. No era aquello lo que él quería en realidad, debía autoconvencerse, aunque en aquel momento hubiera dado la vida por tenerla a su alcance.

-¡Bueno qué!¿Pensáis permanecer así toda la noche?¿O más bien toda la mañana?- y Sirius, que había abierto la puerta de Grimmauld Place sin que ninguno de los otros dos se percatara, ya desaparecía en el interior de la prisión que para él volvería a ser la casa familiar.

Remus se apresuró al instante en seguirlo, deshaciendo el nudo hechizante de su mano atrapada y atrapando la de la joven, pero algo se lo impidió y fue la brusca sorpresa de sentir el tirón cuando la chica se negó a dejarle ir.

Se volvió hacia ella de inmediato, pues ya le había dado la espalda, y volvió a sentir por todo su cuerpo aquello que negaba, que intentaba negar estar experimentando...¡Merlín! Aquel arma... aquel rostro tan... angelical... aquel cuerpo joven... su presencia... embriagando cada uno de sus sentidos... En cualquier momento, estaba convencido, iba a volver a asaltarla y a saciar por completo el anhelo desmedido para todo él que en esa noche era aquella chica...

Permaneció observándola con ojos realmente ávidos, lobunamente hambrientos, famélicos de ella, y la observó tan excitada por la situación, sus verdes ojos brillantes lo atestiguaban sin resquicio de duda alguna, como él mismo lo estaba...¡Pero no!¡No podía! Sabía de sobras que todo aquello era pasajero, que todo aquel sabroso caos de su ordenada cabeza era un algo volátil que el influjo de la luna o de la droga le estaba provocando... No... podía... permitírselo...

Y sin embargo... Sin embargo sintió aún más la estrechez de la distancia que les separaba y vislumbró los apetitosos labios rosados, apenas tastados un segundo aquella noche, humedeciéndose con voluptuosidad inocente, a escasos centímetros ya de él, preparándose para... para lo que... para lo que él iba a hacer, sin duda alguna... Sucumbir... sintiendo como su determinación simplemente se fundía, se desmoronaba sin intentar siquiera dar un vuelco a la situación, sin querer apenas resistirse de ninguna manera a ello... a ella... a sus pulsiones más básicas que a punto estaban de empezar a ser saciadas...

-¡Vamos!¡Entrad de una vez!-¡Sirius!¡Gracias!¡Jamás tan oportuno!-¿Eso es lo que te enseñaron en la escuela de aurores, a plantaros a charlar, o lo que sea que estéis haciendo, en la puerta de un lugar protegido por un Fidelio? Por tu bien espero que Moody no llegue a enterarse nunca...¡Vamos, ya continuaréis dentro!

Dentro... la sugerencia de Sirius llevó a los dos, que súbitamente se habían separado al aparecer el moreno, a volver a intercambiar una mirada que proponía, almenos en la imaginación, la continuidad de lo interrumpido, seguido de más, en cualquiera de los cuartos de los pisos superiores...

- Por cierto- continuó el moreno aproximándose a ambos-,¿qué-estábais- haciendo?- y con suspicacia miraba ahora a Remus, ahora a la chica.

- Eh...- Remus pisó tierra firme, al fin y al cabo ella era la sobrina de su amigo y aquello no era más que un espejismo, una ensoñación pasajera. Intentó volver en sí, recobrar la serenidad todo y la mirada del otro sobre la suya, lo cuál no le facilitaba para nada las cosas, pero aún con ésto hizo por no evitarla y esmerarse en inventar cualquier excusa... rápidamente...- Tonks... comentaba... las dificultades que está teniendo en el... trabajo... para...- Sirius le miraba, fijamente, los ojos clavados en los del castaño con la agudeza de aquel brillo que le conocía de sobras y que le hizo detener su inventiva... inseguro...

El moreno, al cabo de un rato, suspiró, sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza y sin más y para gran alivio de los dos implicados, fue a alejarse de Remus y a tomar a la chica de los hombros, llevándosela, casi a rastras escaleras arriba, hasta el interior de la casa.

Remus les siguió a través del vestíbulo, meditabundo, cerrando la puerta de entrada tras de sí, y luego escaleras abajo hasta la cocina.

-¡Ves!¡Has sido capaz de llegar a la cocina sin despertar a mi querida madre y compañía!- se mofó Sirius de la chica-¿Qué desayunamos, Molly?

Molly Weasley se hallaba en bata en la cocina y propinó una desagradable mirada de soslayo al moreno, cosa que éste ya esperaba recibir, ya que la pregunta había sido intencionadamente formulada sin un saludo previo u otra cordialidad.

- Habéis tardado demasiado,¿ no?, para una vuelta a la manzana...¡Merlín, Remus!- exclamó al ver aparecer al hombre por el hueco de la puerta-¡Qué mal aspect...- se detuvo, dándose cuenta del poco tacto de lo que iba a decir pues cierto era que el castaño no pasaba aquella noche por uno de sus mejores momentos.

- Es la luna. No tiene mayor importancia, Molly- pero sí la tenía; aquel comentario debía ser suficiente para echar por tierra la quimera de lo que por un instante se había forjado en su mente: la oportunidad de ser un hombre normal...

Y los recién llegados se sentaron a la mesa dónde Molly ya había desplegado hacía rato los enseres y platos que compondrían el desayuno: café, té, leche, zumo, tostadas, pastel...

Tonks, que por cierto se sentía hambrienta como de costumbre, fue la primera en servirse un poco de zumo y una tostada que inexplicablemente, y después de untada de mantequilla y mermelada, fue a escapársele de las manos y a ir a dar contra el mantel, volteada, dejando sobre éste los restos de mermelada de albaricoque.

-¿Cómo ha ido la noche, Remus?- le dirigió la pelirroja, sentándose junto a él a la mesa, en el maternal tono que solía usar con él frecuentemente.

- Como era de esperar, Molly- dijo con brevedad y sin demasiadas ganas de hablar- Gracias por el interés.

¡Como era de esperar!, se repitió para sí... Nada más alejado de la realidad...¡Como era de esperar!¡Como si con cada luna llena anterior a aquella hubiera experimentado semejante pérdida de autocontrol! Y esbozó una media sonrisa no pudiendo evitar dirigir una mirada rápida a la chica que se sentaba frente a él y que ahora reparaba con la varita una mancha de mermelada que había ido a parar a su camiseta.

- Bueno,¿y qué era eso tan interesante que hablabas con Remus y que no podía esperar a que entrárais en la casa?- inquirió Sirius.

La joven, dándose por aludida, intentó inventar algo con rapidez:

- Eh... Decía que...¡Arthur!¡Buenos días!- salvada... El pelirrojo entraba en ese momento en la cocina, vestido horrendamente de muggle con un pantalón de raya diplomática y una cazadora, pero con su habitual buen talante, incluso matutino.

-¡Buenos días, buenos días!- saludaba-¿Qué tal el vecindario a estas horas de la mañana, Sirius?- y tomó asiento junto a su esposa dispuesto a iniciar el día con un espléndido desayuno.

- Frío, algo frío... Y... bastante húmedo- añadió sonriente el Black-¿Verdad, primita?

A la chica se le derramó barbilla abajo parte del contenido del vaso de zumo que estaba tomando, goteándole sobre la mesa y los restos de la mermelada de albaricoque del accidente con la tostada.

-¡Oh, Tonks!¡No sé por qué no puedes hacer uso del plato!- refunfuñó Molly.

-¿Está lloviendo?- se extrañó el señor Weasley sin prestar atención alguna a la queja de su esposa.

- No, pero hay bastante humedad en el ambiente,¿verdad?- y la chica trató de recoger lo que había derramado, turbada, mientras Sirius se sonreía triunfal con la vista baja sobre el pedazo de pastel de la noche anterior que se había servido junto a un café bien cargado. Era evidente que no necesitaba nada más para sentirse bien-¿Y qué andabas diciendo del Ministerio, antes de que te dieras por aludida?

- Ésto...-¡Debería haber pensado en algo, sabiendo como sabía que Sirius no iba a cejar en su empeño tan fácilmente!- Que... que creo que sospecha...¡Scrimgeour! Ha estado haciendo preguntas...

-¿Crees que sabe algo de lo que está ocurriendo?- Sirius estaba melosamente insinuante e interesado, aunque aparentemente sus palabras sonaban demasiado faltas de interés y se ocupaba con ligereza en su desayuno, Remus sin levantar la vista del plato pero pendiente de cada palabra que se hablaba en la mesa y de su intencionalidad.¿Estaban hablando de lo sucedido delante de los Weasley?¡No sabía de qué se extrañaba!-¿Qué te pasa, primita?- continuó Sirius sin dar tregua- Aún quiero enterarme al cien por cien qué hay de cierto en esas sospechas... No querrás que pase a imaginarme lo que no es,¿verdad?

La joven se sonrojó visiblemente y trató de eludir la situación, o demorarla, fingiendo un prolongado y sonoro bostezo. Quizá el sueño pudiera ser una buena excusa o almenos hacerla ganar algo más de tiempo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y se frotó infantilmente los ojos en el justo momento en que la puerta de la cocina se abría tímidamente. Era el chico de los Potter.¡Gracias, Harry!¡Salvada de nuevo!

- B- buenos días, Harry...

Algo más de tiempo para vencer al Black...

* * *

A/N: Y ya al fin relajada. Sobreviviendo al stress de una madre habladora mientras una se esfuerza lo inimaginable en concentrarse e intentar charlar con una amiga (muy buen amiga, apunto) en teclado prestado; sobreviviendo a una veloz carrera a la escuela como si del conejo blanco de Alicia se tratara; sobreviviendo a la unión de velocidad más ciertas curvas (y no hablo de conducción) que ponen a prueba el propio centro de gravedad corporal... sobreviviendo y sobrellevando todo eso, me hallo ahora relajada, sentada en postura de yoga en un banco de un parque, viendo a los niños jugar y pensando en el sinfín de excusas que he de dar por la tardanza (¿jamás conocida con anterioridad en FF?¡Vamos, seguro que no he sido de las peores!¿Sí?¿De las peores que no abandonara definitivamente?¿En serio?¿De verdad?)

Pues ahí van, para las que no conocen la completa y verdadera historia (que sois todas excepto dos)(Claro, todas de las que aún hayáis decidido pasar por aquí tras tanto tiempo y después de ver la Alert en vuestro correo...) Allá vamos...¿Preparadas?

COMPENDIO DE EXCUSAS (VERDADERAS):

1. La crisis económica mundial (¡claro!¡la crisis!¡cómo no!) y en particular la que afecta a mi país, ha facilitado que la empresa en la cuál trabajo haya decidido algo así como "optimizar recursos", lo cuál se ha traducido para mí en un "dónde quedaron aquellos lejanos días en que me ganaba el salario escribiendo y leyendo fics...(bueno, y trabajando, pero no demasiado...)"

2. La escasez de eso que viene a llamarse "factor tiempo" y hace desear que el día disponga de más horas o bien que no fuese necesario dedicar más de tres o cuatro horas diarias al sueño para afrontar el día a día en condiciones.

3. La anteposición de otras prioridades, PRIORIDAD más bien, en mayúsculas y con nombre propio que responde a las iniciales A.A.F.E. y que me hace dedicar buena parte de mi escaso tiempo libre (ya, lo sabes, sí. Eso quizá pesó más que nada de lo anterior).

4. La, en ocasiones, no lo desmentiré, falta de inspiración y de rumbo para dar continuidad a lo que este Remus, que se me va de las manos más de lo que yo quisiera, ha ido a precipitar con lo que hizo al final del capítulo anterior al que acabáis de leer.

Y... COMPENDIO DE EXCUSAS (FALSAS):

5. ¡Lo que es el libre mercado en cuestión de telefonía! Ando en estos momentos en PC ajeno y a la espera desde hace semanas de que me cambien la portabilidad y me reestablezcan mi conexión a internet...(¡Estoy desesperada!¡Socorro!¡Soy una adicta!)

6. Me secuestraron... Fue una divinidad de la cultura greco-romana que adoptando forma animal (no, si ya te dije yo que acabé bien marcada,¡jeje!) fue a raptarme hasta una isla dónde terminé por concebir tres hijos (vamos por el primero, esperaré impaciente los dos restantes...) antes de que me abandonara (como era de preveer) por otra (y por mucho que hiciera en su momento ostentación de su enorme fidelidad...)

7.¿Morí? No, eso nunca sin dar señales de vida (aunque suene contradictorio).

8.¿Caí víctima de alguna enfermedad, en estado vegetativo o de hibernacion, o convaleciente en algún hospital? Ya... Pronto, muy pronto será así por un par de días (espero no sea antes de subir este chap, por descontado). Y desmitifico: No, no se trata de ningún centro de desintoxicación, Piofa (¿sigues ahí o decidiste pasar a peor vida?¿De adulta?¿De universitaria?¿Salir de FF?¿En serio no conseguí retenerte? Ha sido una prueba de fuego hacia tu verdadera voluntad, ésto del hacerme esperar (Excusa Falsa número 9))

10.¿Caí víctima de un ataque crónico de flojera? No, lamentablemente esta excusa y con la vida que llevo no puedo permitírmela más que de manera aguda, muy aguda. Puntual, muy puntual.

11. Y última: Eh...¿He decidido daros también vacaciones a todas aquellas que creo sois mayoría y que me leéis (¿seguís leyéndome todavía después de la tardanza?) cabeza abajo, por lo del hemisferio sur, y ya en vuestro final de verano?¿Sí? Sí, debió de ser eso, aunque creo que os dí ya demasiadas,¿no?¿Es hora de regresar?

Y bueno, hasta aquí mi triste demostración de ingenio inspirada por el buen clima que comienza a vislumbrarse a este lado del mundo.

A continuación paso a presentar mis respetos, mis disculpas y blablabla (como dice Sirius) a todas las lectoras que habéis demostrado leyendo ésto que seguís ahí y que espero tengáis intención de hacérmelo saber (aunque algunas ya me lo hicísteis saber hace semanas reclamándome, lo cuál os agradezco enormemente (¿a que alguna creyó que mentía y que había abandonado definitivamente?))

Saludos, saludos incondicionales a todas las que fuísteis y espero sigáis siendo (sino por descontado no os acusaría: ya sé que yo me lo busqué por tardar tanto):

Staken Tonks (contigo siempre conté), Nailahcris (y contigo), Peperina, Isuky, Lucy Sue Lupin Tonks, Namelia Phoenix, Cereza Piel, Nataa, Danitta Lovegood, Joslin Weasley, lobita_black, Piofa, Shelfu, Rianne Black, Juulieta, Cris Granger95, Roxysnape, Lilith 05, Miss Potter-Black, Sohma Hatake Ale-chan y Hatshepsutt.

Ahora sí, pregunto:¿Me dejé a alguien?

Y ya os dejo diciendo que creo que a este final de capítulo le podéis dar continuación en la Orden del Fénix capítulo siete. El siguiente ya veis que comenzará en el 1 de Septiembre/retorno a la escuela o cómo sobrevive un licántropo arrepentido de sus acciones a encuentros varios y misiones con una pelig-rosa (¡que conste que no he ido a usar el término!¡Alguna ya sabe que no me gusta nada!) compañía...

¡Hasta la próxima a todas!¡Ciao!¡Cuidáos mucho!

P.S. Ya sabéis que tendréis respuesta a todos los Reviews vía Reply,¿no? Sólo os pediré tiempo, tiempo porque se me avecina, muy en breve, un cambio importante en mi vida y además ya os he dicho que, para colmo, ando sin conexión...

Un abrazo, gracias inmensas por seguir leyendo y aún más por tomaros la molestia y el tiempo de hacérmelo saber...

Hasta pronto (o no tan pronto...)


	15. Tenemos que hablar

XV. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR (O QUE VERSA SOBRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL CONSUMO DE CHOCOLATE LA VÍSPERA DE UN UNO DE SEPTIEMBRE.)

Una frase, una simple frase… Susurrada al oído con un deje minúsculo y casual de lo que se deja caer sin darle la más mínima importancia pero sabiendo de lo acertado en la elección de cada una de las palabras…

"- Está buena mi sobrina, eh?"

Una casi imperceptible palmada en el hombro, acompañando, y esos ingredientes combinados tienen el poder suficiente para sacar al profesor de su estado, abstraído completamente, perdido, con la mente casi en blanco (digo, casi) en la contemplación de la pelirroja, exuberante y brillante melena, que como cascada deslumbrante de agua púrpura se vierte sobre la porción minúscula de pálida piel que se deja más que adivinar en la frontera de su hombro (suave, seguro; perfecto, por descontado) demarcado bien el territorio, entre dónde finaliza el negro del chaleco y comienza el color plata de su blusa… Plata cegadora y atrayente... como de luna llena…

Visión suficiente para aturdir los sentidos de un licántropo sin querer adivinar siquiera el por qué a más de una semana de distancia de la próxima luna… Para aletargarle en delicioso sueño como si de un potente hechizo se tratara que no pasa desapercibido a un amigo…

Pero Sirius Black ya se marchó antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar a sus palabras… Junto a Mundungus, alejado, sin dar apenas un instante para desmentir, para tal vez disimular… Siente primero y ve luego sus ojos junto a Fletcher, dedicándole una sonrisa y un enarbolamiento de cejas mientras simula que lo que Fletcher dice resulta de su interés, cuando en realidad anda esperando una respuesta, un asentimiento de su parte, cualquier indicio en su rostro que le dé la razón, le delate y le desarme…

Traga saliva... Baja la vista… Hace un sobreagotador esfuerzo por no desenmascararse… Trata de mermar, diluir sus nervios, mordiéndose casi imperceptiblemente el labio, sin que el otro lo perciba… Siente la boca seca, seca justo ahora por el pedazo de chocolate bien amargo que tomó hace un rato, antes de decidirse a atravesar el umbral de la cocina esa noche... Vuelve a tragar… El sabor del chocolate, su retrogusto, todavía enclavado sedientamente en su paladar… Vuelve a morderse el labio que también se le antoja seco ahora y lucha contra la constante de no humedecerlo sabiendo como sabe que el Black no aparta sus suspicaces ojos de él en la distancia…

Se esfuerza en romper el bucle constante, valientemente (¿Cuándo fue él alguna vez valiente?¡Por Merlín!), alzando la vista entonces como solución, como si nada sucediese, con simulada naturalidad, y yendo a toparla fatalmente con la de la joven al otro lado de la cocina una milésima, en el momento justo en que ella la desviaba de la de él sin que fuera consciente de estar siendo observado también por los ojos de la muchacha…

Vuelve, sin quererlo casi, con alarma, al Black, con la urgencia real de quién quiere comprobar que no ha sido descubierto, pero aquel movimiento instintivo, agresivo casi, de pánico, no meditado, es lo que el otro esperaba y puede ver carcajearse entonces a su amigo…

No encaja la derrota, quiere defenderse y vuelve de nuevo la vista hacia la joven, aguantándola, intentando no pensar en las palabras del otro y sacando agallas de dónde no las hay con no sabe bien qué clara intención:¿Demostrar ahora ya, qué?

Trata de centrarse en la que debe ser la conversación que mantiene la muchacha sobre quidditch y escobas, a juzgar por los ademanes, con el menor de los Weasley… Pero no puede… La derrota… de nuevo… Descubierto… No puede dejar de caer nuevamente: En lo corta que parece su falda así sentada… en lo encantadoramente transgresor de sus medias rotas por encima de los vistosos, infantiles, calcetines a rayas y negras botas… en el recorrido vertiginoso y vencedor que se asciende por el recreo visual de su pierna… en la brillante blusa, sedosa, de plata, deslizada sobre su piel esa noche, privilegiada por gozar de la caricia que parece haber arrebatado un destello a la misma luna al igual que a su propia mirada… en el varonil chaleco que infunde un encanto especial a su figura, a su cintura juvenil… a sus caderas apenas soñadas… en el hechizo de su solo pelirrojo cabello, sedoso, perfectamente liso, quizá como el que recordara hoy de otros tiempos, resbalando con gracia única sobre aquella piel que prometía a su visión limitada el placer más dulce y prohibido a gozar sobre ella…

El lobo Remus Lupin se relamía, realmente embriagado, hambriento de todo cuanto destilaba aquella joven esa noche y todo y el estar tan lejana aún la luna llena… Ahora... su dicotomía... Su dicotomía, el hombre Remus Lupin, no podía dejar de lamentar dos cosas: Primera, haber consumido aquel pedazo de chocolate casi puro que tanta sed provocaba en su boca… Segunda, haber cometido el error, lamentable error, de confundir a la joven con la menor de los Weasley un rato antes en la escalera tras tantos días de volver a esquivarla… Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya ella le había plantado un "Tenemos que hablar" que le producía realmente pánico…(¿Cuándo fue él alguna vez valiente?¡Por Merlín!)

oOo

"Tenemos que hablar", aquello mismo le había soltado en la escalera el día anterior.

No sabía muy bien cómo habría sonado pues su voz, siempre jovial y sobradamente segura, ante él, se transformaba, siempre, en los últimos tiempos, como todo el torbellino que era ella misma, en apenas una brisa minúscula incapaz incluso de acabar con la llama de una cerilla.¡Tan insegura la tornaba aquel hombre que al parecer no sabía lo que quería!

Suerte había tenido después de los últimos días, semanas ya, de volver a cruzarse con él a solas desde aquella salida con Sirius a la playa.¡No lo entendía! Primero la besaba, luego la dejaba tirada en plena calle, a continuación lo negaba todo (¡hasta el punto de hacerla dudar de lo sucedido a ella misma!), acto seguido la tomaba de la mano al desaparecerse…¡y deslizaba aquel dedo sobre su muñeca en una caricia celestial!¡Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello tampoco y de la forma en que un simple centímetro de piel la había hecho estremecerse de pies a cabeza!¡Como le gustaba aquel hombre!¡Como la atraía!¡Más aún al darse cuenta, en el intercambio de miradas que siguió a la aparición, de que aquel placer minúsculo había sido recíproco (o eso creía la mayor parte del tiempo…)!¡Por mucho que los actos de él lo desmintieran!

- ¡Mierda!¡Pero qué cabezota eres, Tonks!- se había dicho a sí misma…

¿Por qué, en los días sucesivos, había vuelto a evitarla?¡Mierda!¿Por qué la rehuía?¡Joder!¿Por qué siempre que aparecía ella por Grimmauld Place, él o casualmente había salido o se encerraba en su habitación sin más?¡Porque sólo se había aproximado a ella por error aquella pasada noche!¡Oh, sí, claro!¡Que ambos coincidieran en la escalera fue sólo porque su pelirroja melena le había hecho tomarla por Ginny (¡aunque ella era más alta que la pequeña de los Weasley, por descontado!)!¡Joder!¡Vaya mierda!

Pero ya estaba, aquel simple encuentro, turbador para él, pudo leerlo en sus ojos esquivos de inmediato, le había otorgado a ella la oportunidad y la razón… Aquel descuido, al dirigirse a ella por la espalda mientras descendía la escalera con un "Buenas noches, Ginny" y el palidecer de su rostro cuando ella se giró al sonido de la ronca voz y se le quedó mirando, antes de comprender incluso lo que sucedía y lo irremediable de su error:

- Ehm…- no atinó a encontrar las palabras; simplemente lo inesperado de la aparición le dejó fatalmente desubicado…

- Hola…- aventuró ténuamente ella, paralizados ambos en la escalera...

Ninguno habló hasta que ella se decidió de nuevo a tomar la palabra:

- Cuanto tiempo sin… coincidir…

- Eh…- titubeó él- Eh… Sí… He estado… ocupado- sentenció categóricamente.

- Ya...- aceptó ella, aún convencida de que nunca había sido así- Oye, Remus- fue tajante-, tenemos que hablar.

Y sí, parecía, tras aquello, que al fin se daría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, que la noche, para nada iba a acabar como podría haber supuesto una hora antes: infructuosa una vez más. Pero no…¿Iba la suerte a quedarse de su lado?¿Iba a haber un desenlace favorable al fin en la situación de ambos?¡Ja!¡Jodido Remus Lupin, jodido boggart y jodido Ojo Loco Moody por no haberse deshecho antes de lo que había en el cajón del salón verde!¡Eso!¡Más cuando se había dado cuenta, mirando de reojo, como los ojos de él permanecían clavados en ella buena parte de la velada en aquella noche de prefectos!

¡Ay!¡Al traste sus esperanzas de asaltar al licántropo en cualquier rincón de la casa una vez la fiesta hubiera concluido!¡Al traste todas sus ilusiones cuando las voces del piso superior la alertaron de que algo no iba bien!¡Al traste, igualmente, la posibilidad de intentar charlar con él, aclarar lo sucedido las semanas previas, cuando al subir la escalera vio por encima de los hombros de Alastor y Shacklebolt, Harry y algún pelirrojo de la media docena que poblaban la casa, incluida ella misma esa noche, a Molly, abrazada (¡aferrada!) al cuello de Remus, marchando escalera arriba en dirección al segundo piso, como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratase!(¿Ella celosa de Molly Weasley?¡Por favor!)

Una nube de tormenta irisó su cabello de anciana.

Al traste nuevamente todo cuando se disolvió la concentración y fue informada del incidente con el boggart del salón y de cómo Remus lo redujo ("-¡Mierda!¡Mira que no haber estado presente para ver su boggart!", se le escapó el pensamiento por lo bajo para que su primo, que estaba junto a ella oportunamente, le diera caza al vuelo"-Seguro es pelirrojo y luce falda hoy…", respondía él) y al traste una vez más cuando le dijeron y constató por sí misma, en un intento bastante previsto de buscar respuesta en la excusa de subir a Molly una taza de tila, que por cierto, transportó entera hasta su destino solo que con algo menos de la mitad de su contenido original (¿Por qué todos lo achacaban a su torpeza?¿Qué esperaban con toda la escalera de por medio?) que Molly y Remus, junto a Arthur, que llegara más tarde, fueron a encerrarse en la habitación que ocupaba el matrimonio aquella última noche…

Intentó indagar, quizá meter las narices donde no la llamaban pero es que… es que…¡Es que aquello era superior a sí misma! El hombre que llevaba semanas esquivándola, evitando toparse con ella, cuando ella moría por él y por aclarar las cosas…¡Encerrado con otra mujer en un cuarto!

Su cabello blanquecino, color tomate la noche anterior, volvió a tomar un segundo una refulgencia inusitada, la misma que mostró la noche previa cuando se presentara frente a la puerta del matrimonio con su feliz taza de tila para la afectada y fuera recibida por un formal y educado Remus que le dio las gracias tomándole de las manos el platillo que llevaba la taza, empapado del líquido vertido, y de poco cerrándole a continuación la puerta en las narices…

-¡Remus!¡Por favor!- interpuso el pie la muchacha frenando la puerta y susurró en una mezcla de exigencia y súplica-¡Tenemos que hablar!

- Ahora no, Tonks. Ahora no.

Frío y cortante, así sonó Lupin… Tal cuál resultaba ser el aire de la mañana en su rostro, frío y cortante, mientras aguardaba en la acera de Grimmauld Place al resto de la comitiva para aquel 1 de Septiembre.

oOo

"Ahora no…"

¿Habría entendido quizá la muchacha que en ese preciso momento no pero más tarde sí hablarían?

¡Puff! Era probable… No podía explicar de otra manera su presencia montando guardia dos horas después frente a la habitación de los Weasley (¡ella era así!¡Perseverante hufflepuff!), hecha un ovillo en el primer peldaño de la escalera de ascenso al tercer piso (lugar de paso obligado para él cuando decidiera retirarse a su habitación un piso más arriba), y con su precioso cabello rojo cubriéndole el rostro dormido…¡Pobre muchacha! Le dio pena al tiempo que le despertaba una inmensa ternura…

Remus Lupin cerró con el mayor sigilo posible la puerta del cuarto de los Weasley y en un último vistazo a la muchacha hizo un encantamiento silenciador a su calzado y pasó escalera arriba junto a la joven dormida…¡Qué fácil sería para él, para ambos, tomarla en los brazos y llevarla con él, a su habitación, si no fuera lo que él era con cada luna llena!

oOo

Se sentó en el primer peldaño y aguardó… Se recordaba a sí misma allí sentada, primero jugueteando con su varita a hacer aparecer figuras de humo violeta en el silencio del distribuidor, cuando ya todos se hubieron retirado a sus habitaciones (¡todos menos él!), después tarareando algunas canciones en voz baja, más tarde estirándose para desentumecerse y bostezando, cabeceando algo más tarde aún y finalmente frotándose la cara y luchando por abrir los ojos pegados mientras su primo la observaba apoyado en el pasamanos junto a ella. Él rió:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí- se sonreía con su cara más burlona- a estas horas?

- ¿Eh?- bostezó ella no muy consciente aún del lugar y del motivo. Se estiró notoriamente.-¿Qué?- preguntó de nuevo a su primo en medio de otro bostezo y completamente desubicada.

El otro la miraba con interés y suspicacia y en los segundos siguientes disfrutó como nadie de las variaciones en el rostro de la muchacha, desde que se diera cuenta ella del lugar en el que estaba y volviera inmediatamente la vista hacia la puerta cerrada de los señores Weasley, hasta el momento en que se puso en pie como una muñeca de resorte y gritó el nombre de su amigo en un tono entre la sorpresa y la exclamación.

-¿Remus?- soltó el Black con incredulidad e iniciando una risa burlesca-¡No me digas que has sido capaz de montar guardia frente a la puerta hasta… Bah!¡Tampoco sé qué hora es pero muy tarde!- la chica le miraba perpleja- Oh, Tonks!¿En serio eres auror?¡Por Merlín!¡Remus lleva almenos un par de horas durmiendo en su cuarto!

-¿QUÉ?

- Eso mismo… Puedo asegurártelo… Dormimos pared con pared y conozco sus ronquidos, creéme.

-¡No puede ser!¡Cómo se supone que ha…¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo!

- Sí, y también yo, que he bajado hasta aquí y no has sido capaz de despertar hasta que he hecho por molestarte, y Kreacher que ha subido y bajado en varias ocasiones hasta que se ha puesto a murmurar frente a mi puerta algo acerca de la traidora Black y su hija hasta que me ha despertado… La verdad, primita- y aproximándose a la muchacha rodeó sus hombros con el brazo- siento decepcionarte pero no ha debido ser muy difícil para Remus escabullirse escalera arriba dejando a nuestra querida bella durmiente en su sueño tal cuál la halló…

Tonks le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza y no se dejó mover del lugar.

-¡Vamos!¿Desconfías?¿En serio?- Sirius volvió a reir- Bueno, tal vez prefieras imaginar que está haciendo noche en el cuarto con Arthur y Molly,¿no? Contra gustos no hay nada escrito…¿Quieres que llamemos a la puerta? Igual les hacen falta dos reemplazos más en su orgía…

Tonks le miró con reproche.

- Anda, vete a casa… Mañana se presenta un día difícil para todos y Andrómeda y Ted deben estar preocupados… Te invitaría a dormir conmigo pero no voy a dar pie a que me rechaces una vez más…

oOo

Y una vez más la sensación de déjà vu…

El contacto de la fría mano sobre la suya propia, mucho más minúscula, y el cómo tiraba de él haciéndole caminar aún con paso torpe tras de ella.

Miró al suelo… Ya lo sabía: La moqueta sería de un color verde oscuro, por aquel entonces mucho más lustroso que el actual.

Se dejó arrastrar, como siempre hacía, de aquella manera sutil, por la muchacha… como otras veces… lo sabía… como otras veces en ese mismo sueño… igual que en la realidad ocurriera muchos años atrás…

Alcanzó a vislumbrar de nuevo, en la neblina de lo onírico, sus cabellos largos y oscurísimos, de ondulado azabache, oscilando con sinuoso movimiento frente a él, meciéndose hipnóticos en el descenso de la escalera, al ritmo, a la espera, de su pausado caminar infantil…

Creyó incluso reconocer la palidez de porcelana de su piel y los minúsculos dientes que siempre le sonreían buscando forzar el secreto en presencia de sus hermanas… Secreto compartido cuando no se tiene ni edad para tener consciencia de nada…

Inspiró profundamente, dilatando las aletas de su infantil nariz, y lo profundo de su inhalación se frustró, como cada vez, con el sonido de la maneta de la puerta del escobero al cerrarse…

Oscuridad… y al pronto la niña se arrodillaba, invisible a sus ojos en la negrura, frente a él… Podía oler sus cabellos, limpios, perfumados… Intuía su rostro ya a su misma altura…

Fue consciente de que la saliva se acumulaba en su garganta fuera del sueño y sintió de nuevo el glaciar de la mano de ella dirigiendo la suya propia por debajo de su túnica… Algo parecido al deleite prosiguió cuando la furia de los dientes de la niña, mordisquearon su labio inferior mientras él, ajeno en aquellos tiempos a la licitud de la realidad que vivía, dejaba escapar un gemido, quizá un quejido, ahogado por su voz de niño, cuando la mano de su prima se adentró en el interior de su pantalón corto…

oOo

Exaltado despertó.

Le acompañó a su regreso la desazón.

Sirius Black despertaba con la certeza de que uno de aquellos sueños recurrentes que Azkaban con tanta claridad había desenterrado de lo más profundo de su consciencia desde que pisara por primera vez aquella prisión, le había visitado esa noche.

No podía recordar qué era exactamente lo que le había dejado con aquella desagradable sensación de angustia, ni tan siquiera de qué trataba el sueño, pero fuese lo que fuese no podía ser del todo terrible pues, era evidente, alguna parte de él se había dado por aludida bajo las sábanas… Alzó la ropa de cama entre las que se había refugiado la noche pasada y echó un vistazo, incorporándose levemente para dejarse caer acto seguido, cerrando los ojos, sobre el almohadón, pensando que ya estaba cansado también de aquello.

-¡Como de tantas cosas!- se dijo a sí mismo.

Cansado para empezar de aquella puta casa, de ver sobre su cabeza el mismo techo al despertar cada misma mañana, siempre con sus mismas muestras de humedad y corrosión que asemejaban grotescas formas que se burlaban de él y de su destino. Cansado también de la puta presencia de tantos recuerdos vivientes de su familia entre aquellos muros: su madre y sus objetos malditos de los que no había podido deshacerse, como aquel elfo familiar al que no soportaba y del que no había podido desprenderse por orden expresa de Dumbledore. Dumbledore… Cansado también de él y su cautiverio, el cuál debía agradecer sin lugar a dudas y a partes iguales al director y a su pelirroja alguacilesa (¡cómo no!) a la que, no le cabía la menor duda, no iba a echar, para nada, en falta, a partir de aquel momento.

Las primeras luces de aquella mañana de Septiembre (¡Septiembre ya!) se filtraban a través del amarillo apagado de las cortinas. En su juventud decidió trocar el verde botella (un tono más en la asfixiante variedad de verdes Slytherin en que su madre se había propuesto sumir la decoración de la casona) por los colores de su recién estrenada casa en Hoghwarts (¡menudo disgusto para su señora madre el que su primogénito fuera ubicado en Gryffindor!), al menos en sus dominios adolescentes: su cuarto.

Paseó la vista por la habitación. Todo tal cual lo recordaba… No había querido hacer modificación alguna, nada, desde que regresara a casa de sus padres para convertir ésta en cuartel general. Sus libros, su colección de motocicletas en miniatura, sus vinilos...¡Incluso unos fascículos sobre mecánica de vehículos de dos ruedas que adquiría a escondidas de sus padres quincenalmente los lunes! Todo en su lugar… También aquella fotografía…

James… Desde que volviera a la casa no había sido capaz de mantener la mirada el tiempo suficiente sobre aquella imagen… Ni tan siquiera cuando su propósito fuera en otros días borrar de allá de un golpe de varita a aquella rata malnacida que una vez fue su amigo Peter…¡Y pensar que dudara de Remus!¡Qué injusto había sido con su amigo verdadero!

Apartó la mirada una vez más de aquella fotografía sin ser capaz de profundizar mucho más en la imagen y fue a buscar los ojos de su siempre fiel partenaire de su adolescencia, que le sonreía incitadoramente, como tantas veces, como siempre, desde el techo sobre su cama…¡Como habían perdido encanto sus curvas con la experiencia real! Aún así, ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza buscarle una substituta, más actual, artificialmente más exuberante, infinitamente más explícita como imperaba en las revistas masculinas en los tiempos actuales.. Definitivamente: Más ligera de ropa.

-¡Jajajajaja!- carcajeóse- Los años no pasan en vano y es obvio que, nos guste o no- prosiguió dirigiéndose a la chica- ambos hemos quedado un tanto desfasados.

Suspiró, aunque no era muy dado el Black a los suspiros, y de un singular manotazo apartó las sábanas y fue a brincar fuera de la cama.

Ya no dudaba entre el satisfacer su necesidad dando rienda suelta a la imaginación o esperar a una merecida ducha: aquello al fin parecía haber perdido vigor y casi lo prefería, que aquellas bienvenidas en otra época pulsiones (sobretodo cuando alguna fémina se hallaba en su radio de acción), más eran satisfechas en los últimos tiempos por mero aburrimiento que por necesidad en sí.

Sirius se aproximó a la ventana, descorrió discretamente una de las esquinas de la amarillenta cortina y se dispuso a contemplar el exterior, tal como solía hacer a diario antes de dar por iniciado un día más en su patética existencia.

Aún era temprano; ya se había cuidado esa mañana de madrugar (y la noche anterior de no beber en exceso) y Grimmauld Place aparecía desierto, como en los últimos días. Hacía un par de semanas que nadie atendía la colonia de gatos callejeros que habitaba el centro de la plaza, algo inusual como había comprobado desde que tomaran la casa de su madre como cuartel general ya que, los días que había hecho un esfuerzo por levantarse temprano o aquellos otros, los que más, en que se había retirado demasiado tarde, había podido entretenerse observando al muggle de las muletas que cada mañana, puntualmente a las siete, aparecía doblando la esquina de acceso al lugar, cargado con una bolsa de plástico de algún comercio muggle en la que siempre llevaba sobras de comida para alimentar a los gatos. Éstos se alegraban de verle y ya habituados a él, solían aproximarse y restregaban sus lomos contra las pantorrillas del anciano. Le recordaban a Crookshanks y sus afectuosos saludos cuando se encontraba con él por primera vez en cada nuevo día. Era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le deparaba cada despertar bajo aquel mismo techo de siempre, ese felino contacto sincero y afectuoso que él devolvía agachándose y acariciando a veces durante minutos con la yema de sus dedos el rojizo y suave pelaje del minino. Y ahora se marcharía… Se marcharía como todos en esa mañana, como Harry mismo… La mansión Black quedaría ocupada nuevamente por aquel elfo doméstico al que no podía soportar, por el retrato de su madre y,¡cómo no!, por la sombra de quién alguna vez había sido Sirius Black.

* * *

A/n:¡EOOOOO, eooooo!¡Regresé!¿Alguien me lee?

¡Que sí, que ya sé que tú sí, muchacha, que por algo es tu cumple!¡FELICES 18!¡VA POR Y PARA TI, que ya lo sabes!¡Un regalito más, especialmente dedicado!

¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES, mi chica y ya viste que tarde o temprano (más bien tarde) cumplo todo aquello que prometo!

¡Te quiero!

¡Muaqui!

+++++++++++++++!


End file.
